


Proteged al sol

by letterGrettel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kneeling, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Poco a poco van descubriendo cosas, Polyamory, Quizas cuando sean adultos me decido por una pareja, Sex, Slow Burn, Son adolescentes, Subspace, Violence, dejadles descubrir las cosas lentamente, just a little
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterGrettel/pseuds/letterGrettel
Summary: Este es un AU Dom/Sub, pero la historia no se centra en el sexo, sino en cómo es el crecimiento personal y el desarrollo de nuestros personajes en convivencia con sus dinámicas.Hinata tiene una condición especial que hará que todos le ayuden de un modo u otro.Irán creciendo poco a poco, y el sexo es algo que acabará apareciendo, pero también algo que irán descubriendo lentamente y según la curiosidad de cada uno.O también...Un AU Dom/Sub lleno de fluff que gira alrededor de Hinata y cómo todos quieren protegerle.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rareships - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 46





	1. La condición de Hinata

En este mundo en el que vivimos, existen unas dinámicas interpersonales que diferencian a las personas en tres grandes grupos: Dominantes, Neutrales y Sumisos.

Estos términos no se refieren a un rol o comportamiento de las personas en su vida diaria. De hecho, no tienes por qué rebelar a qué grupo perteneces, el cual se determina en la adolescencia cuando el cuerpo sufre los cambios normales de la pubertad.

Estas categorías no pueden diferenciarse a simple vista y cada individuo puede vivirlas de formas muy diferentes.

Las personas dominantes tienen, debido a sus instintos, la necesidad de proteger, comandar y dominar a las sumisas. Las personas sumisas, a su vez, sienten por la misma razón, la necesidad de ser protegidas, comandadas y dominadas por las personas dominantes.

Ambos grupos tienen capacidades complementarias que les permiten realizar lo que sus instintos les piden, actividad que se denomina "intercambio", debido a que su salud se ve alterada negativamente si pasan mucho tiempo sin realizar dicha actividad, por lo que además de una necesidad vital, se considera un acto solidario en muchos casos. Los intercambios deben ser siempre consensuados, consentidos y seguros, incluso cuando estos implican actividades sexuales extremas.

Los dominantes pueden dar "órdenes", y esto lo hacen liberando sus hormonas. Ante una orden silenciosa, los instintos de un sumiso pueden despertarse.

Una de las órdenes básicas es "postrarse". El sumiso se arrodilla en silencio frente al dominante, y esto le puede hacer entrar en la zona.

La zona es el estado de embriaguez en el que entra un sumiso cuando está en un intercambio. Es un estado en el cual apenas está consciente, y su cuerpo se encuentra relajado y receptivo. También es un estado de vulnerabilidad, por lo que un dominante ha de ser cuidadoso con un sumiso en la zona y, por supuesto, siempre proporcionar cuidados posteriores para que el sumiso regrese de forma segura.

Tanto un dominante como un sumiso que pasan mucho tiempo sin realizar un intercambio pueden llegar a enfermar. Los sumisos, además, pueden "caer". Cuando un sumiso cae, entra en un estado semejante a la zona, pero de un modo dañino que puede, en casos extremos, dejarles en coma. También puede ocurrir si un dominante abusa de un sumiso de forma extrema, sin protegerle y sin proporcionar cuidados posteriores.

Las personas neutrales no tienen estos instintos y tampoco ven deteriorada su salud si no realizan intercambios ocasionales, sin embargo, desde hace unos años, pueden tomar hormonas totalmente seguras para poder asegurar relaciones sanas entre neutrales y sumisos o dominantes. Al ingerir estas hormonas, pueden tanto ayudar a unos como a otros a realizar un intercambio, y pueden proporcionar a sus parejas una necesidad esencial. A pesar de que no sufren los efectos negativos, dichas hormonas pueden general que durante un intercambio sientan los instintos propios al medicamento ingerido.

Este ha sido un gran avance en salud y también en igualdad, al solucionar una problemática que estigmatizaba las relaciones de sumisos o dominantes con neutrales. Actualmente, se están obteniendo buenos resultados en los experimentos para permitir a dominantes y sumisos tomar depresores que no solo puedan paliar efectos negativos, sino permitir las relaciones entre individuos del mismo grupo con todas las garantías de salud. Esto supondría la desaparición total de un estigma de relaciones homotípicas que cada vez son más aceptadas.

Cada individuo vive todo esto de diferente forma, al igual que cada cual tiene tanto necesidades como sensibilidades diferentes. Puede haber personas para las cuales pasar años sin un intercambio sea algo normal que no le afecte a la salud. También puede haber sumisos más o menos sensibles a las órdenes (razón por la cual no se deben realizar intercambios en público, ya que se puede arrastrar a algún sumiso de alta sensibilidad sin querer) y dominantes que necesitan refuerzos hormonales para poder generar órdenes más efectivas.

Sí, cada individuo experimenta los efectos de su grupo de formas diferentes. Y el caso de Hinata es bastante atípico.

–¿Es uno de esos días?–preguntó Daichi, entrando en el gimnasio, y viendo a Suga en el suelo con Hinata en el regazo, abrazándole.

Suga asintió. Rodeaba a Hinata con un brazo y la otra mano descansaba en su cabeza. No habló hasta que Daichi estuvo a su lado.

–Empezó cuando le saludé en la habitación del club, pero no se sumergió hasta llegar aquí.

Hinata estaba encogido con la cabeza descansando en su hombro, y se tensó un poco ante el estruendo repentino que habían causado Nishinoya y Tanaka al entrar, llenos de energía. Suga le abrazó más fuerte y le susurró algo al oído con paciencia y calma, logrando que se relajara.

Cuando Tanaka y Noya vieron la situación, bajaron el volumen y empezaron a ayudar a preparar el gimnasio para el entrenamiento. Suga esperó a que apenas faltasen dos personas para empezar a hacer regresar a Hinata, que apenas protestó la primera vez que Suga le llamó.

–¿Estás bien, Hinata?–Preguntó cuando el chico abrió los ojos. El pelinaranja tardó unos instantes de pequeñas caricias en la espalda para espabilarse y regresar, recuperando su característica energía.

–¡Sí, muchas gracias Sugawara! Perdona las molestias, ¡entrenaré el doble de duro hoy!–exclamó Hinata, poniéndose de pié y esperando una respuesta de su compañero de equipo antes de empezar a calentar.

Todo el equipo de Karasuno estaba ya acostumbrado a las repentinas y extrañas caídas de Hinata. Éste había decidido ocultarlo pretendiendo pasar desapercibido, hasta que a la semana de entrar en el equipo Tsukishima le habís abrazado de repente y para sorpresa de todos en mitad de estar recogiendo el gimnasio. El rubio había reaccionado por instinto, por mucho que eso le avergonzara, justo antes de que Hinata experimentara una caída. Y también, por mucho que no le gustase, se sentía aliviado de haber protegido al sumiso que tenía entre brazos (aunque todo fuera instintivo).

Lo que había sorprendido más a todos fue, una vez entendida la situación, la rapidez con la que Hinata había entrado en la zona, saliendo inmediatamente del estado de caída en el que se encontraba unos segundos atrás.

La situación durante los siguiente cinco minutos fue digna de ver. Tsukishima se había llevado a Hinata a una esquina del gimnasio, receloso, llevado por sus instintos que le gritaban que debía proteger a aquel sumiso vulnerable.

Cuando sintió que Hinata estaba mejor, empezó a hacerle regresar.

–Hey enano, tienes que volver ya.– Le dijo con un tono mucho más amable de lo que demostraban sus palabras.

–Mmm... ¿Tsuki...shima?–murmuró Hinata, entreabriendo los ojos, aún sumergido. Parpadeó varias veces hasta regresar por completo, y se levantó de un salto, separándose del rubio–¡Lo siento! ¿Te abracé? Dios, perdóname, pensaba que podría controlarlo ¡Perdona!

Todo el equipo se había quedado observando la escena, y Hinata no había sido capaz de decir nada más, avergonzado y hecho una bolita de nervios.

–Bueno ¡Todos a casa por hoy!– interrumpió el capitán dando una palmada– Ya está todo, así que id a cambiaros y descansad bien para el entrenamiento de mañana. Hinata–dijo, dirigiéndose a él– ¿Te importaría quedarte un momento?

Hinata asintió, inquieto, y Daichi esperó hasta que estuvieron solos.

–Hinata ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento?– le preguntó con un tono serio pero amable.

–Tengo muchas caídas.–respondió Hinata, en voz baja.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Mi cuerpo... Empiezo a sentirme muy débil y cansado, como si mi mente no pudiera trabajar...

–Sé lo que es una caída, Hinata–le interrumpió Daichi con suavidad– Lo que quiero saber es qué quieres decir con que tienes muchas.

El rematador miró al otro chico con vergüenza y algo de miedo, pero respondió de todos modos.

–Mi periodo entre intercambios es muy corto e irregular–empezó– prácticamente todas las semanas tengo una caída, a veces dos. Mi consciencia deja de trabajar y me abrazo a la primera persona que encuentro.

–Fue Tsukishima quien te abrazó hoy.

–Llevaba un rato notando que iba a caer, pero esperaba poder aguantar hasta que todos terminásemos y llamar a mis padres para que vinieran a buscarme. Tsukishima a lo mejor lo notó, sé que hay dominantes muy sensibles a las caídas...

–¿Has ido al médico?

–Sí, dice que todo está bien y que es normal en mí... Y que aún es muy pronto para tomar hormonas reguladoras.

Daichi observó al chico pensativo.

–¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

–¡Tenía miedo de que no me aceptáseis en el equipo por ello! Prometo que no va a interferir, me recupero muy rápido, solo tendría que irme al baño para caer sin molestar a nadie y como mucho en media hora estaría de vuelta...

–Hinata, mañana hablaremos con todos y buscaremos una solución. Tendremos que hablar también con el profesor y el entrenador Ukai ¿De acuerdo?–Hinata asintió–No vamos a echarte del equipo por esto, y no vamos a dejar que caigas tantas veces. Encontraremos una solución. Ahora ve a cambiarte y descansa.

Y al día siguiente acordaron que Hinata podría recurrir a cualquiera de ellos para sus intercambios, sobretodo al saber que no tenían que ser con dominantes, que el acto de protección de cualquiera le evitaba las caídas casi siempre.

Hasta entonces había recurrido a sus padres, ambos neutrales. Apenas en unas pocas ocasiones había tenido que pasar solo una caída más fuerte de lo normal que necesitara los cuidados de un dominante.

Y ahora tenía a todo el equipo de volleyball del Karasuno para ayudarle.


	2. Protección y Órdenes

-Hi-Hi-Hinata, ¿estás bien? Ay, ¿Qué hago? Tengo que avisar a un profesor o algo, Kageyama ¿¡qué hacemos?!

Una muy nerviosa Yachi recién llegada al club de volleyball se encontraba en una situación muy poco familiar en ella. Había quedado con el dúo de primero para fotografiar el salto de Hinata y hacer carteles para el equipo. Tras conseguir la foto y justo cuando Kageyama había ido a guardar el balón, Hinata se había arrodillado repentinamente en el suelo.

Yachi se había acercado a él para preguntarle si estaba bien, y se asustó al notar cómo con la mirada perdida, el chico agarraba la esquina de su chaqueta.

-Tranquila Yachi-le dijo Kageyama al volver y ver la situación.-Está cayendo ¿Recuerdas qué es eso?

-¿¡Eh?! ¿No deberíamos llamar a un profesor?

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

-Este idiota no necesita eso. ¿Ves que te ha agarrado la chaqueta?-dijo, señalando -Te está pidiendo ayuda a ti, Yachi. Un intercambio.

-Pe-pero si yo... Soy neutral, ¡no puedo ayudarle, Kageyama! - Kageyama negó en silencio con la cabeza y le dijo que lo intentara.-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué... Tengo que hacer?

-Protegerle.

Yachi quería preguntar más cosas, pero prefería dejarlas para más tarde. ¿Proteger a Hinata? No sabía cómo hacer eso exactamente, y trató de recordar todo lo que sabía de intercambios por las clases. Necesitaba sentirse seguro, así que se acercó un poco y posó una mano sobre el pelo naranja del chico, acariciándolo suavemente. Se sentía perdida hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo de Hinata empezaba a destensarse e inclinarse hacia ella, hacia su toque.

-Wow...-murmuró la chica, centrada en las reacciones del pelinaranja, que tras apenas unos segundos había pasado de una gran tensión y la mirada perdida a un estado de tranquilidad y ojos cerrados plácidamente. Su mano se relajó y buscó la de la chica, llevándola a su cabeza junto a la otra en un gesto suave. Yachi se sonrojó, acariciando con más seguridad el pelo de Hinata, que parecía disfrutar mucho de ese contacto. -Wow... Es... ¿Está...?-Yachi no terminó la pregunta al notar la mejilla de Hinata recostarse contra su mano en cuanto la bajó un poco. Yachi, avergonzada y fascinada a la vez, bajó la otra mano y Hinata acabó apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, con una expresión de comodidad. Yachi se dejó llevar y guió la cabeza de Hinata hasta que estuvo en su regazo. El chico estaba totalmente postrado delante de ella, disfrutando la posición y las caricias en su cabeza, dejando escapar leves sonidos parecidos a ronroneos a ratos.-¿De verdad está en la zona?

Kageyama estaba agachado al lado, para que Yachi supiera que estaba ahí y no estuviera nerviosa. Observaba todo con calma y en silencio, un poco contento por ver a Hinata disfrutando tanto, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Miró a la chica y asintió ante su pregunta. Era la primera vez que Yachi presenciaba (y por supuesto, que participaba) un intercambio, siempre había pensado que era algo que se hacía entre parejas y que era demasiado íntimo, a pesar de lo que enseñaban en clase. Ahora veía que sí, era íntimo, pero podía ser un simple acto de amabilidad o de amistad ¿Podía considerarse amiga de los chicos? La habían aceptado y ayudado a pesar de sus contínuas inseguridades, y ahora esta situación le decía que confiaban en ella. 

Yachi sonrió y devolvió su atención a Hinata. 

-Puedes empezar a llamarle, es un idiota que en 5 minutos es capaz de recuperarse-le indicó Kageyama.

-¿No necesitan como media hora o una hora normalmente?

-Hinata no. Tráelo despacio.

Yachi sintió un poco de pena por sacar al chico de aquel estado que parecía tan agradable, pero decidió hacerlo. Dejó de acariciarle y le dio unos toquecitos amables y suaves en una mejilla.

-Hi-Hinata... ¿Puedes volver?-Hinata asintió levemente, como respuesta. 

La zona permite a los sumisos responder a preguntas directas, de modo verbal o mediante un código pactado cuando no son capaces de hablar.

-Perfecto, ¿Vuelves con nosotros entonces, Hinata? ¡Sin-sin prisa!

Hinata empezó a respirar de forma más consciente, y poco apoco su cuerpo fue recuperando tono, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mirando a la chica desde su regazo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-dijo ella, sonriendo. Hinata se incorporó despacio, sujetando una mano de la chica, hasta que, parpadeando varias veces, regresó del todo.

-Hola-Dijo, soltando la mano de la chica y algo avergonzado-Siento la molestia, Yachi. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, fui poco cuidadoso y caí justo cuando no había nadie más, espero no haberte asustado.-le dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

-N-no, yo... Me asusté porque no sabía qué te pasaba... ¡Pero Kageyama me ayudó!

-Estúpido, tienes suerte de que Yachi estuviera ahí, unos minutos más y te tocaba pasarlo solo.-le regañó Kageyama.

-Perdón, de verdad que no lo controlo casi nada-dijo Hinata.

Kageyama le acarició la cabeza en un gesto algo brusco pero amable.

-Tonto, no te disculpes por ello. Sólo confía más en los demás y pídenoslo cuando quieras.

-Mm... Hinata ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Yachi, tentativa. Hinata asintió sonriendo- ¿Te pasa mucho?

Hinata le explicó sobre su irregularidad y también sobre sus rápidas recuperaciones y la particularidad de poder realizar intercambios con cualquiera la mayoría de las veces.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a necesitar mi ayuda... No... ¡No dudes en pedírmelo!

-Gracias Yachi. La mayoría de las veces acabo acercándome a alguien sin pensar, pero si sé que esa persona está dispuesta a ayudarme es más sencillo. Gracias, de verdad.

-P-para eso están los amigos ¿No?

Hinata miró a Kageyama y sonrió, levantándose con energía y dándole la mano a Yachi para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Pues claro!

Así fue como finalmente la última persona que faltaba en el equipo supo sobre la situación de Hinata. 

Hinata tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo aquello resultase normal e incluso agradable en ocasiones. Sus compañeros se acostumbraron a realizar intercambios de vez en cuando con el chico, y el día que llegó un partido de práctica contra el Nekoma, Hinata tomó una decisión.

-Kageyama-le dijo Hinata, antes de que llegase el equipo contrario, en una esquina del gimnasio.-¿Puedes hacer un intercambio conmigo ahora?

-¿Mmm? No te noto cayendo.

-No, es que... Quiero asegurarme de que nada me saque de la cancha-le dijo, con seguridad-¡Si me sumerges tú, ya no tendré de qué preocuparme!

Kageyama le miró de arriba a abajo, pensativo. Era cierto, si lo hacían antes de un partido, se aseguraban de que Hinata no tendría que salir a la mitad de este. Sólo había una duda.

-¿Estás bien con que lo haga? Creo que no es igual que te sumerja con una orden que que te saque de una caída... 

-¡Estaré bien! Y venga, Kageyama, estarás en forma tras acabar el intercambio.

-Ya estoy en buena forma.

-Quiero decir que estarás todavía mejor ¿No te llena de energía como a mí? Como es diferente para cada uno...

-Sí, desde luego no me va a suponer ningún problema. ¿Quieres ahora?

-¡Sí! Si lo hacer rápido podremos volver a hacer un par de pases antes de que llegue el otro equipo.

Kageyama ocultó una sonrisa y miró a su compañero. Era la primera vez que usaba una orden en alguien. Aguantaba bastante tiempo sin necesitar intercambios, y su hermana solía pedirle que los hiciera con ella cuando empezaba a necesitarlo. Y últimamente había hecho alguno con Hinata en una de sus caídas, así que nunca había necesitado ordenar.

Miró al chico y se acercó.

-Póstrate.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo antes de caer de rodillas. Era la primera vez que le ordenaban, y era totalmente diferente a caer. Era... Más que agradable, que también, era... Era...

Se había sumergido más rápido de lo que esperaba, y un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Era agradable y a la vez era como si una energía desconocida recorriera todo su cuerpo y le hiciera disfrutar de aquello de un modo... Nuevo.

Resultaba excitante.

Kageyama entonces se sentó a lado y le acomodó entre sus brazos, para que estuviera más cómodo. Hinata instintivamente le rodeó con sus brazos, quedando totalmente protegido por el cuerpo de Kageyama.

El colocador por su parte también se encontraba en un trance suave. No era el mismo instinto que le llevaba a proteger a Hinata en sus caídas. No, era un instinto que no sólo gritaba "proteger", sino algo más que no terminaba de identificar. Quería... Quería ordenarle más, pero no tenía que hacerlo, por eso no entendía del todo esa necesidad.

-Kageyama.

El entrenador Ukai interrumpió su trance. Estaba junto a ellos, agachado.

-¿Acabas de ordenar?

Kageyama asintió, confundido por la expresión del otro, y tensando un poco los brazos alrededor de Hinata de modo protector.

Ukai suspiró, rascándose la nuca y lanzando una mirada a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Me lo pidió para no tener que salir del partido.-respondió Kageyama, notando cómo la niebla en su mente se iba disipando.

-Ya veo, no es mala idea. Pero ¿sabes que no se debe hacer en público?-Kageyama ladeó la cabeza-Puedes afectar a más personas sin querer, cada uno tiene una sensibilidad diferente, y nunca sabes cuándo tu orden puede dirigir a otro.

Kageyama entendió y miró a la zona de entrenamiento, preocupado. Todos parecían bien, y miró de nuevo a su entrenador.

-No, no has sumergido a nadie, pero Asahi y Yamaguchi lo han notado, debes tener cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Kageyama asintió suavemente, notando cómo su cuerpo se relajaba al ver irse al entrenador. Se dio cuenta de que había rodeado a Hinata con todo su cuerpo mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué era tan diferente de las otras veces? Sabía que no sería igual dar una orden, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

Hinata por su parte se encontraba totalmente sumergido, de un modo muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrado. Todo su cuerpo estaba preparado para hacer lo que Kageyama le ordenara. No, de hecho lo que le gritaba todo su cuerpo era que quería que Kageyama le ordenara algo. Había notado la protección repentina del dominante y eso le había hecho sentir tan seguro en sus brazos que solo quería complacerle...

-Hinata... ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Kageyama. Intentó responder, pero se sorprendió de estar tan sumergido que su cuerpo apenas le respondía.-Mmm...voy a traerte de vuelta ¿Vale? Creo que ya está bien así...

Hinata sintió por un momento que no quería volver todavía, y se encogió. Su cuerpo le gritaba que disfrutase más tiempo de aquello...

-Hey, idiota. Tenemos un partido con el Nekoma, ¿Recuerdas?

Esa fue la clave para que Hinata recuperase el control de su instinto, lentamente empezando a regresar con ayuda de las caricias en la espalda de Kageyama.

-Mmmm-abrió los ojos y notó cosquillas en la nariz, ya que el pelo de la nuca de su compañero rozaba su cara. Protestó con unos sonidos ininteligibles y Kageyama deshizo el abrazo lentamente, hasta tener delante al rematador.-Hola...

-¿Estás bien?-Hinata asintió-Pues vamos a jugar.

Hinata le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cancha con energías renovadas y deseando jugar el partido.

Kageyama por su parte fue más despacio, acariciándose la nuca donde momentos antes había sentido el aliento de Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os traigo el capítulo dos!! Espero poder mantener una rutina de subir los miércoles ^^ 
> 
> Espero que os guste, poco a poco van a ir apareciendo más personajes :) 
> 
> Si os gusta comentadme, ¡Me haréis muy feliz!
> 
> También, por si a alguien le interesa, subo esta historia en wattpad y actualizo un poco antes. ¡Y aquí, en AO3, la es estoy subiendo en inglés!
> 
> Hasta la próxima~


	3. Sinceridad y amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama y Hinata hablan del reciente intercambio que han tenido, y más cosillas~

Kageyama se había quedado esperando a Hinata junto a su bicicleta, pensativo. Hacía ya rato que el Nekoma se había marchado, y ya habían recibido indicaciones del entrenador Ukai. 

El colocador, tras terminar el partido, había estado pensando en el intercambio de antes. No sabía qué quería decir, pero quería hablar con Hinata sobre ello. 

Cuando una cabellera naranja entró en su visión, levantó la mirada, y se topó a Hinata mirándole.

–Kageyama, hola...

–¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Eh, nunca lo preguntas.– Al ver la expresión avergonzada del colocador, Hinata empezó a hablar nervioso – No estés tan serio, hace las cosas más raras de lo que son, tonto.

–¡Eh! Yo no soy el tonto aquí, tú lo eres.

–¿Ah? Para que lo sepas, yo no sabía...

–Te invito a bollos de carne–le interrumpió Kageyama, empezando a caminar.

Hinata se quedó en silencio un instante antes de sonreir y seguir al chico con su bicicleta al lado.

Cuando la bolsa de papel con la comida caliente estuvo en su poder, se sentaron en un parque cercano para comer. Estaba anocheciendo.

–¡Gracias!–exclamó Hinata antes de darle el primer bocado a su bollo. 

Kageyama observó detenidamente a su amigo y se sintió más tranquilo al verle comer tan feliz y despreocupado.

–Hey, Hinata–Empezó, tras morder su propio bollo de curry– ¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea hacer intercambios antes de los partidos?

–¿Mm?–Hinata tragó antes de hablar–¡Claro! He podido jugar sin distracciones gracias a ello, en los partidos importantes va a ser necesario.

–Y no... ¿No te importa que te ordene?

–Para nada– La respuesta de Hinata fue inmediata.– Ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva, si te soy sincero. Nunca nadie me había... Nunca me había postrado. Es una sensación totalmente diferente a cuando me protegéis.–Dio otro bocado y masticó en silencio, mirando sus pies.– La zona que hay tras una caída y la que hay tras una orden son muy distintas.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio comiendo, hasta que Kageyama habló.

–Yo tampoco nunca había ordenado. Todos mis intercambios hasta ahora habían sido... Como los que he tenido contigo, por necesidad del sumiso... Y es muy diferente.– Levantó la mirada y vio que Hinata le miraba con atención. Dio otro bocado y al tragar continuó.– No sé si hice bien en usar "postrar", siempre nos enseñan que es la básica y todo eso, pero... –Le miró– ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? 

–Sí es cierto que fuera del contexto de un intercambio jamás me arrodillaría ante ti, oh, rey de la cancha–Bromeó, riendo ante la mirada fulminante de Kageyama– Pero en serio... No sé cómo se ve desde fuera... De hecho sé que tengo más experiencia de la normal en intercambios, aunque sean algo fuera de lo común... Quiero decir, que he hecho intercambios con mucha gente para mi edad. ¡Apenas llevo dos años así, maldita sea! –Suspiró y empezó a mirar sus manos agarrando lo que quedaba de su bollo– Lo que intento decir es que me gustó. Los intercambios que he tenido siempre han sido agradables, y tengo la suerte de no tener caídas tan graves como las de la mayoría de sumisos... Pero el intercambio de hoy... Me gustó. No fue sólo agradable, me gustó de verdad. 

–A mí también–susurró Kageyama.

Se miraron sonrojados y terminaron la comida en silencio.

–Me solía preguntar cómo es. Que te ordenen, sumergirse en la zona desde el principo. Siempre nos explican cómo funcionan las dinámicas, pero nunca sabemos nada hasta que empezamos a vivirlo. Hoy fue como... Como el día que colocaste el balón para mí por primera vez. Era nuevo, era genial, como... ¡Ffuaaa!– Abrió mucho los brazos con emoción– Y llevaba tiempo esperándolo. Esto ha sido parecido. Fue totalmente nuevo, genial y... Wow. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera deseando eso y no lo supiera.

Miró al final algo avergonzado a Kageyama, que le observaba atentamente.

–Me pasa igual. Creo que es la primera vez que noto que mi cuerpo disfruta realmente de un intercambio. Normalmente no noto nada, sé que me sientan bien, que me hacen estar en mejor forma, pero no lo noto como hoy. Hoy fue como si desde el primer momento estuviera... –Se calló un instante– Mi mente es también la primera vez que se nubla.–dijo, algo más serio. –No sabía que era tan... Extraño y agradable.

–A mí me pasa todo el tiempo, aunque la zona hace eso por definición. ¿Cuánto?

–¿Cuánto qué?

–Tu consciencia, ¿cuánto se fue?

–No llegó a irse... Pero sí que dejé de pensar con claridad por un momento, hasta que llegó el entrenador Ukai.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Que no se pueden hacer intercambios así en público, podría haber arrastrado a alguien.

–Oh, lo siento.

–No fue tu culpa. 

–¿Entonces sabías lo que pasaba a tu alrededor todo el tiempo?

–Mmm... Sí. Era más difícil saber lo que me pasaba dentro, en mi cabeza. Quería... Quería ordenar más, Hinata. Quería... 

–Yo también–Interrumpió Hinata sonrojado– Yo también quería más.

El sol se había puesto, y empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que se levantaron en silencio, avergonzados, y siguieron caminando.

–No solo quería protegerte más.

–Ni yo quería que solamente me protegieras, Kageyama.

Llegó el punto de separarse y se miraron en silencio, hasta que Hinata estiró un brazo y atrajo a su amigo hasta su lado para abrazarle sin soltar la bicicleta.

–No te preocupes. Yo no sabía que era así, nos lo explican todo el tiempo en clases, pero no es fácil entender a qué se refieren...

Kageyama se sintió aliviado por aquel gesto y aquellas palabras, y le devolvió el abrazo suavemente.

–Gracias, solo quería asegurarme de que estábamos... En el mismo nivel. No quiero hacer un intercambio así otra vez sin entender qué te provoca o sin que sepas lo que me provoca a mí...

–¡Pues ahora ya está, tonto!–Rió Hinata subiéndose a la bicicleta–Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron y se marcharon a sus casas, con un peso menos en el pecho al saber que ambos habían vivido aquel intercambio de la misma manera. Ambos habían descubierto algo nuevo y ambos estaban dispuestos a repetirlo si sabían que el otro estaba de acuerdo. 

No, Kageyama no quería repetir un intercambio así sin que Hinata supiera que no solo sentía la necesidad de protegerle. Sentía que le estaría traicionando, de algún modo, si no se lo decía. Ahora que habían hablado, se sentía aliviado porque Hinata sentía lo mismo. 

Era normal.

Así eran los intercambios de verdad...

Ambos, antes de dormir, se dieron cuenta de lo mismo.

¿Repetirían esas mismas sensaciones antes de cada partido?

Habían hablado, habían aclarado todo y habían sido muy maduros explicando cómo se sentían, pero no se habían dado cuenta de lo que aquel detalle significaba realmente hasta ese momento.

Realmente eran un par de tontos.

Al día siguiente, Hinata escribió a Kenma antes de ir a clase. Tras el intercambio había estado algo distraído y apenas había hablado con el colocador del Nekoma, y al acabar el partido el equipo se había ido pronto.

Esa semana transcurrió con normalidad y Hinata disfrutó de una de sus muy raras semanas sin caídas. Se sentía en perfectas condiciones y cada día de entrenamiento sin desperdiciar ni un minuto era un regalo para él.

A la semana siguiente, durante el recreo, estaba en clase con sus compañeros cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Supo enseguida que estaba a punto de caer, aunque aún sus compañeros de clase no pudieran notarlo.

–Voy al baño–dijo, levantándose con rapidez y saliendo del aula. Caminó rápidamente hacia una de las clases cercanas, en busca de Kageyama, pero tras asomarse vio que no estaba allí. Maldijo internamente, cambiando de dirección para ir hacia la clase de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, esperando encontrar al rubio. Iba a ser una caída intensa, y necesitaba a un dominante, lo sabía. El cuerpo empezaba a gritarle que encontrase a uno. Llegó a la otra clase y tras asomarse no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Tendría que volver, no quería caer en mitad del pasillo, delante de todo el mundo...

–¿Hinata?

Se sobresaltó y se giró, mareado. Yamaguchi volvía a su clase y al verle se preocupó.

–Hey, estás a punto de caer, ven conmigo, vamos a otro sitio–Dijo, sujetándole para darle estabilidad. 

Se dirigieron al pasillo cercano al gimnasio, que estaba cerca, y Yamaguchi notó cómo el pelinaranja empeoraba, hasta que le ayudó a sentarse contra la pared y Hinata se abrazó a él con urgencia. No sabía ni dónde estaban ni era capaz de pensar ya, solo había una niebla densa en su mente y un malestar que le dolía. 

Yamaguchi intentó hacer lo de siempre, pero al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba mejorando, solo empeorando.

–Hinata, ¿Me oyes? Asiente si es así–le susurró, acariciando su cabello y sosteniéndole con fuerza. Hinata asintió débilmente, empezando a temblar, y su compañero entendió lo que pasaba.– No te sirvo yo, necesitas a Tsuki, o a Kageyama... Puedo ir buscar...

Hinata entonces se aferró a él con mucha más fuerza y empezó a sollozar. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenso, y su respiración era agitada. Su instinto le decía que no, que no se soltase, que no le dejasen solo. Le dolía y nunca antes había tenido una caída así.

Yamaguchi decidió llamarles. Cogió el móvil y me escribió tanto a Tsukishima como a Kageyama, esperando que alguno de los dos cierta el mensaje. Aunque se temía que ya no podrían hacer nada, Hinata ya había caído del todo.

–Ssshh... Tranquilo, sé que duele mucho–Le susurró, acariciándole tras guardar el teléfono.–No estás solo, estoy aquí, te recuperarse muy pronto, ya verás.

Hablaba para intentar distraer al chico, aunque sabía que probablemente no estaba escuchando ya nada.

Cinco largos minutos después, sus compañeros aparecieron, ambos alertados por el mensaje de Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima era muy sensible a las caídas, y antes de darse cuenta estaba agachado frente a Hinata, acariciando su espalda de forma tranquilizadora. 

–Creo que ya no puede salir... –murmuró Yamaguchi, pero Kageyama también se acercó, más consciente que Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi decidió soltar a Hinata, pero este se agarraba fuertemente a él, temblando y sollozando. Entre los dos dominantes tuvieron que encargarse de deshacer lentamente el abrazo con palabras tranquilizadoras y caricias suaves, hasta que lograron ser ellos los que le abrazasen a él, protegiéndole.

–Puedo yo solo, Tsukishima–Dijo Kageyama, acariciando el pelo de Hinata.

–¿Eres idiota?–Le respondió–Cuanto más protegido se sienta, antes se acabará.

–Chicos, no creo que se el momento de discutir–Interrumpió Yamaguchi, sabiendo que si seguían así empezarían a discutir–Deberíais centraros en él, parece una caída fuerte.

Como para confirmarlo, Hinata se estremeció, encogiéndose y sollozando, aferrándose a Kageyama.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, cediendo a sus instintos de proteger.

Tras diez minutos, Hinata ya no lloraba, y tras otros diez minutos más, empezó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus manos agarradas fuertemente a una camiseta. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se topó con los ojos azules de Kageyama, que le acarició suavemente la cabeza. 

Tsukishima a su vez le acarició la espalda y Hinata se giró despacio, viendo cómo también le miraba.

–¿Cómo estás?–Preguntó Yamaguchi.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces e intentó hablar, pero tuvo que carraspear para que su voz saliera limpia.

–Mareado...

–Es normal, aún no has vuelto del todo–Dijo Tsukishima.–Si nos hubieras avisado antes, no habría pasado esto–añadió, a modo de reprimenda.

Kageyama reaccionó abrazando con fuerza a Hinata, rodeándole con su cuerpo.

–Mmm... Lo hice.

–¿Qué hiciste?–Susurró el colocador, suavemente.

–Buscaros... No...– aún temblaba un poco–Estábais... Ninguno.

–Si vuelve a pasar algo así, escríbenos. O llámanos–Dijo Tsukishima. Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

–Lo siento–Balbuceó Hinata.–No quiero ser una molestia.

–Tonto, lo eres, pero qué se le va a hacer–Diji Tsukishima con sarcasmo. Pero Hinata no lo entendía así, ya que estaba en un estado delicado.

Kageyama sintió el temblor del chico y arrebató a Hinata de los brazos de Tsukishima, sentándole en su regazo.

–¡No eres una molestia!–le dijo, con seriedad.– Y si vuelves a creerte eso o pensarlo siquiera, te dejaré de pasar el balón hasta que vuelvas a ser el idiota de siempre.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hinata dejó de temblar y empezó a respirar con calma. 

–Gracias–murmuró, al fin de vuelta.

Todos volvieron a sus clases, teniendo que disculparse ante sus respectivos profesores. Aunque Hinata estuvo el resto del día en baja forma, las palabras de Kageyama le habían ayudado a mantenerse animado.

Tenía muy buenos amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, me ha encantado escribir a estos dos tontos sincerándose y hablando de forma madura.
> 
> Sentíos libres de comentar, me haréis muy feliz si me escribís vuestras impresiones ^^


	4. El campamento de entrenamiento (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el campamento de entrenamiento. Más personajes entran en juego y descubrimos más sobre las dinámicas de este universo.

El campamento de entrenamiento era algo que todos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando. ¡Habían trabajado muy duro en sus estudios para que estos no interfirieran con las actividades del club!

Había muchos equipos y personas nuevas a las que conocer, y Hinata no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, aprovechando la oportunidad de practicar con todos los jugadores posibles. Admiraba a Bokuto, y como éste era de los que se quedaban hasta tarde practicando, Hinata aprovechaba y se pegaba a él y los demás jugadores que hacían entrenamiento extra. Se las apañaba para arrastrar a Kenma con él, aunque el colocador del Nekoma no fuese amigo de hacer más de lo necesario.

–¡Quiero que me coloques el balón, Kenma! Quiero probar más colocaciones además de la de Kageyama.

–Bueno... Solo un rato, luego me voy a jugar videojuegos–dijo Kenma, visiblemente cansado. 

Aún así, Kuroo le observaba y notaba que no iba de tan mala gana a practicar como se esforzaba en aparentar. Sabía que el número 10 del Karasuno motivaba a su colocador con toda la energía que desprendía. ¿Nunca se cansaba? Siempre que le había visto, era un derroche de energía. Incluso en los partidos se movía de un lado a otro más que nadie y no parecía perder fuelle.

–Hey, pequeñín–Le llamó Kuroo, con un tono travieso. Le hacía gracia cómo al número 10 le molestaba ese apodo– ¿Quieres practicar contra mis bloqueos?

Lo que le hacía gracia, en realidad, era el cambio de la expresión de molestia al entusiasmo.

–¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias, Kuroo-san!

Kenma miró a su compañero de reojo, sabiendo lo mucho que se divertía a costa de las reacciones de Hinata.

Kageyama había decidido ir a practicar a otro gimnasio, y Hinata se dispuso a jugar un partido de 3 contra 3 en compañía de Bokuto y Kenma en su equipo, y Akaashi, Kuroo y Tsukishima en el otro.

El partido transcurrió de forma normal, lleno de emoción para los más entusiastas, y Bokuto se autoproclamó maestro de Hinata, que a partir de ese momento era su supuesto discípulo. Akaashi entornó los ojos ante aquello.

–¿De verdad le quieres enseñar tantas cosas a tu rival?–murmuró, viendo con una leve sonrisa cómo realmente se le veía entretenido.

–Deberíamos recoger–Dijo Tsukishima, cansado y pensando en irse ya a ducharse y dormir.–Ya es muy tarde.

–Tienes razón, Tsuki–le respaldó Kuroo–Descansar también es importante.

Tsukishima se apresuró a irse nada más recoger su parte, mientras los demás se quedaban rezagados, entretenidos hablando de jugadas y... Uff, demasiado vóleibol seguido para su gusto.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata lo notó, mientras guardaba la red ya doblada. Iba a caer, y pronto. Miró a su alrededor, algo nervioso, viendo que Tsukishima se había ido. No tenía su móvil con él, así que tocaba ir en busca de sus compañeros al dormitorio, pero ¿Le daría tiempo? Los gimnasios y los dormitorios estaban separados por el patio y el comedor, si se iba en ese momento...

–Hey, pequeñín ¿Estás bien?–Le dijo Kuroo. Hinata se sobresaltó y se volteó, viendo al capitán del Nekoma mirándole. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–Estoy cansado–respondió–Debería irme ya.

–Oh, es la primera vez que te veo con tan poca energía, me alivia saber que también te cansas, pequeñín.– Dijo Kuroo sonriendo.

Hinata empezó a notar el entumecimiento familiar de las caídas, y se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio, con la intención de echar a correr nada más cruzar el umbral.

Pero Bokuto estaba lleno de energía.

–¡Hey, hey, hey! Hinata, ¿mañana quieres que te enseñe algún truco nuevo? Podemos volver a entrenar hasta tarde ¿Qué te parece?

–¡Claro!–respondió, con poca energía pero con sinceridad.–Pero Bokuto-san... Ahora tengo que...

Antes de terminar la frase, sintió que le fallaban las piernas y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida y apenas capaz de pensar. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pero Kenma corrió hacia él, para incredulidad de su compañero de equipo, y se agachó frente a él.

–Shoyo... ¿Es una caída?–Preguntó, con voz suave. Hinata acertó a asentir, antes de perderse por completo en la niebla que adormecía su mente.

Akaashi se acercó, preocupado.

–¿Es una caída?–Preguntó, y Kenma asintió–¿Sabes qué le ha pasado? Parecía estar perfectamente hasta hace un momento.

–Me contó algo...–murmuró–No me dio detalles, solo dijo que no le gustaba perder tanto tiempo de entrenamiento con sus caídas... 

–Llamemos a un profesor–Dijo Akaashi.

Hinata empezó a temblar, extendiendo una mano tímida hacia delante, buscando ayuda inconscientemente. En su cabeza no sabía quién tenía delante, pero sí que no sabían nada y que a lo mejor no querían ayudarle. Eso estaba aumentando su nerviosismo, haciéndole caer más rápido.

Fue Kuroo el que se acercó de modo casi automático ante aquel gesto. La reacción instintiva de un dominante ante un sumiso pidiendo ayuda.

Kenma observó con calma como su capitán tomaba a Hinata de la mano y le atraía hacia él, abrazándole.

El chico dejó de temblar ante aquella protección. Comenzó a respirar más pausadamente, empezando está vez a entrar en la zona, aliviado al sentirse a salvo. 

–¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?–preguntó Bokuto, sin entender del todo la situación.

–Hinata empezó a caer–Le respondió Akaashi.– Y ahora que Kuroo le está protegiendo, han comenzado un intercambio.

–Oh, pero Akaashi, ¿los intercambios no suelen necesitar órdenes? Tú siempre...

Akaashi le interrumpió dándole un golpe en la pierna y hablando más alto.

–Cuando un sumiso empieza a caer, puede realizar un intercambio si un dominante le protege. Digamos que es como un intercambio que evita la caída, no es voluntario, es... Bueno, la manera de evitar un mal rato.

–Pero se ha sumergido muy rápido–Dijo Kuroo, desde su posición. Había colocado a Hinata sobre sus piernas, abrazándole con fuerza.– No es normal que pase tan rápido, y menos que esté tan sumergido. Como mucho, me esperaba que le diera tiempo a salir de la caída, pero...

Hinata emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo cuando Kenma le acarició la cabeza.

–Hey, ¿Qué haces, Kenma?–Dijo el dominante, reaccionando de forma protectora por instinto.

–A mí... Imaginé que le gustaría.

Hinata dejó escapar una leve protesta, moviéndose entre los brazos de Kuroo, al sentir que las caricias habían parado. El chico intentó acariciarle la cabeza, pero entonces se detuvo y volvió a abrazarle.

Su instinto de protección de quejaba si le soltaba.

–No me atrevo a soltarle – reconoció, algo avergonzado – ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Kenma se sentó al lado y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Hinata, recibiendo el mismo sonido parecido a un ronroneo de antes. 

–¡Yo también quiero!–exclamó Bokuto con quizás demasiado entusiasmo.

Hinata se encogió del sobresalto, y Kuroo se giró hacia el capitán del Fukurodani con una mirada asesina. Kenma y Akaashi secundaron esa mirada cada uno con un "sshhh" a la vez.

Hinata se sentía cómodo, protegido con el par de brazos que le separaban del mundo. Se sentía en un sueño y notaba las pequeñas caricias en su cabeza como si le dijeran que podía sumergirse más y más en aquella sensación de paz. 

Akaashi se hizo a un lado para que Bokuto se pudiera agachar frente a Hinata, detrás de Kuroo. Se dedicó a observarlo, fascinado por la calma que reinaba en el número 10, generalmente lleno de energía.

Kenma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro libre de Kuroo, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de Hinata. Sabía lo agradable que resultaba eso estando en la zona. Miró a Kuroo de reojo, que tenía apoyada la barbilla en el hombro de Hinata, y parecía estar disfrutando del intercambio. 

–¿No sería mejor traerle ya de vuelta? –Sugirió Akaashi, tras un rato de silencio.– Es tarde y no creo que sea buena idea que algún profesor nos encuentre así.

Kuroo se tensó un poco, abriendo los ojos. No le apetecía, estaba disfrutando de aquel intercambio inesperado, y sus instintos le decían que aún no, que Hinata seguro que estaba mejor así.

¿Y por qué le importaba que estuviera mejor así el número 10 del Karasuno? Maldijo mentalmente aquel instinto, y miró a Kenma, algo adormecido por el intercambio. ¿Estaba Kenma de acuerdo con que hiciera un intercambio con otra persona? No era la primera vez que ocurría, y parecía que su colocador estaba disfrutando de aquello.

En efecto, Kenma estaba disfrutando de ver a Kuroo hacer un intercambio con claridad y consciencia. Le había gustado ver desde fuera aquella protección a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, y era con Hinata, por lo que no le importaba. Estaban ayudando a un amigo ¿No? Al menos amigo suyo. Levantó la mirada al notar movimiento, y pilló a Kuroo mirándole.

Su mirada era cálida y tranquila, y sintió sus mejillas calientes antes de notar ese calor empezar a envolver su cuerpo, lentamente y de un modo muy agradable. Cerró los ojos apretándose contra Kuroo.

Akaashi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando ninguno de los dos jugadores del Nekoma le contestaron. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, suspirando, y mirando a Bokuto.

–Deberíamos vigilarles mientras estén sumergidos.

–¿Estén?–Preguntó Bokuto, sin entender.

–Kenma también está en la zona–Le susurró al oído, para no molestar.

–¿Pero eso se puede... Los intercambios pueden ser entre más de dos personas, Akaashi?

Akaashi asintió, mirando el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y debían terminar antes de que un profesor fuese a buscarles. Conocía a Kuroo desde hacía tiempo, y sabía que sus instintos le superaban a la hora de proteger. De hecho, el año anterior le había ayudado con una caída en pleno campamento. 

Miró a Bokuto, que parecía entre emocionado por lo que estaba presenciando y celoso, por no poder participar. Rodó los ojos al verle empezar a fruncir el ceño, y se inclinó hacia él, no sin antes comprobar que los otros tres no les prestaban atención.

–¿Has traído alguna pastilla?–Bokuto se sobresaltó y le miró, sin entender, antes de asentir a su pregunta.–Entonces podemos hacer uno después, si quieres.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó la cara del chico, feliz por aquella propuesta. 

Desde que el año anterior Akaashi había tenido una caída repentina, y él no le había podido ayudar, Bokuto se había encargado de ir al médico para poder tener hormonas de dominante. Quería poder ser él el que ayudase a su novio en situaciones así, y no tener que depender de otras personas. Solo las tomaba para realizar intercambios, y siempre las llevaba consigo por si se repetía aquella emergencia. 

Akaashi le había dicho que no tenía por qué hacer aquello, pero en realidad le había hecho muchísima ilusión poder vivir con Bokuto las dinámicas de su instinto. 

Mientras su chico fantaseaba con lo que harían después a solas, Akaashi se acercó a Kuroo y le tocó suavemente el antebrazo. Éste abrió los ojos y le miró algo aletargado.

–Kuroo, deberías traerles de vuelta, es tarde.–Le dijo, con suavidad. –Van a estar bien–Le aseguró, ante la mirada a la defensiva del chico. –Necesitamos irnos todos a los dormitorios.

Kuroo asintió lentamente, y empezó a llamar a los chicos que tenía bajo su protección.

–Kenma... Pequeñín, tenéis que volver.

Kenma abrió los ojos primero, acostumbrado a la llamada de Kuroo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había sumergido en aquella situación, delante de otros y junto a Hinata. Apartó lentamente la mano de la cabellera naranja y miró a Kuroo, que al verle despertar le había vuelto a llamar con un tono cariñoso, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

–Hola... Perdona, no me di cuenta.–Dijo, despacio. Poco a poco su mente iba ganando claridad– ¿Shoyo no vuelve?

Hinata reaccionó a su nombre, abriendo los ojos y viendo a Bokuto y Akaashi mirándole con calma. ¿Por qué le miraban? 

–Mmm... ¿Ya es de noche?–murmuró, y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado. Dedujo entonces, todavía con dificultad, lo que había pasado, y se separó lentamente del abrazo, aún sin levantarse. – Kuroo-san, lo siento– se disculpó, algo nervioso– Muchas gracias por ayudarme, perdón por no explicaros nada...

–No pasa nada, a cualquiera le puede pasar–Dijo Akaashi, intentando calmarle– ¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió, y cuando su consciencia volvió por completo, Kuroo le soltó, dejándole ir. Ya no necesitaba protección.

Como si fuera un resorte, Hinata se levantó de un brinco y se inclinó disculpándose.

–¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme! Siento las molestias y el no haberos dicho nada. 

–Me habías contado algo, por eso no nos preocupamos–le dijo Kenma.

–¡Muchas gracias a todos!

–No las des, ahora... Deberíamos irnos a los dormitorios–Dijo Akaashi, consiguiendo al final que todo el grupo abandonase el gimnasio.

Una vez en los dormitorios, cada uno se dirigió a la sección destinada a su equipo, y Hinata era el último que faltaba.

–Perdón por la tardanza, tuve un problema en el gimnasio ¡Pero Kuroo-san me ayudó! Y Kenma, Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san también, así que estoy bien.–Se disculpó al entrenador Ukai y sus compañeros.

Tsukishima se rió de él por haber caído justo cuando él se había ido. Todos sabían que lo hacía para quitarle importancia al tema, aunque de una forma algo retorcida. Hinata, avergonzado, intentaba excusarse, y cuando todo estuvo claro corrió al baño para relajarse. 

–Hey, Hinata–Le llamó una voz una vez sumergido en el agua–¿Estás bien?

Kageyama entró a su lado, en silencio, y Hinata asintió, con la cabeza medio sumergida en el agua. Hacía burbujas soplando, más relajado.

–Si hubiera estado allí, quizás no habrías tenido que depender de otra personas–Murmuró Kageyama, mirando la pared.

–¡No pasa nada! Fueron muy buenos conmigo, por suerte le había contado algo a Kenma, así que no se preocuparon demasiado. Y Kuroo-san me protegió enseguida, así que todo fue bien.

Kageyama frunció el ceño, mirando a otro lado. No sabía por qué, se sentía algo molesto ante la idea de que otras personas hiciesen intercambios con Hinata sin él saberlo. Cuando lo hacía alguien del Karasuno no le molestaba, aunque sí sentía que le habría gustado hacerlo él. Pero no notaba lo que notaba ahora, una especie de... ¿Envidia?

–Malditos instintos–Pensó, antes de notar algo en su hombro.

Hinata se estaba quedando dormido, y Kageyama sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, pero en su lugar, le zarandeó.

–Idiota, no te duermas en el agua–le dijo, preparándose para salir.

Los dos volvieron a la habitación bostezando, y entraron en silencio. Algunos compañeros seguían despiertos, otros ya dormían. Se metieron en sus futones, uno al lado del otro, y pronto todo el Karasuno estaba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, en los baños del Fukurodani, Bokuto y Akaashi entraban en silencio, con todos ya dormidos.

–Nada de ruido ¿Vale?–avisó Akaashi, conociendo a su compañero– No queremos que nos pillen.

Bokuto asintió, de acuerdo con aquello, y miró al sumiso. Había tomado la pastilla con la suficiente antelación, y empezaba a notar los instintos. Era muy sensible a ellos cuando las tomaba.

–Póstrate–Ordenó, en un susurro, y su compañero se desplomó en sus rodillas al instante. Se acercó a él, agachándose, y le besó suavemente.

Bokuto era siempre un escandaloso, pero en lo que se refería a Akaashi se transformaba en la persona más cuidadosa que el sumiso conocía.

Los dos chicos se besaron con calma, con Akaashi sumergido, disfrutando del contacto con Bokuto en pleno intercambio.

No necesitaban tomar pastillas para disfrutar el uno del otro, no todo se basaba en intercambios y dinámicas instintivas entre ellos. Pero para ambos era algo especial desde que lo podían hacer. Y haber visto a sus compañeros hacerlo antes les había dado un poco de envidia. 

Bokuto se sentía feliz de poder sumergir a su chico hasta el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba, sabiendo que era posible gracias a la confianza que había entre los dos.

Akaashi se sentía feliz de poder abandonarse a los brazos de su novio, a sus besos, sus caricias... El sumiso que llevaba dentro ronroneaba de placer y se sentía no solo a salvo, sino tremendamente excitado.

Y no le importaba la situación, solo Bokuto y la necesidad de complacerle.

Habían realizado intercambios incontables veces desde que habían adquirido la capacidad de hacerlo. Y aún así, todavía no se atrevían a hacer ciertas cosas que se morían por hacer. Sabían que era normal, que muchos sumisos disfrutaban un cierto grado de dolor, de exposición... Sabían que era seguro, que incluso si sus instintos les podían, la palabra de seguridad les mantenía a salvo. Pero Akaashi tenía miedo de pedir lo que su sumiso interior le pedía. Y Bokuto no quería hacer daño al otro. Temía a aquellos instintos que no eran suyos, pero sobretodo temía que la palabra de seguridad no funcionase con él, porque también él, como neutral, deseaba morder cada centímetro del cuerpo de Akaashi y convertirle en un hermoso desastre lleno de placer. 

No, aún eran muy jóvenes para atreverse a más que las tímidas órdenes de sumisión, los abrazos, las caricias, los besos húmedos y, a veces, el tocarse el uno al otro con cierta vergüenza, pero ansiando más y más.

¿Qué más daba que otra gente ya hiciera cosas así? A veces oían hablar a compañeros de sexo y ellos se miraban.

Ellos tenían su propio ritmo, y no había nada malo con ello. Ganas no les faltaban, pero preferían ir despacio. Sabían que acabarían haciendo aquellas cosas que ahora no se atrevían a hacer. Por ahora, así estaba bien.

–Te quiero, Akaashi–Dijo Bokuto, cuando el otro recuperó por completo su consciencia.

Akaashi sonrió y le besó.

–Te quiero, tontorrón.

Todo el mundo tiene su propio ritmo para hacer las cosas. Y para darse cuenta de ellas. 

Y después estaban Hinata y Kageyama, que simplemente no pensaban demasiado en otra cosa que no fuera volleyball. Y las cosas, simplemente, ocurrían.

Por eso a la mañana siguiente, el equipo se encontró a los dos durmiendo juntos, abrazados el uno al otro.

Algo totalmente inconsciente que resultaría en las discusiones de siempre entre los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Estoy muy motivada con la historia, y creo que se nota, viendo cómo los capítulos van siendo más largos cada vez.
> 
> Empiezo a explorar más personajes y relaciones secundarias, últimamente veo a tantos artistas haciendo tantos fanarts de tantas parejas diferentes que realmente las aprecio todas de un modo u otro. Sigo teniendo mis claras preferencias (cofcofkagecofhinacofcof) pero es eso, estoy explorando. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! 
> 
> Si comentáis me haréis súper feliz~


	5. Campamento de entrenamiento (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No solo Hinata tiene problemas con sus dinámicas. En este campamento, todos tienen su propia historia.

-¿Dónde están Hinata y Kageyama?-Preguntó Nishinoya, viendo que faltaban los dos chicos de primero.-¡Vamos a empezar dentro de nada!

-Deben de estar al llegar-Dijo Asahi, notando que el líbero estaba algo alterado.-¿Estás bien, Noya?

-¿Eh? Estoy perfectamente-respondió, mirándole-Supongo que algo nervioso, me pasa siempre que jugamos contra el Nekoma.

Estaban a la mitad del campamento de entrenamiento, y ya habían tenido partidos con todos los equipos. Estaban ya acostumbrados a perder, aunque aprendiendo muchas cosas útiles de los demás. 

Era ya el segundo día en el que todos habían notado que Nishinoya estaba raro.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!-exclamó de repente Hinata, entrando por la puerta alegremente y seguido de Kageyama.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Noya, sin pensar-Habéis tardado mucho, Hinata-dijo, mirándole, y el rematador se detuvo con un escalofrío, mirando a los demás.

-Lo siento... Solo quería asegurarme de no causar problemas y Kageyama me ayudó...

-Noya... ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?-Dijo Asahi, tocándole el hombro al líbero ligeramente-Hinata ha llegado a tiempo, no pasa nada.

El líbero iba a disculparse, pero Daichi les indicó que se reunieran. Iban a empezar el partido.

Todo transcurrió de forma normal en el desarrollo del juego, y al acabar, salieron a realizar el castigo de los perdedores, al que ya estaban acostumbrados: practicaron recepciones y salieron a correr.

Al terminar, volvieron con calma, ya que era la hora de comer. Hinata charlaba con Tanaka, y Kageyama seguía trotando, dispuesto a entrenar hasta el final. 

Nishinoya se sentía crispado. No solo eso, sino que notaba su cuerpo pesado desde hacía dos días. Estaba incómodo, y cada vez se sentía más tenso con cosas que normalmente no le molestarían. Y los demás lo notaban.

-Hey, Noya-senpai ¿Luego en la práctica libre me ayudarías con las recepciones?-Exclamó Hinata, durante el descanso después de comer.

-¡Claro! Puedo enseñarte mis magníficos movimientos, aunque aún no serás capaz de hacerlos-respondió, sintiéndose algo más calmado tras haber comido.

-¡Gracias!

Sin embargo, apenas un rato después, todos supieron por qué Noya estaba alterado últimamente.

Fue cuando Asahi se acercó al chico para despertarle de la siesta y se sintió paralizado. Se dio cuenta de que Noya estaba liberando hormonas sin darse cuenta. Con esfuerzo, logró moverse para intentar despertar a su amigo, pero Noya se despertó antes.

-Hey, Noya, estás liberando muchas hormonas, nuestros compañeros van a acabar notándolo, tienes que tener más cuid...

No pudo terminar la frase por la mirada penetrante del dominante. De repente, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó sobre ellas, jadeando. Sin darse cuenta, Noya estaba obligándole a someterse, activando sus instintos. 

No fue el único que lo notó: Hinata y Yamaguchi, que estaban cerca, también cayeron sobre sus rodillas, sorprendidos, sin entender de dónde venía aquella orden silenciosa.

-¡Hey, Nishinoya!-Le llamó Tanaka, acompañado de Ennoshita-¿Qué haces? No deberías bromear con esto. Estás arrastrando a varias personas.

-¿Estás enfadado?-Preguntó Ennoshita. Pero ninguno recibió una respuesta. A pesar de ser neutrales notaban las hormonas de Noya, y estaban preocupados por sus compañeros sumisos, que apenas podían luchar contra ellas.

-¡Noya!-Exclamó Asahi, resistiéndose a sumergirse en la zona-¡Para ya, si tanto necesitas un intercambio dínoslo, maldita sea! Sabes que te ayudaremos, pero no puedes dejarte llevar de una forma tan inmadura. No es propio de ti.

El líbero le miró, y vio cómo se levantaba con dificultad, acercándose a él. Después de todo, no había recibido una orden, solo la presión de sus instintos. Podía resistirse con esfuerzo.

-Hey, Noya. - Dijo el as del equipo, delante de él, mirándole a los ojos- Calma, podemos ayudarte, pero no puedes descontrolarte tanto ¿Sí?

Le tomó las manos con suavidad, y Noya parpadeó, recuperando su consciencia y mirando al rematador que tenía delante, pendiente de él.

-¿Asahi-san? ¿Qué ha...?

Vio entonces a Hinata y Yamaguchi levantarse con ayuda de sus compañeros, mirándole, y lo entendió.

Su expresión pasó de confusión a preocupación. Volvió a mirar a su senpai, esta vez nervioso.

-Lo... Lo siento, no quería... Nunca... ¿Os he hecho algo? Dios mío, no me di cuenta de nada...

-Hey, ya está-dijo Asahi, apretando sus manos-¿Estás bien?

Noya asintió, con culpabilidad. Pero tras unos instantes sin mirar al otro a los ojos, habló.

-En realidad, sigue ahí. La sensación de antes. Nunca me había pasado, siempre hago intercambios regulares con mis padres, no debería tener problemas...

-Es normal a nuestra edad - Respondió Asahi tranquilizador - Hinata es un ejemplo algo extremo, pero siempre es normal que haya cambios. ¿Sigues necesitando un intercambio?

-Sí... Pero no quiero molestar.

-No molestas, todos nos ayudamos ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuantas veces has ayudado a Hinata con sus caídas? Puedo ayudarte con las tuyas. Sé que cualquiera que pueda lo hará encantado.

-Lo siento... ¿Puedes hacer un intercambio conmigo, Asahi-san?-preguntó el líbero, algo avergonzado.

Asahi sonrió y llevó las manos del líbero a su cabeza, sabiendo que ese gesto serviría como petición de protección. Antes de terminar, miró a Daichi, Tanaka y Ennoshita, que se habían acercado más por si necesitaban ayudar. Los chicos entendieron la situación y se alejaron, más tranquilos.

-A los dominantes también os pasa...-Dijo Hinata, observando desde la distancia a sus compañeros. Asahi estaba tumbado en la hierba, con la cabeza en el regazo de Noya, que le acariciaba el pelo suelto lentamente.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Kageyama, ante el comentario de Hinata.

-Eso... También tenéis caídas.

-No exactamente-Interrumpió Suga. Los chicos se voltearon a mirarle, incluídos Yamaguchi, Tsukishima y Yachi.-No es lo mismo que una caída. Desde luego, se empeora físicamente y puede tener consecuencias para la salud si dura mucho, pero, por señalar un diferencia clara, un sumiso con una caída muy fuerte y prolongada podría llegar a morir. Las "caídas" de los dominantes nunca pueden hacer eso.

-Wow, Suga-san, sabes mucho sobre las dinámicas de los dominantes-Dijo Yachi, con admiración.

Suga sonrió, sentándose al lado de sus compañeros de primero.

-Los sumisos pueden llegar a despertar los instintos de un dominante ante una caída, pero no pueden forzarlo. Dependerá de si el dominante es más o menos sensible. Como la primera vez que Hinata tuvo un intercambio con Tsukishima- Explicó. -Pero un dominante puede forzar a un sumiso a tener un intercambio. Obviamente intenta evitarse, ya que no es algo adecuado o bueno, obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere. Pero en último caso, el dominante se volvería violento, apático, sin energía y muy irascible... Pero no corre más peligro que ese. Puede suponer muchos problemas para la vida diaria, pero no para vivir. 

-¿Por qué pasa tan poco?-Preguntó Yamaguchi, pensativo-Quiero decir, sé que con nuestra edad es normal que haya descontrol a veces... Pero los adultos ¿Cómo evitan estas situaciones? No sería raro que por la calle ocurrieran accidentes relacionados con dinámicas habitualmente.

-Los supresores-Respondió Tsukishima-Los adultos pueden tomarlos para controlar las dinámicas.

-Exacto-Afirmó Suga, levantándose-Aunque sí que hay incidentes de vez en cuando. Es normal y no pasa nada siempre que no se den órdenes. Si se realizan intercambios basados en la protección se consideran situaciones de emergencia. Lo que hacen los criminales... dar órdenes sin consentimiento es ilegal. Lo otro es simplemente embarazoso.

Se levantó y vio a Daichi indicarle algo.

-¡Bueno! Creo que por hoy ha estado bien de explicaciones. ¿No deberíais saber esto por las clases?

-Algunas cosas aún no las hemos estudiado-Dijo Yachi-Gracias por explicarlo tan claramente, Suga-senpai.

-No hay de qué. Básicamente os he contado todo esto para deciros que, al igual que Hinata, o en este caso Noya, si alguna vez necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en pedirla. ¡Ahora vamos a entrenar!

Todos se dirigieron al gimnasio con energía, mientras que Asahi abría los ojos y veía a Noya. Por encima de él estaba el cielo azul sin una sola nube.

-Hola-dijo-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias Asahi-san - respondió, más tranquilo y con una sonrisa amplia-Solo necesitaba esto... Siento haber causado tantas molestias.

-Tonto, la próxima vez que necesites ayuda, pídela.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio. 

-Solo me pasa cuando jugamos contra el Nekoma. Siento que mi dominante interior quiere salir. Y hoy fue... Especialmente intenso.

Asahi le miró, pensativo.

-Puede que haya alguien que dispare esa reacción ¿No? 

-No quiero pensar eso... ¿No sería como culpar a otra persona de mi descontrol?

Asahi suspiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda al líbero.

-¡Me gusta tu sentido de la responsabilidad!

Sin embargo, a la mente de Nishinoya había acudido un rostro y un nombre al escuchar las palabras de su compañero: Yaku. El líbero del Nekoma. Una persona a la que admiraba muchísimo y que a menudo robaba su atención durante los partidos.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando. ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Y especialmente de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en el ese instante. ¿Acaso sabía si era un sumiso? No, no lo sabía. ¿Qué derecho tenía a señalarle? Aunque solo fuera un pensamiento, Nishinoya no quería siquiera pensar en hacer responsable a otra persona.

Sin embargo, durante el resto del día no pudo evitar fijarse en Yaku siempre que no estaba sumergido en un partido.

Era un líbero excelente, tenía mucha suerte de poder verle en acción desde tan cerca.

Nishinoya no quería hacerle caso a las sensaciones que le invadían al mirar al chico. Seguro que era hambre. O sueño. O ambas. Fuera los que fuera, estaba deseando cenar e irse a descansar para dejar de pensar cosas raras.

Y en efecto, la noche llegó.

-Así que sabes mucho sobre las dinámicas de los dominantes.

Sugawara miró a Daichi, rodando los ojos. Era de noche, todos habían cenado y había salido a mirar las estrellas. Era una noche muy calurosa. 

-Pensaba que el capitán tenía que controlar al equipo-Dijo, con un tono juguetón.

-Se están portando bien, así que supongo que solo me queda vigilarte a ti.- Respondió Daichi, sentándose a su lado en la hierba.

-Oh, no, vas a descubrir mis delitos-Dramatizó Suga, antes de reír.

-Tonto...

-Solamente quiero que no se extrañen por algunas cosas. - Sugawara habló seriamente - qQuiero decir... Nosotros nos extrañábamos de cosas que ahora consideramos normales. Solo son dos años de diferencia, pero me gustaría que aprendan más de lo que nosotros sabíamos.

-Y aún así apenas has dicho nada sobre ello. 

-¡No venía a cuento! Además, sé que no saben mis dinámicas, así que... Bueno, no es que las oculte, si alguien me lo dice, no lo negaré, pero...

-Lo sé, Suga-Interrumpió Daichi.- No te pongas nervioso, sabes que estoy de acuerdo. 

Suga respiró y se tumbó en la hierba, con las brazos estirados y suspirando.

-Me da bastante igual, pero el mero hecho de ocultarlo hace que quiera decirlo.-se quejó el colocador.

Daichi se tumbó a su lado y ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato.

-¿Estás bien?

Suga giró la cabeza, notando la hierba hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Miró a Daichi y asintió.

-Ya no me dan tanto sueño.

Daichi se giró sobre su costado y alargó una mano para apartar de la cara de Suga un mechón de pelo.

-Me alegro. 

-¿Y tú? 

-Sabes que aguanto mucho tiempo. Y en cierto modo, los intercambios con Hinata de vez en cuando han ayudado. 

-La situación de Hinata ha normalizado mucho los intercambios en el equipo... 

-Por eso pienso que no tenemos que preocuparnos. No creo que ninguno de ellos llegue jamás a discriminar en base a las dinámicas de alguien.

Suga cerró los ojos, tumbándose también sobre su costado.

-¿Crees que si lo supieran, no les parecería raro?

-Claro que no, somos un buen puñado de dominantes en el equipo, pero uno más dudo que les parezca raro o les intimide-Respondió Daichi con una sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso...

Suga abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Lentamente, tomó una mano de Daichi y la acercó a sus labios, sin apartar la mirada de la del otro.

-Sino a esto.

Daichi abrazó a Suga, con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso, cada vez está más normalizado, y esa gente no te merecía... Sé que te cuesta confiar en que los demás van a ser respetuosos, pero te prometo que nuestros compañeros son de los más comprensivos. Lo supe cuando Hinata compartió sus circunstancias y todo el mundo decidió ayudarle.- Se separó y peinó con la mano al colocador- No tienes por qué decir nada. No tenemos por qué contar nada. Pero quiero que confíes en que no van a hacerte daño si algún día decides hacerlo. 

-Lo sé... Es... A pesar de saberlo, sigo teniendo miedo.

-Poco a poco irá desapareciendo. Pero créeme, hasta los más revoltosos e inmaduros son buenas personas. 

-Lo sé, confío en ellos. Pero... No me atrevo todavía.

Suga apretó la camiseta de Daichi y le miró tras un instante de silencio.

-Tú siempre vigilante ante todos los males ¿Eh? -Murmuró, sonriendo.

-Ya sabía que algo te pasaba. Solo vine a acompañarte. 

-Mmmm... Algún día me gustaría hacerlo contigo- Susurró Suga, jugueteando con la camiseta de Daichi- Sé que es difícil, y estoy feliz como estamos, pero... Sé que la sensación contigo sería maravillosa, Daichi.

El capitán se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al cielo estrellado.

-Me refiero a un intercambio ¿En qué estás pensando? Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabes? -Bromeó Suga riendo. 

-Yo también quiero hacer un intercambio contigo, Suga. Pero ya es bastante pesado para tu cuerpo que tomes supresores estando en el instituto. 

-Si probásemos las hormonas, seguramente podría dejarlos...

-Sabes que solo las pueden tomar los neutrales.

-Lo sé, pero... 

Daichi besó suavemente los labios de Sugawara.

-Hey, tranquilo. Tengamos paciencia, cuando seamos adultos seguramente nos ofrezcan más opciones. Apenas conseguimos que te dieran supresores.

Tanto Suga como Daichi sabían que su relación era complicada. Ambos eran dominantes. Daichi tenía mucha resistencia a sus dinámicas y su padre era un sumiso, por lo que nunca había tenido ningún problema. Suga, en cambio, tenía bastante menos resistencia, y nadie en su familia era sumiso, por lo que tenía que recurrir a amigos o compañeros. Y por un tiempo había funcionado, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

No era capaz de entrar en ningún intercambio de forma activa. Funcionaba para los sumisos, pero no para él. A finales del primer año de preparatoria, ya no era capaz de realizar intercambios con nadie.

Los médicos habían decidido administrarme supresores pese a su edad, debido a que no podía seguir manteniendo el cuerpo al límite. Desde entonces, sus hormonas e instintos estaban neutralizados al nivel de un neutral. 

Durante el segundo año de preparatoria, continuó acudiendo al médico, buscando alternativas a su condición. Los supresores le provocaban mucha somnolencia, pero prefería dormirse en clases o llegar tarde a pasar los días sufriendo sus dinámicas.

Un día olvidó tomar las pastillas. Ese día, de tercer año, estaba jugando videojuegos en casa de Daichi. Apenas recordaba cómo había sido, pero al recuperar la consciencia, tenía a Daichi debajo, intentando calmarle, llamando su nombre.

Había intentado ordenarle. Daichi no había reaccionado, como es natural. Pero había notado la fuerte oleada de hormonas dirigidas hacia él, y se había dado cuenta de que Suga no estaba bien. Lo siguiente fue orden tras orden, intentando someterle para poder hacer un intercambio, todo desde la inconsciencia de la caída de un dominante.

Daichi sabía que sin hormonas de sumiso no podía hacer nada, pero había intentado obedecerle, con la esperanza de calmarle. Unos minutos después había tenido que ordenarle con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle reaccionar.

Los médicos entonces supieron las respuesta: había improntado en Daichi.

Sus instintos solo reaccionaban ante él, pero no era posible realizar un intercambio sin tomar hormonas debido a su relación homotípica.

Y aún no estaba permitido para personas no neutrales.

-Suga-san, Daichi-san -Les llamó Tanaka -El entrenador Ukai quiere repasar jugadas.

-¡Vamos allá!-Dijo Suga, levantándose rápidamente.- ¿Ya están todos los demás?

-Bueno, creo que Hinata y Kageyama están entrenando todavía.

-Voy a buscarles-Dijo Daichi.

Y sí, Hinata y Kageyama se habían quedado entrenando un poco su remate rápido después de que Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma y Akaashi se fueran. Pero en ese momento no estaban entrenando.

-Hey, Kageyama. Sé que lo hemos hecho esta mañana y puedes decir que no si quieres - empezó a decir Hinata, mie tras recogían. - Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy pidiendo esto. Se me ocurrió y pensé que podríamos hacer un intercambio antes de volver a los dormitorios... 

El volumen de su voz se había ido reduciendo según hablaba, y Kageyama le miró desde el otro lado del almacén, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Eh? ¡Habla más alto, no te escucho!

Hinata se ruborizó y se dió la vuelta.

-¡Da igual, tonto-Yama! ¡Ya hemos hecho un intercambio a la mañana! ¿por qué querría hacer otro ahora? -Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, con las mejillas hinchadas.

-¡Espera! 

Hinata se estremeció, notando una sutil orden en aquella palabra. Totalmente inconsciente por parte de Kageyama, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Quieres hacer un intercambio otra vez? Pero estás bien, ¿no?

Hinata asintió. Se sintió un poco culpable por hacerle pensar que estaba mal.

-Antes aguantabas con dos o tres veces a la semana, pero ahora hacer intercambios casi todos los días, a lo mejor no te hacen falta tantos...

-No... Es que...-Hinata apartó la mirada, avergonzado- Mmmm... Lo decía por si te apetecía... Pero no importa.

Kageyama le agarró el brazo, con firmeza pero sin apretar. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, sin entender muy bien la situación.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a darte una orden?-preguntó el dominante, serio.

Hinata tragó saliva. Sintió a su sumiso interior gritar que sí.

Asintió.

Y Kageyama sintió cómo su dominante interior le rogaba tomar el control.

-"Póstrate"

La palabra hizo a Hinata arrodillarse, pero el sabor que tenía aquella orden hizo a ambos estremecerse. Hinata, por primera vez, no solo se arrodilló, sino que se arrastró a cuatro patas hasta los pies de Kageyama.

Levantó la mirada cuando la mano de Kageyama se lo indicó, y la mirada del dominante le hizo suspirar. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y se sentía... De maravilla.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el colocador, aún dueño de sus actos. Le resultaba increíblemente agradable aquella acción de sumisión tan... Nueva para él.

Hinata asintió suavemente, y reposó su mejilla en la mano de Kageyama, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Kageyama, fue cuando todo empezó a ir mal.

-"Ofrece"

La orden salió de sus labios como algo natural, nunca antes hecho, pero aprendido. Seguramente se lo habían enseñado en clase. Pero nunca había usado órdenes antes de hacerlo con Hinata, y mucho menos más de una.

El cuerpo de Hinata se movió solo, sumergiéndole en la zona con un escalofrío de excitación ante la orden de Kageyama.

Cerrando los ojos, ladeó la cabeza para dejar su cuello a la vista. Ofreciéndoselo a su compañero.

Para cuando Kageyama besó la piel expuesta de Hinata, ambos estaban totalmente sumergidos en el intercambio 

Se estremecieron. De la boca de Hinata salió un jadeo y Kageyama le mordió.

-¡AH! ¡Duele!-Hinata sintió el dolor del mordisco y entreabrió los ojos, aún sumergido. 

-"Al suelo"-Kageyama le dio la orden de tumbarse, y Hinata lo hizo sin ofrecer resistencia. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Kageyama volvió a morder a Hinata, esta vez en el hombro, Hinata reaccionó, a pesar de seguir sumergido.

-¡Para Kageyama! Hey, Kageyama ¡Au! ¡No me muerdas más, duele mucho, estúpido!

Pero Kageyama estaba completamente sumergido en su instinto de poseer.

-¡Kageyama! ¡Detente!

La orden venía del exterior, e hizo a Kageyama salir de su estado.

Estaba encima de Hinata, que le miraba asustado, con los ojos llorosos. Kageyama sintió una mano en el hombro y se giró bruscamente, viendo a Daichi.

-Kageyama, vuelve. Tienes que levantarte.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata. Estaba debajo de él, y tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello.

-¿Qué he hecho?-murmuró, horrorizado, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de proteger a Hinata, de dejar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y abrazarle.

-Kageyama, hazte a un lado-le repitió Daichi, con calma.

Se dejó caer al lado de Hinata, que empezó a temblar en silencio, respirando fuerte.

Daichi se agachó y les miró, seriamente. 

-Kageyama, ¿Te crees capaz de hacer los cuidados que necesita Hinata?- preguntó lentamente.

Kagayama no había apartado la mirada de Hinata. Creía entender lo que le preguntaba Daichi, y miró sus manos. Estaba temblando. Miró a Hinata y luego a su capitán, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor, Daichi-senpai... Enséñame.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero quería ayudar a Hinata. Sin embargo no confiaba en sus instintos, que aunque ahora le pedían proteger al sumiso, hasta hacía unos instantes le empujaban a poseerle de un modo que él mismo no deseaba.

Daichi intentó indicarle lentamente qué hacer. Aún no habían terminado el intercambio, y cuando un sumiso soportaba más de lo que era capaz o deseaba estando en la zona, necesitaba cuidados posteriores, una forma de cerrar el intercambio más reconfortante y pacífica, o podría sufrir una caída.  
Mientras Kageyama abrazaba a Hinata con cuidado, como con miedo a romperle, dejó escapar sus pensamientos a la vez en que Suga había intentado ordenarle a él.

La sensación de pánico que le había inundado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sin poder controlarse. No quería eso para Kageyama.

Hinata se abrazaba, acurrucado, a Kageyama. Temblaba y su cuerpo no parecía relajarse. 

-Lo siento, no voy a volver a hacer eso, perdona, Hinata...

-Mmmm... Te pedí que pararas, estúpido.-Dijo Hinata, cuando empezó a relajarse, aún fuertemente abrazado a Kageyama.

-No te escuchaba. No sé por qué, podía escucharte pero era como si no... no podía hacerte caso...-Kageyama se mordió el labio, asustado de sí mismo. Tenía miedo, era la primera vez que sus dinámicas le daban miedo. 

-Chicos, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a los dormitorios ¿De acuerdo? -Les sugirió Daichi, interrumpiéndoles, cuando consideró que era suficiente para evitar una caída. -Deberíamos hablar con Takeda-sensei.

Lentamente, les ayudó a levantarse. Sabía que tenían sentimientos encontrados, que estaban confundidos.

Y él mismo no entendía cómo les había pasado aquello. Había una diferencia esencial entre ellos y él y Suga: Hinata era un sumiso, se suponía que podía detener a Kageyama.

No era lo más raro del mundo que en sus primeros intercambios mediante órdenes un dominante perdiera el control, lo sabía. Los cambios hormonales que provocaban esos intercambios resultaban muy intensos las primeras veces y era algo común. Pero precisamente por eso la palabra de seguridad dicha por un sumiso era tan efectiva.

Un segundo.

Miró a los dos, que caminaban juntos pero sin mirarse, solamente tomados de la mano.

Creía tener la respuesta.

-Daichi, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó Suga, viendo llegar a los tres con un aura negativa alrededor.

-Mmm... Necesitamos hablar con Takeda-sensei.

-Esperad, voy a llamarle-Dijo Suga, entendiendo que era importante. Entró en la habitación en la que se estaba manteniendo la reunión con el entrenador Ukai, y pronto salió su profesor.

-Sawamura-kun, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó, preocupado.

-Profesor, Hinata y Kageyama necesitan hablar contigo.

Takeda les miró y entendió que algo ocurría. Se dirigió a una habitación más vacía y les llamó.

-Venid, aquí estaremos tranquilos. ¿Puedes venir con ellos, Sawamura-kun? Se sentirán más cómodos.

Daichi entró con ellos, pensando que tenían suerte de tener un profesor como Takeda-sensei. Estaba seguro de que él podría aclarar las dudas que seguramente inundaban la cabeza de aquellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Esta semana me he retrasado, lo siento, no he tenido un correcto acceso a internet. Espero que os guste el capítulo!! Es mucho más largo de lo normal, espero no seguir aumentando la longitud de los capítulos xD
> 
> El de la semana que viene será algo más breve (creo).
> 
> Comentad vuestras impresiones!! Me haréis muy feliz :)


	6. Campamento de entrenamiento (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se hablan los problemas para buscar soluciones, y se acepta la ayuda de los demás.

Daichi explicó la situación a Takeda-sensei. Kageyama y Hinata, aún algo nerviosos, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

–Kageyama, Hinata–Les llamó el profesor. Ambos levantaron la mirada, en silencio–No voy a preguntaros por qué estabais realizando un intercambio en ese momento. Es algo que pertenece a la intimidad de cada uno. Pero sí os recomendaría que en el futuro tuvierais en cuenta el lugar. Los espacios comunes no son lugares adecuados ¿Lo entendéis?

Los dos asintieron con firmeza, entendiendo perfectamente esa parte. Entonces el profesor relajó su semblante y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Tenéis idea de por qué no fuisteis capaces de detener la situación que se estaba generando? –Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y Daichi interrumpió.

–Creo saber por qué, profesor.

–Oh, ¿qué crees que pudo ser?

–La palabra de seguridad.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, en que tanto Kageyama como Hinata no parecían entender a qué se refería.

–Hinata, Kageyama...–les llamó el profesor, y ellos se tensaron–decidme que teníais pactada una palabra de seguridad.

–N-no... Nunca llegamos a pactar ninguna–dijo Hinata, avergonzado y rojo como un tomate–Pensé que solo hacía falta cuando los intercambios son... Para... Para adultos.

Kageyama miraba a Hinata hablar, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba lo que él mismo pensaba.

–Tenéis que tener claro que la palabra de seguridad es para cualquier – Takeda-sensei remarcó esa última palabra – intercambio con órdenes. Debe pactarse siempre. Tan solo los intercambios de emergencia o protección no la necesitan, y aún así no sobra. ¿Ahora lo tenéis claro?

Los chicos asintieron, avergonzados.

–Bien, podéis ir a descansar. Es mejor que durmais pronto hoy.

Todos salieron y Daichi les acompañó a la habitación común.

–Aprovechad a ducharos antes de que vengan los demás, y dormid pronto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, fueron al baño en silencio, y no intercambiaron palabras hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro del agua.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó Kageyama–Por eso–dijo, señalando las marcas rojas en el cuello y hombro de Hinata.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, tonto-Yama– respondió Hinata, tapándose con las manos las marcas –Duele. Mucho. No me gusta.

–Perdona–repitió Kageyama, sintiéndose culpable.

–Pero bueno, yo tampoco pensé en la palabra de seguridad. También es culpa mía ¿No?

Kageyama había apartado la mirada, y no fue hasta que Hinata le salpicó con agua que le miró.

–¡Hey! ¿A qué viene eso? 

Hinata entonces apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Volleyball–Murmuró. Kageyama le miró sin entender –Creo que esa palabra de seguridad sería la mejor contigo.

–¿Crees que nos hace falta ahora?

–¿¡Has escuchado a Takeda-sensei o no!? Dijo que era necesaria siempre, y ya has visto lo que nos ha pasado...

–Hinata, tonto, ya sé que es necesaria. Me refiero... ¿Crees que volveremos a hacerlo? Después de lo de hoy... ¿No me tienes miedo?

Hinata iba a responder al "tonto" de Kageyama, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras, se quedó en silencio.

¿Tenía miedo de repetir aquello? Sí. Aunque ahora sabía que había una manera de evitar que se repitiera, le daba miedo. Aún así, seguía dando por hecho que volvería a hacer intercambios con Kageyama, y no solo los de protección. ¿No era así en el volleyball? ¿Cuántas veces se había caído y hecho daño en los brazos? ¿Cuántas veces había sacado mal? ¡Si incluso le había dado a Kageyama en la nuca! Y nada de aquello le había detenido para seguir intentándolo. Ni en solitario ni con Kageyama. Todos los días se esforzaban por mejorar, a pesar de los fallos. No se les pasaba por la cabeza rendirse, dejar de hacer algo que les gustaba tanto.

Y a Hinata no se le pasaba por la cabeza dejar de hacer intercambios con Kageyama por miedo.

–Tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar, pero ahora tenemos una manera de evitarlo. Y sé que no lo hiciste aposta... A mí me gustó hasta que me mordiste.–Reconoció, avergonzado– Y antes de hoy siempre me ha gustado. No quiero dejar de hacer algo que me gusta y que no es malo solo porque una vez ha salido mal.

Kageyama se separó un poco de Hinata y le miró, pensativo. Las marcas que había dejado en el cuello y hombro de su amigo estaban aún algo hinchadas y eran rosadas, destacando. Se sentía culpable, pero sobretodo asustado. 

¿Asustado?

–Hinata, tengo miedo de mi dominante–reconoció en voz alta, mirando al agua– Me da miedo la posibilidad de perder el control de nuevo. A pesar de tener una palabra de seguridad, lo que me da miedo es no ser capaz de controlar mis propios pensamientos. Ni mi cuerpo.

–Bienvenido a mi mundo, Kageyama– Respondió Hinata, mirándole con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

–Lo siento...

–No lo digo para que te disculpes, lo digo para animarte. ¿No ves que soy el ejemplo de que puedes perder ante tus propios instintos continuamente, y tener una vida normal?

–¿Y si se repite?–murmuró Kageyama, rozando con la mano su propio cuello, mirando el cuello de Hinata– ¿Y si la palabra de seguridad no evita nuevos mordiscos? No quiero hacerte daño.

–¡Confío en ti, Tonto-Yama!

Kageyama no respondió a aquello por dos razones. La primera: se había quedado sin palabras.

La segunda: Tanaka había entrado justo en ese momento.

–Hey, ¿no deberíais ir a descansar? Daichi me ha pedido que si estabais en el baño os enviase a dormir.

Ambos salieron del agua y se despidieron de Tanaka, dirigiéndose en silencio a la habitación común. 

–Buenas noches, Hinata–Murmuró Kageyama, metiéndose en su futón.

–Buenas noches, Kageyama.

Cuando sus compañeros llegaron, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del Nekoma, dos personas seguían despiertas en la oscuridad: Kuroo y Kenma.

Sus futones estaban uno al lado del otro, y Kenma estaba abrazado a Kuroo, que le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad. Había sido un día cansado, y habían esperado a que todos se durmieran para hacer un intercambio de protección.

No era realmente necesario para ninguno de los dos, pero a ambos les resultaba relajante y les ayudaba a dormir. Kenma adoraba sentir la mano de Kuroo acariciar su cabeza. Desde la zona todo era más agradable todavía.

Kuroo adoraba enterrar la nariz en el cabello de Kenma y respirar su aroma. Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Esa noche sirvió para relajar a todo aquel que estaba nervioso por algo. Nishinoya despertó de buen humor al día siguiente, sin rastros del estado en el que había estado los dos días anteriores. Suga y Daichi también despertaron menos preocupados, y Hinata y Kageyama recuperaron toda su energía para permanecer todo el día animados.

–Hinata, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Dos días después del incidente con Kageyama, Hinata no se había atrevido a hacer un intercambio a pesar de lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué? Porque se sentí avergonzado e inseguro pidiéndoselo a Kageyama. Después de todo, no había obtenido una respuesta. Sí, confiaba en Kageyama. En que no volvería a ocurrir nada malo. Pero a lo mejor Kageyama no quería y entre tanto volleyball no se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Por eso ahora Kiyoko le preguntaba, con toallas limpias en brazos. Hinata estaba lavándose la cara en los grifos exteriores, y el agua rodaba por su cuello, mojando su camiseta. Tenía mucho calor y no le importaba.

Pero Kiyoko se le acercó.

–¡Kiyoko-senpai! Estoy... ¿Bien? Sinceramente, ya no sé si tengo calor por el tiempo que hace o si soy yo–Respondió Hinata.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? 

Kiyoko dejó las toallas a un lado y se acercó con una a Hinata, ofreciéndosela. Hinata la cogió y le dio las gracias antes de empezar a secarse.

–Si necesitas un intercambio puedo ayudarte, a menos que necesites que llame a Kageyama, o Tsukishima, o...

–N-no hace falta–le interrumpió. Luego miró la toalla pensativo y habló, algo avergonzado–La verdad es que creo que sí necesito un intercambio, Kiyoko-senpai.

Kiyoko sonrió en silencio, sabiendo que el chico se sentía algo avergonzado. Se acercó y abrió los brazos.

–Pero... Estoy empapado, y además he sudado mucho...

–Hinata, no pasa nada. Lo que sea más cómodo para ti, pero de verdad que no me importa.

Hinata entonces cedió, sabiendo que realmente necesitaba aquello y que cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor. Se acercó a su compañera y ésta le abrazó. Era más alta que él, y enseguida Hinata sintió sus instintos salir a flote, introduciéndole lentamente en la zona. Realmente estaba punto de empezar a caer, si Kiyoko no hubiera estado allí, habría tenido que ir al gimnasio a pedir ayuda sintiéndose caer.

Kiyoko sonrió suavemente mientras notaba el cuerpo de su compañero más relajado. Al pasar al lado le había notado muy tenso, y eso era algo extraño en Hinata. Aunque sí solía pasarle antes de necesitar un intercambio.

Le acarició suavemente la espalda, en silencio, hasta que notó que ya estaba del todo relajado, incluso dejando escapar leves ronroneos.

–Creo que ya puedes volver, Hinata. Deberías estar bien el resto del día–le susurró, al notar que ya estaba en completa calma.–Pronto empezarán un nuevo partido. 

Hinata abrió los ojos y se separó, algo adormecido todavía. Kiyoko le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza, recolocando su pelo en su desorden ordenado de siempre.

–¡Gracias, Kiyoko-senpai!–Exclamó Hinata con una reverencia rápida.

–No hay de qué, Hinata.

El chico volvió corriendo al gimnasio, y mientras tanto Kiyoko recogió las toallas para seguir con sus tareas. 

Era la segunda vez que hacía un intercambio con Hinata. La verdad es que todos en el equipo lo habían hecho aunque fuera una vez, por diferentes circunstancias como cercanía en el momento, instintos... Pero Kiyoko, a pesar de ser neutral, tenía un sexto sentido a la hora de sentir las dinámicas de los demás. 

La primera vez que había ayudado a Hinata con sus dinámicas había sido en un descanso de entrenamiento, un par de semanas después de explicarles a todos sus circunstancias. El chico se había sentado en vez de seguir entrenando con Kageyama ( o persiguiéndole para continuar) como solía hacer. Se había dado cuenta enseguida de que no estaba bien y se había acercado.

–Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Y Hinata le había tomado de la manga sin responder, algo tembloroso y nervioso.

–Tranquilo, ven, te sentirás mejor.

Aún bajo los efectos de la caída, Hinata se había sentido algo avergonzado. Kiyoko aún así le había abrazado y protegido hasta que se encontró mejor.

Luego Tanaka y Nishinoya habían pedido sus respectivos abrazos, y ella les había ignorado, ocultando la risa tierna que le daba verles siempre tan emocionados e insistentes por conseguir su atención. 

Era mejor no responderles para que siguieran concentrados en el entrenamiento.

La chica llegó al gimnasio, y vio a Hinata charlar y reír rodeado de sus compañeros. Todo parecían sonreír más en presencia del número 10, y Kiyoko pensó que era como si todos trabajasen por proteger al pequeño sol que iluminaba el equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final del campamento de entrenamiento!! Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este, a partir de las 600 palabras me quedé bloqueada, espero que os guste!!!
> 
> Si me comentáis vuestras impresiones, me haréis muy feliz ^^ Gracias a esos pequeños kudos que me ha éis dejado <3


	7. Amor adolescente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña variación en el protagonismo de los personajes nos deja ver de cerca la amistad entre Yachi y Yamaguchi, y cómo les afectan los amores adolescentes.

Yachi admiraba a Kiyoko.

Desde el día que había hablado con ella para reclutarla como manager del equipo, Yachi se había descubierto casi cada día observando en silencio a su senpai.

Recordaba todavía que al principio no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Simplemente estaba viendo a la chica más guapa que conocía hablar con ella con una elegancia que le parecía inalcanzable. Sabía que todos la miraban, y ella misma no podía apartar la mirada. 

A veces se sentía avergonzada al recordar cómo no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho. Sin embargo, la sonrisa al responderle positivamente se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Y así era cómo ella, una chica tan tímida, había empezado a formar parte del maravilloso equipo de volleyball del Karasuno. Y había hecho amigos que le habían hecho darse cuenta de que no era menos que nadie. Si bien a veces aún se sentía torpe al hablar con la gente desconocida, Hinata y los demás le habían demostrado que ella también tenía algo que aportar. 

Acostumbrada ya a ver a Hinata haciendo un intercambio con algún compañero o incluso a ayudarle ella misma, Yachi se había sentido extraña al ver a Kiyoko en un intercambio con el rematador durante el campamento. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y aún pensaba en ello de vez en cuando.

Y es que se había sentido culpable de verlo, aunque fuera algo normal. De ver a Kiyoko abrazar a Hinata de forma tan gentil. Se había sentido culpable por presenciarlo, y algo celosa de Hinata. Tenía mucha suerte de poder interactuar de aquella forma con todos, pero en especial, con Kiyoko. 

Ella también quería que la chica le abrazase.

–¡Cuidado!

Yachi se sobresaltó al escuchar la exclamación y el golpe de balón delante de ella, que había parado Hinata.

–¡Yachi! ¿Estás bien? 

–Eso es por no recibir bien el balón, idiota–Le recriminó Kageyama.

Hinata volvió con el balón, sacándole la lengua a Kageyama. 

–¿Estás bien, Yachi?

La chica se sobresaltó de nuevo al escuchar a Kiyoko y se sonrojó, avergonzada por sus pensamientos de hacía un momento.

–S-sí, ¡no ha pasado nada! Tendría que... ¡que estar más atenta! 

Kiyoko sonrió suavemente.

Y Yachi se sonrojó más.

Y estaba siendo algo cada vez más habitual.

–Hey Yachi, deja que te ayude con eso.

–O-oh, gracias, Yamaguchi.

–¿Estás bien? He visto que últimamente estás algo distraída.

–¡Lo siento! Estaré más atenta, perdón si...

–Jajaja, ¡no me refiero a eso! –exclamó Yamaguchi, riendo por la reacción de la chica. –Quiero saber si estás bien, si hay algo que te preocupe o si te encuentras cómoda.

–Oh... perdona... Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Dejaron las cosas que llevaban en el almacén en silencio.

–No tienes que pedir perdón por todo, Yachi. Todos nos equivocamos ¡Yo mismo me equivoco todo el tiempo! Es normal.

–Lo siento, es que...

–Ahí estás de nuevo.– Yachi pareció entrar en pánico sin saber qué decir y Yamaguchi sonrió–No te preocupes, sé que es difícil. Yo pedía perdón todo el tiempo, pero aprendí a hacerlo solo cuando es necesario. 

–Gracias.

–Si alguna vez necesitas hablar aquí me tienes, sé que a lo mejor no soy la persona más indicada, ¡pero puedes contarme cualquier cosa!

Yachi sonrió, más tranquila. Yamaguchi siempre le inspiraba tranquilidad, y ahora que sabía que podía hablar con él, se sentía en calma.

Aunque tampoco es como si tuviera nada que contarle ¿No?

Era cierto que podía en general hablar con sus compañeros. Todos eran muy amables, aunque le tenía tanto respeto a sus senpais de tercero que le costaba iniciar una conversación. Y Noya y Tanaka le daban un poco de miedo, aunque sabía que eran muy buenos con todos. Y con Hinata y Kageyama tenía mucha confianza, pero sentía que eran demasiado enérgicos para ella. Tsukishima aún le daba algo de miedo y... Yamaguchi le transmitía calma. Sentía que podía hablar con él y que querría hacerlo sin sentirse nerviosa.

Por eso se atrevió a hablar con él el día sábado que se encontraron por la calle.

–¡Hey Yamaguchi!

–¡Hola Yachi! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has salido de compras?

–Muy bien, gracias. Necesitaba material de dibujo... ¿Tú qué tal estás?

–He salido a por comida para Constelación. Mi perrita–Aclaró, dándose cuenta de que Yachi no conocía a su mascota. –¿Te apetece tomar un helado?

–¿E-eh? Bueno, sí, la verdad es que hace mucho calor.

Ambos se sentaron en un local que ofrecía helados artesanos, y una vez tuvieron cada uno su dulce, empezaron a charlar sobre diferentes cosas. Hablaron sobre cómo irían los próximos partidos y quién sería el próximo contrincante. Yamaguchi le enseñó fotos de Contelación a Yachi.

–¡Realmente parece que tenga una constelación en el cuerpo!–exclamó Yachi, viendo la perrita llena de lunarcitos rubios sobre el pelaje negro.

–La tengo desde los 9 años, y es muy buena. Seguro que te encantaría conocerla.

–Me encantaría, ¡adoro a los animales!

–Seguro que le caes muy bien.

Tras un rato charlando, y con los helados ya terminados, Yachi pensó en confiarle sus dudas a su compañero.

–Yamaguchi... ¿Puedo pedirte consejo?

–¡Claro! Dependiendo de qué sea no sé si podré ayudarte, pero puedes preguntarme o comentarme lo que quieras.

Yachi movió la cuchara contra el borde de la copa, pensando. No tenía muy claro qué quería decirle. La sensación que le empujaba a querer decirle algo estaba hecha de sentimientos confusos y poco definidos.

–Mmm... ¿Qué piensas de Kiyoko-senpai?

–¿Mm? Pues... – Yamaguchi se quedó pensativo unos instantes – Creo que es muy responsable y trabajadora, y aunque es muy callada, creo que es muy amable y que se preocupa mucho por todos en el equipo.

–¡Sí! Es muy trabajadora, está siempre atenta a todos y es realmente amable.

–Me alegro de que hablase contigo para que vinieras al equipo, gracias a ella estás con nosotros–Añadió Yamaguchi, sonriendo.

Yachi se sonrojó con una suave sonrisa.

–Yo también me alegro de haber entrado en el equipo.

–¿De qué querías pedirme consejo?

Yachi se mordió el labio y reunió el coraje para decirlo, aún sin saber muy bien qué pretendía contándoselo a Yamaguchi.

–¿Me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie?

–Te lo prometo.

–Creo... Creo que me gusta K-kiyoko-senpai

Por la cara de Yamaguchi pasaron varias expresiones: primero sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, luego su boca se abrió en silencio. Tomó aire, como si fuera a decir algo y suspiró con una sonrisa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un instante, aún sonriendo, y volvió a mirar a Yachi.

–¿Planeas decírselo?

Yachi, sonrojada pero algo más tranquila tras ver que la sonrisa de Yamaguchi seguía intacta, se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si me gusta, gusta. Quiero decir... No sé si quiero que ella sienta lo mismo o si es solamente una gran admiración... – El nerviosismo de Yachi aunentó según hablaba– y eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo, tenía mucho miedo de decirlo, porque Kiyoko-senpai es una persona increíble, y es muy guapa y quizás es una locura que alguien como yo pretenda...

–Hey, tranquila. –Yamaguchi, le tomó de la mano, antes de que pudiera decir nada más y las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos del nerviosismo se escaparan.– Lo entiendo, es normal estar nerviosa. Pero puedes estar segura de que Kiyoko-senpai nunca va a pensar nada malo de ti por esto, ni yo. Ni nadie del equipo. Kiyoko-senpai es genial, sí, ¡pero tú también lo eres! No te infravalores de esa manera ¿Alguien como tú? Todos tenemos la suerte de tenerte en el equipo, yo ahora mismo, tengo la suerte de que hayas decidido confiar en mí y contarme este pequeño secreto. Eres una persona muy amable y considerada, ¿quién no pensaría que eres genial? Y si no, que vean lo mucho que te esfuerzas a diario en el club ¡Y el cartel que hiciste para conseguir fondos! Y eres de las mejores estudiantes de primer año ¿acaso no es eso súper genial? Porque yo creo que sí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que Yachi se había calmado y ya no parecía que fuera a llorar.

–Lo que quiero decir... Es que no sé qué te responderá Kiyoko-senpai si decides decírselo, pero estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. Lo que quiero es que entiendas que mereces la pena tanto como ella, que no eres ni menos ni inferior a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yachi asintió lentamente, y Yamaguchi relajó su expresión al fin, borrando la seriedad de su cara y volviendo a sonreir.

–Te apoyaré si decides confesarte. Y si no también, pero solo si es porque realmente no es algo que desees. 

–Gracias, Yamaguchi–Respondió Yachi, tras unos segundos sin saber que decir.– Muchas gracias.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, Yachi. ¡Para esto están los amigos!

Pagaron sus consumiciones y se fueron, caminando juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse, y Yamaguchi abrazó a la chica.

–Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿De acuerdo?

–Gracias. Tú también conmigo ¿Vale?

Se separaron y cada uno se fue por su camino, con la agradable sensación que da saber que puedes confiar en alguien y que alguien confía en ti.

Yachi llegó a casa con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz de haber hablado con Yamaguchi. Sentía que realmente tenía un muy buen amigo. ¡Le había animado a confesarse! Aún no sabía si era lo que quería, pero se sentía eufórica. No le había juzgado, y le había dedicado unas palabras preciosas. 

Tenía razón, tenía que valorarse más. Aunque Hinata y Kageyama le habían dicho ya aquello, Yamaguchi lo había dicho de una forma que le había llegado al corazón. Y sentía un calor agradable en el pecho al recordarlo.

Yamaguchi era muy buen amigo.

Yamaguchi, por su parte, llegó a su cuarto con una expresión pensativa. ¿Se habría notado? Esperaba que Yachi no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado sonreir al escuchar su secreto. 

Se sentó en su cama, acariciando a Constelación cuando se acercó pidiendo atención.

–Le gusta Kiyoko-senpai– Le dijo a la perrita, sosteniéndola delante de su cara–Es normal, pasa mucho tiempo con ella durante las horas del club, y es una chica genial. Yachi es genial también, así que seguramente salga bien...–la perrita le movió la cola y soltó un ladrido–Le dije que le apoyaría...

Se dejó caer de espaldas, y Constelación se tumbó en su barriga.

–Es gracioso, me fijo mucho en Yachi, pero no me di cuenta de que ella miraba a otra persona...

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose con ganas de llorar por un momento, pero recuperándose enseguida.

–¡No! Si Yachi está feliz es lo que cuenta. ¡Somos amigos! Y le he dicho que le apoyaría, así que lo haré. ¡Para eso están los amigos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!! Este cap es algo más corto porque no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, pero espero que os guste~~
> 
> Tenía ganas de empezar a explorar a Yachi y Yamaguchi, ya que siento que tienen mucho más potencial del que se les aprovecha. ¡Espero que os guste! 
> 
> No dudéis en comentar vuestras impresiones :3 ¡Y podéis preguntar cualquier cosa!
> 
> Nos leemos~


	8. Rivalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata se da cuenta de que su rivalidad con Kageyama es muy diferente a la que éste tiene con Oikawa.

Hinata respetaba a Oikawa. Tras los partidos que habían jugado contra el Aoba Jōsai, y sabiendo que era senpai de Kageyama, el número 10 le había apodado "Gran rey" y sentía respeto por él.

Era un gran colocador, sus saques podían llegar a dar miedo y sabía adaptarse a cualquier rematador.

Sin embargo, todo ese respeto se encontraba en ese momento ensombrecido por el desconcierto que Hinata sentía en ese instante.

Unos minutos antes, él y Kageyama estaban comprando zapatos nuevos. Estaban tranquilos, hablando del entrenamiento del día siguiente y el torneo de primavera que se aproximaba.

Y ahora estaban en el parque. Se habían encontrado con Oikawa, y tras saludarse, Hinata había sentido una presión que resultaba abrumadora, casi como una orden silenciosa en el aire. Pero no entendía de dónde salía, y no le había hecho someterse, así que no dijo nada.

—Kageyama, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿te duele la barriga?

Kageyama estaba sentado e inclinado hacia adelante abrazándose. Negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Hinata, sin decir nada.

Hinata por su parte notó el sudor en la nuca de su compañero. Le ocurría algo.

—Hey, tonto-Yama ¿Estás bien?

Al decir eso, posó la mano sobre su hombro, y Kageyama se encogió al contacto, emitiendo un gruñido que sobresaltó a su vez a Hinata.

Notó sus instintos alerta, sin entender por qué hasta que se dio cuenta del sutil aroma que emanaba Kageyama. 

Rivalidad.

No sabía por qué había pensado en esa palabra, pero era lo que sentía. Sin embargo, no era la rivalidad que tenían él y Kageyama. No, era una rivalidad diferente, más... Visceral. 

—Kageyama, ¿esto tiene que ver con Oikawa-san?

Al escuchar el nombre, Kageyama se encogió, pero volteó la cabeza para mirar a Hinata. 

—Me pasa desde que supe que soy dominante —murmuró —. Sé que Oikawa también lo es, y desde el partido que tuvimos al entrar en Karasuno, siempre que coincidimos hace eso... Y es como si mi dominante interior se retorciera.

—¿Te está dirigiendo órdenes silenciosas?

—Creo que lo hace sin querer... No sé, pero siempre logra alterarme.

Hinata posó una mano sobre la espalda de Kageyama, que intentó separarse.

—Hey, creo que él estaba igual— Susurró, en tono tranquilizador—. Estaba tenso. Creo que sin querer también emites hormonas ante él.

—¿Por qué iba yo a...?

—Lo noté. Fue como un golpe en el estómago, la verdad. En cuanto nos cruzamos con él, noté una presión muy fuerte, desconocida. Pero también noté la tuya, aunque era tan... Diferente, que me costó reconocerla.

—Yo no...

—Kageyama, casi caigo de rodillas al instante, si no lo hice fue porque no iba dirigido a mí y pude aguantar. Pero ambos os estabais ordenando en silencio. Y si estás así creo que es por la rivalidad que tenéis.

Kageyama le miró sin entender.

—Dicen que cuando dos dominantes intentan ordenarse, sus instintos les hacen rebelarse. Como si el dominante interior se volviese violento. Y dicen que contenerlo es difícil... Por eso te pregunto si estás bien.

Kageyama permaneció cayado hasta que Hinata le volvió a tocar el hombro.

—No me toques, por favor—Susurró—. Me cuesta controlarlo ahora mismo.

Hinata se separó, pensativo.

—¿Realmente se rebela?

—Quiero hacer cosas que normalmente ni se me pasarían por la cabeza.

Hinata se sonrojó, viendo a Kageyama esconder la cara entre sus manos.

Se sentía un poco culpable, ya que una pequeña parte de él estaba disfrutando de ver a Kageyama sin el control que casi siempre tenía en todo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por agua fría? Seguro que te sienta bien.

—Por favor...

Hinata se levantó exclamando que no tardaría y corrió lleno de energía a la tienda más cercana. Se dirigió a la zona de las bebidas y eligió una botella de agua bien fría. Pagó, salió de la tienda y se quedó quieto.

Allí estaba el Gran Rey.

Iwaizumi-san estaba con él, y parecía estar regañándole. Oikawa bebía de una botella como la que él acababa de comprar y parecía una persona diferente bajo la regañina de su compañero.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa rivalidad infantil con Kageyama? No es muy maduro por tu parte emitir hormonas de esa forma cada vez que lo ves.

—Iwa-chaaaan, pero empezó él —se quejó Oikawa, intentando abrazarle. Iwaizumi le esquivó con los brazos cruzados—. Y lo hago de forma inconsciente, de verdad. Es solo que... Me molesta.

—Oikawa, sé que empezaste tú. Reconozco tus hormonas y créeme, las noté antes que nada más. Y segundo, deberías superar ese miedo que le tienes.

—¿Miedo? Iwa-chan, no le tengo miedo.

—Ya, y yo no soy japonés.

—Iwa-chaaaan, no seas malo.

—Si no reconoces las cosas, no puedo ayudarte.

—Pero yo... Hey, pequeñín ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Kageyama?

Hinata se frenó en seco. Había intentado pasar por delante sin que le vieran, pero era inútil, había poca gente en la calle.

—Voy a darle una botella de agua, no se encuentra bien...

—Me pregunto de quién es la culpa—. Murmuró Iwaizumi, mirando a Oikawa de reojo.

—Eh, no es culpa mía.

—Yo no he dicho que lo sea.

—Pero lo piensas.

—Mmm... Oikawa-san... Tú tampoco te encuentras bien ¿Verdad?— Se atrevió a aventurar Hinata—. Creo que deberíais dejar de hacer eso, o en los partidos va a ser complicado para vosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres? Es él el que...

—Sois ambos—. Interrumpió Iwaizumi.

—Como sea, no es algo que haga aposta.

—Creo que es por vuestra rivalidad—Murmuró Hinata—. ¿Por qué no intentáis disfrutarla en vez de sufrirla?

De repente, ante esa frase, Hinata notó sus piernas temblar ante la mirada de Oikawa. No, no era algo consciente. El colocador sentía algo que despertaba sus instintos contra Kageyama de un modo automático. Tragó saliva, en silencio. Ya era más fácil aguantar, pero la presión de las hormonas del Gran Rey era abrumadora, y no fue hasta que Iwaizumi le regañó que ésta disminuyó.

—Lo siento... Solo quería ayudar—. Logró decir.

—Lo siento yo—se disculpó Oikawa, frotándose la nuca por el golpe de Iwaizumi—. Es cierto que no tengo excusa para esto. Lo siento, pequeñín.

—No soy tan pequeño.

—Bueno, resulta lindo llamarte así ¿No crees?

—¡Para nada!— Exclamó Hinata antes de salir corriendo.

Iwaizumi suspiró y miró a Oikawa.

—Tienes que superar ya ese miedo que le tienes a Kageyama.

—Mmm... Algún día. No me gustaría sentirme así para siempre, pienso vencerle en el torneo de primavera y en el futuro, cuando haya madurado del todo.

Iwaizumi suspiró y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Estás mejor?— le susurró al oído.

Oikawa se sobresaltó y miró a su compañero.

—Iwa-chaaan, dame un beso.

Iwaizumi entornó los ojos y sujetó la barbilla del capitán.

—Eres un caprichoso. Más te vale disculparte con esos dos la próxima vez que les veas.

—Lo prometo. 

Iwaizumi suspiró y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de separarse.

—Venga, vamos a casa. Tus hormonas siguen alteradas.

—Pero... Iwa-chan... ¡Quiero un beso en los labios!

Mientras ambos se dirigían a casa, Hinata alcanzaba a Kageyama.

—Hey Kageyama, perdona por la tardanza. Ten.

Kageyama cogió la botella en silencio y empezó a beber.

—Me encontré con Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san. Creo que tenéis el mismo problema, así que le dije que dejase de hacer eso y que tú también pararías.

—No lo controlo—. Protestó Kageyama.

—Venga, puedes controlarlo, lo sé. Eres quien mejor controla el balón, ¿cómo no vas a controlar esto?

—El balón... Es más fácil que mis instintos a veces. 

—Conmigo te controlas, nunca has hecho nada raro.

—En el campamento de entrenamiento sí.

—Eso no cuenta ¡Pasó porque fuimos idiotas! Pero después de eso no hemos tenido que usar nunca la palabra de seguridad ni nada de...

Hinata se quedó en silencio al notar la mano de Kageyama sosteniendo la suya.

—¿Necesitas...?

Al ver el sonrojo en las orejas de Kageyama, Hinata no continuó. Tomó la mano de su amigo y la llevó lentamente a su cabeza, sobre su pelo revuelto.

Kageyama empezó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad, sin levantar la mirada ni moverse. Y Hinata permaneció mirando sus pies en silencio, hasta que poco a poco un ronroneo empezó a formarse en su garganta. 

El intercambio fue silencioso y tranquilo. No se movieron del sitio, y Kageyama, simplemente, permaneció acariciando los cabellos naranjas de Hinata, poco a poco sintiéndose más relajado.

—Gracias...—Susurró cuando Hinata abrió los ojos y le miró adormilado. Los intercambios siempre le hacían regresar con la mente algo embotada—. Estoy mucho más tranquilo.

—Me alegro—respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, frotándose un ojo.

Una vez recuperados, ambos se levantaron para volver a sus respectivas casas.

—Descansa mucho, Tonto-yama. ¡Mañana no puedes permitirte esto en el entrenamiento!

—Mira quién fue a hablar, como si no fueras a necesitarlo tú.

—¡Pero yo estoy acostumbrado! Y me afectan menos, pero mírate. Está claro que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a necesitar ayuda con sus dinámicas.

—Idiota...

El abrazo pilló a Hinata por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo palmeó suavemente la espalda de Kageyama antes de separarse y seguir su camino.

Esa noche pensó en su rivalidad con Kageyama. Sí, le consideraba su rival. Pero también su mayor aliado. Y un gran amigo. El colocador siempre le ayudaba, tanto con consejos como con acciones. Sí, sabía que era horrible con las palabras, pero poco a poco se había vuelto más comprensivo. Kageyama al principio le intimidaba un poco, pero ahora era una de las personas a las que más conectado se sentía. ¿Por qué Oikawa y él no podían tener ese tipo de rivalidad? En opinión de Hinata, era muy divertido tener un rival. Les hacía mejorar y siempre deseaba superar a Kageyama, aunque por el momento no fuese capaz. 

Esperaba que algún día pudieran tener algo así, y no sufrir por tener sentimientos conflictivos el uno sobre el otro.

Después de todo, el volleyball consitía en divertirse ¿no era un desperdicio dejar de disfrutar por otra persona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Siento el retraso, pero espero que os guste!! Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo, pero aquí lo tenéis~ 
> 
> Estoy muy feliz con esta historia, y aunque creo que este capítulo no fluye bien, espero que os entretenga~
> 
> No dudeis en comentar vuestros pensamientos!! ¿Sobre qué personajes os gustaría leer? ¿Qué tipo de situaciones os gustarían?


	9. Confesiones y consuelos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi decide confesarse a Kiyoko. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Será necesario consolar a alguien. Pero los amigos siempre están ahí cuando se les necesita.

—Venga, ¡tú puedes! Te estaré animando, así que estate tranquila ¿Sí?

Yachi asintió de forma nerviosa, con la cara colorada. Se retorcía la manga del uniforme y no era capaz de mirar a un mismo punto mucho tiempo. Yamaguchi sonrió, suspirando, al verla tan nerviosa, y se acercó para abrazarla.

—Todo va a salir bien, Yachi. Eres una chica genial, y Kiyoko-san ya lo sabe.

—G-gracias... de verdad, por apoyarme... ¡Prometo que me atreveré a hacerlo!

Yamaguchi observó a Yachi alejarse, despidiéndose con una mano y respondiéndole del mismo modo. Cuando hubo girado la esquina del patio, dejó caer la mano y suspiró.

Habían acabado la práctica del día antes de lo normal debido a que el gimnasio iba a ser utilizado por la escuela esa tarde. Y Yachi había decidido que era el momento de confesarse nada más saberlo.

Empezó a caminar para irse a casa, hasta que llegó a la salida del recinto escolar.

—¿Estás bien?

Yamaguchi se detuvo al ver a Tsukishima.

—¡Tsuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperarte, creo que necesitas a alguien contigo ¿Verdad?

—Tsuki... ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan considerado?—Preguntó Yamaguchi emocionado. Tsukishima frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, girándose y empezando a caminar hacia casa.—¡Lo siento, Tsuki! Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Gracias, de verdad.

—La próxima vez no te esperaré.

—¡Qué cruel! Sinceramente, espero que no haya una próxima vez.

—¿Estás bien?—Volvió a preguntar Tsukishima después de un rato caminando en silencio.

—Sí... 

—¿Te apetece venir a casa a ver una película?

Yamaguchi asintió, cabizbajo, y Tsukishima suspiró, revolviéndole el cabello en silencio.

Eran amigos desde muy pequeños, y era algo habitual que fueran a la casa del otro. Yamaguchi dejó su mochila directamente sobre la silla de su amigo, antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Yachi? Estabas hablando con ella y parece que hayas perdido toda tu energía.

Tsukishima dejó de forma ordenada su mochila mientras hablaba.

—No puedo decírtelo...

—Mmm... Está claro que ella te gusta—. Dijo Tsukishima mientras encendía el ordenador.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No grites, por favor.

—Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio, la observas más que a nadie y eres quien más le ayuda. Además de que se te nota al hablar con ella.

—Vale, vale, suficiente—. Dijo Yamaguchi sonrojado.

—¿Está bien esta película?

—Perfecta.

Tsukishima se sentó al lado de su amigo en la cama.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes pedirla.

—Lo sé... Cracias.

Empezaron a ver la película, y pronto las piernas de ambos estaban recogidas sobre la cama, y ellos recostados en la pared.

De repente, el móvil de Yamaguchi sonó, y éste lo cogió para ver el mensaje.

Tsukishima notó enseguida la presión repentina y miró a su amigo.

Se mordía el labio inferior y estaba encogido, abrazándose las rodillas con el brazo libre.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Sí... No... No sé, me siento idiota, porque debería tan solo alegrarme... Y...

Tsukishima pudo entrever la foto de las dos managers del equipo sonriendo a cámara y unas letras que decían "Gracias, todo ha salido bien".

Y justo cuando entendió del todo la situación, la caída de Yamaguchi le golpeó, despertando sus instintos de protección.

—Hey, Yamaguchi—Susurró, abrazando al sumiso, que había empezado a temblar.—Estoy aquí... Hey... 

—Soy... Un mal amigo—susurró, pegándose a Tsukishima cuando éste le abrazó —. Debería...

—Sssh... No eres un mal amigo, sé que una parte de ti está feliz por ella—. Yamaguchi empezó a sollozar. 

Tsukishima maldijo en silencio. Se había acostumbrado a tratar con Hinata y había olvidado que el número 10 era un caso especial. Incluso cuando entre él y Kageyama le habían ayudado en una caída completa, ésta apenas había durado media hora.

Se había acostumbrado a los síntomas suaves de Hinata.

Lo habitual era que una caída durase horas si no se trataba a tiempo. Y si era intensa y no había forma de evitarla, era necesaria una atención inmediata para reducir los síntomas.

Sabía que Yamaguchi lo estaba pasando mal. Probablemente doliera, y por la forma en que se aferraba a él, pronto dejaría de ser consciente de su entorno. 

Tsukishima comenzó a protegerle y trató de iniciar un intercambio, notando cómo su dominante interior se retorcía gritando que le protegiera. Que necesitaba su ayuda.

Aunque no necesitaba que sus instintos se lo indicaran para saberlo.

Yamaguchi se agarraba a él. Temblando y llorando, y su mirada enseguida se vació, señal de que había caído por completo.

Solo quedaba el instinto.

—Estoy aquí, sssh...

Tsukishima silenció la película, para reducir la cantidad de ruido en la habitación. Se recolocó entonces para poder abrazar mejor a su amigo, acariciándole la espalda y pegándole a su cuerpo. Yamaguchi no era bajo ni pequeño cono Hinata, pero aún así consiguió tenerle prácticamente envuelto con su cuerpo. 

El sumiso se agarraba a él entre llantos y temblores, y Tsukishima no entendía por qué era tan difícil lograr alcanzarle con su protección.

Maldito Hinata y sus síntomas leves.

—Yamaguchi, hey, estoy aquí. No pasa nada, eres un buen amigo. Es normal que no te sientas feliz del todo, pero no eres mal amigo por ello—. Le dijo, intentando liberar sus hormonas con toda la fuerza que era capaz.

Pero Yamaguchi no lograba engancharse al mundo exterior a su caída. Tsukishima se mordió el labio y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, despacio, intentando transmitirle calma. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y suspiró, preocupado. Volvió a apretarle contra su cuerpo, masajeando su espalda y sus hombros, intentando relajarle.

Maldecía a su dominante interior por quejarse tanto. Ya sabía que Yamaguchi necesitaba ayuda, no necesitaba tener a su instinto con todas las alarmas encendidas en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Voy a intentar algo—le susurró al oído, sin dejar de acariciarle.— Lo siento mucho, sé que no es algo que quisieras hacer, pero espero que funcione.

Lentamente, le separó para sostener la cara de su amigo frente a él. Secó sus lágrimas, que mojaban toda su cara, y besó su frente, acariciando su mejilla. 

Se sonrojó por lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a hacer. Sabía por las clases de educación sobre dinámicas y sexualidad que las dinámicas eran parte natural de cada uno una vez se manifestaban y podían funcionar de modo independiente a las demás funciones del cuerpo, pero también les habían enseñado que tenían un componente sexual.

Las dinámicas también estaban relacionadas con la intimidad. No eran ni necesarias, ni exclusivas, ni obligatorias. Pero era innegable que el contacto físico era imprescindible a la hora de tratar determinados estados. Y cuando más cercano, más adecuado.

Por eso las dinámicas eran un factor en muchos casos a la hora de escoger pareja.

De nuevo, no eran necesarias. Ni exclusivas. Ni obligatorias. 

Pero estaban ahí. Y podían hacer las cosas más fáciles o más difíciles.

Taukishima volvió a besar la frente de Yamaguchi, secando sus nuevas lágrimas con sus dedos, y bajó a besar sus mejillas.

—Tienes que conseguir volver con esto, por favor.

Besó sus mejillas varias veces, con vergüenza, y lentamente besó sus labios por primera vez.

Lo hizo de forma tímida y respetuosa, en un beso casto, presionando sus labios contra los de su amigo. Y notó un pequeño cambio en la tensión del cuerpo de Yamaguchi. De repente había relajado parte de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien—. Susurró acercándose a su oído, acariciándole el cuello.

Volvió a acercarse a sus labios, despacio, atento a todo, valorando si era necesario repetir la acción o si ya era suficiente. 

No, todavía temblaba. 

Volvió a besarle, repitiendo el beso casto de antes, pero más lento,y siguiéndolo de otro y otro más. Cada vez que lo hacía y le acariciaba el cuello y la espalda con suavidad y amabilidad, notaba el cuerpo de Yamaguchi más tranquilo. 

Primero empezó a temblar menos. En el segundo dejó de hacerlo y en el tercero dejó de llorar.

—Muy bien, Yamaguchi, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Un ronroneo luchaba por salir de su garganta, pero no quería. No quería ceder a sus instintos de esa forma, quería seguir igual de consciente y alerta.

Cuando Yamaguchi ronroneó, de todos modos, el suyo se escapó irremediablemente en respuesta instintiva.

Luchó por no cerrar los ojos. Quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien, el intercambio podía ser unidireccional. Pero al sentir la respuesta del sumiso a su protección, su dominante interior le empujaba ahora a abandonarse en un intercambio.

No quería. Pero Yamaguchi parecía estar mejor. Respiraba más tranquilo, aún con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, pero más relajado. Ronroneaba. No le soltaba.

A veces se quejaba o se revolvía, pero desde un lugar más seguro.

—Lo has hecho muy bien—. Le susurró Tsukishima en una de las veces que se estremeció. 

Su compañero mejoraba lentamente, pero aún faltaba mucho. Tsukishima le acarició el pelo, respirando despacio para concentrarse en mantenerse alerta.

Tenía que estar alerta por si Yamaguchi empeoraba. Listo para reaccionar de forma racional y no instintiva. Tenía que...

El beso de Yamaguchi le sobresaltó. Se separó bruscamente, sonrojado y avergonzado. Enseguida se acercó de nuevo para evitar que empeorase, pero escondió su cara sobre su hombro.

Yamaguchi hacía algunos movimientos erráticos e inconscientes, en una búsqueda instintiva de alivio. Pero ya estaba, tardaría más, pero ya estaba en un estado del que se podía recuperar. No quería hacer más de lo necesario.

—Lo siento...—Susurró—. Solo un poco más...

En realidad no sabía cuánto. De reojo vio la pantalla del ordenador ya sin película. Estimaba que llevaban ya una hora así.

Suspiró, empezando a notar el cansancio por no dejarse llevar. 

—"Solamente un poco"—pensó. —"No va a pasar nada..."

Empezaba a sentir su voluntad debilitarse, hasta que lentamente su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte, su abrazo más cercano y sus ojos se cerraron.

Mientras tanto, Yachi estaba en su casa, feliz y nerviosa. Hablaba con Kiyoko por chat y se sentía pletórica.

¡Yamaguchi tenía razón! Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Kiyoko le había dado el sí con una sonrisa radiante, algo ruborizada, y respondiéndole que ella también le gustaba.

Yachi estaba segura de que en otro momento habría explotado de escuchar eso. Pero ahora una sonrisa cruzaba su cara de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas calientes.

Miró el chat con Yamaguchi, que aún no le había respondido. Era extraño, ya que solía responder casi de inmediato.

Probablemente estaba ocupado.

—¡El lunes le llevaré a Yamaguchi un dibujo! Por apoyarnos.

—Creo que es muy buena idea—Respondió Kiyoko—. Además dibujas muy bien y se merece algo por ayudarte.

Las mejillas de Yachi se sonrojaron, y se puso a dibujar emocionada.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Yamaguchi empezó a ser consciente de su estado.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no era capaz. Le dolía la cabeza, y sus párpados pesaban muchísimo. 

Se centró en respirar a un ritmo calmado. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó recordar. Habían acabado antes de tiempo el entrenamiento y... ¡Cierto! Yachi había decidido...

De golpe recordó todo y maldijo mentalmente. ¿No era capaz de encajar un mal de amores? No... no era eso... se había sentido culpable por no alegrarse del todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Por cómo se sentía, había sido una caída grave. Pero a pesar de las molestias, se sentía cómodo. 

De repente sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo. Le costaba, pero sintió calidez en su mejilla y le parecía escuchar un murmullo que le ayudaba.

—Hey, Yamaguchi, tienes que volver.

De su garganta salió un quejido, en protesta. Pero aún así, tras unos momentos, logró abrir los ojos, cerrándolos de golpe por la luz. 

—Hola, ¿estás bien?

Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Tsukishima observándole, con una mirada preocupada.

Intentó responder, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

—No pasa nada, ¿me escuchas bien?

Asintió despacio, y miró a su alrededor tanto como su cuerpo le permitía.

Seguían en la habitación de Tsukishima, y la fuente de luz era la lámpara. Fuera ya era de noche.

—Menudo susto.

Yamaguchi se sobresaltó, y solo entonces notó la presencia de la madre de Tsukishima. Estaba allí sentada con una botella llena de agua.

—Siento haberte sobresaltado, Yamaguchi. Llevo ya un rato aquí. Cuando llegué a casa noté enseguida tu estado, ha sido una caída muy intensa, me alegro de que Kei haya logrado evitar que fuera a más—. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos, tranquilizadora.— Quiero que bebais agua ¿Si? No sé cuánto tiempo llevais aquí, pero como mínimo tres horas.

—Cinco—Susurró Tsukishima.

Su madre miró entonces preocupada a los chicos. Se agachó a su lado y le ofreció un vaso a su hijo.

—Bebe.

—Él primero.

—Hazme caso, necesito que le sueltes. Beber te va a ayudar a hacerlo, su caída todavía está ejerciendo mucha presión y te va a costar.

Yamaguchí observó a su amigo beber en silencio, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía en el momento en el que uno de sus brazos ya no le rodeaba.

—Muy bien, Kei. Ahora quiero que no devuelvas el brazo a abrazarle ¿De acuerdo?

Tsukishima asintió, notando ya cómo su dominante interno protestaba.

—Yamaguchi, ahora tú. ¿Eres capaz de mover los brazos?

El aludido negó levemente tras intentarlo. Entonces la mujer le acercó el vaso.

—Despacio, no te atragantes. Esto te aclarará la garganta. —Yamaguchi bebió deapacio— Muy bien, chicos. Sé que no es fácil. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Voy a llamar a Akiteru para que me traiga una cosa. Vuelvo enseguida. 

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó Tsukishima cuando estuvieron solos.

—Un poco...—murmuró Yamaguchi, despacio.—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ya está. 

Yamaguchi resistió la necesidad de apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo.

—¿Tu madre no era profesora?

—Profesora de biología. Y desde que Akiteru presentó síntomas de ser sumiso, investigó muchísimo. O eso me explicó.

—Hola, soy yo —Dijo su madre al abrir—¿Estáis mejor?

—Yo estoy bien desde el principio, mamá—le tranquilizó Tsukishima.

—Estoy mejor, gracias.—respondió suavemente Yamaguchi.

—Bien, te vas a tomar esto. Es un supresor de emergencias. No te va a pasar nada, aunque no estén recomendados para vuestra edad, los usos puntuales no suponen ningún peligro. Es como tomar un algo para un ataque de ansiedad, no pasa nada. 

Yamaguchi aceptó y tomó la pastilla. La madre de su amigo se quedó con ellos hasta que empezó a notar los efectos, media hora después.

—Wow... Puedo moverme ya... Funcionan muy rápido—dijo. Su cuerpo se sentía de repente relajado y su mente ya no estaba embotada. Esa sensación de pesadez y miedo se esfumaba.

Tsukishima también se sintió aliviado, pero no dijo nada. Dejó escapar todo el aire por primera vez desde hacía horas y se relajó, soltando a su amigo. Su madre le miró de reojo y sonrió, orgullosa.

Cuando se despidieron de Yamaguchi después de que sus padres fueran a buscarle, le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Kei! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. 

Tsukishima se fue a la cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Y sin saber si debía decirle a Yamaguchi algo sobre los besos.

Yamaguchi se fue a la cama cansado, respondiendo a Yachi antes de quedarse dormido.

—¡Te dije que todo saldría bien! ¡Felicidades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!!! Espero que estéis genial~ Quienes seguís en confinamiento ¿Cómo lo lleváis?
> 
> Os traigo un capítulo nuevo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. ¡Espero que os guste! Haikyuu está a punto de acabar, pero está siendo tan bonito que tan solo me motiva a seguir escribiendo para colaborar a que el fandom siga vivo!!!
> 
> Comentadme vuestras impresiones!!! 
> 
> Nos leemos!!


	10. Supresores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El médico de Hinata decide probar a darle supresores a pesar de su edad. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Venga, Shoyo, vamos a llegar tarde.

—¡Ya voy, mamá!

Hinata bajó corriendo de su cuarto, cargando la mochila con las cosas de volleyball a la espalda. 

—¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas?

—¡Cuando acabemos todavía estarán entrenando!

Su madre suspiró con una leve sonrisa, y ambos se metieron en el coche. Natsu ya estaba en la escuela, y ellos se dirigían al hospital.

Tenía cita con su médico.

—Cuéntale todo lo que me dices siempre. Que te están ayudando tus amigos y que tienes menos caídas espontáneas ¿Sí?

Hinata asintió, entrando él solo a la consulta tras un buen rato en la sala de espera.

El doctor le hizo preguntas rutinarias al principio, y una vez respondidas éstas, se quitó las gafas y miró a su paciente.

—Dime, Hinata. ¿Cómo han sido los últimos meses?

—Mucho mejores, gracias a mis amigos—respondió.

Le explicó todo: que cuando tenía caídas, sus compañeros le ayudaban siempre. Que hacía intercambios intencionados a menudo y que solían servir para estar tranquilo el resto del día. 

—Mmm... Me alegra escuchar que tienes unos amigos sin prejuicios. Es algo muy bueno—. Volvió a ponerse las gafas y tecleó algo.—¿Los síntomas de tus caídas siguen siendo leves?

Hinata asintió.

—Los días que no estás con tus amigos, ¿cómo son?

Hinata pensó. Prácticamente todos los fines de semana veía a Kageyama. Solían entrenar en un parque. 

Y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado meses haciendo intercambios con Kageyama los fines de semana. Antes de jugar. Después de comer algo. Sentados en un banco o tumbados en la hierba. O en la habitación del otro los días de lluvia.

—No lo sé.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevo... Mucho tiempo haciendo intercambios incluso los fines de semana. Hace tiempo que no paso un día sin hacerlo. A veces tengo igualmente una caída antes y tengo un intercambio de emergencia. Pero... Sí, todos los días hago uno.

El médico se quedó pensativo.

—Incluso haciéndolos todos los días, ¿tienes caídas?

Hinata asintió.

El médico suspiró.

—Hinata... Es maravilloso que tengas el apoyo de tantas personas. Desde luego tu calidad de vida mejora muchísimo de este modo. Tu madre no puede ayudarte siempre y hay muchos espacios y momentos en los que tu condición puede entorpecer tu vida normal. Así que quiero que entiendas que tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos que te ayuden así—. Hinata sonrió, de acuerdo con el doctor. Estaba mucho mejor gracias a sus amigos. 

Cierto que sus síntomas era leves. Pero aún así seguían siendo molestos o incluso dolorosos cuando eran más fuertes de lo normal. Y antes de tener a tantas personas para ayudarle, dos años antes de entrar al Karasuno para ser exactos... Cuando se había manifestado su condición como sumiso...

Su primera semana había sido intensa. Había tenido su primera caída en el recreo, practicando él solo. Sus amigos le habían encontrado al sonar el timbre, en una caída completa, en el suelo llorando y temblando. 

Al día siguiente, su madre había hecho un intercambio con él a tiempo de evitar la caída. 

Al tercer día, llamaron a su madre de la escuela por haberse repetido el escenario del primer día. Habían ido a urgencias y su doctor le hacía seguimiento desde entonces.

Tras la primera semana con caídas diarias, estas habían empezado a espaciarse. Las tenía cada dos días. A veces cada tres. Y con el paso de las semanas, el tiempo aumentó hasta que se limitó a unas dos o tres veces por semana. Era duro, pero mucho mejor que al principio.

Esos dos años habían sido duros. Y antes de los entrenamientos, se ponía nervioso desde entonces. Porque habían sido muchas veces solo. Muchas caídas sin nadie al lado. 

Cuando tuvo el último año de secundaria la opción de entrenar con compañeros, iba al baño antes de todos los entrenamientos con un nerviosismo indescriptible. Con pánico a estropear la oportunidad. 

De algún modo, se sugestionó. Iba al baño, tenía su caída sólo antes de empezar el entrenamiento, y después podía centrarse solo en el volleyball. Antes de entrenamientos. Antes de partidos.

Aún hoy, pese a todo, antes de los partidos iba al baño por costumbre.

Hasta que en el Karasuno uno de los primeros días había llegado tarde por un recado de su profesora, y había tenido la caída frente a todos. Y Tsukishima le había ayudado.

Y desde entonces, no había tenido que volver a hacer aquello. Esconderse. Pasar caídas completas solo. 

Entrenar solo.

Sus compañeros de equipo le sostenían. Sus amigos habían hecho que perdiera el miedo a sus caídas. Ahor adisfrutaba plenamente del volleyball. Incluso disfrutaba los intercambios a pesar de que a veces aún sentía algo de vergüenza. 

Había tenido muy pocas caídas completas desde entonces. Y todas acompañado. 

—Lo sé, tengo mucha, mucha suerte. Hace mucho que no me preocupo por mi condición. Es una parte más de mí... Y mis amigos lo han aceptado de una forma que ha hecho que yo lo acepte.

El doctor sonrió por la expresión de felicidad del chico delante de él.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Aún así, no todo es totalmente positivo, Hinata. Lo que me gusta de todo esto es que tu vida a mejorado gracias al apoyo que hay a tu alrededor. Ha mejorado tanto físicamente, ya que sufres menos caídas, como psicológicamente, porque estás más feliz y acompañado. Pero me preocupa que a pesar de todos los intercambios que tienes, sigas teniendo caídas. 

Escribió algo en el ordenador y volvió a hablar.

—Puede haber varias razones. Una se debe a tus dinámicas irregulares. Es perfectamente posible que estés pasando por una época como la de tus primeras semanas, en que tenías caídas diarias. O como hace un año, cuando llegaste a tener más de una al día durante cinco días. Es muy probable que estés pasando por otra etapa parecida y que apenas lo notes por tus intercambios diarios. 

Hinata escuchó atentamente. Sí, hacía un año había tenido que faltar a clase debido a el episodio intenso de caídas que había vivido.

—También puede ser que tus dinámicas estén alteradas por todos esos intercambios. Que se esté generando una dependencia por parte de tu cuerpo, en vez de adaptarse a la falta usual de posibilidad de intercambio.

—Eso... ¿Es posible?

—Sí, y necesito saberlo. Hinata... ¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar supresores durante un tiempo?

—Pensaba que con mi edad no...

—No son aconsejables en la mayoría de casos de tu edad. Porque tu cuerpo todavía se está adaptando a los cambios, y tomarlos puede provocar más desajustes. Pero puede hacer lo contrario y ayudar a tu cuerpo a regularse solo. 

—Quiero intentarlo. Si funcionan, ¿podré seguir tomándolos?

—Esa es la idea. Me gustaría que tomases supresores durante tres meses. Y para comprobar su funcionamiento, quiero que no hagas intercambios más allá de los de emergencia. Si en algún momento muestras síntomas extraños o ves que no hay cambios tras la primera semana, deja de tomarlos y ven a verme.

—¿Qué síntomas extraños?

—Varían según la persona. El más normal y esperable es somnolencia. Es un síntoma que solo se presenta en adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, no te alarmes si ocurre, es normal. Si ves que tienes más caídas de lo normal, o si tus caídas son diferentes en algo... Cualquier cosa fuera de lo común comunícamela. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata salió de la consulta con las recetas en su mano y emoción en la mirada. ¡Por fin le habían dado supresores! Hacía tiempo que quería probarlos, pero siempre le decían que era demasiado joven.

Cuando él y su madre llegaron al coche, y Hinata le contó todo, hubo un silencio extraño.

Su madre no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno. Si le estaban dando supresores, significaba que las dinámicas de su hijo estaban funcionando peor de lo que pensaba. Aún así, al verle tan ilusionado, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te acercaré a la escuela e iré a comprar las pastillas para que puedas empezar esta noche ¿Sí?

Hinata asintió, lleno de energía y emoción. Prácticamente saltó del coche cuando llegaron, y solo se detuvo cuando su madre le llamó.

—Avisa a tus compañeros de todo ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Al llegar al gimnasio, el entrenamiento ya había empezado. El entrenador Ukai, el profesor Takeda y Daichi ya estaban avisados, así que se preparó rápidamente para unirse a la práctica, no sin antes preguntar si al final podía comunicarles algo.

—¿Qué querías decirnos, Hinata?—Preguntó Daichi una vez habían recogido todo.

—¡A partir de mañana voy a dejar de hacer intercambios!—anunció con entusiasmo y energía.

—¿Y eso?—Preguntó Kageyama.

—Mañana empezaré a tomar supresores. Me ha dicho el médico que puedo seguir haciendo intercambios de emergencia, pero que no debo hacer ningún intercambio intencionado. ¡Con suerte, dejaré de tener caídas!

A ojos de todos, la sonrisa de Hinata estaba más radiante que nunca, como si el chico brillase con más fuerza de la usual.

—Puede haber efectos secundarios—Añadió, más tranquilo—Me dijo que sobretodo puedo estar algo somnoliento, así que quiero disculparme antes de nada si notáis que tengo menos energía. 

—Creo que hasta lo agradeceremos—Dijo Tsukishima, sarcástico— Tienes demasiada energía, estaremos más tranquilos si tú también lo estás.

—¡Cierto! Los demás no nos sentiremos vagos a tu lado—Añadió Tanaka sonriente.

Todos se alegraron por la noticia, y fueron a cambiarse. Los primeros en irse fueron Daichi y Sugawara, que llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—Sí, no es buena señal que se los hayan dado tan pronto.—respondió Suga.

—Tú también los tomas.

—Mi caso es diferente, lo sabes. Los casos en lo que se impronta con alguien solo tienen dos soluciones: supresores o intercambios. Y en nuestro caso...

—Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Pero por qué te preocupa?

—Porque está muy ilusionado. Tengo miedo de que no salga bien, puede ser un golpe muy fuerte para él.

—Todos en el equipo estaremos ahí para apoyarle.

Sugawara se detuvo y miró a Daichi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Quieres venir a casa?

Daichi se sonrojó y le tomó de la mano, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eres malvado—Murmuró.

Suga rió.

—¿Qué pasa? Solo tengo ganas de intimar con mi novio ¿Eso me hace malvado?—Preguntó, poniendo un pucherito. Daichi se sonrojó más y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te hace el más malvado de todos.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Kageyama caminaban juntos. Era la primera vez que Hinata no iba con su bicicleta al salir del entrenamiento.

—Más te vale no dejarte afectar por esas pastillas y dormirte en el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué dices? Que tenga un poco de sueño no va a hacer que me duerma saltando, Tonto-Yama.

Kageyama miró hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, y cuando habló Hinata apenas le entendió.

—Entonces no haremos más intercambios...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

—¿No haremos más intercambios?—Repitió, más alto y nervioso por decirlo, sin entender muy bien por qué.

Hinata se detuvo y Kageyama paró dos pasos delante de él, girándose a mirarle.

—Supongo que no...—dijo, como si acabase de darse cuenta. Miró a Kageyama y se sintió triste de repente. ¿Por qué le disgustaba tanto la idea de no tener intercambios con Kageyama?

Antes de intentar entenderlo, miró el parque por el que siempre pasaban, y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Harías uno ahora? 

—¿Ahora?

—En el parque. Todavía es de día y ya sabes que no suele haber gente en la zona en la que solemos practicar... Podemos hacer el último intercambio si quieres.

Kageyama sintió su corazón acelerarse y asintió, sintiéndose feliz por la propuesta. ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto los intercambios con Hinata? No lo sabía, pero ahora eso no era lo importante.

—Vamos.

Sonriendo, Hinata caminó por delante de Kageyama hacia donde solían practicar los fines de semana, y se sentó en el césped, disfrutando del aire caliente.

—Venga, Tonto-Yama, siéntate aquí. Se está genial.

—Tonto, ya lo sé.

Kageyama se sentó a su lado. Desde allí estaban en la zona elevada del parque, y podían ver el resto. Había gente paseando con sus mascotas o niños jugando. Kageyama miró a Hinata.

—¿Crees que desde aquí está bien?

—Lo preguntas siempre. Están muy lejos, si no das una orden muy fuerte no debería haber problemas ¿No?

—Cierto... ¿qué quieres?

—Mmm... —Hinata se tumbó boca arriba y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Kageyama— Quería probar a estar así—Dijo, sonriendo.—¡Cuando quieras!

Kageyama se sonrojó, y notó latir su corazón con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que le ocurría eso antes de hacer intercambios con Hinata. 

Respiró hondo y pensó en su orden. Le miró y se cruzó con sus ojos, que le miraban expectantes. 

Estuvieron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio y Kageyama se sorprendió acariciando el pelo de su amigo antes de decir nada.

—Cierra los ojos

La orden fue suave. Tan suave que tan solo afectó a Hinata porque estaba listo para recibirla.

Al momento cerró los ojos con una expresión relajada, y notó su mente empezar a entumecerse de una forma agradable. Pronto dejó de escuchar a los niños más lejos o el viento. Se hizo el silencio, y solo sentía a Kageyama junto a él.

Era genial estar ahí. Notaba la mano del dominante en su pelo, acariciándole. Sentía el ronroneo que salía de su garganta y el ronroneo de Kageyama en respuesta.

Se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y en el lugar adecuado.

Kageyama se sentía hipnotizado. Observaba el rostro de Hinata, y su ronroneo le hacía contenter la respiración antes de responderle.

Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar la cara del chico, sin dejar de mirarle. 

Le gustaban mucho esos intercambios. Desde el incidente en el campamento de entrenamiento, sus órdenes siempre habían sido suaves y discretas. Le asustaba la posibilidad de tener que usar la palabra de seguridad. Prefería pasar los intercambios relajado, con esa sensación de estar protegiendo al sumiso.

¿Por qué era tan genial? Los intercambios con su hermana nunca habían sido nada especial. Hinata, sin embargo, daba a aquel acto un sabor dulce, un brillo especial.

Se sentía de alguna forma decepcionado con la idea de parar. Pero Hinata estaría mejor ¿verdad? Podrían centrarse del todo en el volleyball, y eso sería perfecto.

Kageyama se inclinó hacia Hinata lentamente, maravillado por su expresión de calma. Cerró los ojos cuando su nariz tocó los cabellos naranjas, y respiró. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que Hinata olía a mandarina?

Empezó a acariciarle una mejilla, ronroneando, y besó su frente suavemente, llevado por el instinto. Frotó sutilmente la nariz contra su piel, como acariciándole. Hinata movió un brazo para acariciarle el pelo, y Kageyama se dejó. 

—¿Quieres recostarte en el suelo?—Preguntó, viendo que empezaba a estar incómodo. Hinata asintió de una forma casi imperceptible, desde la zona, y Kageyama le ayudó a tumbarse, haciendo él lo mismo, a su lado. Hinata entonces se giró para abrazar a Kageyama, y éste le rodeo con sus brazos.

Volvió a besar su frente, tranquilo, y dejó que su nariz y la de Hinata se rozasen. Hinata sonrió y movió levemente la cabeza, respondiendo a ese pequeño contacto.

Kageyama se estremeció y también le respondió.

Y estuvieron unos minutos así, moviendo lentamente sus cabezas para rozar sus narices en pequeñas caricias que dibujaban sonrisas en sus caras.

Ambos estaban tranquilos, y a la vez algo hervía dentro de ellos debido a la sensación que invadía sus cuerpos. Satisfacción. Instintos despiertos y complacidos. Una comodidad indescriptible.

Y un hambre que yacía debajo de todo eso.

Hinata se movió hasta besar la nariz de Kageyama, que enseguida respondió haciendo lo mismo de forma instintiva. Sonrisas se escapaban de sus labios después de cada uno, y el abrazo era estrecho y cómodo.

Hasta que los labios de Hinata rozaron los de Kageyama. Algo dentro de ellos se sobresaltó, pero sus instintos, sus dinámicas... Se estremecieron de satisfacción. Kageyama repitió el gesto, de forma tímida, totalmente llevado por unos instintos cada vez más despiertos, y Hinata le respondió.

Y se dieron un beso casto. Y suspiraron, repitiéndolo. Sus consciencias dejaron de funcionar y el intercambio se convirtió en un abrazo lleno de besos castos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, abrazándose cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que un beso dejó de ser casto y les hizo jadear al separarse. 

—"Mío"

El pensamiento en la mente del dominante le hizo reaccionar, justo antes de recibir otro beso de Hinata que le confundió, ahora consciente de todo.

Se separó y aflojó el abrazo, notando su cuerpo caliente y sus instintos empujándole hacia Hinata. 

—Hinata, vuelve—Dijo despacio, conteniéndose, y Hinata abrió los ojos, aún en la zona.

Ninguno dijo nada de los besos. Pero tampoco ninguno deshizo el abrazo cuando hubo terminado el intercambio.

Ninguno pensó en otra cosa esa noche antes de dormir. 

Y tampoco ninguno encontró una explicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!!! Este capítulo lleva escrito desde el sábado, y estaba deseando publicarlo. ¿Qué os parece?
> 
> Yo ando liada con tanto calor, resulta difícil concentrarse y aunque bebo mucha agua, me suelo poner mala por el calor. 
> 
> Estoy súper feliz por el maravilloso final de Haikyuu. Y a la vez estoy triste porque ha acabado, pero por fortuna aún queda el anime!!!
> 
> Este capítulo trae muchas cosas, espero que no resulte confuso. Y también un poco de auto fan service xD 
> 
> Espero que os guste!!
> 
> Nos leemos :)


	11. Neutrales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora las dinámicas de Hinata están al nivel de un neutral. Al igual que Suga, que lleva desde segundo con supresores, y se enfrenta a su vida desde el mismo sitio.

Hinata se despertó con dificultad tras su primera toma de supresores. No solía resultarle difícil levantarse por la mañana. No tanto al menos.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue que ese sueño era por la pastilla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por erguirse y se quedó sentado, bostezando y pestañeando repetidas veces, para despertarse del todo.

Lo segundo de lo que fue consciente fueron los pensamientos de la noche anterior. 

Había besado a Kageyama.

¿Por qué?

Había tenido más intercambios de los que podía recordar, con muchas personas diferentes. Nunca había sentido o hecho aquello.

Se llevó una mano a los labios. Kageyama no había dicho nada. Bueno, él tampoco en realidad. 

¿Por qué?

Se levantó y desayunó tranquilamente, antes de irse a la escuela, como siempre, en bicicleta.

Había tenido intercambios decenas de veces con decenas de personas diferentes. Intercambios de emergencia casi todos. ¿Se debía a eso? Kageyama era el único con el que había hecho intercambios bajo órdenes. Y era el único con el que se había sentido de esa forma.

Nunca había besado a nadie. Le había gustado, al menos desde el estado de entumecimiento que le provocaba la zona. 

Notó su corazón latir fuerte cuando pensó en todo lo que había rodeado al beso: el abrazo, las sonrisas, la sensación de comodidad, las caricias con sus narices...

—¡Hinata!

La voz de Sugawara le sacó de sus pensamientos, y saludó a su senpai.

Durante toda la mañana no volvió a pensar en ello.

Y a lo largo de la semana, dejó de hacerlo.

—¡Hinata! ¿Has hecho algún intercambio en casa?—Le preguntó Tanaka durante un descanso.

—¿Eh? No—respondió, pillado por sorpresa. 

Llevaba toda la semana así: era capaz de hacer las cosas cuando estaba concentrado en ellas. Y no se había dormido en clase, si bien le costaba despertarse por las mañanas y se quedaba dormido enseguida por las noches. Pero cuando dejaba de hacer algo, le costaba ser consciente de todo a su alrededor, se distraía. 

—¡Eso significa que llevas una semana entera sin caídas!—exclamó su senpai, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, entendiendo lo que eso significaba.

—¡Funcionan! —exclamó, saltando de alegría.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?—dijo Nishinoya, uniéndose a la conversación.

—La verdad es que cuando no estoy concentrado en hacer algo, estoy bastante somnoliento—reconoció Hinata. —Pero es la primera vez que aguanto tanto tiempo sin caídas—añadió, emocionado.

—Wow, Hinata. Sigue pareciéndome increíble que pudieras aguantar tantas caídas—Dijo Yamaguchi, al escuchar aquello.

Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi. Después de su última caída, ambos habían descubierto la razón: llevaba meses sin hacer un intercambio productivo. Y más tiempo sin caer. Su cuerpo había reaccionado negativamente a las emociones fuertes del momento y por eso se había desencadenado una caída tan brusca.

—Es porque sus caídas son bastante suaves.—dijo Tsukishima—Al menos en eso tiene suerte.

—¡Es cierto!—afirmó Hinata—Aguanto porque son suaves. Incluso una caída sin atender suele durar... Media hora, más o menos. Las más fuertes fueron las primeras, pero creo que porque aún no estaba acostumbrado. De todos modos, también es porque todos me habéis ayudado—exclamó con una sonrisa.

Kageyama desvió la mirada y cogió un balón. 

Se alegraba por Hinata. Pero era incapaz de decirle nada al respecto.

El otoño estaba terminando, y se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno. Después de año nuevo, comenzarían los entrenamientos intensivos para el torneo de primavera.

Las semanas transcurrieron con una calma inusual. El equipo estaba acostumbrado a que los intercambios con Hinata fueran algo rutinario. Ahora se hacía extraño, aunque gratificante, ver al número 10 activo durante todo el entrenamiento.

El efecto secundario de la somnolencia no había ido a más, y merecía la pena tener más sueño de lo normal para no tener caídas casi diarias.

—Parece que está funcionando bien—Dijo Sugawara acercándose a Daichi mientras recogían.

Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

—Sí, me alegro de verle tan feliz. Y de verte a ti más tranquilo.

—Ya sabes que tiendo a preocuparme... Pero esta vez no hacía falta. Lleva ya un mes y medio y todo ha salido bien.

Al acabar de recoger, todos se sentaron para hablar. 

Yachi y Kiyoko ya se habían cambiado, y llevaban ropa de calle, ya que después del entrenamiento irían juntas al cine. Sus compañeros adoraban verlas juntas, ya que sonreían más.

El entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda les desearon unas felices vacaciones, recomendando descanso y desconexión. Explicaron que a la vuelta los entrenamientos se orientarían al torneo de primavera y se despidieron.

—Daichi...

Daichi miró a Suga cuando escuchó su nombre en el cuarto del club. Todos se estaban cambiando y Noya estaba siendo muy revoltoso junto a Hinata y Tanaka. Suga estaba mirando su móvil, ya con su uniforme de la escuela puesto. 

Su expresión era de preocupación y tensión.

Daichi se acercó y Suga giró el móvil levemente, dejando ver el mensaje.

Sus padres volvían.

Los padres de Suga pasaban mucho tiempo fuera por trabajo. Viajaban por el mundo debido a sus negocios, y Suga estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y era de agradecer. 

No habían aceptado su relación, pero de un modo que se podía catalogar como maltrato. Sus padres habían difundido la relación a toda la familia. Y a los antiguos amigos de Suga. Le insultaban y le llamaban cosas que Suga prefería no rememorar.

Sus antiguos amigos le habían repudiado al enterarse. Le habían insultado. Le habían escupido. 

La única razón por la que Suga había aguantado era porque Daichi estaba ahí siempre. Protegiéndole. Curándole. 

Sus padres no le habían permitido emanciparse como desearía, pero Suga había resistido gracias a que apenas estaban en casa.

Daichi le había dicho que podía ir a su casa, que sus padres estaban de acuerdo. Al contrario que los padres de Suga, ellos les habían respaldado.

Pero Suga no quería más problemas. En cuanto acabase la preparatoria, podría huir de su casa. Había trabajado durante los veranos para tener ahorros, y pensaba empezar a trabajar al entrar en la universidad. Y Daichi estaría con él.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Suga guardó todo en silencio, sin responder. Se despidió de todos y salió de primero.

Daichi le siguió.

—¡Suga! Ven a mi casa, por favor. Podemos pasar juntos estos días.

Suga se detuvo cuando ya estuvieron lejos de la escuela, y miró a Daichi, alzando al fin la mirada. Estaba nervioso, asustado.

—No quiero ir a casa, Daichi. 

—No tienes que hacerlo. Ven conmigo, sabes que mis padres quieren ayudarte.

—Tengo que coger mis cosas.

—Te puedo dejar mi ropa, y compraremos lo que necesites. No tienes que volver...

—Mis supresores están en casa. Las recetas también.

Suga temblaba, asustado, y Daichi le abrazó. 

—Voy contigo.

—Será peor.

—Me da igual, necesito saber que estarás bien.

Ambos intentaron tranquilizarse. Daichi intentaba mostrarse seguro para ayudar a su novio.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Suga, se acercaron a la puerta. Estaba abierta.

Entraron despacio, y escucharon la televisión encendida en la cocina.

En silencio, fueron hasta el cuarto de Suga y entraron, cerrando detrás de ellos. Guardaron las pastillas lo más rápido que pudieron, y todas las recetas y material de estudio de Sugawara.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, unas hormonas de dominante increíblemente agresivas les golpearon.

En esos momentos agradecían ser dominantes.

Sus padres subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaban. Incluso siendo dominantes, sentían la necesidad de ceder ante ellos de forma instintiva.

—Koushi, no te hemos oído llegar. Ni a ti ni a Sawamura.

—La tele estaba encendida—acertó a decir Suga.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Mis cosas de clase. 

—¿No empiezan hoy las vacaciones?

—Por eso las llevo todas... Porque no podía dejarlas en la escuela—. Razonó Suga, nervioso.

La presión se hizo mayor, y el padre de Suga se acercó. Era igual de alto que su hijo, pero mucho más corpulento. Mucho más intimidante.

—¿A dónde vas?

La pregunta la formuló como una orden, y Suga tragó saliva, resistiendo. Daichi se acercó a él, no queriendo dejarle solo.

—Sawamura, estoy hablando con mi hijo. Vete.

Esta vez, la orden fue intensa y amenazante, pero Daichi tan solo apretó los puños, se mordió las mejillas por dentro y aguantó. 

—No tenemos nada que hablar—Dijo Suga, mirando a su padre a los ojos y caminando hacia las escaleras. Su madre, más alta que él, se interpuso.

—No puedes salir de esta casa, Koushi. No sin nuestro permiso. 

—Te equivocas. No puedo emanciparme, pero sí puedo salir de casa cuando quiera. Tranquila, los estudios van bien. 

—Oh, claro que puedes emanciparte. Hazlo, venga. ¿No te gusta Tokyo? Es un buen lugar para vivir.

Suga se mordió los labios. Se había resignado a aguantar por seguir asistiendo al Karasuno, por seguir cerca de Daichi. Por seguir con los demás. Porque la única vivienda a la que podría ir si se emancipaba estaba en Tokyo. Y no, no estaba dispuesto a irse tan lejos. 

Su escuela era de los sitios más importantes para él. Y sus compañeros las personas más importantes.

—Me voy.

—Póstrate.

Daichi sintió un escalofrío al escuchar una orden directa a Suga, quien no se arrodilló, pero sí se detuvo. El aura de dominación que emitían era tan intensa que lograba inducir sumisión en otros dominantes.

Suga respiró hondo, en el sitio. Apretó con fuerza el asa de la mochila y cerró los ojos. Su dominante interior estaba dormido desde hacía tiempo por los supresores. Sus instintos se parecían más a los de un neutral, y ante circunstancias normales apenas notaba las hormonas ajenas.

Pero no ante sus padres. Esas eran sofocantes. Las usaban contra él de forma violenta, tratando de someterle, de hacerle rendirse. 

Pero Suga era muy fuerte.

—He dicho que me voy.

Daichi corrió hacia él, mirando de forma amenazante a los adultos frente a ellos. Todos sus instintos le empujaban a proteger a Suga. Y no podía ocultarlo.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, Daichi notó el mareo. Era como si la presión ejercida por aquellas hormonas fueran tan fuerte como para afectarle físicamente.

Suga le agarró de la muñeca y salió, con sangre en los labios de lo mucho que se los había mordido.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un par de calles, corriendo de la mano sin decir nada, Suga soltó su mochila y se apoyó contra un muro para vomitar.

Daichi tenía también náuseas, pero aguantó, ayudando a Suga.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí... Les odio—dijo Suga, limpiándose la barbilla con el pañuelo que le habla dado su novio— No puedo... Nunca logro imponerme a sus hormonas, menos desde que tomo supresores. Es horrible, como si algo dentro de mí se retorciera y...

Otra arcada le interrumpió. Daichi le abrazó, protector.

—Ya está. Lo has hecho, te has enfrentado a ellos resistiendo sus órdenes. Yo no logré moverme y reaccionar.

—Quiero cumplir 18 años—empezó a llorar Suga, con un hilo de voz—. Quiero olvidarme de ellos para siempre.

—Vámonos a casa.

Daichi cargó las pertenencias de Sugawara y le tomó de la mano. Caminaron en silencio hasta casa del capitán del Karasuno, donde podrían pasar todo el invierno. Y todo lo que quedaba de curso si era necesario.

Y por esas mismas calles, caminaban Hinata y Kageyama, que seguían su camino después de tomar unos bollos de carne a invitación de Tanaka.

El aire era frío. Pronto caerían las primeras nevadas, y sería difícil practicar al aire libre, por lo que decidieron practicar en el parque de siempre antes de que empezase a oscurecer.

—¿Estás contento?

Hinata recibió el balón con torpeza y miró a su compañero, sin entender.

—¿Ahora?

—Me refiero... En general. Con lo de las pastillas y tus dinámicas.

—¡Claro!—el rostro de Hinata se iluminó al responder. Llevaba dos meses sin tener caídas y sin realizar intercambios. Su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, hacía lo que él le pedía y no notaba las hormonas ajenas. Sus dinámicas ahora estaban al nivel de las neutrales—. No tengo que molestar a nadie y no tengo que hacer intercambios. ¡Es perfecto! Ojalá haber empezado antes con los supresores.

—Antes no podías.

—Y se supone que ahora tampoco ¡Y mira! Es genial.

—Me alegro por ti, entonces—Dijo Kageyama en voz baja.

—¿Qué? Habla más alto, Tonto-yama.

—Que sigues apestando con las recepciones, Idiota.

Empezaron a discutir a su manera, pero Kageyama se había mentalizado.

No entendía por qué no se sentía feliz del todo sabiendo que Hinata no haría más intercambios con él. Parecía que sin querer, se había acostumbrado a ellos. Pero si Hinata estaba mejor así, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Una vez volvieron a casa, no se vieron hasta pasadas las vacaciones.

Pero Hinata era alguien inquieto y sociable, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver a Kenma esas Navidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Qué tal estáis? Yo feliz, cada vez que publico un capítulo estoy un poco más contenta. Quiero agradecer los kudos y comentarios, me encanta que disfruteis de esta historia ♥
> 
> Este capítulo siento que es poco sustancial, pero no creo que esté mal. Creo que es necesario ir alternando capítulos con más o menos sucesos. 
> 
> No dejéis de comentar vuestras impresiones, me encanta saber qué pensais!!!


	12. Vacaciones de Navidad (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata va casa de Kenma durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ilusionado por ver y conocer Tokyo con su amigo.

—¿Subo por estas escaleras?

—Sí, las de la foto. Estoy arriba esperando con Kuroo.

—Hay mucha gente, ¿cómo os voy a encontrar?

—Kuroo lleva un paraguas de Santa Claus.

Hinata llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, saliendo de la estación. Se escuchaba música navideña, todo estaba adornado y había mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro. 

Hacía frío, y llevaba una bufanda amarilla junto a una chaqueta azul claro y unas orejeras blancas que contrastaban con su pelo naranja despeinado en todas direcciones. Se formaba una nubecilla de vapor delante de su cara cada vez que respiraba.

Buscó con la mirada a la pareja, y vio el paraguas de Santa Claus en medio de la multitud. Se rió al verlo, ya que era gracioso ver a Kuroo llevar algo así.

—¡Kenma! ¡Kuroo-san! 

—Hey, chiquitín, ¿qué tal?—Dijo Kuroo riendo—¿Qué te parece mi paraguas? ¿No crees que es perfecto para las navidades?

—Es un paraguas horrible—Dijo Kenma, escondiendo la nariz bajo su bufanda. No le gustaba salir de casa cuando hacía tanto frío.

—¡Destaca mucho! Me ha servido para encontraros—Respondió Hinata, sonriente.

Kenma le había invitado a pasar un par de días en su casa en Tokyo, y así poder visitar la ciudad. Ahora que no dependía de sus caídas, podía ir sin preocupaciones.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kenma, Hinata saludó a sus padres con energía, agradeciéndoles el dejarle estar allí unos días. Se sorprendió de ver a los padres de Kuroo también allí, en el salón, tomando el té los cuatro juntos.

—Somos vecinos desde que somos pequeños—Dijo Kenna una vez en su cuarto, quitándose la bufanda. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas coloradas por el frío.—¿Quieres jugar al Mario Kart? Seguro que le ganas a Kuroo, es malísimo.

—¡Hey! No soy tan malo, ya verás.

Dejando sus cosas sobre la cama, se pusieron a jugar, acabando por repartirse las victorias siempre entre Kenma y Hinata.

Kuroo acabó por aburrirse y sugerir que fueran a pasear, y Kenma accedió a regañadientes al ver la ilusión que tenía Hinata por ver Tokyo.

El día consistió en Hinata correteando de un lado a otro con ilusión, Kuroo riendo y emocionándole aún más al hablarle de más sitios que visitar y Kenma detrás de ellos, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, tapado hasta la nariz.

Se pararon a merendar en un café que tenía muchos dulces. Todos pidieron un chocolate caliente, y Hinata a mayores un crepe relleno de fresas con chocolate.

—¡Esto está delicioso! Kenma, ¿quieres probarlo? 

—Bueno... —El chico se hizo un poco de rogar, pero realmente quería probar aquello. Y que Hinata se lo ofreciera de una forma tan entusiasta le daba más ganas todavía—. Vale, pero solo un bocado — Accedió.

Hinata le acercó la crepe, y Kenma mordió la esquina. El chocolate era casi líquido, por lo que se manchó bastante los labios al hacerlo. Hinata rió al verlo y posó el crepe en su plato para lamer el resto que había quedado en sus dedos. ¡Sería un desperdicio tirarlo!

—Kenma, estás muy manchado—Rió Kuroo.

Hinata alzó la mirada, lamiendo uno de sus dedos, y se sonrojó.

Kuroo besaba a Kenma, lamiendo el chocolate de las comisuras de sus labios. 

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, y apartó de nuevo la mirada, de modo que no pudo ver cómo los dos chicos le miraban de reojo al separarse. 

—Tonto, podía limpiarme yo—Protestó Kenma, usando a continuación una servilleta.

—Mmmm... Es que ese chocolate había que aprovecharlo—Dijo Kuroo, juguetón, relamiéndose.

—Mmm, Kuroo-san, ¿quieres probar tú también?—Ofreció Hinata, al escuchar aquello. Kuroo sonrió, notando la mirada de Kenma sobre él.

—Oh, me encantaría, pequeñín—Respondió Kuroo.

Hinata repitió la acción que había realizado con Kenma, pero Kuroo no se limitó a darle un bocado a su crepe.

La sujetó también con su mano, tocando la suya, para evitar mancharse. Cuando dio el bocado, miró a Hinata y éste se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

¿Se sentía incómodo por haberles visto besarse? No, ya sabía que estaban juntos, Kenma se lo había dicho. Y era algo normal ¿No? Las parejas se besaban todo el tiempo. Había visto a Yachi y Kiyoko hacerlo alguna vez sin querer.

Si las parejas se besaban ¿Por qué había besado a Kageyama?

Apartó aquel pensamiento rápidamente. Obviamente, había sido por el intercambio. Por eso.

Simplemente, Kuroo le miraba de una forma que nunca había visto en nadie. Y era una mirada que por alguna razón le ponía la piel de gallina y le hacía contener la respiración. Y... Eso... ¿Le gustaba?

Ese instante en que Kuroo le había mirado mientras mordía su crepe había estado lleno de caos en su mente.

—Mmmmm, la próxima vez tengo que pedir eso—Dijo el chico, respaldándose en su asiento, soltando el crepe.

Hinata parpadeó, confundido. Siguió comiendo en silencio, mirando su taza. Estaba... ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

Kenma y Kuroo se miraron, dándose la mano bajo la mesa. Kuroo sonreía y Kenma miraba a Hinata de reojo. 

Él y Kuroo habían hablado mucho de Hinata después del campamento de entrenamiento. Kuroo sabía que a su novio le gustaba el número 10 de una forma especial, y él mismo había disfrutado bastante de aquel intercambio a tres.

—Podemos decírselo—Había dicho Kuroo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Va a pensar que somos raros, dudo siquiera que le interese nada que no sea volleyball... Además, está acostumbrado a hacer muchos intercambios con gente distinta...

—Pero no perdemos nada ¿No? No parece el tipo de persona que acepte algo sin quererlo, y tampoco el tipo de persona que vaya a dejar de hablarte por confesarle algo así. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

—Es mi amigo...

—Eh, si no quieres no, pero puede ser divertido ver cómo reacciona si hacemos algo sutil.

Kuroo era demasiado travieso. ¿Sutil? ¿Aquello había sido sutil? Kenma veía que Hinata estaba colorado, desde luego se había dado cuenta de las acciones de Kuroo. Pero es que no había sido nada sutil.

Y aún así aún no le había pateado.

Porque le gustaba ver ese lado avergonzado de Hinata.

Tras dar unas vueltas más, volvieron a casa, listos para jugar otra ronda de videojuegos antes de ir a cenar, yendo Kuroo a su casa para ello.

Cuando Kenma y Hinata estuvieron en su cuarto de nuevo, Kenma se armó de valor para hablar de temas que no sabía si podían ser o no incómodos.

—Shoyo... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Claro!

—Mmm... ¿cómo eran tus dinámicas antes de los supresores? Nunca llegaste a contarme demasiado...

—Oh, porque pensaba que no te interesaba—dijo Hinata, sentándose. —Realmente era como viste en el campamento. Tenía caídas espontáneas unas dos o tres veces por semana. Lo bueno es que todos en mi equipo me han ayudado desde el principio y mis síntomas son bastante leves, así que incluso una caída completa podía durar tan solo media hora. Me recuperaba enseguida.

—¿Todos en tu equipo son dominantes?—Preguntó Kenma, confundido.

—¿Eh? Claro que no.

—Pero entonces no pudieron ayudarte todos con las caídas.

—¡Ah! Claro, no te lo he dicho. —Hinata sonrió— Puedo hacer intercambios con cualquiera. No son productivos para los no dominantes, pero sí para mí.

—Wow, no sabía que eso era posible.

—Aún así, con las caídas fuertes necesito a un dominante. ¡Pero ahora ya no necesito hacer intercambios!

Kenma sonrió al verle tan entusiasmado. Recordó su intercambio con él y Kuroo y empezó a retorcer la manga se su sudadera.

—Shoyo... ¿Recuerdas el intercambio que tuvimos en el campamento?—Hinata asintió—Hasta entonces nunca había hecho un intercambio con alguien más que Kuroo. Bueno, él los ha hecho con más gente, por emergencias como la de esa vez.— Miró a Hinata, que le escuchaba atentamente, y bajó la mirada. 

Respiró hondo antes de seguir.

—Primero de nada, quiero decirte esto porque somos amigos, y creo que ocultarte cosas sería... Malo. Espero que no te parezca mal o me mires raro...

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero puedes contarme lo que quieras.

—Me gustas—Dijo Kenma, en un susurro—. No en un sentido romántico... Me gustas mucho como amigo, por supuesto, y te considero un rival contra el que quiero jugar y estoy motivado a enfrentarme por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero... Me gustas también... Me atraes mucho.

El volumen de voz de Kenma había ido bajando, pero Hinata lo había escuchado todo. Se sentía confundido y a la vez profundamente avergonzado. Notaba sus mejillas coloradas y no sabía qué decir.

—Kenma...—Empezó Hinata—Pero... Tú y Kuroo... Pensaba que...

—Él lo sabe. Me animó a decírtelo, y...

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y Kuroo entró sonriente.

—Hola, pensé en venir un rato antes de dormir. ¿Todo bien?

Kuroo preguntó eso al verlos tan callados. Pero al notar el color de sus mejillas y el nerviosismo en sus miradas, sonrió, travieso.

—¿He interrumpido algo?

—Se lo he dicho—Dijo Kenma, lanzándole un cojín.— Podrías haber avisado antes de que ibas a volver.

—Vale vale, perdona.— Cogió el cojín y se sentó en la cama en medio de ambos—Y bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho?

—¡Ah! Eh... Que... Yo... —Hinata se puso muy nervioso, y Kenma y Kuroo pudieron ver cómo parecía tener un cortocircuito. Kuroo rió y le revolvió el pelo, tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes, seguro que ha sido un shock descubrir de repente que tu amigo y si novio se sienten atraídos por ti. 

—¿Eh?

—¿Oya? 

Hinata, que ya estaba colorado, pasó un tono mas oscuro de carmín en sus mejillas, y pasó su mirado de uno a otro incrédulo, con la boca abierta y sin respirar, sin palabras, hasta que se tapó la cara con las dos manos, abrumado.

—Kuroo... Siempre te adelantas—Dijo Kenma, llevándose la mano a la cara, avergonzado.

—Oya, oya... perdón, ahora sí que estás en shock. ¿No se lo habías dicho?—Preguntò a Kenma.

—¡Lo que me tocaba!—Exclamó Kenma, levantándose y golpeándole con la almohada.—¡Has hecho esto más vergonzoso de lo que ya era, estúpido!

Hinata miró entre sus manos, encogido, y vio a Kenma de una forma que nunca se había imaginado: avergonzado y enérgico. Lanzaba maldiciones a Kuroo e hinchaba las mejillas totalmente colorado, haciendo aspavientos, y la imagen resultó muy graciosa al pelinaranja.

Kuroo estaba intentando clamar a Kenma, disculpándose, cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por las carcajadas de Hinata. Ambos se detuvieron y le miraron. Estaba riendo.

Y ambos pensaron que era arrebatadoramente encantador.

Y divertido.

Los tres acabaron riendo sobre la cama de Kenma y el suelo. La situación era absurda, pero de alguna forma, se había relajado la tensión.

Al final, se quedaron en silencio, recuperando el aire.

—Perdona si te hemos asustado, pequeñín.–Dijo Kuroo, rompiendo el silencio.

Hinata les miró y se incorporó.

—No te preocupes. Realmente... Me da vergüenza. Mucha, la verdad. Sobretodo porque es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa—Reconoció, frotándose el cuello.—La verdad es que no sé qué deciros, porque... Bueno... Nunca había pensado en ello. Ni por vosotros ni por nadie. Simplemente, con mi condición y el volleyball, no era una prioridad pensar en estas cosas. 

Kenma se incorporó. Estaba en el suelo, y se quedó sentado, escuchando a Hinata. Kuroo estaba tumbado en la cama, mirándole desde ahí.

—No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, y me resulta extraño que... Bueno, que seais dos personas.—Les miró, alzando una ceja.— Es bastante confuso, la verdad. 

Sus mejillas volvían a estar coloradas, y no sabía qué decir. 

—No tienes que decir o hacer nada que no quieras—Dijo Kenma, tomándole una mano.— Pero como te dije antes... No quiero ocultarte algo así si somos amigos.

Hinata miró a Kenma, a sus pies, y sonrió. El colocador jugó con sus dedos, distraído. Entonces notó a Kuroo incorporarse.

—Piensa el lado positivo: has atraído a dos chicos guapísimos sin tus dinámicas—Dijo Kuroo, revolviéndole el pelo.— Eres bastante atractivo, Hinata Shoyo. No me extraña que Kenma se fijase en ti tan rápido. Yo solo soy un extra que se ha sumado más tarde a todo esto.

—Calla, fuiste el primero en proponer decírselo.

—¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa...? 

—Gracias por decírmelo. Supongo que os ha costado decidirlo, y bueno... No creo que sea algo fácil de decir. Gracias.

—Eres genial, Shoyo.

Hinata se ruborizó, y les miró. 

—No puedo daros una respuesta, sigo confundido y no quiero deciros algo que no sea... Sincero.

—Lo entendemos—Dijo Kuroo.

—¡No te has enfadado!—Suspiró Kenma, soltando todo el aire de golpe.— Menos mal. Después de lo que hizo Kuroo en la cafetería, estaba nerviosísimo.

Hinata se sonrojó, porque sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Ahora sabía que no era algo casual. Miró a Kuroo de reojo, sonrojado, y éste miraba con una sonrisa traviesa a Kenma, al que atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva para darle un beso. 

Hinata no apartó la mirada.

Le producía una sensación de curiosidad verles. Y notaba como si algo revoloteara en su estómago.

Kenma miró con el ceño fruncido a Kuroo al separarse, hinchando las mejillas.

—Lo siento, Shoyo, Kuroo es muy impulsivo con las muestras de afecto—Empezó a disculparse.

—No me molesta—Reconoció Hinata, colorado—Me causa... Curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

Los dos chicos del Nekoma se miraron, pensativos. Había pasado de forma natural, al estar siempre juntos. No sabrían decir exactamente el momento en que habían empezado a sentir cosas diferentes el uno por el otro.

—Empezamos antes de darnos cuenta de qué significaba. Pero supongo que desde el año pasado... es cuando realmente le pusimos un nombre.—dijo Kenma.

—Si tienes curiosidad, eres bienvenido—Le invitó Kuroo, riendo.— No hacen falta intercambios para abrazarse. De hecho, prefiero hacer las cosas sin intercambios, no me gusta la sensación de que estoy haciendo algo por alguien sólo por instintos. —Aclaró —Cuando te protegí en el campamento, me molestaba no ser capaz de actuar de forma racional en vez de instintiva.

—Pero fue de gran ayuda—Dijo Hinata.

—Supongo que sí.—Kuroo abrió un brazo, abrazando a Kenma con el otro.— Si tienes curiosidad, puedes. No tienes que darnos una respuesta clara o hacer nada en especial. Haz lo que quieras hacer.

Hinata se sonrojó, mirándoles. Kenma entonces se levantó para apagar la televisión y la consola. 

Hinata se quedó observando a Kuroo, con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué quería? Después del shock inicial, se daba cuenta de que no lo sabía. Había estado abrazado a muchas personas incontables veces, no era algo nuevo. 

O sí. Porque nunca había abrazado de esa forma a nadie que no fuera su hermana sin ser un intercambio. 

Y extrañaba un poco esa sensación. No las caídas espontáneas y el interrumpir cualquier actividad continuamente. No, extrañaba esa dinámica de estar cerca de alguien. De que le acariciasen el pelo. El calor al estar en brazos de alguien.

A veces se paraba a pensarlo y era lo único que echaba de menos. ¿Se sentiría de la misma forma sin realizar un intercambio?

Vio la mirada amable de Kuroo, mezclada con su so risa traviesa y pensó, con el corazón resonando en sus oídos, que no pasaba nada por intentarlo. Sabía que no haría nada que no quisiera hacer, así que...

Hinata miró a Kuroo y se acercó dubitativo. ¿Cómo le resultaba tan fácil abrazar a alguien cuando caía? Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo difícil que era hacerlo sin ser conducido por el instinto.

Kuroo, al verle acercarse, sonrió y dio el primer paso, viendo cómo el número 10 del Karasuno dudaba.

Le abrazó con una mano en su pelo para acariciarlo y tranquilizarle en caso de que se pusiera nervioso. Hinata, una vez pegado a él, respondió al abrazo, resultándole mucho más fácil.

Kenma entonces se colocó a su lado y también le abrazó.

Tal y como estaban, se dejaron caer en la cama. Hinata estaba más cómodo, aunque aún escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón. Escondía su cara contra el pecho de Kuroo, avergonzado, y notó a Kenma pasar a acariciarle el pelo suavemente. Reconoció aquel toque, y eso le relajó.

—Nunca había hecho esto sin ser un intercambio—Dijo, riendo suavemente.

—No está tan mal ¿No?–Dijo Kenma.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, relajándose. Estaba inesperadamente cómodo. Se giró para estar boca arriba y poder hablar con Kenma también.

Le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, observándole. Y sonrió al toparse con sus ojos.

—Tu pelo es muy suave.—Dijo, como justificándose.

—Natsu siempre me dice que use su champú para que sea así—Explicó Hinata.

—¿Por eso huele a mandarina?—Dijo Kuroo—Parece que sea por el color—añadió, riendo.

—Natsu tiene el mismo pelo que yo, y sí, siempre elige ese champú por eso.

Kenma se abrazó a Hinata, descansando la cabeza en su hombro, con una expresión de comodidad y satisfacción. A Hinata le pareció bonito, y le acarició el pelo de vuelta.

—Kenma es bastante mimoso aunque no lo parezca—Dijo Kuroo, girándose para abrazar a Hinata, pasándole el brazo por la cintura, y acariciar el pelo de Kenma a la vez, topándose con la mano de Hinata.—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que se va a quedar dormido usándote de almohada toda la noche. Lleva mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Sonrió al ver la mueca de protesta de Kenma, y bajó la mano para apretar sus mejillas suavemente. 

—Oh, Kuroo, por favor—Balbuceó, sin abrir los ojos, y moviendo la cabeza para besar sus dedos, rozándolos con la nariz.

Kuroo se mordió el labio. Era débil a las veces que su novio era tan cariñoso, y quería abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en lugar de eso, abrazó un poco más fuerte a Hinata, que había visto aquel intercambio de mimos en primer plano. Por un lado se sentía un invasor, y por otro lado se sentía con mucha suerte de poder presenciar aquello.

—Shoyo... Si en algún momento Kuroo es un tonto contigo...—Dijo Kenma sin abrir los ojos. Bostezó antes de seguir—Dímelo y... Le patearé el trasero...

A Hinata se le escapó una risita, y escuchó un resoplido de Kuroo.

—A veces parece que no soy tu novio—Protestó.

Hinata empezó a sentirse somnoliento, y se le contagió el bostezo de Kenma. 

Podría acostumbrarse a eso, era cómodo, cálido y agradable. Sentía las respiraciones de los dos a su lado, y pronto los tres se quedaron dormidos, con sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Al día siguiente despertarían cada uno en una esquina de la cama, con las mantas enredadas y sus piernas entrelazadas como si hubieran peleado por su sitio mientras dormían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hila a todo el mundo!!!! Aquí llega la primera relación fuera de lo habitual. Espero que os guste y que le deis una oportunidad para ver cómo se desarrolla y evoluciona todo esto. 
> 
> ¿Qué pensais de estos personajes? ¿Queréis más? ¿No? ¡Decidme qué creeis que va a pasar!
> 
> Me disculpo por si no os gusta encontraros rareships de repente, es que no me gusta spoilear las parejas y relaciones que va a haber :S
> 
> Espero que os guste tanto como hasta ahora y no dudéis en dejarme vuestros comentarios!!
> 
> Le he puesto mucho amor al capítulo, como la resto del fanfic :) Intento que los personajes no se salgan mucho de su personalidad. Espero conseguirlo dentro de lo posible ^^"
> 
> Nos leemos~


	13. Vacaciones de Navidad (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo es el despertar de Hinata, Kuroo y Kenma después de lo hablado la noche anterior? ¿Cómo son otros despertares?

Suga se despertó con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Abrió los ojos, y no vio a Daichi a su lado en cama. Parpadeó varias veces, incorporándose, y se dio cuenta de que su novio no estaba en la habitación. Bostezó y se levantó, vistiéndose con el pijama que había acabado olvidado en el suelo la noche anterior.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie. Los padres de Daichi no descansaban hasta los días de Navidad y Año Nuevo, así que por las mañanas estaban en el trabajo.

—¿Daichi?

Notaba el ambiente enrarecido, pero no entendía muy bien a qué se debía. Subió de nuevo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, y escuchó un ruido en el baño.

—Daichi, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó, acercándose.

—¡Suga! ¡No entres!—Gritó Daichi desde el baño.

Suga se quedó congelado en el sitio, sorprendido por la urgencia en la voz de su novio. Se acercó a la puerta, y se apoyó en ella suavemente. 

—¿Qué ocurre?

Escuchaba una respiración agitada y ató cabos.

El aire estaba enrarecido por las hormonas de Daichi. Y no quería que entrase. Tenía una caída de dominante.

Respiró hondo. Sabía lo horrible que era eso. Sabía que se alejaba de él para evitar hacerle daño hasta que llegase su padre y pudiera realizar un intercambio. 

Y sabía que no se perdonaría si le hacía algo. Y lo difícil que era controlarse. 

Volvió a respirar hondo, apoyando la frente en la madera.

Sabía que le había costado horrores que el grito anterior no fuera una orden.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Llamo a tus padres?

Un gruñido sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Suga suspiró, agachándose y sentándose de espaldas a ésta.

¿Qué podía hacer? Incluso si intentase ayudarle, no podrían realizar un intercambio. Lo habían comprobado de una forma similar. Con la diferencia de que Suga no tenía forma de detener a Daichi. 

Ojalá no ser un dominante.

Aún así, no se apartó de la puerta. Notaba el aire cada vez más pesado, y ahora sabía por qué. Escribió al padre de Daichi desde el móvil, explicándole lo ocurrido. Prefería que al menos estuviera avisado.

Cerrólos ojos, no queriendo separarse de su novio más de lo que estaba.

—Koushi, ¿estás bien?— El padre de Daichi llegó media hora después, preocupado. Suga se levantó y sonrió, asintiendo —Menos mal. Voy a ayudarle, pudes entrar pero espera un momento ¿Vale?

Suga asintió, entendiendo que si entraba primero, podía ser peor.

—Daichi, soy papá.

La puerta se abrió tras unos segundos y Suga aguantó la respiración al notar la presión en el aire. 

—Ojalá, ojalá fuera un sumiso. Ojalá poder ayudarle.—Pensaba Suga.

—Papá... 

Daichi respiraba hondo, y aquella palabra había salido de sus labios de forma temblorosa.

Suga sabía que estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las órdenes que luchaban por salir de su boca.

—Estoy aquí, ven, lo has hecho muy bien.

Daichi abrazó a su padre con urgencia, queriendo protegerle de sí mismo antes de descontrolarse. 

Tras unos minutos, Suga entró en el baño, al notar cómo el aire dejaba de estar cargado con la caída de un dominante.

Daichi abrazaba a su padre con fuerza, y éste estaba cerca de la zona, pero aún consciente.

Los adultos tomaban en su mayoría unos supresores que no les convertían en neutrales, sino que reducían al mínimo sus dinámicas, para ser menos afectados por ellas. En personas jóvenes no podían usarse, porque acababan descontrolando unas hormonas ya de por sí descontroladas. Y porque la mayoría de problemas de dinámicas en la adolescencia necesitaban una neutralización total de sus efectos para ser solucionados.

El padre de Daichi podía hacer intercambios sin entrar en la zona. Gracias a sus supresores.

—Acércate—Le indicó.

Suga se acercó y vio a Daichi relajándose poco a poco.

—Dentro de un rato será suficiente. Abrázale fuerte y llévale a la cama sin hacer ruido ¿Vale?—Le susurró. Suga asintió.—Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero vendré a la hora de comer. Tardará un buen rato en salir del intercambio aunque me separe, cuando tiene caídas, se queda enganchado. Creo que puede ser algo que disfrutes.

Suga volvió a asentir, con los ojos cristalinos. Agradecía inmensamente que le ofreciera la oportunidad de acompañar a Daichi en un intercambio, aunque no fuera real entre los dos. 

Tras unos minutos más, Daichi estaba totalmente relajado, y Suga se lo llevó a su cuarto, sin soltarle lo más mínimo, abrazándole con fuerza. Daichi enseguida le abrazó de vuelta de forma protectora, y Suga le observó hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Buenos días.

—Suga... ¿Estás bien? ¿No te he hecho nada?

Suga negó con la cabeza y le besó la frente.

—Aguantaste muy bien... Gracias. Sé lo difícil que es. Vino tu padre y te ayudó. Tuvo que volver al trabajo, pero vendrá pronto.

Daichi enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Suga, aliviado. 

—Gracias... Me desperté temprano notando la caída y corrí a encerrarme en el baño. Me moría por... Por ordenarte mil cosas, pero sé que no funcionaría, y no quería hacerte daño.

—Lo sé. Tranquilo, ya está.— Le acarició y le miró con cierta preocupación.— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas sin hacer un intercambio?

—Cuatro meses.

—Daichi...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo fui dejando pasar, y no es la primera vez que aguanto más de tres meses. Pero llevaba ya un tiempo sin hacer intercambios con Hinata, y apenas me di cuenta. Estoy bien ahora.

—Cuando pueda tomar pastillas para neutrales no te dejaré volver a olvidarte—Le regañó.

—Las tomaré yo. No voy a dejarte tomar más pastillas pudiendo hacerlo yo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, con fuerza.

—Te quiero.

Justo en ese momento, despertaba Kenma, con las piernas enredadas con las de Hinata y Kuroo y la cabeza a los pies de la cama. Se incorporó, bostezando, y vio a los otros dos chicos en posiciones peores que la que tenía él hacía unos segundos.

Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Hinata. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente al pensar en lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Y al pensar en el abrazo. Le bastaba, no era necesario hacer más para calmar los nervios que sentía siempre que hablaba de él o con él.

Se inclinó para tumbarse a su lado y acariciarle el pelo, pero antes de eso notó el abrazo de Kuroo de repente.

—Buenos días—Bostezó, antes de besarle en la mejilla.

—Buenos días—Respondió, besándole en los labios.

—Es bastante agradable ¿Verdad?—Le dijo, abrazándole del todo, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kenma—Duerme de forma desastrosa.

—No es peor que tú o yo—Dijo Kenma, sonriendo—. Y sí... Es muy agradable.

—Te dije que no pasaría nada.

—¿Me lo vas a restregar todo el tiempo?

Kuroo le acarició la cintura y le atrajo hacia él para besarle.

—Te quiero.

Kenma se sonrojó y le devolvió el beso, sin apartar su mano del cabello de Hinata.

Kuroo se pegó a él, pegando sus caderas, y Kenma suspiró en el beso, respirando de forma un poco agitada, buscando más besos.

—Hey, vas a despertarle —dijo Kuroo —. Tampoco es como si me importase mucho, pero creo que tú te morirías de vergüenza.

Kenma infló las mejillas, girándose para volver a darle la espalda a su novio, que rió antes de acercarse a su oreja y besarla, acariciando su cuello.

—También puedes intentar seducirle, imagina cómo sería... 

—Kuroo... No...

—¿Mmmm?

Kenma notó su cara caliente, su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada. Tanto por las caricias de Kuroo, la forma en que le agarraba de la cintura y los besos que iba repartiendo por su cuello, su oreja y su hombro, como por la mirada recién despierta del chico de pelo naranja delante de él.

—Mmmm... Shoyo... Buenos d...

Fue interrumpido por un gemido, y Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, avergonzado y sorprendido. Solo entonces se fijó en Kuroo y en cómo tocaba al colocador del Nekoma, que cerraba los ojos avergonzado.

—Buenos días, pequeñín. Siento haberte despertado, me apetecía jugar un poco con Kenma, pero ha resultado ser muy revoltoso.

Hinata, medio dormido, volvió a mirar a Kenma y se mordió el labio. Le provocaba mucha curiosidad el estado del chico. Se estremecía con cada toque de su novio, y la expresión en su cara era una mezcla entre vergüenza y algo que desconocía.

De repente, Kenma abrió los ojos en un gemido más intenso, mirando a Kuroo sorprendido.

—N-no... Shoyo está aquí.

—Mmm... Preguntémosle a él. Dinos, Hinata. ¿Te gustaría ver qué más caras puede poner Kenma cuando se siente muy bien?

Hinata, sonrojado, tragó saliva. Sentía que estaba mal lo que estaba pasando, pero a la vez sentía mucha curiosidad. Algo dentro de él quería ver más de aquel Kenma tan alterado.

Tragó saliva y asintió despacio. Kuroo sonrió y justo después otra gemido salió de los labios de Kenma.

Kuroo se había encargado de pasar la manta por encima de ellos antes de abrazarle, de modo que Hinata, concentrado en las expresiones de Kenma, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo debajo.

Hinata, de hecho, se sentía extraño. La cara de Kenma estaba muy cerca de la suya, y entre ambos, su mano se agarraba a las sábanas con fuerza.

Sin saber por qué, Hinata le tomó la mano, y Kenma le miró.

En ese momento, entendió que además de vergüenza, la expresión de Kenma destilaba placer.

—Shoyo... —Gimió, apretando su mano cuando Kuroo volvió a besar su cuello. —Es vergonzoso... No mires —pidió, llevándose la otra mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos.

La mano de Hinata y la de Kuroo se movieron a la vez, dejando la cara de Kenma al descubierto. El mayor sonrió, besando los dedos de Hinata, que sostenían la mano de Kenma. 

Hinata dejó escapar el aliento, fascinado. Notó cómo su propio pulso y respiración se aceleraban, y sin darse cuenta se acercó más.

Observándolo todo, Kuroo movió su mano bajo las sábanas de forma más tortuosa, y pasó a sujetar la mano de Hinata y besarla, sin dejar de mirar al chico.

—Kuroo... —protestó Kenma, con lágrimas en los ojos por la excitación, la vergüenza y el placer.

—¿Mmm? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, de repente con una voz dulce y cariñosa, a su oído.

Cuando asintió, mordiéndose los labios antes de cerrar los ojos, Hinata se acercó hasta su rostro y rozaron sus narices. Kenma se sobresaltó, pero enseguida respondió, hasta que, de forma inesperada, notó el beso en el que estaba sumido

Hinata le había besado, y su mano, ahora libre, rodeó el cuello del número 10, con hambre y ganas de más.

Kuroo aprovechó ese momento para jugar bajo las sábanas sin limitarse, y Kenma gimió en los labios de Hinata, con su cabello enredado entre sus dedos. 

Los siguientes segundos fueron de respiraciónes intensas de Kenma, besos de Kuroo en sus mejillas y una vuelta lenta a la calma llena de vergüenza para Hinata.

—¡Lo siento! –dijo Kenma, muy avergonzado y disculpándose con Hinata.

Hinata aún se sentía descolocado, y se tapó la cara.

—Lo siento yo. Te he... Yo....

El beso de Kuroo a sus dedos le detuvo de decir algo más.

—¿No crees que Kenma es el más sexy cuando se siente bien?

La voz del mayor no era juguetona esta vez. Todo lo contrario, le miraba con una gran ilusión y sus palabras estaban llenas de adoración por su novio. A Hinata le gustó ver a Kuroo de esa forma.

Asintió, avergonzado.

—Aunque es la primera vez que veo a alguien... Así —añadió, incapaz de mirarles a los ojos.

—Hey, Shoyo —dijo Kenma, acariciándole de nuevo el cabello —. ¿Te arrepientes?

Hinata reunió la valentía para mirarle sin apartar la mirada, y entendió que la pregunta era en serio. ¿Se arrepentía? Había besado a su amigo en una situación... Muy íntima ¿Verdad?

Pero la expresión de Kenma le había dado ganas de hacerlo, ya que cada vez que gemía o se agarraba más fuerte a su mano, un calor dentro de él crecía. 

—No. —dijo, negando con la cabeza. La expresión de Kenma se relajó y sonrió. —No entiendo muy bien... por qué lo he hecho. Pero me ha gustado.

Kenma se sonrojó y volvió a sostener la mano de Hinata, besándola.

—A mí también —dijo entre sus dedos, sonriendo. 

Hinata no entendía aquella sensación, pero hizo caso a sus impulsos y volvió a acercarse.

En lo que pareció una eternidad, besó los dedos de Kenma, entre ellos, y los apartó para besarle.

Fue un beso casto y rápido, pero Kenma se lo devolvió y pronto se volvió más duradero.

—Mmm... No me dejeis fuera—susurró Kuroo al oído de Kenma, acercándose. El colocador separó los labios de los de Hinata y suspirando de puro gusto besó a su chico.

Hinata esta vez no apartó la mirada. Vio aquel beso de cerca, y sintió ganas de reclamar también él su atención, por lo que besó el cuello de Kenma, que jadeó en los labios de Kuroo. Sonrió, solo estaba besándole donde antes había visto al otro hacerlo.

Kenma, que la había rodeado antes con un brazo, le acercó a sí, y Hinata se pegó más, besando ahora su mandíbula. Kuroo se apartó ligeramente cuando Kenma volvió a besar al número 10 y, lejos de dejarles, volvió a acercarse, compitiendo por los besos.

Entonces su nariz se rozó con la de Hinata, y de forma perfectamente natural y fluída, besó al chico.

Kenma observó aquel beso delante de él con fascinación. Ni en sus mayores fantasías se había imaginado que ver un beso entre Kuroo y Hinata le iba a gustar tanto.

Hinata, por su parte, suspiraba en el beso, mucho más intenso y demandante. Kuroo hacía lo que quería y Hinata luchaba por seguir el ritmo, quedándose sin aliento. 

—Aaah... —jadeó, al separarse, y la pareja sintió sus corazones acelerarse al ver la expresión que mostraba.

Hinata estaba lleno de deseo, aunque todavía no lo sabía.

—¡Kenma! ¿No bajáis a desayunar?

La voz de la madre de Kenma sobresaltó a los tres, que se separaron inmediatamente con la cara roja. 

—¡Ya bajamos, mamá! —respondió Kenma, levantándose para ir rápidamente al baño.

Necesitaba cambiarse.

Hinata se levantó sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero Kuroo le revolvió el pelo y, antes de poder decir nada, Hinata notó su mano en su barbilla y el beso casto.

Kuroo le miró al separarse, inclinado sobre él y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata se sonrojó.

—Ha sido un placer, Hinata —le susurró al oído, acariciando su barbilla hasta separarse. —Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, hemos dormido con la ropa de calle y necesito cambiarme.

Hinata se quedó solo en la habitación, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Era todo aquello normal?

Pensó en los besos y se tocó los labios. Le habían gustado, mucho. Y los había dado sin la influencia de sus dinámicas. 

Recordó los besos con Kageyama. No habían sido iguales. Sí, se habían sentido bien, pero... Había sido por el intercambio. Y estos besos habían sido conscientes. Los había dado y aceptado porque quería. 

Sonrió. No entendía el significado de los besos. Kuroo y Kenma eran pareja, pero le habían dado la bienvenida en aquellos actos. 

Hinata entendió que no había que estar enamorado de alguien para querer besarle. Y que tampoco era algo que solo hicieran las parejas.

Y que los besos eran la puerta de entrada a sensaciones nuevas que desconocía y que no le importaría explorar.

Pero mientras tanto, se adecentó y bajó a desayunar cuando Kenma volvió del baño.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! Qué tal? Yo estaba deseando publicar este capítulo :3
> 
> La verdad es que estoy muy feliz con el resultado y muy agradecida con ver comentarios de vez en cuando, así que espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo~
> 
> (Censura de sábanas, sí)
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, ya que estoy algo cansada estos días, así que simplemente, espero que hayáis disfrutado y y aguardo vuestras impresiones con ilusión ♥
> 
> Nos leemos.


	14. Vacaciones de Navidad (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las vacaciones de Navidad permiten a cada uno reflexionar, vivir y observar cosas diferentes a las habituales.

Las vacaciones de Navidad empezaron para Kageyama con el móvil lleno de mensajes felicitándole el cumpleaños.

Eran mensajes de todos sus compañeros de equipo, incluso Tsukishima le había escrito un simple "feliz cumpleaños".

Y cuando salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, sus padres y su hermana le dieron los buenos días con un pastel y guirnaldas.

—Tobio, ¿estás emocionado? –le preguntò su hermana sorprendida, al verle con los ojos cristalinos.

—No... —dijo avergonzado, frunciendo el ceño. Pero pronto la miró y dijo en voz baja —Es la primera vez que recibo tantos mensajes felicitándome el cumpleaños.

Sus padres y su hermana, emocionados, le abrazaron con fuerza.

—¡Eso es porque este año has hecho muchos amigos! ¿No es genial?

Kageyama asintió, feliz. 

Por norma general no recibía felicitaciones de nadie salvo su familia, y este años, faltando su abuelo, pensaba que su cumpleaños no sería nada especial.

Se equivocaba.

Aunque sus amigos no estuvieran y no pudiera practicar, ese día estaba siendo especial porque sus compañeros se habían acordado de él.

Después de comer, soplar las velas y abrir sus regalos (un llavero con forma de vaca y unas nuevas zapatillas) salió a correr.

Mientras corría, dejando un halo de vapor con cada respiración, pensó en el torneo de primavera. En lo que tendría que practicar para asegurar su estado óptimo. En que Hinata debía mejorar sus recepciones. Y que tendrían que practicar su remate rápido para no perder práctica. Hinata seguramente no querría practicar más que eso, y sus recepciones quedarían desatendidas como siempre. Y sus saques.

—"Maldita sea, realmente tiene que mejorar mucho" —. Pensó, girando una esquina.

¿Por qué siempre acababa pensando en Hinata? Ahí estaba de nuevo, como una bola de color naranja dando saltos en su cabeza.

Siempre se encargaba de poner todo patas arriba. Siempre pidiéndole pases. Practicar. Compitiendo para todo.

Besándose.

Kageyama se detuvo, sonrojado. Estaba cerca del parque en el que solía practicar con Hinata. O comer bollos de carne, o...

Negó con la cabeza, estirando junto a un banco.

Había sido el intercambio. Estaba claro que los intercambios con órdenes no eran para hacerse de forma habitual. Se habían besado porque sus instintos le habían llevado a ello. Habían hecho demasiados intercambios mediante órdenes. Hinata no los necesitaba. Él tampoco.

Se convenció de que ese era el razonamiento lógico.

Siguió corriendo para volver a casa, despejando su mente y pensando en otras cosas, y unos cinco minutos después, Nishinoya pasó por allí paseando.

Estaba escribiendo un mensaje por el móvil a cierto líbero del Nekoma con el que había empezado a hablar más tras el campamento de entrenamiento en verano.

Había descubierto que Yaku podía ser increíblemente gracioso, pero también que era muy disciplinado.

Al principio hablaban solo de volleyball. Habían empezado comentando sus partidos, y luego comentando partidos profesionales que veían en la televisión. Tras los primero dos meses, habían empezado a hablar de otras cosas, comentando películas que salían en la televisión tras los partidos, y poco a poco sobre ellos.

Descubrieron que a los dos les interesaban mucho los idiomas. Aunque a ambos se les daban bastante mal.

Yaku había adquirido el hábito de hablar con Nishinoya todos los días, y Noya se sentía feliz de compartir un pedazo de su día a día con él.

—¡Noya! ¿Vienes a comprar?

Alzó la vista y se topó con Asahi, muy abrigado y frente a él, junto a la puerta del supermercado.

—Asahi-san, sí, vengo a comprar. 

—Yo también, podemos ir juntos si quieres.

Entraron juntos en la tienda, charlando sobre las comidas que harían sus padres por Navidad.

Hubo un momento en que el móvil de Noya vibró, y Asahi descubrió una sonrisa nueva en el rostro de su compañero. Le observó con cierta sorpresa, ya que nunca le había visto con una sonrisa tan... Calmada y cariñosa.

Apartó la mirada cuando sintió que no debía seguir mirándole.

Se despidieron al terminar, yendo cada uno hacia su casa. 

Los que estaban en la misma casa eran Tsukishiima y Yamaguchi. Siendo sus padres amigos desde hacía tiempo, organizaban generalmente comidas juntos.

—Tsukki, tienes que cuidarte más —Dijo Yamaguchi, en su cuarto.

—Tch...

—Hacía tiempo que no necesitaba ayuda en casa con esto —Murmuró Akiteru, siendo abrazado por su hermano —. Me alegro de poder ayudarle.

Tsukki abrazó a su hermano más fuerte, protestando. Durante varios minutos, estuvieron en silencio, Akiteru con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yamaguchi estaba sentado en la silla, mirando a su amigo. Hacía un par de días que estaba irritable, y después de comer, su hermano le había comentado la posible razón.

Hacía mucho que no hacía intercambios.

Cuando acabaron, los dos amigos se quedaron en la habitación. 

—Tsukki... Sabes que puedes pedir ayuda cuando quieras. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

—No me di cuenta —mintió Tsukishima. Yamaguchi se enfadó.

—Oh, vamos. Siempre mantienes perfectamente medidas tus dinámicas. ¿Crees que no te conozco? No voy a creerte si me mientes de esa forma.

Tsukishima apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—No quiero... hacer nada que no quiera hacer solo porque me lo piden mis instintos. Ya me fastidia bastante ser tan sensible a las caídas de sumisos.

—Pero no hay nada que hacer ante eso, son nuestras dinámicas, es parte de nosotros y tenemos que aceptarlas. Cada uno a su manera. Pero que yo sepa, siempre te controlas muy bien. Sí, reaccionas a la mínima caída, pero apenas dejas de ser consciente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. ¿No es genial? Yo creo que lo es, eres capaz de mantener la cabeza fría incluso en un momento así, con tu instinto gritándote mil cosas. Yo pierdo la noción absoluta de todo, creo que tu control es genial, Tsukki.

—Nos besamos.

—¿Qué?

Tsukki se abrazó las piernas, sobre su cama. Yamaguchi nunca le había visto así de nervioso.

—La última vez que caíste.

Yamaguchi, desde la silla, se sentó recto, preocupado, viendo cómo su amigo temblaba ligeramente.

—Hey, Tsukki. ¿Estás bien?

—No sé... Me pone muy nervioso pensar en ello.

—¿En qué?

—En los intercambios.

Yamaguchi se levantó y se sentó al lado de Tsukishima, en la cama.

—Cuéntame a qué te refieres.

—No conseguía sacarte de la caída —murmuró, con la cara escondida —. Era muy fuerte, y estabas... Muy caliente, y temblabas. Y llorabas. Y... Te besé.

—Lo hiciste para ayudarme.

—Lo sé. Lo hice muchas veces seguidas, pero luego, en cuanto pudiste recuperarte, dejé de hacerlo. Y tardaste cuatro horas más en despertar, maldita sea. Y mi dominante quería besarte más, y abandonarse, pero yo no quería, yo quería ayudarte.

—Tsukki...

—Y me besaste porque sé que tu sumiso buscaba más ayuda. Y me asusté y... No sé. Tenía miedo. Tengo miedo, cuando hago intercambios, me cuesta dejar ir a la otra persona. Y... No es porque seas tú o no... Pero no me parecía bien besarte. Se supone que es algo que se hace con la persona que te gusta, y cuando ambos quieren. Y tú... Ni siquiera te dabas cuenta, no eras tú, era tu sumiso el que lo pedía, y yo... 

—Tsukki, eh... Mírame —Yamaguchi le tomó las manos suavemente, animándole a levantar la mirada —. ¿Te da miedo que se repita algo así?

Tsukishima asintió, mirándole avergonzado.

—Tsukki, me ayudaste. Te lo agradezco muchísimo, y jamás te voy a decir nada malo por hacerlo. Hiciste lo único que podías hacer. Estoy seguro que si hubieras intentado dejarme para ir a buscar ayuda habría sido mucho peor. Dudo mucho que yo te soltase, siquiera —Tsukishima bajó la mirada de nuevo, temblando levemente.

—Me asusta la posibilidad de... Tener que recurrir a eso de nuevo. Por ti y por mí, no quiero... No quiero que sea de esa forma.

—Eh, no tiene que serlo.

Tsukishima se dejó abrazar por Yamaguchi, que le acarició la espalda, tranquilizador.

—Me alegra que fueras tú —dijo, suavemente —. Quiero decir... No me parece mal. Si alguna vez tienes que volver a hacerlo, quiero que sepas que no voy a culparte de nada. Eres mi amigo, y jamás te culparé por ayudarme, sea de la forma que sea. 

Tsukishima abrazó entonces con fuerza a Yamaguchi durante un par de minutos, quedando ambos en silencio.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, por compartirlo conmigo. 

—No se lo digas a nadie...

—Tranquilo, Tsukki, es cosa nuestra.

Tsukishima parecía mucho más relajado, y Yamaguchi sonrió al verle de nuevo siendo él mismo. Antes de salir de su cuarto, recibió un mensaje de Yachi.

La chica le pedía consejo para su cita Navideña con Kiyoko-senpai. No sabía qué ponerse y estaba muy merviosa. Yamaguchi le respondió que seguro que estaría bien se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

La respuesta de Yachi, después de emoticonos sonrojados, fue que eso no le servía de ayuda.

Yamaguchi rió, y Tsukishima le miró, alzando una ceja. 

—Creo que mañana voy a ayudar a Yachi a elegir su ropa para Navidad.

—Realmente eres un buen amigo, Yamaguchi —dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

Yachi respiró aliviada al recibir la oferta de su amigo. Le daba miedo elegir algo no apropiado para la ocasión, y Yamaguchi siempre le daba su opinión sincera.

El día de Navidad, Yachi usó la ropa que habían decidido para ir a su cita con Kiyoko-senpai, que estaba tan bonita como siempre.

—Estás preciosa, Yachi —. Le dijo al verla, sonriendo.

Yachi se sonrojó mucho antes de devolverle el cumplido, y caminaron de la mano entre los puestos Navideños que había en la ciudad.

Hinata fue a Tokyo el 26 de diciembre, y ya era su segundo día allí.

A ratos le costaba procesar lo que había ocurrido con Kenma y con Kuroo.

Luego le tomaban de la mano o le abrazaban, mientras visitaban la ciudad, y se daba cuenta de que era real.

Al final del día, se sorprendió siendo él mismo el que buscaba las manos de los chicos, o el que pedía los besos.

Kenma se abrazaba a su brazo, adorando la presencia de Hinata. Kuroo a veces les abrazaba a los dos de repente, o les lanzaba miradas que les ponían las mejillas color carmín. 

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el cuarto de Kenma, Hinata abrazó a Kenma por detrás, avergonzado. 

—Shoyo, ¿estás bien?

—Mmm... Sí. Kenma, ¿me darías un beso? –preguntó, avergonzado y deseoso.

La pareja respiró hondo, no queriendo asustar al pelinaranja lanzándose sobre él.

Kenma sostuvo la cara de Hinata con las manos en sus mejillas, y le besó suavemente. El otro respondió de forma entusiasta, con la energía de quien disfruta explorando algo nuevo.

Kuroo les interrumpió, atrayendo hacia sí el rostro de Kenma y besándole de forma profunda y llena de pasión.

—Te queda mucho por aprender, pequeñín —dijo juguetón, acariciando la mejilla de Kenma con suavidad.

—Enseñadme —susurró Hinata, acercándose al mayor y besándole.

Y le dieron todos los besos que quiso hasta que estuvo satisfecho, descubriendo que Hinata adoraba realmente los besos.

—No te cansas, ¿eh?

—Los dos besáis tan bien que hacéis que sienta como... Fffffuaaaaa. Me da ganas de más y más. 

—Bueno, tú tampoco lo haces mal —dijo Kenma avergonzado.

—Mmm... ¿Puedo deciros algo?

—Claro —dijeron a la vez.

—Yo... Pensaba que solo las parejas podían besarse. Pensaba que era algo que solo se podía hacer con la persona de la que se está enamorado... ¡Pero me habéis enseñado que no! Que se puede disfrutar de muchas formas, y esta es una de ellas, así que... —se inclinó ante ellos —. Muchas gracias por enseñarme algo así, y por dejarme estar entre los dos. 

—No tienes que darnos las gracias, Shoyo. Las gracias te las tendríamos que dar a ti por confiar en nosotros y aceptar.

—En el fondo... Me disteis mucha curiosidad —reconoció Hinata.

—"Y querías saciarla" —pensó la pareja sin decir nada.

Sabían que Hinata tenía dentro un monstruo hambriento de más. Más de todo lo que le gustaba. 

Y los besos le encantaban.

—Por cierto, supongo que es lógico, pero que hagamos esto no significa que no puedas hacerlo con otra gente —dijo Kuroo, abrazándole y rodeándole con su cuerpo —. Y seguro que con el tiempo descubres todavía más cosas que te gustan —añadió, susurrándole al oído, rodeándole por la cintura y acariciando su vientre.

Hinata se sonrojó, suspirando.

—Pero no hay... Nadie con quien quiera hacer esto realmente —suspiró —. Con vosotros es más que suficiente. ¿Puedo besaros cuando quiera?

—Siempre que no sea en público —dijo Kenma, acercándose para besarle el cuello. La imagen de Hinata suspirando bajo el abrazo de Kuroo le resultaba irresistible.

—Mmm... Chicoooos, yo también quiero besaros —protestó, inflando las mejillas.

Kuroo entonces, de una forma más brusca de lo normal, sujetó la mandíbula de Hinata para girar su rostro hacia arriba y besarle desde su sitio, detrás de él. Le besó de forma caótica, mordiendo sus labios a ratos, y acariciando la piel de su vientre, abrazándole con más fuerza.

Kenma no dejó de besarle el cuello, sujetando sus manos, hasta que le mordió suavemente en el hombro y Hinata se encogió, sobresaltado y emitiendo un sonido asustado.

—Perdona, ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Kenma sorprendido y preocupado.

Hinata respiraba de forma acelerada, pero se calmó enseguida, ahora siendo reconfortado por los dos, dejando totalmente de lado el deseo que hasta hacía unos instantes les consumía.

—Estoy bien... Lo siento, es solo que no... No me gustan los mordiscos.

—Lo siento, tenía que haberte preguntado.

—No... No te preocupes. Es que... No sabía que esto se hacía también. 

—Si no quieres no, solo tienes que hacer lo que quieras y te guste. 

—Nada de mordiscos —dijo Kuroo solemnemente.

—Gracias. No me gustan nada, duelen.

—Hinata... —dijo Kuroo, curioso, acariciándole el pelo de forma tranquilizadora —. ¿Te ha mordido alguien? Quiero decir, parece que no te gustan porque ya los has experimentado.

Hinata asintió, avergonzado. No sabía si a Kageyama le parecería bien que lo contara.

—Una vez en un intercambio —dijo, sin muchos más detalles, el voz baja.

—Mmm... ¿Sabes lo bueno de hacer estas cosas sin que sea un intercambio? Que podemos parar cuando queramos sin ninguna consecuencia. Si un intercambio se termina de forma brusca puede afectar negativamente, pero aquí no. Podemos parar cuando queramos —Kuroo besó la mejilla de Hinata —. Y no pasa absolutamente nada.

Hinata se abrazó entonces a Kuroo, ya que estaba más cerca de él.

—Gracias.

—Otra vez, no las des, chiquitín. El objetivo de todo esto es divertirse ¿No?

Esa noche también durmieron los tres juntos, pero esta vez, en pijama. 

Al día siguiente, Hinata volvió a casa, llevándose con él algo nuevo.

Kuroo y Kenma volvieron a su casa de la mano. Hacía mucho frío, y a medio camino, empezó a nevar. Faltaban tres días para Fin de Año.

—¿No crees que hemos liberado a una bestia? —dijo Kuroo, una vez en casa. Estaba solos.

—Mmm... Shoyo es el tipo de persona que quiere hacer todo lo que le gusta —se acurrucó a su lado, cogiendo un mando de la consola —. Seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos tenemos que recordarle que en público no —añadió, riendo suavemente.

—¿Estás contento?

—Mucho.

Kuroo abrazó a Kenma mientras éste jugaba, feliz de ahora pasar tiempo a solas con su novio.

—Te quiero.

—Mmm, y yo a ti, Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! Siento la tardanza a la hora de actualizar, he estado muy ocupada acabando mi novela breve, pero ya está presentada, así que vuelvo a tener tiempo~
> 
> Espero que os guste este capítulo. En el siguiente ya habrán acabado las vacaciones y habrá cosas nuevas~~~
> 
> La verdad es que tengo muuuchas ganas de escribir más sobre otros personajes ¿Os interesarían spin-offs oneshot sobre otras parejas? Las escribiría cuando me apeteciera y sin prisa, pero ambientadas en esta historia :3
> 
> Espero que estéis muy bien y que os guste el capítulo~
> 
> Nos leemos la semana que viene~


	15. La caída.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El torneo de primavera llega con cambios y sucesos relevantes para todos.

La vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad estuvo marcada por los campamentos de Kageyama y Tsukishima.

Hinata se coló como recogepelotas en el segundo, mientras que Kageyama conoció a muchos jugadores nuevos que le hicieron darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas, lo mucho que adoraba jugar con Hinata, y lo muy acostumbrado que estaba a pasarle el balón con su forma exigente de jugar.

Hinata asumió que su comportamiento había sido infantil al colarse en un campamento que no le correspondía.

De hecho, el sueño que le provocaban los supresores empezó a hacerse notar de verdad ya que llegaba muy tarde a casa después de cada entrenamiento, y tenía que ir en bicicleta solo desde la escuela hasta allí y luego volver a casa.

Empezó a dormirse en clase, y también en los descansos, sin poder mantenerse energético todo el día sin esas horas de sueño extra. 

Su revisión con el médico fue al acabar el campamento.

—¿Notas mucha somnolencia?

—Solo esta última semana, he estado muy ajetreado y descanso menos. 

—Y de lo demás, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Genial! No he tenido ninguna caída y no noto apenas las hormonas de nadie. 

—Eso es porque los supresores reducen tus dinámicas a las de un neutral. Me alegro de que funcione tan bien a pesar de tu edad, Shoyo.

—¡Estoy muy contento! — exclamó Hinata, antes de preguntar —¿Por qué no suele funcionar?

—No es que no funcionen, sí se les recetan a adolescentes cuando es algo necesario, pero estás en una época de crecimiento y puede que con el tiempo tus dinámicas se regulen solas. Y a veces se debe a que el problema no es un problema real, sino el funcionamiento normal de tu cuerpo. Pero es muy difícil de medir, y en tu caso, tenías muchas dificultades y parecía que cada vez tenías más caídas, por eso consideré necesario intentarlo con los supresores.

Escribió un par de cosas y le miró.

—Seguiremos otros tres meses y a ver qué tal ¿Vale? Recuerda que ante cualquier síntoma diferente o sensación extraña, debes ponerte en contacto conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asintió, feliz de poder seguir con el tratamiento.

Y todo parecía normal mientras se acercaba el torneo de primavera. 

Bueno, en realidad la somnolencia que al principio tan poco le había afectado, se había vuelto más intensa desde que se había colado en el campamento de Tsukishima. Desde entonces no había logrado sobreponerse a ella, y pasadas dos semanas aún se dormía en muchas clases.

—Hinata, hey, Hinata. Despierta, idiota.

Hinata abrió los ojos en un sobresalto, incorporándose de golpe. 

—¿Kageyama? ¿Ya toca el entrenamiento? Me he vuelto a quedar dormido...

Kageyama suspiró y se sentó al lado de Hinata antes de que él se levantara.

—Solo estaba preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

—Duermes demasiado.

—No puedo evitarlo, son los supresores. 

—Antes no te afectaban tanto.

—Bueno... Desde que fui al campamento de Tsukishima no he logrado descansar del todo bien. Era bastante agotador ir tan lejos todos los días y madrugar para venir a clases...

—Eres un idiota.

—¡No digas más! Sé que fue una estupidez, pero ya está. He aprendido cosas nuevas y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No?

Kageyama miró a Hinata y se recostó en la pared.

—¿Estarás bien para el torneo?

—¡Claro! ¿No estoy bien en los entrenamientos? Solo estoy descansando antes para recuperar el sueño.

—Mmm... Si en algún momento necesitas ayuda...

—¡No te preocupes! — exclamó Hinata, levantándose de un salto —Siempre estoy listo para el volleyball.

Kageyama se levantó y sonrió suavemente.

—Así está mejor. Es raro verte sin energía.

Cuando llegó el día de ir a Tokyo, Hinata era un manojo de nervios difícil de contener. Exploró el hotel de arriba a abajo con ilusión.

Para ser justos, hay que reconocer que casi todos estaban nerviosos e ilusionados a la par con Hinata. 

¡Iban a jugar en Tokyo! Y si lo hacían bien, lucharían contra el Nekoma, teniendo la ansiada batalla del basurero. Todo era novedoso y magnífico, y no podían esperar a jugar el primer partido.

Lo ganaron y entonces Hinata conoció a Atsumu Miya.

Kageyama y él estaban hablando y al acercarse, se quedó paralizado unos instantes, viendo al chico que le miraba con curiosidad.

Tardó en reaccionar al intercambio de palabras entre Kageyama y él. Y se sorprendió de que Kageyama estuviera presumiendo de él.

Volvió a mirarle, dejando de contener la respiración.

—¡Ganaremos! —exclamó, como desafío.

Pero la mirada de aquel chico se quedó en su cabeza durante el día. Mientras veía los otros partidos, mientras se preparaba para descansar. Por alguna razón, algo en aquella mirada le mantenía despierto. 

—¿Ya no tienes tanta somnolencia, Hinata? —Dijo Suga al verle cenar animado.

—¡No! Se me ha pasado de repente. No sé muy bien por qué, pero así es mejor, me puedo concentrar mejor en todo.

—Me alegro, no olvides avisarnos si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea.

Y es que todos estaban pendientes de Hinata, por costumbre. Aunque llevase meses sin necesitar intercambios, el equipo se había acostumbrado a cuidar de él.

Y al día siguiente, en el partido contra el Inarizaki, Hinata se sintió extrañamente energético. Parecía estar lleno de una energía que le empujaba a seguir. Y sus oponentes eran buenos, y eso le encantaba.

Se sentía genial.

Y cuando ganaron, se sintió todavía mejor.

—¡Shoyo! 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre. Atsumu Miya le señaló, y sintió sus rodillas temblar. Pero era normal, ¿No? Acababa de jugar un partido de 3 sets.

—Algún día colocaré para ti.

Hinata retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, viendo la mirada de Atsumu. 

Tragó saliva.

Atsumu, al ver los ojos de Hinata, también se sintió arder. Pero era normal ¿No? Acababa de jugar tres sets.

Para los dos, aquel instante parecía congelado, y justo antes de que las piernas de Hinata cedieran y Atsumu dijese lo que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, fueron interrumpidos, y aquella sensación se desvaneció para ambos tan rápido como había aparecido.

—¿Hinata? —dijo Kageyama, llamándole.

—¿Eh? —Hinata le miró confundido, volviendo a respirar con fuerza, recuperando el aliento del partido. 

—Mmm... Nada.

Esa noche, Hinata fue el último en dormirse. Estaba lleno de energía, completamente preparado para el día siguiente.

Se enfrentaría a Kenma y Kuroo. 

No podía esperar.

Todos se sentían animados al ver a Hinata con tanta energía, algo que en las últimas semanas había sido raro. 

Se enfrentaron al Nekoma en su ansiada batalla del basurero.

El partido fue excitante, lleno de emoción, de energía. Todos estaban llenos de adrenalina, y cuando el Karasuno ganó, Hinata se sintió pletórico.

Todos estaban agotados tras los tres sets del partido, y al saludar al final, Kenma y Kuroo sintieron escalofríos al darle la mano a Hinata. 

La mirada del número 10 era intensa.

Hinata estaba hambriento, y los dos sabían que no solo de volleyball.

Diez minutos después, tras recoger, Hinata se había escabullido para encontrarse con la pareja en uno de los baños menos concurridos del estadio.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—¡Me encuentro lleno de energía! —exclamó, acercándose a ellos y abrazándoles.

Kuroo, nada más tocarle, tragó saliva. Miró a Kenma, mordiéndose un labio, y abrazó de vuelta al pelinaranja.

—Mmm... ¿Puedo daros besos? —preguntó Hinata, mirándoles sin separarse.

Kuroo respondió sosteniendo su barbilla y besándole, rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo.

El beso fue largo y lleno de deseo. Por alguna razón, Kuroo sentía que necesitaba estar cerca de él. Era extraño, cono si durante todo el partido se hubieran mezclado los nervios e ilusión del juego con la atracción por Hinata. Y un hambre repentina de él.

—Aaaah... —jadeó Hinata al separarse. Miró a Kenma, que enseguida se lanzó a sus labios, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.

Kenma notaba que Kuroo estaba más excitado de lo normal, y eso le hacía a él sentirse así. 

—Más... —dijo Hinata, al separarse. Su cara estaba caliente.

—Shoyo... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kenma, antes de ceder a la petición del chico.

—Nunca he estado mejor, ha sido un partido increíble, y ahora estoy con vosotros, y me encanta, porque tenía muchísimas ganas de besaros.

—Estás muy caliente, ¿seguro que estás bien? —dijo Kuroo.

—Es por el partido —respondió.

—Tienes otro después de comer ¿Verdad? Deberías ir a descansar.

Hinata miró a Kenma y volvió a besarle.

Sentía su pecho arder de excitación, nervios y alegría.

—Hey, pequeñín —susurró Kuroo, acercándose a él y besándole para llamar su atención —Debes descansar, dos partidos en el mismo día no son una broma.

Hinata se puso de puntillas para buscar los labios de Kuroo de nuevo, pero se separó él mismo.

—Tenéis razón, pero... La verdad es que estoy deseando jugar ya —dijo, sonriendo. Volvió a abrazarles.

—Venga, aprovecha a descansar. Estaremos viéndote desde fuera, Shoyo —dijo Kenma.

—Mmm... ¿Conocéis a Atsumu Miya?

Kuroo miró a Hinata sin entender aquella pregunta repentina. Kenma entendía menos todavía.

—Bueno... Es el colocador del Inarizaki ¿No? Tengo entendido que es bastante bueno.

—Sí, pero... —Hinata se quedó pensativo y negó con la cabeza —. Nada. 

—Ve a descansar, pequeñín.

Hinata salió corriendo del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su equipo, buscándole.

—¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Yamaguchi al verle.

—¡En el baño! —exclamó con energía.

—Te fuiste tan rápido y sin avisar... —dijo Tanaka, riendo —. ¡Veo que era urgente!

Hinata se tapó la cara riendo, y Kageyama le observó sin decir nada. 

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Tsukishima mirando también a Hinata, y sus ojos se encontraron.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño. Había algo raro en Hinata, pero no podían explicar el qué. 

Hinata, por su parte, parecía un niño hiperactivo. Pero todos estaban muy nerviosos u ocupados para notar algo más.

Fue durante el tercer set contra el Kamomedai. Kuroo y Kenma estaban en las gradas, observando. Bokuto y Akaashi estaban al lado de la cancha. Atsumu en un pasillo sobre las gradas. 

Fue como una explosión.

De repente, el cuerpo de Hinata cedió, y sus dinámicas se descontrolaron.

En el instante en el que Tanaka fue a darle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, todos vieron con preocupación como caía en más de un sentido.

Volvió a derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas y brazos, jadeando, y empezó a ver borroso. No entendí qué pasaba, tan solo sentía todo su cuerpo tembloroso y muy caliente.

Tsukishima, Kageyama, Nishinoya y Daichi fueron los primeros en notarlo.

—Está cayendo —dijo Kageyama, respirando con fuerza, aguantando con dificultad la necesidad de protegerle.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy tomando supresores, no es posible —exclamó Hinata, al fin de pie. Sin embargo, se sentía mareado, y, mientras el entrenador Ukai pedía una pausa, Tanaka y Asahi le ayudaron a ir hasta el banquillo, mientras que Kiyoko le tomaba la temperatura —Sabéis cómo son mis caídas, ya no estaría consciente, caigo muy rápido. Tiene que ser cansancio, pero puedo jugar, ¡No estoy lesionado!

—Es una caída —reafirmó Daichi, respaldado por los demás.

—Puedo notarlo hasta yo... Dios mío. 

Hinata tenía la respiración muy agitada y no podía mantenerse erguido.

Insistía en que podía seguir jugando, y Takeda-sensei habló con él seriamente.

—Esto, ahora mismo, sigue siendo volleyball.

Hinata salió de allí con ayuda de Yachi. Se dirigieron a la enfermería, y Kenma apareció allí mie tras esperaba al coche para ir al hospital.

—Kenma... —susurró, a punto de sollozar.

—Shoyo... Kuroo no puede venir, si lo hace no te soltará —Hinata asintió.

—¿Tienes algo para que pueda ver el partido? —preguntó, con la voz débil.

Kenma había ido a darle eso.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha, los dominantes trataban de reprimir sus instintos y centrarse de nuevo en el partido. Kuroo, desde la cancha, apretaba los puños con fuerza. 

Atsumu estaba sentado en el suelo, acompañado de Kita y su hermano.

—Sumu-chan, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Osamu.

—No lo sé, pero... Parece ser que Shoyo-kun es un sumiso.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Mis dinámicas están reaccionando a él.

—Entonces eso ha sido una caída... Espera ¿Desde tan lejos?— Kita negó con la cabeza —No deberías reaccionar desde aquí.

—Sabéis que soy muy sensible a los sumisos. Pero sí, esto es exagerado.

—Pero ya ayer notaste algo, ¿verdad?

Atsumu respiró, ahora que Hinata se había ido, sus instintos se estaban calmando.

—Tienes razón. Ayer pasó algo parecido.

Todos estaban alterados de algún modo por aquella caída, y algún estudiante más cercano a la cancha notó aquello.

Hinata cayó despacio, pero con una intensidad que no había vivido nunca. Se mantuvo con la mirada atenta a la cancha a través de la pantalla, sin soltarla, temblando y aferrándose a ella. No quería apartar la mirada.

Cuando el partido terminó, empezó lo peor.

Estaba en la sala de espera con Yachi, que estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos.

Cuando hubo guardado la tablet, Hinata agarró la manga de Yachi, temblando más fuerte. Ella le abrazó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Seguramente no sirva de nada... —se disculpó, abrazándole con fuerza.

Cuando los médicos le atendieron, había perdido la consciencia del todo.

—¡Necesitamos una dosis alta de supresores!

—¡Los está tomando! —dijo Yachi. El cuerpo de Hinata se mantenía aferrado al suyo, a pesar de estar inconsciente. 

Los médicos entonces consultaron su historial, alarmados.

—¡Traed bloqueadores! Necesitamos frenar la caída y proporcionarle un intercambio urgente.

Yachi escuchaba todo con atención. ¿Bloqueadores? Nunca había oído hablar de eso. Solo había escuchado hablar de los supresores y las hormonas. ¿Qué eran los bloqueadores?

Un enfermero se acercó a ellos y tomó el brazo de Hinata, remangando su jersey de deporte.

—Tranquila, se pondrá bien —dijo el enfermero, sonriéndole mientras le inyectaba algo a Hinata.

—Nunca le había pasado esto —Dijo Yachi, preocupada.

—Es una caída muy grave, no se ven a menudo. Pero le habéis traído a tiempo.

—Estábamos en medio de un partido... Y... —Yachi luchaba por no llorar. Estaba muy preocupada y triste por Hinata, y sentir su temblor y el calor que emanaba le hacía preocuparse más —Nadie podía parar para ayudarle...

—Es normal, tranquila. Esta en buenas manos. Y aunque no puedas proporcionarle un intercambio, su cuerpo se mantendrá más relajado abrazándote que si estuviera solo. Así que sí le estás ayudando.

Yachi apretó los párpados, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, abrazando fuerte a su amigo.

—¿Qué son los bloqueadores? — preguntó, de repente.

El enfermero le miró.

—Eliminan los efectos de los supresores. Y ralentizan las caídas. Generalmente, ante una caída grave se administran supresores, pero si estos ya están en el organismo, y aún así la caída es fuerte, es necesario un intercambio de emergencia, para el cual es necesario bloquear los efectos de supresores y dejar que las dinámicas vuelvan a funcionar. Tal y como está ahora, no puede realizar un intercambio útil. Por decirlo de algún modo, está teniendo una caída, y emite hormonas que reclaman protección, pero sus dinámicas están inactivas. Probablemente vuestros compañeros dominantes hayan notado la caída, pero puedes decirles después que aunque le hubieran protegido, no habría funcionado.

Yachi escuchó con atención. Miró a Hinata y dejó de llorar.

—¿Con quién hará el intercambio?

—Eso lo decidirá la doctora, pero hay auxiliares de intercambios. Tanto dominantes como sumisos, son personal sanitario especializado en atender casos como este. Existen supresores que funcionan en muchos adultos que no bloquean por completo las dinámicas. Pero aún así, éstas son más débiles. Los auxiliares de intercambios no toman supresores y mantienen sus dinámicas activas y controladas. 

—¿Cuánto tardarán?

—En unos minutos, tu amigo podrá recibir esa ayuda.

El enfermero salió y enseguida entró la doctora.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó a Yachi. Ella asintió —. Bien. Aguanta un poco más, llamaré a una dominante auxiliar. Le ayudará a estar estable.

—Mmm... Si puedo... Ayudar eñn algo... ¡Lo que sea! Sólo dígamelo, por favor...

La doctora le miró, mientras tomaba la temperatura de Hinata. Estaba en los 40°C. 

—¿Eres neutral? —Yachi asintió y landoctora sonrió —. Podemos facilitarte una dosis de hormonas dominantes. 

Yachi abrió mucho los ojos y asintió al instante.

—¡Por favor! Nunca las he tomado, pero si con eso puedo ayudara Hinata, por favor, ¡dádmelas!

La doctora accedió, ya que sabía que Hinata no soltaría a la chica, y probablemente tener un intercambio múltiple sería lo más adecuado. Le dio a la chica una pastilla con la tranquilidad de estar dándole posiblemente el fármaco más seguro referente a las dinámicas.

Yachi tardó unos minutos en notar los efectos, después de que una mujer en bata entrara por la puerta y se acercase a ellos.

—Hola, me llamo Samanta. Voy a realizar un intercambio con tu amigo ¿Vale?

—V-vale... Pero... ¿Cómo lo hago yo?

La doctora le explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido y Samanta sonrió.

—Déjate llevar. Cuando estés lista, notarás el intercambio fluir por tu cuerpo. Ya le estás abrazando bien, y su cuerpo esta receptivo, lo cual es muy bueno para él. ¿Cómo se llama?

—H-hinata.

—Bien. Hinata está receptivo, por lo que no va a ser más grave de lo que es.

Samanta entonces se sentó al lado y acarició la cabeza de Hinata suavemente, empezando a ronronear. Poco a poco le abrazó, y enseguida estaba acariciando su espalda suavemente, ronroneando.

Yachi lo notó tras unos minutos. Una urgencia visceral de proteger al chico que tenía entre brazos, un sentimiento y una sensación tan internas que notó todo su cuerpo emitir un ronroneo al asegurarse de que lo tenía bien rodeado con sus brazos.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciarle la nuca, suavemente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo Hinata destensaba un poco sus piernas.

Unos minutos después, Hinata movió la cabeza, escondiendo la cara contra e cuello de Yachi, que notó su corazón acelerarse de alegría al verle moverse. 

Unos instintos que no eran suyos la guiaban, insistiendo en que no era suficiente, pero que iba bien. Hinata respondía, y el temblor ya no era tan violento.

El ronroneo, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de intercambio, fue la mejor de las señales. 

Yachi aguantó las lágrimas, besando la frente de su amigo en un arrebato de alegría. ¡Se pondría bien! Sus instintos recién adquiridos se revolvían satisfechos.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —susurró Samanta, cuando Hinata empezó a ronronear. Miró a Yachi sonriendo —Y tú también.

Yachi no dejó de acariciar la nuca y las mejillas de Hinata en ningún momento, queriendo transmitirle toda la protección posible. Y sin darse cuenta, palabras de ánimo empezaron a salir de sus labios.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, Hinata. Te vas a recuperar y todos estarán felices de verte bien ¿Sí? Eres muy fuerte.

Hinata no dejó de temblar y respirar normal hasta pasadas casi dos horas desde el inicio del intercambio. Yachi sabía que no se sentía incómoda sin cambiar de posición gracias a sus instintos, que la mantenían alerta. Sin embargo, llevaba varios minutos luchando contra el entumecimiento que invadía su mente.

Samanta intervino cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir su cabeza caer y sobresaltarse, sobresaltando a Hinata, que se encogió.

—Puedes dejarte llevar —le indicó —. Es normal y no pasará nada. Tu cuerpo quiere hundirse en el intercambio, y eso está bien. No tengas miedo.

—Pero... Así no seré capaz de reaccionar si le pasa algo.

Las palabras salieron de boca de Yachi, pero eran sus instintos los que hablaban. Había abrazado más cerca a Hinata mientras lo decía, y miraba a Samanta alerta.

Ella sonrió.

—Estamos en un hospital, y yo me mantendré alerta todo el tiempo. No le pasará nada, confía en mí.

Yachi quería protestar. Pero acabó cediendo, cerrando los ojos.

No era igual que dormir. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero era consciente de Hinata en todo momento. 

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

Hinata le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y la cara caliente.

—¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?

Yachi se dio cuenta entonces de que sus dinámicas volvían a ser neutrales.

—Mmmm... Mejor... —murmuró, colocando la cabeza contra su pecho, encogiéndose. Yachi, en vez de sentir vergüenza, le rodeó. Samanta entró entonces seguida de la doctora.

—Hola, Samanta dice que Hinata está mejor. 

Yachi asintió, y Hinata solo se encogió más, queriendo ser abrazado con más fuerza.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Samanta, riendo.

—Hinata, necesito que me escuches ¿De acuerdo? —dijo la doctora. Hinata se irguió y la miró —He hablado con tu médico. Me ha explicado tu caso, y a partir de ahora, hasta que te cite, tienes que dejar los supresores ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió despacio.

—Vas a encontrarte mal durante un tiempo, y probablemente tengas fiebre. Tampoco es de extrañar que tengas más caídas hasta que tu cuerpo se estabilice. ¿Alguien en tu familia es dominante?

—Mi madre —Respondió, en voz baja.

—Perfecto. Te daré un papel con todas las indicaciones, pero si vuelves a sentirte como hoy, no dudes en acudir rápidamente a un hospital.

Hinata asintió despacio. Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía lento pensando. La cabeza le dolía.

Yachi le calmaba.

La doctora estaba diciendo algo más, pero ya no escuchaba. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a Yachi con fuerza.

Samanta se acercó, alertada por la nueva caída, pero no llegó a tocarle al ver el nuevo intercambio que había ante sus ojos.

—Es la primera vez que veo esto —musitó, sorprendida, mirando a la doctora.

—Su médico me dijo que era un caso especial.

—Pero... ¿Son productivos?

—Sí —respondiò Yachi, acariciando el pelo de Hinata. Se sentía mucho más cómoda ayudando a Hinata en un intercambio como estaba acostumbrada —. Para él sí. Y con sumisos también. Generalmente solo necesita a un dominante cuando tiene una caída fuerte.

Cuando salieron del hospital, volvieron al hotel, donde todos les estaban esperando.

Yachi explicó al profesor Takeda y al entrenador Ukai lo que había pasado, ya que Hinata estaba muy débil para explicarlo todo.

Todos se sintieron aliviados al saber que se había estabilizado, y comieron con calma, intentando no agobiarle.

Todos se sentían en cierto modo, tristes por haber perdido. Y a la vez felices de haber llegado tan lejos.

Ese día, Kiyoko dejó a Tanaka llevar su bolsa por primera vez.

Suga y Daichi decidieron hablar con todos.

—Quiero contaros algo —dijo Suga —. Sois un equipo maravilloso. Todos sois personas que os esforzáis al máximo ya no por el volleyball, sino por ser las mejores personas posibles, y eso hace que vaya a extrañaros muchísimo —dijo, emocionado —. Pero quiero... Compartir con vosotros algo que solo sabemos los de tercero, porque no me atrevía a decirlo. Y quiero confiar en vosotros, porque sé desde hace tiempo que no voy a sufrir rechazo de vuestra parte. Ni Daichi tampoco —le cogió la mano a Daichi, apretándola con fuerza —. Somos pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, y supongo que a algunos no os pillamos desprevenidos —añadió sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de Ennoshita y Tanaka, que intuían aquello desde hacía mucho —. Pero... Ambos somos dominantes.

Ukai y Tanaka estaban en la sala, algo apartados apra darles espacio, pero escuchando. Ambos supieron al momento el por qué hasta ese día habían dudado en hablar. La sociedad avanzaba, pero no todo el mundo aceptaba las relaciones homotípicas. Y Tanaka sabía que Suga tenía ciertos problemas con sus padres. Ahora todo encajaba.

—Hinata contó sus circunstancias a principio de curso. Ahora quería compartir las mías. Hinata —dijo, mirándole —. Gracias por ser tan valiente. Porque entre todos vosotros habéis normalizado algo que hoy por hoy todavía sería cuestión de acoso en muchos sitios. Y quiero que en el futuro transmitáis eso. Yo tomo supresores desde hace más de un año —explicó —. Y sé por lo que has pasado en ciertos momentos. No quiero que te desanimes si no puedes usarlos más. Encontrarás la forma de convivir con tus dinámicas.

Hinata asintió, agradecido.

Todos se abrazaron, y al acabar la cena, los de tercer año compartieron sus inquietudes y sueños en su último día en el equipo de volleyball del Karasuno.

Nishinoya se escabulló y se encontró con Yaku en la calle, en un parque cercano.

—¡Noya! Felicidades por tus partidos. Has jugado genial.

—Tú también, Yaku.

Se sentaron y por un momento no supieron qué decir.

—Supongo que ahora me tocará verte desde fuera.

—Sí... ¿Qué harás?

—Mmm... Creo que me centraré en los idiomas, y en seguir entrenando. Me gustaría probar suerte en Rusia —dijo, riendo.

—Suena bien.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Te pega.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento, y Noya habló.

—Yaku... Me gustas mucho.

El líbero del Nekoma alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—En el campamento de entrenamiento no pude sacarme tu presencia de encima —dijo, mirando al líbero del Karasuno —. Y no sé si estoy listo para tener algo, pero... Me gustaría intentar lo que quieras intentar.

Nishinoya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¿De verdad? — Yaku asintió.

—Me gustaría probar.

Ambos acabaron con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones acelerados. Era un día importante, y eso lo hacía más memorable todavía.

Yachi y Kiyoko durmieron juntas. La más joven compartió con su novia todo lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, entre orgullosa por haber sido capaz de hacerlo, y asustada por el miedo que había pasado.

—Lo hiciste genial, Yachi —dijo Kiyoko, apartándole el pelo de la cara, y besándola —. Serás una gran manager.

—Te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas —dijo Yachi.

—Y yo a ti. Pero todo irá bien. Pase lo que pase, no me arrepiento de nada —dijo Kiyoko, antes de entrelazar sus manos con ella y besarle la frente, las mejillas y, finalmente, los labios.

A la vez, en el salón, Hinata estaba sentado con Kageyama, apoyado en él.

—Prometo que mejoraré —dijo, cansado pero decidido —. La próxima vez ganaré yo.

—Tonto —dijo Kageyama, acariciándole el pelo —La próxima vez también ganaré yo. Pero sí, mejorarás. Te lo dije, aún puedes volar más alto, y sé que lo harás. Estoy deseando verlo.

—Gracias.

—Lo siento por los supresores.

—No... Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad... Volveré a necesitar la ayuda de todos. Creo que así sera mejor. 

—Quería ayudarte.

—Lo sé. Te vi. Pero estaba tan desesperado...

—Te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites durante los próximos dos años. Y después siempre que sea posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, un poquito más largo de lo normal.
> 
> La verdad es que estoy en una época desanimada. El fanfic me anima y me distrae, pero he estado a punto de no publicar hoy por el estrés. 
> 
> Soy actriz, y estoy preparando un espectáculo de cabaret para este sábado en un bar en el que no podremos usar mascarillas (por el espectáculo) y me pone muy nerviosa no poder usarla estando rodeada de tanta gente. Y bueno, junto a más cosas, pues me siento muy ansiosa.
> 
> Pero ahora mismo me siento satisfecha compartiendo esto con todos vosotros, por lo que espero sentirme algo mejor. ¡No dudéis en comentarme vuestras impresiones! Adoro leer vuestros pensamientos al respecto y siempre me alegra mucho el día y me da fuerzas leeros.
> 
> Espero que estéis genial, muchas gracias por vuestros kudos y comentarios. Nos leemos!!


	16. Intercambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las dinámicas de Hinata tienen que estabilizarse tras dejar los supresores. ¿Volverán los intercambios con órdenes con Kageyama? ¿Querrá experimentar cosas nuevas?

El final del curso marcó un antes y un después en muchas personas. 

Los partidos habían acabado, y pronto los miembros de tercer año de cada equipo se graduaron, dejando un hueco.

Hinata vivió los cambios con la decisión de hacerse más fuerte. De transmitir a todos los nuevos y futuros miembros del Karasuno la importancia de respetar las circunstancias de cada uno. 

Tomó la decisión de hacerlo todo por poder jugar más al volleyball hasta el final. No volvería a perder una oportunidad como la del torneo de primavera.

Su relación con Kuroo y Kenma no se vio interrumpida pese a que el mayor ya se había graduado. De hecho, eso permitió a Kuroo visitar más a menudo al pelinaranja por su cuenta, algo que acordaron entre los tres que estaba bien. Otras veces la pareja iba a visitarle, y otras Hinata iba hasta Tokyo a ver a los dos.

Pero antes de eso, Hinata tuvo que acostumbrarse de nuevo a sus dinámicas que, tras los meses que había estado tomando supresores, se habían vuelto más irregulares de lo que eran antes y habían tardado mucho en estabilizarse.

Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi y Kiyoko siguieron acudiendo al club durante las últimas semanas, aunque no fuera a las prácticas generales. Participaban en algún partido a última hora, pero ya no formaban parte del club.

Ennoshita fue el nuevo capitán.

Y todos ayudaron a Hinata con sus caídas repentinas diarias durante esas últimas semanas.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —Dijo Noya, viendo cómo Hinata abría los ojos lentamente. Se había abrazado a él de repente, y sus instintos de protección enseguida se habían activado —. Has sido rápido con este.

—Mmm... ¿Cuánto? —preguntó Hinata, espavilándose.

—Apenas diez minutos. 

Eso era poco incluso para él.

—Todavía son muy irregulares —dijo Tanaka, acercándose a ellos —¿Estás bien, Hinata?

—Ryuu, estoy yo —protestó Noya, aún bajo la influencia de sus instintos. Cuando le hizo la misma pregunta a Hinata, lo hizo suavemente.

Hinata se levantó enseguida, respirando hondo y agradeciendo la ayuda como siempre.

Sus caídas eran muy irregulares ahora. No solo caía cada día, sino que lo hacía varias veces, y por periodos de tiempo muy diferentes. Afortunadamente, al tener a sus compañeros cerca, no sufría efectos adversos.

Prefería eso que arriesgarse a volver a vivir una caída grave.

Mientras ayudaba a limpiar, se estremeció al recordarlo. Cómo su cuerpo no le respondía, cómo la caída era lenta y agónica hasta llegar a la inconsciencia, cómo sentía todo su cuerpo incapaz de realizar algo tan básico como respirar. Y además, con la necesidad de ir al hospital, sin que nadie pudiera realizar un intercambio con él hasta haber bloqueado los efectos de los supresores.

No, no quería volver a pasar por eso. Se lo había dicho a su médico: prefería convivir con sus dinámicas. 

Ese día, unos días antes de la graduación de los compañeros de tercero, Hinata volvió a casa con Kageyama.

La madre de Hinata llevaba días llevándole a la escuela y recogiéndolo, temerosa de que tuviera una caída grave de nuevo. Era el primer día que volvía en su bicicleta después del incidente.

Kageyama le compró un bollo de curry.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mañana yo te invitaré a uno! —exclamó, feliz por aquel regalo inesperado.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Kageyama, preocupado —Han sido tres caídas.

—Cuatro —corrigió Hinata, mordiendo el bollo y alzando la mano con cuatro dedos levantados —. En casa tuve uno antes de venir.

—Es mucho —dijo Kageyama, mordiéndose los labios.

—Pero son leves, no me preocupan. 

—Pero... ¿No crees que si realizas algún intercambio voluntario, quizás...?

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. No por las palabras en sí, sino por la mirada de Kageyama.

El colocador parecía demandante, su voz sonaba contenida, como si...

—Kageyama... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin hacer un intercambio?

—Mmm... —Kageyama apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

—¿Semanas? —Kageyama negó con la cabeza —¡¿Meses?!

Kageyama miró a Hinata a los ojos, rojo como un tomate, y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que desde la última vez que tú y yo hicimos uno—dijo, viendo la afirmación de su compañero —. Kageyama, necesitas uno.

—Tengo mucha resistencia, aún puedo aguantar un par de semanas antes de que me afecte...

—Te está afectando ya, Tonto-Yama.

—¡No lo está haciendo!

—Oh, por favor. Tus palabras suenan más contenidas que mis dinámicas estos meses. Estás luchando por no ordenarme nada ¿verdad?

Kageyama se sentó con las manos en la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo, ordenarte. Quiero ordenarte cosas. Quiero tener un intercambio contigo, pero la última vez... Nos besamos —dijo Kageyama —. Y no sé cómo evitarlo si esta vez vuelve a ocurrir.

Hinata miró a Kageyama y se dio cuenta de que había algo que había cambiado en su percepción de aquello tras su experiencia con Kuroo y Kenma.

—No pasa nada, pasa en muchos intercambios ¿No?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nos han explicado muchas veces que está relacionado. Es normal que ocurra si jugamos con órdenes.

—¿Y no te importa?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No es que no me importe. Es que si es algo normal...

—No es algo que tenga que pasar.

—Pero eso no hace que sea menos normal. Seguramente los adultos hacen intercambios con besos todo el tiempo.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres un intercambio o no?

Hinata no sabía muy bien por qué estaba insistiendo, pero al recordar los besos con Kuroo y Kenma, sintió unas ganas repentinas de algo semejante.

También pensó que quería hacer un intercambio con Kuroo. Uno con órdenes. Dios mío, ¿cuan maravilloso podría ser? Su mirada estaba llena de deseo por lo que estaba pensando, y Kageyama le miró aguantando la respiración.

—Hinata... Estás... 

Estaba emitiendo hormonas. Pero no de auxilio como pasaba en sus caídas. No.

Estaba transmitiendo su anticipación a una situación como la imaginada.

Kageyama se tapó la nariz en un intento inútil de dejar de no sentir aquello. Pero Hinata estaba llamándole inconscientemente.

—Ven, Kageyama.

Kageyama se estremeció al notar cómo sonaba la voz de su compañero. No era una orden, los sumisos no tenían esa capacidad. Pero el efecto sobre él fue parecido.

Kageyama se acercó despacio. Estaban en el parque de siempre, solos.

—Hinata... —susurró Kageyama, notando a su dominante interno rugir de anticipación —Póstrate.

Hinata se arrodilló con un suspiro de satisfacción, sintiendo un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. No, no era la primera vez, precisamente hacía unos meses aquello era normal entre los dos.

Pero ahora se sentía excitado ante lo que podía pasar. A su mente acudían los recuerdos de las Navidades con Kuroo y Kenma, y...

Ya no le daba miedo aquella sensación de deseo, de ganas de más. No, ahora se sentía totalmente feliz de sentirse así. No solo su sumiso interno, sino él. ¿Qué le mandaría hacer Kageyama? 

Kageyama, por su parte, tragó saliva y acarició las mejillas de Hinata. Verle arrodillarse frente a él le había resultado mucho más estimulante de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Y su suspiro le había hecho estremecerse. 

Hacía meses que no hacían aquello, y Kageyama se asustó con los deseos que se amontonaban en el fondo de su garganta, luchando por ser pronunciados en forma de órdenes. 

No quería dejarlos salir. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, notando cómo sus dinámicas le pedían ser satisfechas después de tanto tiempo.

Se mantuvo de pie frente a Hinata y le acarició el pelo.

—Mírame.

Esa orden fue ligeramente más intensa, lo cual le hizo volver a suspirar al toparse con los ojos de Hinata, que empezaba a sumergirse a la zona. Kageyama lo supo por la expresión ida y deseosa que tenía, con los labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos perdidos. 

Le gustaba. 

—Hinata —gruñó. La mirada del chico respondió enfocándose en él. Dentro de su mente todo se mezclaba, y luchaba por decidir qué hacer. Quería ordenarle algo que quisiera él, no sus instintos. 

¿Qué quería Kageyama?

—Kageyama...—suspiró Hinata, llamando su atención. Su voz sonaba como un ruego. El colocador se mordió el labio. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

En contra de todo lo que le gritaban sus instintos, se agachó a la altura de Hinata y le acarició la cabeza. El chico cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y un suave ronroneo, pero enseguida los abrió expectante.

—Más—dijo, mirándole como si aquella petición fuera lo más lógico e inocente del mundo.

—Así es suficiente —mintió Kageyama, tensando los músculos para no ceder ante aquella petición.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, obnubilado, y se inclinó hacia Kageyama, acercándose mucho a su cara hasta acabar con las manos también en el suelo, inclinado por completo hacia su amigo.

Su sumiso interno quería más. Él quería más. 

Había aprendido gracias a Kenma y Kuroo que no había nada que temer, ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Y podía notar cómo Kageyama se estaba conteniendo.

—Más —repitió, mirándole a los ojos.

Cuando bajó la mirada a los labios del colocador, la voluntad de Kageyama se rompió. En un instante, juntó sus labios con los de Hinata en un beso torpe pero deseoso.

Para ambos, ese momento fue perfecto. 

La liberación que sintieron sus dinámicas al besarse fue un subidón de adrenalina que les hizo agitarse.

Hinata empezó a besar con más profundidad y hambre a Kageyama, quien se dejó llevar tanto por sus instintos como por lo que Hinata hacía lleno de seguridad.

—Ah... Hinata... —suspiró Kageyama, a su oído, abrazándole.

Hinata se sorprendió por el abrazo repentino, sumergido en una zona mucho más estimulante de lo que recordaba. Apenas era capaz de pensar algo diferente que "más". Notaba su cuerpo en una posición diferente, como si no estuviera ya en el suelo, pero apenas registraba nada que no fueran sus sensaciones y Kageyama, que le abrazaba en silencio.

Volteó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, ronroneando. Kageyama se sobresaltó, pero enseguida le sostuvo la barbilla para besarle con urgencia.

Hinata se dejó besar esta vez, dejando que Kageyama le enseñase cuánto deseaba aquello.

—Abajo.

La orden salió sin pensar, y Hinata se tumbó e el suelo, boca arriba, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos y listos para recibir cualquier cosa (salvo un saque).

Kageyama se estremeció con la orden cumplida y se lanzó al cuello de Hinata, besándole, despeinándole más, juntando sus cuerpos.

Hinata entonces notó el mordisco suave y se sintió paralizado, recordando la última vez. Su consciencia volvió un poco, notando su cuerpo tensarse, pero no dijo nada. El segundo mordisco tampoco dolió, y por alguna razón, se estremeció de gusto.

—Así —jadeó, al notar el tercer mordisco. Esta vez su cuerpo entero tembló y se abrazó a Kageyama, que notó cómo Hinata estiraba el cuello, dándole la bienvenida.

Hinata gimió con el cuarto mordisco. Su consciencia volvió a sumergirse de lleno en la zona, haciéndole estremecerse de placer. Nunca se había sentido así, estaba en una embriaguez tan placentera que no podía evitar que su voz saliera de su garganta en forma de gemidos entrecortados.

El quinto mordisco fue fuerte, pero no sintió dolor.

Al contrario.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, abrazando a Kageyama con fuerza, llorando, gimiendo y respirando de forma muy acelerada. Solo estaba Kageyama y aquella sensación, nada más. Solo aquel placer y el dominante que le sometía.

Kageyama, por su parte, abrió los ojos un instante después del mordisco, como recuperando de golpe la consciencia de sus actos. 

Parpadeó varias veces, notando su cuerpo muy tenso, y relajó los músculos despacio, notando el fuerte abrazo de Hinata. 

Lo siguiente que notó fue que sus dinámicas ya no le molestaban. Estaba satisfecho, más de lo que nunca lo había estado. 

Aún sentía su cabeza algo ida, pero ya podía pensar con claridad. Acarició el pelo de Hinata, sentándose y colocándolo sobre su regazo, para no seguir encima de él. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ambos estaban ronroneando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y respiró hondo.

Lo siguiente que notó fue el sabor metálico.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y se separó ligeramente de Hinata (con mucho esfuerzo) para mirarle.

Su cuello.

Su cuello tenía marcas de mordisco en toda su extensión, pero el problema era la marca que había casi en el hombro.

Había hecho herida.

Kageyama se tensó, esta vez preocupado. Miró a Hinata sintiéndose culpable. ¿Le había vuelto a hacer daño? ¿Acaso no habían decidido que nada de mordiscos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Abrazó al chico con fuerza con un fuerte instinto protector. ¿Y si había intentado detenerle y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no había dicho la palabra de seguridad? ¿La había olvidado? ¿O no había funcionado? 

—Hinata... —susurró, acariciándole la mejilla, cerca, en un tono de máxima protección —Hinata, puedes volver. 

Hinata recuperó la consciencia con esas palabras, pero tardó un instante en abrir los ojos. Se sentía mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido. Estaba relajado, cómodo, satisfecho... Incluso se sentía protegido, y su sumiso interno ronroneaba de alegría y satisfacción. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó la preocupación de Kageyama y le miró con curiosidad, luchando por mantenerse bien consciente y no permanecer sumergido como le pedía el cuerpo.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Parpadeó, sonriendo y asintiendo, volviendo a abrazarse al cuello del dominante y plantándole un beso en los labios al acercarse, sintiéndose feliz.

Kageyama se separó, nervioso, y Hinata frunció el ceño, intentando espabilarse.

—Mmm... Kageyama... ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien?

—Mmm... —Hinata asintió — mejor de lo que he estado nunca —Respondió sonriendo.

Kageyama se relajó un poco.

—No te he... Hecho daño ¿verdad?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido... Maravilloso.

Al moverse un poco, ya más consciente, se sonrojó. Sus pantalones estaban... Pegajosos.

Se separó de Kageyama rojo como un tomate. 

Miró a los lados, confirmando que no tenían gente al rededor, y al hacerlo notó el dolor en el cuello.

—Auch... —exclamó con una mueca, llevándose la mano al lugar.

—Lo siento —dijo Kageyama antes de dijera nada. Hinata se manchó la mano y se levantó del suelo asustado.

—Me has mordido.

—Lo siento.

La voz de Kageyama sonó de un modo que hizo a Hinata mirarle sin decir nada. ¿Miedo? ¿Arrepentimiento? 

Hinata volvió a tocarse la herida y suspiró, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, junto a Kageyama.

—Estás perdonado —dijo, sonriendo —. A decir verdad, he disfrutado esto de una manera que da un poco de miedo —admitió —. Me asusté con los dos primeros mordiscos, pero no me dolieron. Y los siguientes me hicieron... —miró al colocador, que le miraba atento —nunca había estado así en la zona. Jamás. Era como si solo existiera placer. Me ha gustado mucho, Kageyama.

—A mí también. Pero no quería morderte, lo hice... Por instinto.

—No pasa nada. Me ha gustado.

—Te duele.

—Ahora sí —admitió —pero en el momento...

Se sonrojó y carraspeó, levantándose de nuevo.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa ¿No?

Kageyama se levantó y le señaló el cuello.

—Deberías... Tapar eso... ¿No crees?

Hinata se sonrojó más, subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta del todo. Solo una marca asomaba sobre el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hinata, mirándole de reojo.

—Sí... Nunca había notado mis dinámicas tan... Dormidas. Es como si estuvieran más satisfechas que nunca.

—Me alegro de que sea así.

—Hinata... ¿No te parece mal que nos besemos?

Hinata se volteó y miró a Kageyama sonriendo.

—¡Claro que no! Ya te lo dije antes, es algo normal ¿Verdad? Mucha gente se besa, y más cuando las dinámicas están en juego. ¡No es nada raro! Si ninguno de los dos tiene problemas con ello, es perfecto ¿No crees?

—Pero... ¿No debería ser algo que se hace con una pareja?

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió Hinata —No hay que ser pareja para besarse con alguien. Y si además nos ayuda a satisfacer nuestras dinámicas, no creo que sea algo malo ¿No? —añadió, abriendo mucho los brazos —No sé tú, pero me siento y me he sentido infinitamente mejor que con otros intercambios.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que... volvamos a hacer intercambios con órdenes?

Hinata asintió, feliz.

Ahora que había asumido que tendría que convivir con sus dinámicas, ¿por qué no disfrutarlas? Kuroo y Kenma le habían enseñado que se podía disfrutar del calor de otra persona sin necesidad de ser pareja. Y con Kageyama había descubierto las dinámicas con órdenes.

El intercambio que acababan de tener era una mezcla de esas dos cosas. De esos dos descubrimientos: podía disfrutar los intercambios al máximo mezclando ambas cosas.

Cuando tres días después Kuroo fue a visitarle junto con Kenma, tras la graduación del mayor, Hinata no perdió la oportunidad de probar su nuevo descubrimiento con los chicos.

—¿Ahora? ¿Un intercambio?

—¡Sí! ¡Podemos intentarlo! Seguro que es genial dejarse llevar por las dinámicas sin miedo a hacer algo indebido, ¡Y con vosotros no tengo ese miedo!

Estaban caminando a casa de Hinata, aprovechando que acababan de dejar a Natsu en casa de una amiga y su madre no estaba. 

—Shoyo, ¿estás seguro? Puede que sea algo agradable, pero por ahora tampoco hemos hecho mucho más que besarnos —tanto Kenma como Hinata se sonrojaron levemente —y las dinámicas pueden sin querer llevarnos a hacer algo con lo que no te sientas bien.

Llegaron a casa y Hinata se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello.

Kuroo y Kenma abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca, sorprendidos por las marcas que adornaban todo el lado derecho del cuello de Hinata, desde el hombro hasta la altura de la mandíbula. 

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! 

El gruñido de protección de Kuroo salió de forma instintiva al ver aquellas marcas tan inconfundibles.

—¡Tranquilos! Solo son las marcas, no me ha dolido —Dijo, tranquilizador —Fue un intercambio.

—Pero no te gustan los mordiscos —dijo Kenma.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Bueno... Creo que... Aquello había sido porque... ¿Tenía miedo? La verdad es que en el momento no dolieron nada... Y me gustó —reconoció Hinata, jugando con sus manos.

Kuroo se mordió los labios, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sus instintos querían... lanzarse sobre Hinata y sustituir esas marcas por unas nuevas. Y preguntarle quién era el responsable de ellas...

Kenma le miró de reojo, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Shoyo... No voy a preguntarte con quién has hecho eso, porque es cosa tuya. Pero... Esos mordiscos se hacen bajo los efectos de las dinámicas, es habitual llegar a hacer eso si no se tiene cuidado. Incluso sumergido por completo en el intercambio, puede haber veces que no sean agradables y la palabra de seguridad se usa en esos casos. Queremos saber si de verdad no la necesitaste... Es decir... La persona que te los hizo ¿es alguien en quien puedas confiar?

Hinata sonrió y asintió sin pensarlo, lo cual relajó a la pareja del Nekoma. Si de verdad estaba bien, eso les tranquilizaba.

—Además... Hace ya tres días de esto... Y no he necesitado intercambios en ese tiempo —añadió —. No he tenido caídas en tres días. Es como si con ese intercambio, mis dinámicas se hubieran saciado.

—Olvidaba tu condición —dijo Kuroo —la verdad es que ahora que no tomas supresores, es cierto que puede que hagamos intercambios sin querer. Quiero decir, el contacto físico puede hacerte caer en la zona como pura reacción física.

—¡Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse! 

Kenma se mordió el labio al verle sonreir de esa forma, y se acercó a él para besarle. Hinata era luz pura.

—Hey, esperad. Kenma, tú yo ya la tenemos, pero... —miró al otro chico —Hinata, tenemos que decidir una palabra de seguridad.

Hinata se sonrojó, por haberse olvidado de nuevo de algo tan básico, y pensó un momento.

—¿Nekoma?

Kuroo rió en bajo al escuchar la palabra.

—De acuerdo, pequeñín. Ya te he dicho otras veces que lo que no me gusta de los intercambios es que mis instintos me pueden ¿Verdad? —Hinata asintió, y Kenma aguantó la respiración, mirándole, deseoso —Espero que lo disfrutes.

Le besó de forma juguetona, acariciando la mejilla de Kenma a la vez y empujándoles suavemente contra la pared. Al separarse, se relamió, travieso.

—De rodillas.

Los dos chicos cayeron sobre sus rodillas con un suspiro, y Kuroo jadeó de satisfacción al ver a los dos caer frente a él. 

Por su parte, tanto Hinata como Kenma miraban obnuvilados al dominante, dispuestos a seguir todas sus órdenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Espero que estéis muy bien~
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido muy entretenido de escribir, y me ha ayudado a desahogarme ya que he estado muy agobiada esta semana. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Nuestro solcito pasa a segundo año, ya tiene 17 años, y está en época de explorar y experimentar cosas nuevas 🥺 
> 
> Espero que os guste este capítulo, nos leemos la semana que viene :) ¡No dudéis en dejar comentarios! Me animáis muchísimo a seguir ♥
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo ♥


	17. Relaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las relaciones que hay entre diferentes personas evolucionan a su manera.

—Vuelve, Shoyo. 

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose en una nube. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar la mirada, y cuando lo hizo, vio el rostro de Kuroo delante del suyo, con una expresión amable. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando espabilarse.

Al volver a mirar, se dio cuenta de que Kuroo no tenía camiseta, y que estaba arrodillado junto a él. Oh, él mismo estaba arrodillado.

Tampoco tenía camiseta.

Miró alrededor lentamente, viendo a Kenma también sin camiseta.

Para ser más concretos, los tres estaban solo en calzoncillos.

Hinata se sonrojó, volviendo poco a poco a ser consciente de todo. Kuroo sonrió al notar su mirada despierta, y le besó la frente.

—Bienvenido de vuelta ¿Te ha gustado?

Hinata se sonrojó, asintiendo, antes de taparse la cara con las manos.

—Ha sido... No me creo que... Hemos... —No conseguía articular palabra, avergonzado con los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho.

—Kuroo da órdenes muy placenteras, ¿a que sí?

Hinata asintió, rojo como un tomate.

Todo había empezado con órdenes directas de sumisión, pero pronto todo se había convertido en una sucesión de besos, arañazos y...

Hinata fue a tocarse el cuello y notó las marcas nuevas, sonrojándose más. Ninguna sangraba, pero tenía mordiscos y chupones por todo el cuello, hombros, pecho y, aunque no lo sabía aún, espalda.

—¿Cómo pueden sentirse tan bien?

—Es por las dinámicas. Tu sumiso quiere ser dominado. Eso significa ordenado, marcado, sometido... Y para mí es lo opuesto. Aunque también puede ser que seas tú el que lo disfruta sin que tenga nada que ver con tus instintos —dijo Kuroo, con una sonrisa traviesa al final, besándole las mejillas.

—Mmm... Kuroo... 

Kenma protestó, metiéndose en medio de los dos y abrazándose al dominante. Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Kenma así.

—Hey... No me he olvidado de ti, Kenma —susurró Kuroo con una voz llena de amor, acariciándole y besándole la frente.

Hinata se levantó, solo para sentarse en la cama.

Estaba recordando todo lo que habían hecho, y su cuerpo estaba caliente y su cara colorada.

Kenma había...

—¿En qué piensas, Shoyo?

Kenma estaba abrazado a su novio, necesitando cierto grado de protección de Kuroo después del intercambio.

—Lo que hicisteis... Con... —carraspeó y se sentó recto, mirándoles muy sonrojado —Cuando usaste tu... Tu boca... Con Kuroo... Y Kuroo... Conmigo... Eso... Por qué... Qué...

Kuroo rió, sentándose, todavía en el suelo, y apoyando la espalda en la cama, con Kenma en brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de Hinata.

—Eso es sexo oral, Hinata —dijo, mirándole desde su posición, besando su pierna. Hinata se sonrojó más todavía.

—Lo sé... Pero... Soy el único que no... Hizo nada. Y los dos me habéis... ¡Ay, qué vergüenza!

Se tapó la cara sin saber a dónde mirar, y Kuro se levantó, con Kenma en brazos, y lo dejó en la cama al lado de Hinata, para tumbarse en medio de ambos.

Los dos chicos le abrazaron en silencio. Kenma relajado y siendo protegido. Hinata escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor.

—No quería que hicieras algo así por primera vez bajo los efectos de un intercambio. 

—Pero seguramente no habría pasado nada —murmuró Hinata.

—Lo sé. Simplemente... No quise que fuera de esa forma. Y aún así acabamos haciéndolo nosotros porque... Bueno. Digamos que Kenma y yo estamos acostumbrados, y lo hicimos sin pensar, y cuando nos miraste con una expresión tan deseosa... Quisimos hacerte partícipe, pero de la forma en que más pudieras disfrutar.

—Mmm... Gracias. Pero la próxima vez... ¡quiero hacerlo yo también!

Kuroo se sonrojó y Kenma le abrazó con más fuerza, también colorado.

—Siento lo de los mordiscos, por cierto. Vas a tener que llevar bufanda bastante tiempo.

—Mmm... No te disculpes. Yo insistí en hacer esto... Y me han gustado. 

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kenma entreabriendo los ojos.

—No lo entiendo, será por mis instintos... Pero...

Hinata se tapó la cara mientras los otros dos le abrazaban riendo.

El recuerdo de estar sentado en cama, con Kenma detrás de él y Kuroo entre sus piernas, jugando con su boca... Y el mordisco de Kenma en su cuello a la vez que sentía el mayor placer de su vida...

—Puede que me vuelva adicto a esto —murmuró, con la cara escondida.

Tras unos minutos de abrazos y caricias suaves, los chicos se dieron una ducha y se vistieron.

Habría muchos encuentros como aquel en el futuro.

Y es que el nuevo curso estuvo marcado por algo importante: la llegada de nuevos miembros al equipo. Nuevos entrenamientos, nuevas jugadas y nuevas amistades, al igual que nuevas dinámicas durante las horas de club.

Después de haber llegado tan lejos en el torneo de primavera, seis nuevos miembros entraron al club de volleyball masculino del Karasuno. Hinata estaba emocionado de ser el senpai de los nuevos miembros del equipo y ayudarles con todo lo que necesitasen. Pero desde luego, de entre los chicos de segundo, Yamaguchi era al que más acudían.

Tsukishima y Kageyama asustaban a los nuevos chicos, aunque poco a poco resultaron ser buenos enseñándoles y apoyándoles durante los entrenamientos.

—Eres un senpai muy amable, Kageyama —dijo Hinata, riendo.

Estaban de vuelta a casa tras el entrenamiento, y la razón por la que Hinata decía aquello era porque minutos antes Kageyama había comprado bollos de carne para todos y había sido muy tímido al dárselos.

Lo cierto es que después de dos meses conociendo a sus senpais, el miedo inicial se había transformado en respeto y admiración.

—Calla, idiota.

—¡Es cierto! 

—Ya sé que ha sido ridículo, no he sido capaz de decirles nada...

—Hey, eres un buen senpai y compañero de equipo, Kageyama.

El colocador se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Desde aquella vez que había mordido el cuello de Hinata en un intercambio, la relación entre ambos había... Cambiado.

Seguían siendo compañeros, amigos. Seguían siendo igual de competitivos y colaborativos. Kageyama seguía ayudando a Hinata en sus caídas cuando era necesario.

Y, de vez en cuando, casi todas las semanas, jugaban con órdenes.

Había empezado con aquellos mordiscos y había seguido al comenzar el nuevo curso.

Intercambios llenos de besos y mordiscos que habían convertido los pañuelos en parte habitual del vestuario de Hinata. Incluso cuando Kageyama le había dicho que pretendía evitar morderle, Hinata se lo había pedido.

Aquel cambio en su relación había resultado extraño al principio para el colocador, que no terminaba de asimilar que aquello estuviera bien incluso sin ser pareja.

Con el tiempo ya no pensaba en ello. Ahora cada vez que hacían un intercambio con órdenes se sentía satisfecho y lleno de energía.

Y cada vez más lleno de deseo.

Alzó la mirada, caminando detrás del chico, y olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando vio marcas en el cuello de Hinata que no había dejado él.

Entendió de repente lo que significaba que no fueran pareja. Significaba que lo que hacían ellos dos no era exclusivo. Alguien más conocía la experiencia de dominar a Hinata y tenerle a su merced. Alguien más le marcaba. Alguien más...

—Kageyama... ¿en qué piensas?

El colocador se detuvo de golpe y miró a Hinata, que estaba respirando de forma agitada, intentando mantenerse erguido. De su frente caían dos gotas de sudor, y se agarraba con fuerza a su bicicleta.

Perdido entre aquellos pensamientos, había empezado a liberar hormonas dejándose llevar por un instinto de posesión que le resultaba poco conocido. Hinata las notaba, y casi era como si estuviera sintiendo una orden silenciosa.

—Lo siento —dijo Kageyama, calmándose —Es solo que... Tienes...

De forma instintiva alargó la mano y tocó el cuello del chico donde las marcas desconocidas estaban, bajo la bufanda.

—Antes se movió y... 

—Oh... Es cierto, debería colocarla mejor —dijo, recolocando la bufanda.

Kageyama en cambio se la quitó.

—¡Eh! 

—Déjame ponértela.

Hinata se dejó, y Kageyama habló.

—¿Lo haces con más gente?

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió.

—Mmmm... —Kageyama se mordió la lengua. Quería preguntar con quién, pero si Hinata no se lo decía ya, pensaba que era porque prefería no hacerlo —Es... ¿Es alguien de fiar?

Hinata asintió, mirando al chico a los ojos. Una vez terminó de colocarle la bufanda, sonrió.

—Cada persona es... Diferente. Te sorprendería lo distinto que se siente con distintas personas.

—Yo... No necesito hacerlo con otras personas.

—Oh, no es obligatorio, claro —afirmó Hinata, riendo.

—No... Quiero decir... Que solo quiero hacerlo contigo, Hinata.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico, que le miraba serio y colorado como un tomate.

—Oh... —se sonrojó —No tienes por qué hacerlo con nadie más si no quieres.

—¿Y tú?

Hinata apartó la mirada. Aquella situación era algo nuevo y no sabía qué debía hacer. Pero él no quería dejar de hacer intercambios con órdenes con Kageyama. Tampoco con Kenma y Kuroo. 

—Yo... Me gusta mucho hacer estas cosas contigo... Pero no solo contigo.

Kageyama apretó los puños, mordiéndose las mejillas.

—Y... ¿No puede ser solo conmigo?

Hinata se sonrojó, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo, al menos... No. Lo siento.

Kageyama suspiró.

—No... Siento haberte pedido eso. No tengo... Derecho a decirte qué debes hacer o no. 

Ambos se sentían nerviosos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y notaban sus corazones latir muy fuerte. Les temblaban las manos.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Fue la primera vez que Hinata se planteó qué quería hacer con sus relaciones. Ese día, pensó que quizás tendría que haberle dicho a Kageyama que también hacía intercambios con órdenes con más personas. Contárselo y, entonces, dejar que él decidiera si quería eso o no.

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, todo era más complejo de lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto, más personas vivían cambios en sus relaciones.

Yachi hablaba por teléfono desde su casa con Kiyoko, que estaba estudiando en otra ciudad.

—Te extraño, Yachi —dijo Kiyoko, y la más joven se sonrojó, abrazando sus piernas.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Te acostumbras a vivir fuera?

—Poco a poco. A veces es más difícil... Aunque la universidad no me da demasiado tiempo para relajarme. 

—Tiene que ser muy duro...

—¿Tú cómo lo llevas siendo la única manager?

—Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, he aprendido de la mejor —dijo Yachi, riendo suavemente.

—Tú serás la mejor manager para todos.

—Kiyo...—dijo Yachi, llamando a la mayor por el nombre cariñoso que tan natural le resultaba ahora —. ¿Te gustaría que fuera a verte?

Kiyoko estuvo unos instante en silencio.

—No deberías venir... Me encantaría verte, pero el curso acaba de empezar y creo que apenas podríamos pasar tiempo juntas. No quiero que vengas para estar sola casi todo el día.

—No me importaría...

—Nos veremos en las vacaciones de primavera ¿Si?

Yachi asintió y respondió que sí antes de despedirse.

Miró la pared de su cuarto y suspiró, desanimada.

Extrañaba mucho a su novia, y sentía que la distancia estaba haciendo mella en su relación. Apenas había sido un mes y medio, pero era suficiente para notar que no estaban listas para separarse tanto tiempo.

Yachi decidió levantarse y lavarse la cara para alejar la negatividad, pero al ver los rotuladores que Kiyoko le había regalado en Navidad, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

No había nada por lo que estar triste, sin embargo sentía que algo no iba bien, y eso le hacía llorar.

Por su parte, Noya y Yaku apenas habían quedado un par de veces. Estando uno en tercero de preparatoria y el otro en primero de carrera y con entrenamientos intensivos, era complicado sacar tiempo para viajar a una ciudad alejada.

—Creo que no funciona —dijo Noya, sentado frente a Yaku en un café. Yaku le tomó la mano, asintiendo.

—También lo creo— susurró —Si estuviéramos más cerca...

—¿Crees que deberíamos seguir intentándolo?

El mayor se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar la mano de Nishinoya, que se sonrojó.

—Me gustas de verdad, pero sabemos que va a ser cada vez más difícil. No es como si el año que viene fuera a solucionarse... Planeo irme a Rusia, si todo sale bien, el año que viene. Y si no, el siguiente. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero... No va a ser más fácil que ahora.

—Tenía que haberme atrevido a decírtelo antes. Al menos habríamos aprovechado más tiempo.

—Hey, nada nos impide aprovechar lo que queramos. Quiero que seamos amigos. Eres una persona que no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida.

—Hablas muy bien, Yaku-san.

—Oh, por favor, sabes que quiero que me llames Yaku.

—Hablas muy bien —dijo Noya, asintiendo —Algún día me gustaría viajar por el mundo ¿Sabes? Quizás... Quién sabe... Te encuentre un día en mitad de Rusia.

Yaku rió y se levantó para pagar.

—Déjame invitarte.

—Invítame a la noche de hoy —dijo Yaku, enseñando las llaves de su piso.

Noya se sonrojó más, sintiéndose entre triste y excitado. Observó al chico pagar la cuenta y se mordió los labios cuando le dio la mano para ir a su casa.

No hablaron, pero sí sintieron los instintos del otro despertar y anticiparse a la noche.

Era fin de semana, y al día siguiente, Noya volvería a su ciudad. Y su relación no continuaría siendo así.

Pero mientras entraban en casa, ambos sabían que esa noche se olvidarían de eso y dejarían a sus cuerpos hablar como si todo estuviera bien.

El beso que Noya le dio a Yaku tras cerrar la puerta fue hambriento y lleno de deseo. Un deseo que se desbordaba y que tomaba el control.

Suspirando, se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y Yaku habló.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Noya se dejase llevar.

—Póstrate.

La noche empezó con esa orden, y acabó con toda la ropa tirada por el piso, una caja de condones vacía y los dos chicos abrazados el uno al otro en un intercambio suave y tranquilo tras todo su agitación.

—No dejes de hablar conmigo —dijo Yaku, suavemente, desde la vulnerabilidad del intercambio.

—No lo haré. 

—No quiero perderte como amigo.

Nishinoya le besó la frente y asintió.

—Ni yo a ti.

Ambos se sentían tristes, pero a la vez ya tenían asumido que iba a acabar así desde hacía unas semanas.

El primer amor, la primera relación... A veces es algo que se marchita sin remedio. Otras veces, es algo más fuerte que todas las adversidades.

Cada uno lo vive de una forma.

Y Daichi y Suga lo vivían juntos en su piso de estudiantes en una nueva ciudad.

Habían encontrado el pequeño apartamento una semana antes de empezar las clases. Apenas lo componían una pequeña cocina conectada al salón, un baño y una habitación de cama doble. Dos ventanas daban al exterior y otra a un patio interior. Habían convertido aquello en su hogar en dos días: el sofá tenía una manta enorme para ver películas juntos. La nevera y los armarios de la cocina estaban llenos de sus comidas favoritas y habían comprado menaje nuevo. Una cafetera había sido la mayor inversión, y en su cuarto, la cama tenía muchos cojines de Suga, que también había usado un edredón muy acolchado.

En la entrada había un mueble para dejar los zapatos y un perchero, y la mesa de la cocina servía para estudiar.

No tenían tele, sino que usarían el ordenador para ver películas o series.

Daichi tenía un duro entrenamiento que seguir cada día, e iba a la academia por las mañanas. Agradecía haber jugado al volleyball hasta el final, ya que eso le había mantenido en forma. Aspiraba a ser policía y poder proteger a las personas en situaciones como la que había sufrido Suga con su familia. Quería adquirir la capacidad de ayudar, de poder actuar.

Sugawara iba a clases todas las mañanas y dedicaba parte de la tarde a estudiar. Había decidido ser profesor de infantil, y realmente disfrutaba las clases. Quería poder asegurarse de enseñar a los niños a respetar a todos desde pequeños, ayudarles en sus problemas, ayudarles a crecer y darles el cariño que pudieran necesitar. Quería tratarles como sus padres no le habían tratado.

Suga planeaba volver a trabajar durante las vacaciones de verano. Tenía dinero ahorrado de sus trabajos de verano durante la preparatoria, y ahora esperaba descansar.

Y ese día de mayo, tenía buenas noticias.

—¡Daichi! —exclamó, llegando a casa, entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Daichi, que estaba cocinando, se sobresaltó.

—¿¡Qué pasa!?

—¡El médico va a valorar mi caso!

Se quedaron quietos en mitad de la entrada. Suga con papeles en las manos, el móvil en otra y la mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. Estaba jadeando, como si hubiera ido corriendo.

Daichi estaba en la puerta que daba de la cocina a la entrada, con un delantal sobre su ropa cómoda de andar por casa, las manos sucias y un cuchillo en la mano.

—¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?

—¡Estoy cocinando! No entres así, me has asustado.

—¡Perdona! Es que... Daichi, el delantal te queda genial —cambió de tema Suga, usando una voz juguetona.

Daichi resopló, volviendo a cortar las frutas para el postre. Se sobresaltó de nuevo al notar a Suga abrazándole desde atrás, descansando las manos en sus caderas...

—Suga, estoy cortando la fruta...

—Mmm... —Suga negó con la cabeza y besó su nuca —Acabo de llegar a casa y estás preparando la comida... Realmente estamos viviendo juntos, y a veces no me lo creo.

Daichi sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y se giró para besar a su novio en los labios.

—Pon la mesa y sirve la comida ¿Vale? Voy a preparar la macedonia y me siento contigo —Suga cogió los utensilios — y cuéntame lo que te ha dicho el médico —añadió sonriendo.

—Dice que va a valorar mi caso, que quiere hablar con los dos y estudiar el uso de hormonas en mí y en ti de ser posible.

—Eso son buenas noticias —dijo Daichi, limpiando el mesado.

—¡Lo sé! Dice que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de usar supresores temporalmente, porque todo el mundo necesita descansos. Que si nos fuera posible ir alternando hormonas y supresores, podríamos mantener en equilibrio nuestras dinámicas sin ayuda externa.

Daichi se sentó con la comida ya servida, y le dio la mano a Suga.

—Te quiero.

Suga le besó antes de empezar a comer.

Por fin sus vidas empezaban a avanzar en la dirección que tanto tiempo llevaban deseando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Os traigo un capítulo que, si bien no estoy del todo satisfecha, me gustó escribir porque toqué tenas que llevaba tiempo queriendo tocar~
> 
> Espero que os guste ^^ Tengo que contenerme para ir despacio con algunas cosas, pero es que el despertar sexual de Hinata me arrastra!!!
> 
> Espero que estéis bien, que disfruteis con el capítulo y que no dudéis en hacerme feliz comentando vuestras impresiones!!!
> 
> Nos leemos <3


	18. Cosas nuevas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi y Suga dan el primer paso para poder tener una relación que mantenga sus dinámicas sanas. Hinata y Kageyama han dado tienda suelta a su relación, sin pensar demasiado en cómo llamarla, y Kenma siente una química especial con otra persona a la que todos queremos.

—Estoy nervioso.

Daichi miró a Suga. Estaban en la sala de espera del médico. Habían salido antes de sus clases, para ir a última hora de la mañana de aquel viernes de junio realizar las pruebas.

Dos días después de la noticia de que un médico se haría cargo de su caso, los dos habían ido a su consulta. 

Daichi había dado todos los detalles sobre cada característica de sus dinámicas: la fuerza de sus instintos, la intensidad de sus órdenes, su resistencia sin intercambios, su cantidad de caídas y su capacidad de anticiparlas y controlarse...

Suga dio los detalles que recordaba de sus dinámicas antes de los supresores. No tuvo que dar más detalles porque ya lo había hecho en su primera consulta.

—Tendremos que hacer una prueba controlada. Es arriesgado que la hagáis solos en casa, sobretodo siendo un caso tan complejo, y llevando Sugawara tanto tiempo con supresores a su edad. Acordaremos una cita en dos semanas. Estáis estudiando, ¿verdad? —los chicos asintieron —entonces quizás prefiráis un viernes.

Y allí estaban, esperando a ingresar en planta para realizar la prueba. Les habían explicado que necesitarían ingresarles para garantizar su seguridad a la hora de realizarla. Sin embargo, si todo iba bien, podrían volver a casa.

—Todo irá bien —dijo Daichi, dándole la mano —Ya verás.

—Eso espero.

—Sugawara Koushi y Sawamura Daichi.

Una enfermera les llamó y ambos respiraron hondo y entraron.

La zona del hospital en la que estaban era la unidad de dinámicas e intercambios, donde se atendían, trataban y realizaban pruebas relacionadas con las dinámicas de las personas. 

Entraron en una sala más pequeña, con unas cuantas sillas, dos camillas y todos las herramientas habituales de las salas hospitalarias. El médico entró poco después junto a la enfermera.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Nerviosos?

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Suga.

—Es normal, no os preocupéis. Ahora vamos a hacer lo que os expliqué el otro día. Sugawara, ¿dejaste de tomar ayer los supresores, como te dije? —Suga asintió —. Muy bien. Vamos a administrarte bloqueadores en caso de que Sawamura necesite un intercambio como efecto secundario de tomar las hormonas. Sawamura —se dirigió a él — ahora vamos a proceder a administrarte supresores, y una vez estén asimilados y tus dinámicas se neutralicen, te daremos las hormonas de sumiso. Si en cualquier momento notas cualquier cosa extraña, avísanos ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora este es el método que mejores resultados ha dado a la hora de asegurar unas dinámicas sanas en relaciones homotípicas. Es seguro, lo peor que podría pasar sería que alguno de vosotros no asimile correctamente algunas de las sustancias, lo cual tendría que equilibrarse modificando las dosis. Necesito paciencia y positividad por vuestra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron, nerviosos. El médico sonrió.

—Allá vamos, pues.

Daichi tomó la pastilla que le administró la enfermera, y se quedaron solos. Debían de esperar entre media hora y una hora y media a que sus dinámicas se neutralizaran, algo de lo que tendría que avisar cuando ocurriese. Mientras tanto, tenían libertad para ver la televisión o usar sus móviles mientras esperaban. Suga suspiró.

—¿Notas algo raro? —preguntó Suga, nervioso. Le ponía nervioso tanto que Daichi asimilase mal los supresores como no haberlos tomado él. La última vez que no los había tomado, había tenido una caída bastante violenta hacia Daichi. No quería volver a vivir aquello.

—Hey, Suga —Daichi le tomó de la mano, llevándola a sus labios —Todo saldrá bien.

Daichi no sintió los efectos de los surpesores hasta pasada una hora. De repente, sentía como si parte de sus sentido estuvieran... Dormidos. No sus sentidos normales, sino los relacionados con sus dinámicas. No sabría explicar qué había cambiado exactamente, pero sabía que en esos momentos era como un neutral.

Avisó de ello, y cinco minutos después acudieron a administrarle las hormonas. Una pequeña pastilla verde que le convertiría temporalmente en sumiso.

Daichi la tomó un poco nervioso, pero, sobretodo, decidido a hacer todo lo posible por poder tener una relación sana y completa con Suga, que le abrazaba, también nervioso.

—Puede tardar entre cuarenta minutos y una hora y media.

Y ahí estaban, esperando. Suga reposqba su cabeza en las piernas de Daichi, nervioso, observando la televisión.

—¿Notas algo?

—Todavía no. Han pasado 45 minutos, todavía puede faltar tiempo.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué siempre hay tanta publicidad?

Aquella pregunta la hizo por lo bajo, intentando distraerse con la televisión.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Mmm... —Suga asintió, distraído ahora con las imágenes que salían en pantalla. Estar allí tumbado con Daichi sin hacer nada le estaba dando sueño.

—Hey, Suga, no puedes dormirte aquí. 

—Lo sé, es solo que... —Suga frunció el ceño, y se volteó para estar tumbado boca arriba y mirar a su novio —¿No notas nada?

—No, ¿tú notas algo?

—Sí... Como... Como... —Suga parpadeó y se irguió, mirando a Daichi —¿Estás bien, Daichi?

Daichi asintió, y fue ese gesto el que le hizo rectificar.

—Vale... No... Acabo de marearme... Pero... —Parpadeó varias veces, notando su cuerpo pesado —Suga... Avisa a los médicos...

Suga se levantó de inmediato para asomarse a la puerta y dar el aviso. Un enfermero entró rápidamente.

—Es una caída, pero es suave, no te preocupes —dijo el enfermero, acercándose a Daichi —¿Crees que puedes ayudarle? Es posible que tus instintos todavía estén dormidos, en cuyo caso podemos llamar a un auxiliar de intercambios.

—Creo... Que puedo. Noté la caída antes de que pasara, pero no estoy... Reaccionando con protección.

—Inténtalo. Puede que tus dinámicas estén de vuelta pero tus instintos estén todavía adormecidos.

Suga se acercó a Daichi, que se abrazó a él, mirándole con una sonrisa desorientada.

—Suga... Esto es... Raro —murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Tranquilo, Daichi. Estoy aquí —susurró, acariciándole la cabeza. Sus instintos parecían no haber regresado, por lo que agradecía haber hecho tantos intercambios con Hinata como neutral. Sabía cómo proteger sin instinto —Lo estás haciendo bien, amor... Estoy contigo...

Sintió entonces la conexión, el intercambio comenzando, y su corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir aquello con Daichi. Abrazó al chico, acariciándole la espalda, sentados en el sillón, y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Siguió protegiendo a Daichi con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Jamás habría imaginado que sentir aquella conexión entre los dos, un intercambio, algo tan normal, fuera a ser algo tan especial, algo que le fuera a hacer sentir tan completo. 

Había tenido intercambios con compañeros de clase como dominante antes de estar con Daichi. No habían sido así, para nada. Nunca.

—Te quiero —sollozó a su oído, sin dejar de acariciarle. Notar el ronroneo de Daichi le hizo sonreír en el llanto.

Cuando se hubo calmado, una media hora después, Suga notó el cuerpo de Daichi relajado y tranquilo.

—Daichi... Vuelve.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, aturdido, y sonrió al ver a su novio mirarle con una sonrisa y los ojos rojizos.

—Suga... ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al verle. 

—Sí... Estoy... Estoy genial, Daichi. Ha sido...

Daichi se volvió a abrazar a Suga, pero esa vez viendo las lágrimas.

—Te quiero —sururró, notando el temblor del otro —Te quiero, Koushi —susurró en voz baja.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que ambos se tranquilizaron y pudieron hablar con el médico.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—Ha sido increíble —dijo Suga, emocionado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Daichi... ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mmm... Bien. Ha sido extraño, realmente... Ha sido un conjunto de sensaciones totalmente nuevas. Me sentía... Vulnerable. Muy vulnerable. No se parece a las caídas como dominante, es más bien como... Empezar a perder la fuerza del cuerpo, sentir la consciencia desvanecerse y la voluntad desaparecer poco a poco. Pero, por alguna razón, al saber que Suga estaba ahí, no tenía miedo. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle ayuda, de abrazarle... De que me protegiera. Y cuando lo hizo fue como una conexión que daba la bienvenida a la tranquilidad.

Se dieron la mano, sonriendo, todavía nerviosos pero emocionados.

—Me gustaría explicaros lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Tendréis que tener extrema precaución de no olvidaros de tomar el medicamento correspondiente cuando sea necesario. Para evitar accidentes, caídas irregulares e intercambios no productivos. Vais a usar supresores por turnos, mes a mes. Esto es para evitar que al cabo de un par de años necesitéis parar. El objetivo es mantener vuestras dinámicas activas y sanas. Lo ideal ahora es que tú, Sugawara —dijo, mirándole —no tomes supresores durante todo este mes. Y que tú, Sawamura —añadió, mirando al otro —tomes supresores de forma regular. El mes que viene, sería al revés. ¿Lo entendéis? —los chicos asintieron —ahora la duda, y la parte experimental en todo esto, es si el que esté tomando supresores debe tomar hormonas diarias. La duda surge por el hecho de que, de no ser así, tendríais que programar unos días determinados para hacerlo y realizar un intercambio. Sin embargo, dada la poca resistencia de Sugawara sin intercambios como dominante, esto resulta complicado. Podríais encontraros ante la situación de uno de vosotros tratando de realizar un intercambio sin una persona apta para ello hasta que las hormonas hagan efecto —Suga y Daichi se miraron, entendiendo muy bien cómo se sentía eso — lo ideal es que el que tome supresores, tome hormonas diarias.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y Daichi habló.

—¿Tendremos un seguimiento durante los primeros meses?

Cuando el médico les indicó que así sería, pudieron irse a casa con los medicamentos y las instrucciones para tomarlos.

No lo sabían, pero formaban parte de aquel pequeño avance social. Eran una pequeña demostración de que se podía. Un ejemplo a seguir para casos parecidos.

Mientras tanto, el equipo del Karasuno vivía su segundo campamento de entrenamiento.

Se hacía extraño que algunas personas ya no estuvieran. Sin embargo, Hinata fue una de las personas que aprovechó para pasar tiempo con quienes no veía a menudo.

Podía contar con Kenma para los entrenamientos libres a pesar delas protestas del mayor, y Akaashi, pese a no ser empujado por el entusiasmo de Bokuto, seguía siendo uno delos senpais más confiables de todos.

Fue durante ese campamento que Akaashi y Kenma descubrieron que se llevaban mejor de lo que cabía esperar. Y todo gracias a cierto chico lleno de energía que no dejaba su lado.

—Hinata se parece un poco a Bokuto cuando tiene tanta energía —dijo Kenma, al lado de Akaashi, mientras bebían agua y Hinata retaba a Tsukishima y Aone a que les bloquease el siguiente remate.

—La verdad es que sí, aunque parece haber aprendido cosas de Kuroo también —dijo Akaashi al observar cómo Hinata conseguía provocar a los chicos para que hicieran lo que él quería. Lucía una sonrisa victoriosa.

Los dos chicos de tercero se miraron, y justo en ese momento, Hinata se giró a verles, para pedirles que se unieran al juego.

Se quedó cayado, sintiéndose extraño al verles.

La mirada de Kenma era diferente a cuando le miraba a él. Diferente a cuando miraba a Kuroo. Era... Una mirada que Hinata desconocía, pero que por alguna razón le hizo morderse un labio. 

Akaashi tenía una mirada parecida, y Hinata no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan nervioso mirando a sus dos senpais.

Por suerte, Tanaka irrumpió de forma escandalosa, sacándole de aquel trance tan extraño.

No fue hasta más tarde, en su tiempo libre por la noche, tras la cena, que Hinata volvió a pensar en ello.

—Definitivamente, se me hace raro verte con el pelo mojado.

—¿Mmm?

—Lo prefiero cuando está esponjoso y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Hinata alzó la mirada y vio a Kageyama detrás de él.

—Hola tonto-Yama. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—No sé... Salí a tomar el aire y te vi aquí tumbado en la hierba, con el pelo mojado... Y pensé eso. 

—No sé si es un halago o no.

Kageyama se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, y le besó suavemente.

—Lo es.

—Te has vuelto menos tímido —dijo Hinata, riendo, antes de devolverle el beso. Rodeó el cuello de Kageyama con sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior —Me gustan tus besos —susurró, mirándole a los ojos.

Kageyama suspiró, totalmente atrapado por lo que él había empezado a considerar el "hechizo" de Hinata. Con el paso de las semanas y los meses, se había acostumbrado a sus besos, a sus caricias. A sus miradas tentadoras en el momento menos esperado. A sus labios llamándole con gestos que le robaban la atención.

Se había acostumbrado a, de vez en cuando, encontrarse marcas ajenas en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Aunque cabía resaltar que estas eran muchas menos. Kageyama sabía que eso era porque lo pedía. Que no le marcase mucho. 

El propio Hinata no tenía claro si había empezado a pedir menos marcas por poder jugar al volleyball sin preocupaciones o porque no quería volver a ver nada parecido a la mirada herida de Kageyama al descubrir los mordiscos de Kuroo y Kenma en su cuello.

Sea como fuere, en ese momento, Kageyama tenía delante al Hinata demandante de siempre. La diferenvia era que en la cancha demandaba su atención y sus pases. Allí, a solas bajo el cielo nocturno, demandaba su cuerpo.

—Me gusta besarte —respondió, besando a Hinata de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más hambrienta.

Hacía semanas que entre ellos no solo había intercambios.

En ese momento, Kenma caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta a su cuarto común. 

—Así que era Kageyama —murmuró. Había visto a Hinata en la hierba desde su cuarto, y había bajado para estar con él. Al verle con el colocador del Karasuno no se había atrevido a acercarse, y al verles besarse... 

Suspiró y decidió ir al baño antes, donde se topó con Akaashi.

—¡Ah, hola Kenma! Nuestro baño está estropeado, por eso he venido al del Nekoma —explicó, en disculpa —¿Estás bien? Pareces desanimado.

—Sí... Es solo que... 

—¿Todo bien con Kuroo?

—¡Sí! No tiene que ver con eso.

Akaashi sonrió y se acercó al chico.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad, Kenma?

Kenma contuvo la respiración. Recordó sus largas conversaciones con Kuroo sobre la gente que les gustaba. Sobre su relación. Sobre lo que podían hacer. Sobre lo que querían hacer.

Tragó saliva.

—La verdad es que me gustas mucho, Akaashi —dijo, mirándole a los ojos, avergonzado.

Akaashi sonrió sorprendido, y se acercó al Kenma, posando una mano en su mejilla.

—No puedo decir que no sea recíproco —dijo, antes de inclinarse y besarle en la frente —entiendo que si me dices esto es porque Kuroo y tú tenéis ese tipo de relación. Sin embargo, conozco a Bokuto, y sé que se pondría muy celoso si hago cualquier cosa con alguien sin estar él delante —volvió a inclinarse hacia Kenma, y esta vez le besó la mejilla —Quizás estaría bien quedar un día los cuatro ¿qué te parece?

Kenma se sonrojó, con el corazón acelerado, y asintió.

Una vez solo, llamó a Kuroo por teléfono, para contarle todo. El mayor rió por lo divertido que era estar con Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Espero que estéis muy bien~
> 
> Este capítulo me costó escribirlo porque he tenido poco tiempo, pero espero que os guste mucho ^^ 
> 
> Quiero daros las gracias por los kudos y comentarios, me animáis mucho cada vez que veo que os gusta la historia ^^
> 
> Un saludito!! Nos leemos la semana que viene ^^


	19. Lágrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lágrimas en diferentes situaciones. Inesperadas por las personas que tienen cerca.

—Yachi, ¿qué pasa?

Yamaguchi abrazó a su amiga cuando ésta empezó a llorar. Acababa de timbrar a su puerta, y había una tormenta de verano.

—Yamaguchi —Yachi le abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

—Hey, Yachi. Tranquila. Pasa, estás empapada.

—Lo siento, sé que tendría que haberte avisado, y que tendría que haber cogido un paraguas, pero no sabía qué hacer y no quería estar sola y... —Yamaguchi sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y se inclinó para que le mirase.

—Yachi, tranquila. No pasa nada ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vas a subir a mi cuarto, te voy a dar una toalla y te vas a duchar antes de cazar un resfriado. Te dejaré un par de cosas de recambio, y después me cuentas, ¿Vale? —Yachi asintió, hipando por el llanto —. Muy bien, ven conmigo. 

Yamaguchi le dio una toalla y una muda de ropa, preparó una tila mientras Yachi se duchaba, y la subió a su cuarto con un puñado de galletas. Una vez allí, se sentó a esperar.

—Yamaguchi... ¿Dónde pongo la ropa mojada? —preguntó Yachi, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta. Llevaba la ropa que le había dejado: unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, ambas le quedaban enormes. Pero era mejor eso que nada. 

—¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó, levantándose y sosteniendo la ropa de Yachi —La tenderé abajo. Tú siéntate y relájate ¿Vale?

Yachi asintió y se sentó sobre un cojín frente a la mesa donde estaba la infusión. Cuando Yamaguchi volvió, estaba con las manos alrededor de la taza, cabizbaja.

—Muchas gracias... —dijo la chica —. No tenías por qué prepararme nada, ni...

—No las des, para eso están los amigos ¿Verdad? Ahora intenta relajarte y cuéntame lo que necesites —dijo Yamaguchi, acercándose —Tienes el pelo empapado...

—Oh, no me di cuenta... 

Yamaguchi, antes de que ella terminase la frase, ya estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de ella y frotando suavemente una toalla con su pelo.

—¡No es necesario! 

—Déjame mimarte, Yachi. 

Yachi se sonrojó, agradecida, y miró la taza que rodeaba con sus manos. 

Las manos de Yamaguchi secando su pelo suavemente le fueron relajando poco a poco, hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Kiyoko ha roto conmigo —dijo, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Yamaguchi detuvo por un momento sus manos, con la mirada fija en el pelo de Yachi. ¿Habían roto? 

Respiró hondo y siguió secándole el pelo, hasta que éste ya no goteaba.

—Lo siento.

—No... Es... algo que veía venir. Desde que se fue a estudiar fuera, poco a poco la distancia fue haciendo mella, y ya no era lo mismo. Pero... Aún así...

Yamaguchi abrazó a la chica, que volvía a llorar.

—Tranquila, son... Cosas que pasan. Estoy seguro de que aún así Kiyoko y tú seguiréis llevándoos bien.

Yachi asintió, y una vez se hubo tranquilizado, deshizo el abrazo.

—No sabía qué hacer. Gracias, Yamaguchi.

El chico sonrió y se levantó.

—Creo que necesitas palomitas y una película.

Yachi le miró y por primera vez, sonrió.

—Gracias.

Kiyoko, por su parte, también lloraba, abrazada a su teléfono móvil. Se sentía sola, triste... Y saber que mantenía a Yachi esperando por ella, echándole de menos... Le hacía sentir horrible.

Apenas se veían, apenas tenían tiempo de hablar. Y poco a poco sólo había quedado la sensación amarga de estar haciéndose daño.

Eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Aún así, sabía que ambas lo superarían. Que estarían listas para volver a verse sin resquemores.

—Menos mal que entramos antes de que empezara a llover —dijo Hinata, riendo. 

—Pues creo que habría sido muy sexy verte empapado bajo la lluvia —dijo Kuroo, abrazándole desde atrás.

Hinata había ido a visitar al mayor. Estaban en su piso.

—Mmm... Es una pena que Kenma no haya podido venir —dijo Hinata, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia arriba, viendo a Kuroo —eres muy alto —añadió, riendo.

Kuroo dejó una mano en su cintura, y la otra la llevó a su barbilla, para inclinarse y besarle.

—¿No te gusta divertirte solo conmigo, chiquitín?

—¿Nunca dejarás de llamarme así?

—Mmm... Algún día —dijo, de forma juguetona.

—Y dime, Kuroo-san —dijo Hinata, pronunciando el sufijo de forma traviesa —¿Qué quieres hacer?

Kuroo rió y se separó de Hinata, que se volteó para estar cara a cara. Kuroo posó la mano en su barbilla, acariciando con el pulgar los labios del chico, y dijo una sola palabra.

—Póstrate.

Hinata se estremeció con una sonrisa, anticipando aquello. Se arrodilló frente al dominante, y le miró, con las mejillas teñidas por el rubor que provocaba la sumisión.

—Quítame los zapatos, Hinata.

Hinata se estremeció escuchando su nombre de labios de Kuroo, y se inclinó sobre sus pies.

La acción fue lenta y llena anticipación. Kuroo acariciaba el cabello del otro mientras tanto, sonriendo. A veces le ordenaba cosas así a Kenma, y aquel día, que tenían su piso para ellos solos, pensaba explorar los límites de Hinata.

Cundo le hubo sacado los zapatos, Kuroo se inclinó a besarle de nuevo.

—Muy bien, pequeñín. Voy a dejarte hecho un desastre el día de hoy... ¿Te parece bien?

Hinata asintió con la mirada puesta en los ojos del chico, y un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios al escuchar aquella frase.

Aún así, había una cosa que Kuroo y Kenma aún no habían hecho con Hinata, y era una línea que no planeaba sobrepasar aún.

Nunca habían llegado al final con él, porque no había surgido todavía. Porque era divertido explorar. Y no pensaba hacerlo ese día, ya que, puede a que le encante jugar y su relación con Kenma fuese abierta, consideraba importante que Hinata se acostase por primera vez con alguien... Más adecuado.

Y por ahora Hinata tampoco había pedido más (a parte del sexo oral después de no dejarle hacerlo a él la primera vez), así que él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

Se llevó a Hinata a su cuarto, excitado, y le ordenó que se desnudase, despacio.

El chico lo hizo sin ningún pudor, feliz de cumplir la orden del dominante. Kuroo le besó, acariciando su espalda, y ambos ronronearon.

—Si en algún momento no quieres hacer algo, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? —Hinata asintió, y Kuroo repartió besos suaves por su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su cintura y su espalda —¿Está bien morderte hoy? Últimamente no querías mordiscos —preguntó Kuroo, sintiendo a su dominante interno rugiendo. Hinata asintió, con las mejillas sonrosadas —. Está bien, luego no te quejes por las marcas —añadió de forma juguetona.

De un instante al otro, Kuroo dejó salir a su dominante interno, y dio rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Los gemidos de Hinata al sentir los dientes del mayor en su cuerpo fueron los más intensos que había emitido en su vida. 

Kuroo se encargó de marcar todo su cuello, clavículas, hombros y espalda, con fuerza, de forma salvaje. Notaba las uñas de Hinata en su espalda, su abrazo fuerte y tembloroso, y eso le hacía morder más fuerte. 

Oh, dios, qué maravilloso era dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Con Kenma, pese a gustarles los mordiscos a ambos, era diferente. Jamás cambiaría a su novio y lo que sentía en los intercambios y sexo con él con nadie, pero era cierto que entre ellos habían acordado no hacer aquello. Primero porque Kenma no quería demasiadas marcas. Y Kuroo tampoco. Y segundo, porque normalmente su sexo no se basaba en sus dinámicas. No, solían usar las dinámicas para momentos más tranquilos.

Por eso liberar sus dinámicas por completo con otra persona durante esa situación era tan placentero.

Sentía sus instintos satisfacerse, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, y cuando se separó de Hinata y le miró, se sintió repentinamente confundido.

Una parte de él se maravilló por la visión del cuerpo de Hinata totalmente marcado, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma acelerada con marcas en él, su mirada perdida y sus gemidos suaves que salían pese a que Kuroo en ese momento no estaba haciendo nada.

La otra parte de él, la más racional, se horrorizó al ver lo que había hecho con el cuerpo del chico. Por mucho que lo disfrutase, aquello le dolería. Incluso había hecho sangre en varios de los mordiscos, algo que no hacía desde las primeras veces que había mordido a Kenma. 

Sin embargo, Hinata respiraba agitado, gimiendo, estremeciéndose. No podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que estaba sintiendo, lo sensible que estaba su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, perdido en las sensaciones, y cuando los abrió, enfocó la mirada en Kuroo, quien olvidó su preocupación de un plumazo.

Quitándose también la ropa, besó las piernas de Hinata, levantándolas, y se acercó a sus caderas.

Se dedicó por completo al placer de Hinata durante el tiempo que duró el intercambio.

Fue mucho tiempo.

Hinata, al abrir los ojos, se topó a Kuroo abrazándole de forma protectora. El chico se incorporó en cuanto se movió y le miró con atención.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Hinata respiró hondo, sintiendo su boca seca y su garganta irritada. Había gemido mucho.

—Ten, pensé que te haría falta —dijo Kuroo, sentándose y acercándole un vaso de agua. Hinata sonrió agradecido, y cuando se incorporó para poder beber, salió de su garganta un quejido lastimoso que tensó y preocupó a Kuroo.

—¡Aah! Me duele... 

—Lo siento —Dijo Kuroo, acercándose a él y ayudándole a incorporarse, tratando de no ejercer presión sobre ninguna de las marcas. Se sentía mal, preocupado. Temeroso. Nervioso.

Hinata bebió en silencio, todavía sediento y con la boca seca. Cuando hubo terminado dos vasos de agua, miró a Kuroo con curiosidad.

—¿Es por mordiscos? ¿Me duele por eso? —Kuroo asintió, conteniendo la necesidad visceral de abrazarle y protegerle —. Debería evitarlos... Por mucho que me gusten, entorpecen en mi práctica de volleyball, tanto por querer taparlos como por el dolor que hay al día siguiente a veces.

—Lo siento por haberlos hecho hoy...

—Yo te di permiso, y no me quejé ¿Verdad? —Kuroo asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. El mayor entonces cedió ante sus instintos de protección y abrazó al otro chico —. Vaya, es raro que hagas esto.

—No... En realidad no. Es solo que no me gusta. Ceder a mis instintos. Pero si he cedido para hacerte daño, quiero hacerlo para ayudarte —dijo Kuroo, en voz baja.

Empezó a ronronear y a acariciar a Hinata. Aquellos gestos suaves, aquel cuidado, aquella prudencia y aquella calidez solía ser para Kenma. Aquel tipo de intercambio lleno de calma solía ser con él. Pero en ese momento se sentía... Responsable por lo que serían, probablamente, días de dolor para Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó al sentir las caricias del mayor en su rostro. Notó sus besos suaves en las mejillas, sus manos cuidadosas abrazando su torso. 

Por alguna razón, se sentía más avergonzado ahora, sintiendo a Kuroo tan cerca, tan tranquilo, tan cuidadoso y tan callado. Le abrazó de vuelta para que no le viera la cara.

Justo ahí, en ese momento, notó el nuevo intercambio, pero era uno suave, tranquilo. Parecido a los de protección, pero con la diferencia de no estar cayendo.

—Kuroo... ¿Qué es esto?

—Mmm... Cuidados posteriores —ronroneó el mayor, besando de nuevo su mejilla, y tumbándolo lentamente antes de taparle con la sábana.

Hinata no tenía frío, pero le resultó agradable y tranquilizador aquel gesto.

No fue hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos que Kuroo paró de ronronear y darle mimos. Y al despertar, parecía tener la cabeza más clara.

Hinata despertó momentos después que el dominante, que estaba vestido y había dejado a su lado una toalla y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Hola pequeñín —le saludó, de nuevo con su usual tono juguetón —aprovecha a beber un poco y ducharte, ¿vale? Voy a bajar un momento a comprar algo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Hinata asintió, y segundos después estaba solo.

Se incorporó, no sin hacer una mueca por el dolor, y tomó el vaso. El zumo estaba recién exprimido.

Decidió levantarse para ir a la ducha, y de nuevo no pudo evitar el quejido al moverse. 

Dejó caer la toalla al llegar al baño y verse en el espejo.

Había tenido muchas marcas en los últimos meses. Había tenido días de más marcas de lo normal. Pero aquello era exagerado.

Tenía toda la zona del cuello, hombros y clavículas llena de marcas, incluso algunas estaban manchadas de sangre. 

Se acercó al espejo, incrédulo, y se tocó una de las marcas más profundas del cuello, cerrando un ojo y poniendo una mueca al hacerlo. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se miró la espalda.

Estaba... Lleno de marcas y heridas. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiera dolido? En ese momento, Hinata empezó a sentirse asustado. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tenso, y trató de calmarse. Pero... Aquello no era normal. La primera vez que Kageyama le había mordido... Había dolido muchísimo. Tanto que había llorado, y había tardado en olvidar aquel miedo. De hecho, la primera vez que Kenma le había mordido, se había asustado mucho.

No había sido hasta aquel intercambio... Diferente con Kageyama que había empezado a sentir placer.

—Esto debería haberme dolido al momento —murmuró, respirando hondo y colocando la toalla junto a la ducha, antes de entrar.

El agua caliente le hizo ser más consciente de las heridas en su espalda. 

Se lavó de arriba a abajo, tembloroso, apretando la mandíbula cada vez que presionaba una zona dolorosa. 

Se permitió alargar un poco más de lo necesario el tiempo bajo el agua caliente. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso. Le estaba asustando lo que podían hacer sus dinámicas.

Cuando salió, se secó con la toalla lentamente, respirando despacio. Se vistió y salió del baño, notando un agradable olor en el aire. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde Kuroo estaba cocinando una pizza.

—Oh, pequeñín. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Nervioso —dijo Hinata, tras dudas unos segundos. Kuroo se levantó del horno al momento, mirándole.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Las marcas... —susurró, apretando la toalla —Son... Muchas. 

—Lo siento...

—¡No es tu culpa! Es... Soy yo, hay algo mal con mis dinámicas. A parte de lo que ya es raro de por si. No es normal que no me hayan dolido, son muchas, demasiadas, y... Y tendría que haber reaccionado...

Hinata hablaba mirando al suelo, asustado, sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a temblar y hablar cada vez más rápido y alto, casi sin respirar.

Se detuvo y respiró cuando Kuroo le tocó los hombros. Hinata alzó la mirada, sobresaltado, y al ver la mirada preocupada de Kuroo, sintió la ola de emociones desbordarse.

Kuroo vio en primera línea la transformación en la expresión de Hinata, de una cara de miedo a una de sorpresa y, finalmente, el llanto formándose en su rostro de forma repentina.

Hinata se rompió, llorando, nervioso, sin entender sus sentimientos, dolorido y asustado.

El mayor sintió su corazón encogerse al verle así, algo que jamás habría creído posible. Pero ahí estaba. 

Hinata, el pequeño sol que tanto brillo repartía allá donde iba, estaba llorando de forma totalmente desconsolada, apartándose las lágrimas de la cara mientras más salían de sus ojos para sustituirlas.

—Tengo miedo, Kuroo-san... Tengo miedo... No quiero... No quiero volver a hacer esto... No quiero que mi cuerpo vuelva a fallarme por culpa de mis dinámicas... —hipó varias veces, sin dejar de llorar —tengo miedo de que mis instintos me digan que esto está bien, porque no lo está... ¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! —miró a Kuroo, asustado, tembloroso y...

—"Pequeño" —pensó Kuroo. Sí, siempre bromeaba con él llamándole "pequeñín", pero esta vez el pensamiento era por lo frágil que se veía Hinata en ese momento. Como un muñeco roto.

Kuroo le abrazó suavemente, intentando no hacerle daño, y acarició su pelo mojado, intentando calmarle. Pensó que quizás aquella emoción tan intensa le haría tener una caída, pero no.

Había tenido un par de intercambios hacía poco tiempo. Suficiente para evitar una caída.

—No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras, Hinata —le dijo Kuroo, una vez el chico se calmó un poco. El mayor le apartó las últimas lágrimas con la mano —No va a parecerme mal, ni a mí ni a Kenma. No pasa nada, ¿vale? No tienes nada que temer, podemos parar, si en el futuro quieres volver, también podemos hablarlo. Lo que necesites. El objetivo es divertirnos, no sufrir. Estaremos aquí para hablar, y si podemos ayudarte... Oh, sé que Kenma te ayudará incluso si no te hace falta. 

Kuroo sacó la pizza del horno y la colocó sobre la mesa. Hinata aún hipaba a ratos, con la mirada triste.

—Hey, Hinata —dijo Kuroo, en un tono suave —Seguro que te sientes mejor después de comer.

Hinata asintió y se sentó a la mesa.

—Hey, Hinata —le llamó Kuroo de nuevo, acercándose. Hinata alzó la mirada, y el mayor le besó la frente —tranquilo, de verdad. No volverá a ocurrir. De verdad.

Tomó la crema que había comprado, indicada para el tipo de heridas que le había hecho a Hinata. Aunque no era lo más común, todavía le ocurría a la gente aquello con los mordiscos.

—Te pondré esto, y si te lo pones mañana y los próximos días, se curará pronto, ¿Vale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a rodo el mundo. Espero que estéis bien.
> 
> Publico muy tarde porque he estado muy ocupada, estresada y, en general, sin tiempo para venir aquí.
> 
> Espero que el capítulo os guste, aunque siento que le falta algo.
> 
> Un saludito!!


	20. Puedes parar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama demuestra ser mucho más maduro que el año anterior, y es capaz de abrir los ojos de Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!! ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy? El capítulo de hoy es el número 20, y publico una vez a la semana, por lo que... ¡Hoy se cumplen 5 meses publicando y escribiendo este fanfic!
> 
> Estoy SÚPER feliz y la verdad es que me gustaría agradecer el apoyo de mis lectores, cada pequeño comentario me ha hecho y me hace muy feliz y me da ganas de escribir más :)
> 
> ¡¡Para celebrarlo os ofrezco respuestas!! Preguntadme lo que queráis, del fanfic, de mí o de cualquier cosita ^^ ¡Me encanta leeros! También publicaré mi instagram si alguien me lo pide, aunque dudo que a alguien le interese xD Tengo uno de dibujo y otro más personal/profesional :3
> 
> ¡Espero que este capítulo os guste! La semana que viene haré mi primer descanso, así que no habrá capítulo hasta el día 14 de octubre. Espero que no os olvidéis de la historia en esta mini-pausa ;-;
> 
> Un saludo muy fuerte y espero que estéis genial y disfruteis al máximo de esta historia. Nos leemos!!

Hinata estaba en casa. Acurrucado. Abrazando la almohada. Hacía dos días desde que había ido a casa de Kuroo, y no había vuelto a salir de casa desde su vuelta.

Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía triste. Notaba el miedo recorrer su mente y bloquearle. 

Tenía miedo de sus dinámicas, otra vez. Un miedo que no había tenido nunca antes desde su caída en las nacionales.

Desde que había llegado a casa, no había hablado con nadie más que su madre y Natsu. Y aún así, les había dicho que se sentía mal. Apenas salía de su cuarto para ir al baño o comer.

No había podido dejar de pensar durante esos días en que ojalá no hubiera tomado nunca supresores. Antes de hacerlo, no tenía miedo a sus dinámicas. Eran molestas, sí. Y muchas veces eran inoportunas. Pero no les tenía miedo. Llevaba años viviendo con ellas, se había acostumbrado.

La caída le había hecho temerlas. Ya hacía meses de ello, había logrado volver a acostumbrarse a sus particulares dinámicas. Las primeras semanas empezaba a temblar de miedo al notar una caída, asustado, temiendo que fuera igual que aquella. Pero no. Sus dinámicas habían vuelto a la normalidad: sus caídas eran suaves y breves. Irregulares durante los primeros meses, pero suaves.

Hinata se encogió, abrazando un cojín. Ahora tenía miedo de las dinámicas por razones diferentes.

Tenía miedo de aquella forma de perder el control. Al principio... No. De hecho, disfrutaba muchísimo de los intercambios con Kuroo, Kenma y Kageyama. Le gustaban las órdenes, y cumplirlas. Le gustaban los besos, las caricias, el sexo... Al menos lo que había experimentado de él. Sentía un placer que nunca había sentido, y se divertía explorando. Era divertido, interesante y agradable.

Pero poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que los mordiscos, tras la excitación del momento, dolían. Y al principio no le importaba. No, valían la pena. Pero cuando se entrometieron con el volleyball, decidió que tenía que parar.

Había pensado que, estando de vacaciones, podía permitirse un intercambio con mordiscos con Kuroo.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula.

Tenía miedo.

No de Kuroo, no de los dominantes. Tenía miedo de su sumiso interno feliz ante aquellas heridas. Le daba pánico que algo dentro de él se sintiera bien bajo ese extremo. No podía dejar que su cuerpo le fallase más. Se lo había dicho Takeda-sensei, tendría menos oportunidades que los demás, y tenía que asegurarse de que su cuerpo siempre estuviese preparado para usar cualquier oportunidad.

Eso implicaba... No hacer caso a todo lo que le pedía su sumiso interno. 

Pero Hinata aún así tenía miedo, y pensaba que ojalá su sumiso interno se callase.

—¡Hermanito! —Natsu llamó a la puerta, y Hinata se sobresaltó —¡Tienes visita!

—Natsu... Di que no estoy... —dijo Hinata, sin moverse. Hacía calor, pero aún así estaba envuelto en una sábana fina, sintiendo la necesidad de acurrucarse.

—Idiota, te he oído —dijo Kageyama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos. Escuchó a Natsu regañar a Kageyama por decir aquella palabra, mientras abría la puerta.

Kageyama miraba a la niña disculpándose, con cara seria, y a continuación sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hinata, cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa y luego preocupación.

No dijo nada, pero entró con la niña, que hablaba feliz y enérgica. Tenía de quién aprender.

Se sentó en el suelo con Natsu sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, que había apartado la mirada y se cubría con la sábana por completo, sentado en cama.

—Natsu, ¿puedo hablar con Hinata a solas? —preguntó Kageyama, con una seguridad que no tendría en otra situación. 

—¡Vale! Pero... ¡Dile que tiene que salir de ahí! ¡Me aburro sin él haciéndome caso!

Natsu salió de la habitación, diciendo algo sobre ir a la piscina con su nuevo bañador. Cuando estuvieron solos, con la puerta cerrada, se miraron en silencio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hinata, en voz baja.

—La pregunta es qué haces tú. ¿Estás enfermo? Estamos a 30° C, ¿tienes frío?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Ayer te escribí por si querías ir a entrenar al parque, pero ni siquiera has abierto el mensaje. Y eso es muy raro, siempre respondes de inmediato.

—No he estado atento al móvil —dijo Hinata en tono de disculpa.

No había querido hablar con nadie. 

Kageyama frunció el ceño y se levantó, lo que sobresaltó a Hinata, que se encogió.

—Hinata, dime qué te pasa.

El chico negó con la cabeza, tenso y nervioso. 

—Nada, de verdad. Solo... Estoy algo cansado estos días, no hay de qué preocuparse, de verdad...

Pero Kageyama se acercó y se sentó a su lado en cama, en silencio. Se fijó en la fuerza con la que Hinata sujetaba la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban blancas de la presión que ejercía.

—No pienso irme sin saber qué te pasa.

—No me pasa nada... —repitió Hinata, sin mirarle. Kageyama fue a revolverle el pelo, pero al ver su mano, Hinata se encogió de nuevo —¡No me pasa nada! —gritó, sobresaltando a Kageyama.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del error. Ahora Kageyama no se iría hasta saber qué le pasaba de verdad. Abrió la boca para excusarse, alzando la mirada hacia él, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. En su lugar, un quejido agudo junto el sentimiento de todo desbordándose.

No, no quería llorar otra vez, no delante de Kageyama. 

Iba a bajar la mirada, pero Kageyama le sostuvo la cara, preocupado.

—Hinata, por favor... No es normal que estés así.

El chico intentó hablar, pero su respiración se había vuelto irregular intentando contener las lágrimas, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de tristeza que hizo que Kageyama le abrazase inmediatamente.

No sabía nada de sus heridas y marcas. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Hinata empezó a llorar con el abrazo, pero por el dolor que éste le generó. Kageyama se separó al notarle tan tenso tras tocarle, y miró a su compañero confundido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás había visto así a Hinata, tan roto.

Eso cambió en unos segundos. 

Cuando Hinata soltó la manta sin darse cuenta y Kageyama la apartó, vio el cuerpo de Hinata más roto que nunca.

Hasta sus codos llegaban marcas inconfundibles de mordiscos, y su cuello también estaba lleno de esas marcas, algunas de ellas convertidas en heridas cicatrizadas. 

Kageyama no sabía qué sentir, más que... Rabia y, a la vez, una necesidad imperiosa de proteger al chico que lloraba delante de él. 

Y así lo hizo.

Le abrazó con cuidado, pero con todo su instinto de protección alerta. Hinata empezó a hiperventilar entonces, intentando apartarle, encogido, diciéndole que "no", que se alejase.

—Quieto —ordenó Kageyama, y de repente, Hinata dejó de empujarle, temblando y agitado, pero quieto.

—Ka-kageyama... No, no... No... No me ordenes cosas... Por favor... Kag.... Kageyama... —Lloró Hinata, entre hipidos y respiraciones agitadas.

—No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que... Que me escuches... —dijo Kageyama, diciendo lo último como una orden.

Kageyama se separó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, y habló con una voz suave y tranquilizadora.

—No sé... Qué ha pasado, o cómo te han hecho eso... Pero si necesitas que vayamos a la policía o que hablemos con alguien...

—¡NO! ¡No es nada de eso! ¡No ha sido nada de eso, Kageyama! —exclamó Hinata, preocupado de que su amigo pensase que le había pasado algo así —Fue algo consentido...

—¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso?

—Es la verdad.

—Hinata, llevas días encerrado en casa sin hablar con nadie, y cuando te veo eres como una persona diferente: estás triste, asustado y lleno de marcas y heridas. ¿Qué quieres que piense? Si no me explicas nada no voy a entenderlo, y desde luego no voy a irme de aquí como si no hubiera visto nada.

Hinata volvió a llorar, encogido sobre sí mismo, apartándose las lágrimas e intentando calmarse, pero su respiración estaba cada vez más desacompasada.

—Lo siento... —sollozó, sin alzar la mirada —No quiero preocuparte, perdona... Es que... No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo, Kageyama...

Kageyama esta vez esperó en silencio a que Hinata se calmase, acariciándole el pelo y abrazándole suavemente.

Escuchó pacientemente todos sus temores, entre hipidos y llantos. Escuchó sobre el miedo que tenía a sus dinámicas y el pánico que sentía a que le tocaran desde que había hecho aquello.

—¿Quién fue?

—No lo hizo a posta... Le dije que estaba bien, y no usé la palabra de seguridad...

Kageyama miró en silencio a Hinata, que se mordió el labio inferior.

—Fue... Con... Con Kuroo-san. Habitualmente, estoy con él y con Kenma...

Kageyama abrazó a Hinata y besó su mejilla.

—¿De verdad fue consentido?

Hinata asintió, hipando, abrazándose ahora al dominante.

—Se disculpó muchas veces... Hicimos un... intercambio de cuidados posteriores... me hizo la comida, me compró una crema especial para estas heridas... Y se... Se disculpó mucho, y parecía... Preocupado... —Hinata habló con la respiración entrecortada sin soltar a Kageyama —no quise mirar el móvil porque sé que me habrá escrito... Y Kenma seguro que también. Y no... No quiero... No sé qué decirles. Tengo miedo, Kageyama... De mí, de mis dinámicas...

Kageyama entonces respiró hondo, tratando de mantenerse calmado, ya que Hinata lo necesitaba. Intentaba no mirar las marcas.

—Todo va a estar bien, Hinata. Tú me dijiste eso, que se puede vivir perfectamente sin controlar al cien por cien las dinámicas o tu cuerpo. Vas a estar bien, porque, de todos modos, vas a aprender a controlar tus instintos poco a poco. Todos lo hacen ¿No? Tú no vas a ser menos.

Hinata apretó la ropa de Kageyama, temblando.

El dominante notó entonces el comienzo de la caída en su amigo, y le abrazó.

Por primera vez, Hinata no se calmó de inmediato. No. Se tensó y empezó a temblar más fuerte al sentir el abrazo, volviendo a empujarle y pedirle que se separara.

—Hinata, no voy a hacerte nada malo, de verdad.

—No... Por favor... Sepárate... No... No me muerdas, por favor... no me ordenes nada... 

Kageyama se mordió la lengua y tumbó al chico, sorprendiéndole. 

—Vamos a hacer un intercambio de protección, nada más. No pienso hacerte nada, Hinata. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Hinata cerró los ojos, asustado. Kageyama le transmitía calma, sus hormonas transmitían protección y calma, pero su cuerpo parecía bloqueado y era incapaz de tranquilizarse. Asintió despacio, sabiendo que lo necesitaba. Que la caída solo estaba empeorando su estado.

Kageyama entonces besó su frente y empezó a ronronear, acariciándole una mejilla. 

—Estoy aquí, y no te va a pasar nada, Hinata. Todo va a estar bien —Hinata asintió, sin abrir los ojos. Kageyama respiró hondo, resistiendo el impulso de abrazarle con fuerza. Acarició lentamente su cabello, inclinado a su lado, con la otra mano sosteniendo la del chico —¿Ves? Todo está bien, me tienes aquí ¿Verdad? Ya te he dicho que conmigo a tu lado eres invencible —dijo el colocador con una breve sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró al chico que estaba a su lado, tumbado de lado, acariciándole con una mirada amable.

Dejó de temblar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero esta vez, lágrimas no de miedo, sino de desahogo. Hinata sintió su cuerpo relajarse, respondiendo a la protección del dominante, y empezó a llorar de pura tensión liberada.

Kageyama no dijo nada, con el corazón encogido al ver a Hinata así.

—Gracias... —susurró Hinata, volteándose para abrazarle, tumbado ahora de lado. Kageyama se sorprendió con el gesto, pero se acomodó para poder proteger al chico.

—No tienes que darlas. Solo quiero que estés bien.

Fue la primera vez que una caída de Hinata duró más de cuarenta minutos.

Desde la zona, Hinata ronroneaba contra el pecho de Kageyama, lentamente, ya tranquilo y sin llorar.

Kageyama también ronroneaba, sin dejar de observar al chico ni un momento, acomodado ahora sobre su pecho. 

Estaba preocupado por él, pero no iba a decirlo. No, la verdad es que necesitaba él mismo aclarar sus sentimientos. Por un momento, había creído que Hinata había sido víctima de algún tipo de asalto. No era lo más común, pero en las noticias se oía hablar de vez en cuando de casos así, en los que criminales dominantes sometían a sumisos a la fuerza. 

Se había sentido tan aliviado al saber que no era el caso, que no había pensado en cómo se sentía al respecto de lo que había pasado realmente.

Pensó en Kuroo y Kenma. Si no estaba equivocado, eran pareja. ¿A eso se refería Hinata? Si en efecto las marcas usuales en él venían de ellos... Kageyama entendió las palabras de Hinata al decirle que aquellas cosas podían hacerse para divertirse, que no tenía que ser con la pareja.

Acarició su mejilla, apartando un par de mechones de pelo, y suspiró. No tenía derecho a decirle nada al respecto.

—Hinata, puedes volver —susurró, rozando su nariz contra la frente del chico suavemente.

Hinata se movió un poco, apretando el abrazo antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y bostezar. Parpadeó varias veces, mirando a Kageyama, todavía en la zona.

—Hey, bienvenido de vuelta —dijo Kageyama, acariciando la mejilla de Hinata, quien movió su cara hacia la mano, buscando la caricia —¿Estás mejor?

Hinata asintió en silencio, con la mirada terminando de enfocarse en él.

—Gracias.

Kageyama entonces se separó del chico, que por un momento se sintió perdido sin nadie a quien abrazar, y se sentó.

—Hinata... Tienes que cuidarte más. 

—¿Eh?

—Sé que no tengo derecho s decirte esto... Pero necesitas escucharlo. No me refiero a tu entrenamiento o nutrición, hasta donde sé estás haciéndolo mucho mejor que antes. Me refiero... A los intercambios.

—Por eso quiero parar —dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa.

—No... No puedes parar. Tu cuerpo necesita intercambios regulares, no es algo que puedas dejar. Pero me refiero... A cómo y... Con quién los haces.

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

—¡Ya sé que viniendo de mí no es adecuado! No te estoy diciendo que los hagas solamente conmigo... No... Me refiero... Entiendo que te lo querías pasar bien, y te gusta. Pero me da la sensación de que has entrado en una dinámica de la que no sabías salir. Quiero decir... Puedes parar cuando quieras ¿Verdad? Cuando lo necesites. Si el objetivo era divertirse... ¿Por qué hacer algo cuando ya no es divertido? Es como si en vez de elegir hacer lo que querías, te dejases llevar porque era lo que tenías que hacer. ¡Y no es así!

—Creía que quería más... —susurró Hinata, asintiendo —pero... Todo fue muy rápido. Me gustaba, no puedo decir lo contrario. Pero he tenido la sensación de hacer las cosas... Por inercia, llegado un punto.

Alzó la mirada y miró a Kageyama preocupado.

—¿Puedo parar?

Kageyama le abrazó suave pero súbitamente, conmovido.

—Claro. Siempre puedes parar. Siempre. 

—¿No seré egoísta por ello?

Kageyama negó con la cabeza. 

—Ha sido confuso... —susurró —Me gustaba... Pero... Era como si una vez que había empezado con ello... Tuviera que seguir. Pero me parecía bien. No... No lo veía como algo malo. Era divertido... Pero no sabía dónde frenar, o si interrumpirlo todo estaría bien...

Kageyama miró a Hinata, que se miraba las manos, tumbado de lado y en posición fetal.

—Deberías hablar con ellos ¿No crees?

Hinata se sobresaltó y miró a Kageyama, compungido. Tras unos segundos, asintió.

—Tienes razón... Pero me da miedo.

—Hinata, no parecen el tipo de personas que te echasen nada en cara. Habla con ellos, seguramente estén preocupados.

Hinata suspiró, asintiendo, y se abrazó a la pierna de Kageyama, sentado a su lado.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan comprensivo para las relaciones sociales, Kageyama?

—Idiota, he aprendido mucho en el último año —dijo Kageyama, sonrojándose —si no fuera por Suga-senpai y tú... Y los demás... No habría sido capaz de entrar en tu casa guiado por tu hermana.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Te quedarías a mi lado mientras enciendo el móvil? Siento que me voy a sentir... Abrumado. 

Kageyama asintió mientras Hinata cogía el teléfono y lo encendía. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el aparato vibró varias veces por todas las notificaciones pendientes.

Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kuroo, una de Kenma y muchos mensajes de ambos. También un par de mensajes de Kageyama y de otras personas.

Respiró hondo y miró a Kageyama.

—Estará bien —le dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Abrió los mensajes, y los leyó lentamente.

Kuroo estaba preocupado por él. Le preguntaba por su estado, se disculpaba y le ofrecía ayuda y apoyo. También decía que Kenma estaba preocupado. 

Kenma, en efecto, lo estaba. Le ofrecía ayuda y le preguntaba qué tal. Se disculpaba por Kuroo y le decía, finalmente, que se tomase el tiempo que necesitase, que ambos estarían ahí cuando quisiera hablar.

Hinata les escribió, apoyándose contra Kageyama, buscando apoyo.

Les dijo que necesitaba tiempo. Que se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a un punto de inercia en que no sabía si hacía las cosas porque quería o porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Que estaba mejor. Que no culpaba a Kuroo de nada, y que en breves estaría listo para hablar.

Kageyama permaneció todo el tiempo sentado, mirando las rodillas de Hinata, contra su pecho, que respiraba a un ritmo normal.

—Ya está... —susurró Hinata, tras un rato —Gracias.

—Tú me enseñaste que hablando se pueden solucionar muchas cosas. No te olvides de tus propios consejos, idiota.


	21. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama vuelve por segundo año al campamento especial en el que, de nuevo, están jugadores cono Sakusa. Ah... Y Atsumu Miya

Después de hablar con Kageyama, Kenma y Kuroo, Hinata se sintió mejor. Aceptó que no podía renunciar a los intercambios con órdenes, ya que le ayudaban a prevenir caídas en momentos importantes como partidos. Pero entendió que podía hacerlos cuando quisiera y que los intercambios no tenían que ser... Sexuales. Podían ser como antes. Como antes de descubrir los mordiscos, los besos, las caricias y más.

Kageyama se esforzó por recordárselo. Antes de los entrenamientos, empezaron a hacer un breve intercambio en la sala del club. Intercambios tranquilos y tan solo consistentes en un abrazo, ronroneos y caricias en el pelo de Hinata.

Y funcionaban. Tras una semana desde que habían vuelto a clase, ambos se sentían cómodos. Todo volvía a ser normal porque estaban esforzándose para que así fuera.

—Gracias.

Kageyama se levantó con el brick de leche en la mano. Hinata estaba junto a él, al lado de la máquina expendedora.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que me ayudas. Quería darte algo para agradecértelo —dijo, dándole lo que tenía entre las manos.

—No hacía falta... Wow... Gracias.

Era una camiseta con una frase sobre ser el mejor colocador que a Kageyama le pareció genial.

—Pensé que si a mí me gustan las camisetas de Ases, a ti te gustaría esta.

—¿Es una sonrisa eso que veo, Kageyama? —dijo Yamaguchi, sonriendo. Los otros dos se sobresaltaron al verle a él, a Tsukki y a Yachi, que les miraban sonriendo también.

—¡Definitivamente! —exclamó la chica emocionada.

—Aunque no sé si es por la leche, la camiseta u otra cosita que tiene delante. 

Todos miraron a Tsukishima. Yamaguchi y Yachi avergonzados porque fuera tan directo diciendo aquello. Hinata sin entender a qué se refería, y Kageyama con cara seria antes de decirle que se callara, yéndose.

—Tsukki, deberías ser más sutil —dijo Yamaguchi.

Y es que casi todos los miembros del equipo de segundo y tercero notaban cuál era el nuevo interés de Kageyama hacia Hinata. 

Si bien era cierto que cuando ambos habían estado realizando intercambios de forma regular nadie se había dado cuenta, ahora que tan solo hacían intercambios pactados antes de los entrenamientos, todo el mundo parecía intuír los sentimientos del colocador. 

Todos salvo Hinata.

Y así fue como fueron pasando los meses, entre entrenamientos y partidos amistosos. Hasta que llegó el invierno.

Y, de nuevo, Kageyama fue convocado al campamento especial.

Hinata, esta vez, se limitó a aceptarlo y seguir entrenando por su cuenta y con el equipo.

—¡Más te vale volver siendo más fuerte, Kageyama! —exclamó Hinata al despedirse.

Y Kageyama resultó ser el nuevo interés de Atsumu.

—Dime, Tobio, ¿cómo has conseguido domar a esa bestia? Estoy seguro de que no fue fácil.

—No sé de qué me hablas... 

Estaban en un descanso, ambos en la cafetería.

—Hablo de Shoyo-kun, por supuesto. Parece difícil de manejar, pero me encantaría colocar para él algún día...

—Le gritaste eso en mitad de un pabellón deportivo lleno de gente, creo que Kageyama-kun se ha dado cuenta de ello —dijo Sakusa, pasando al lado.

—¡Oh, venga! —exclamó Atsumu avergonzado.

Mientras Sakusa se alejaba y Atsumu refunfuñaba, Kageyama sonrió levemente, recordando la cara extrañada que había puesto Hinata cuando el gemelo le había dicho aquello.

—¿Mmm? O sea que eres capaz de sonreír, Tobio-kun. 

—No he domado a ninguna bestia —dijo, serio de nuevo —deberías haberte fijado mejor. 

Atsumu se quedó en silencio mirando a Kageyama. Por un instante, ambos sintieron una atmósfera pesada.

—Es indomable ¿Verdad? —murmuró Atsumu, expectante. Kageyama asintió, orgulloso.

—Es la persona de la que más cuidado debes tener en la cancha.

Atsumu se estremeció viendo la mirada de Kageyama, que sin saberlo dejaba escapar un instinto protector fiero.

—Eres interesante.

—¿Eh?

—Te gusta ese chico —añadió, acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído.

Kageyama se sonrojó, mirando a Atsumu con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por aquellas palabras tan repentinas. Apartó la mirada, nervioso, pero el otro sonrió de nuevo.

—A mí también me interesa... Pero tú me pareces más interesante.

La voz con la que dijo aquello hizo estremecerse a Kageyama, que notaba su corazón latir fuertemente en su garganta. 

La risa de Atsumu le hizo volver en sí. El chico reía en alto, y no quedaba rastro de aquella atmósfera pesada de hacía unos segundos. Se sonrojó, avergonzado por la situación. El gemelo se calmó y le miró, antes de revolverle el pelo.

—Tus reacciones son muy lindas, Tobio-kun. 

Eso ocurrió el primer día de campamento.

Desde ese momento, Kageyama fue consciente del gemelo siempre que estaban en la misma estancia, lo que se traducía en la mayor parte del tiempo.

Atsumu parecía comportarse como siempre, pero Kageyama se sentía nervioso de algún modo.

Al llegar de noche a su cuarto tras ducharse, agradeció que tuvieran habitaciones individuales. Estar solo le hizo calmarse y olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente.

No fue un día más fácil. Cuando Atsumu le miraba, Kageyama sentía que el chico estaba revisándole por dentro. ¿Por qué había pasado de hablar de Hinata a mirarle a él con tanta...?

—Hambre —pensó Kageyama, mordiéndose un labio y realizando un saque. 

Al escuchar el fuerte golpe del balón contra el suelo sintió una mirada intensa sobre él, y tragó saliva, sin voltear la cabeza, ya que sabía que se toparía con aquella mirada de zorro astuto clavada en él.

Aún así, cuando fue a recoger otro balón, no pudo evitar la mirada cercana y directa del chico. No dijeron nada, ninguno de los dos. El gemelo Miya tan solo se alejó con su balón, para posicionarse y respirar hondo.

Kageyama contuvo la respiración al observar aquel saque. Era precioso.

Atsumu Miya era genial.

—¿Has visto eso, Tobio-chan? —preguntó divertido, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

Kageyama se sonrojó, asintiendo embelesado. 

—Eres muy honesto cuando se trata de volleyball.

Kageyama se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a por su balón, tratando de ignorar la presencia de aquel chico. Estaba atrayendo su atención de un modo en el que tan solo dos personas lo habían hecho antes: Oikawa y Hinata, de maneras diferentes.

Admiraba a Oikawa. Y a Hinata... Todavía no entendía del todo lo que sentía como para darle un nombre, pero era el mejor rival que tenía. El mejor aliado. La persona de la que no podía desengancharse.

Atsumu le estaba provocando una sensación parecida. Era bueno. Muy bueno. Y sonreía y hacía el tonto del mismo modo que Hinata, pero... A la vez... Tenía una atmósfera mucho más envolvente. Sentía que desde que había llegado al campamento y hablado con el gemelo, algo le había ido atrapando lentamente.

No podía apartar la mirada. Y Atsumu se daba cuenta de ello, por eso sonreía con más malicia.

A la hora de comer, Atsumu se sentó al lado de Kageyama y tampoco le dio un respiro.

—Dime, To-bi-o-chan —dijo, pronunciando su nombre de manera juguetona —¿Por qué estás tan colorado?

Kageyama tragó el bocado, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza, sin hablar. Atsumu rió y se sentó más cerca, acercándose a su oído, haciendo a Kageyama estremecerse.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —susurró, y Kageyama inició el movimiento para levantarse, pero Atsumu se lo impidió, mirándole y disfrutando de la expresión nerviosa, sorprendida y confundida del chico —Estás muy lindo cuando estás tan nervioso. ¿Me enseñarías más?

Kageyama contuvo la respiración, atrapado por los ojos del gemelo.

¿Por qué no le molestaba aquello? ¿Por qué le quemaba el sitio en el que Atsumu había apoyado la mano en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Por qué...?

Tragó saliva. ¿Estaba... Disfrutando aquello? Pensó en Hinata y en los besos y momentos que habían compartido que le hacían sentir tan alterado. Ya no hacían nada así desde hacía meses, pero... Algo dentro de él se sentía como uno de aquellos intercambios fuera a ocurrir en ese instante.

Volvió a tragar saliva. ¿Quería enseñarle más a Atsumu? Más bien... Quería que el gemelo continuase lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

—Creo que... Me tendrías que enseñar tú a mí... —susurró Kageyama, manteniendo la mirada avergonzado.

Atsumu se mordió los labios. ¿Le había llamado santurrón? Quizás era tímido, pero el chico que tenía delante era más una bestia dispuesta a conseguirlo todo.

Rió y se separó del chico, que le miró sin entender, avergonzado.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo en el descanso?

Kageyama supo que la mirada que tenía el gemelo era la de un dominante dejando escapar su deseo. Tragó saliva y asintió, sin entender por qué. Su dominante interno gruñó, y se sintió ansioso por más.

Media hora después, se encontraron en el cuarto de Atsumu.

—No pensé que vendrías, Tobio-chan. ¿De verdad entiendes qué está pasando?

—Lo entiendo... Y lo que no sé es por qué.

—"¿Por qué?" Mmm... Me resultas interesante, y la verdad es que me encanta lo inocente que pareces a veces —Kageyama iba a protestar, pero Atsumu avanzó hacia donde él estaba, en la puerta —Pero luego me doy cuenta de que sabes bien lo que haces. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, o vas a entrar y cerrar detrás de ti?

Kageyama respiró profundo, intentando calmarse, y entró, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Ves? Eres decidido, aunque estés nervioso. Dime... ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? Podrías no haber venido perfectamente.

—Yo...te admiro como colocador —dijo Kageyama, confundiendo momentáneamente a Atsumu —Y a la vez... No puedo apartar la mirada de ti y siento mi cuerpo caliente. Hay algo que me empuja hacia ti y, aunque no lo entiendo, sé que quiero más.

Atsumu se quedó boquiabierto, sonrojado, y carraspeó varias veces, sentándose.

—Wow... Eres sincero. ¿Sabes? Creo que para decirlo en menos palabras, podrías haber dicho que te atraigo ¿No crees?

Kageyama frunció el ceño y enseguida asintió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Sí! Creo que se podría decir así.

—¿Y no estás avergonzado?

—He estado en situaciones más vergonzosas.

Atsumu rió y se acercó hasta él, mirándole a los ojos.

Al momento, Kageyama se sintió superado, atrapado. Pero de una forma que deseaba. De repente fue consciente del deseo que emanaba del gemelo, y tragó saliva. Su dominante era muy intenso.

Jadeó, volviendo a enfocar la mirada en los ojos de Atsumu.

—¿Y bien? —susurró a su oído, sin tocarle.

—Es... Extraño —dijo Kageyama, jadeando de nuevo —pero quiero... Más.

Atsumu rió y la atmósfera se hizo más pesada todavía. Kageyama notó a su dominante interno revolverse, gruñir y querer salir y enfrentarse a aquella presencia tan fuerte.

No lo hizo, sino que volvió a jadear, sintiendo el aliento de Atsumu en su cuello.

—¿Sabes? También me atraes, Tobio-chan. Enséñame tus reacciones, quiero verlas.

Kageyama, abrumado, retrocedió un paso, quedando entre el chico y la pared. Atsumu le miraba sonriendo travieso, con una mirada de dominación y hambre.

—Sabes que no puedes dominarme, ¿verdad? —dijo Kageyama, suspirando.

—Oh, lo sé bien. Pero... ¿No te resulta excitante esta sensación? Vamos, devuélvemelo. Estoy seguro de que tu dominante también es fuerte.

—Pero... ¿No es peligroso?

—Mmm... —Atsumu se acercó más —Dime... ¿No te gusta que sea así?

Besó su cuello tras decir eso, y Kageyama dejó escapar su instinto, dejando que sus hormonas también se manifestasen abiertamente.

Atsumu jadeó y rió.

—¿No es maravilloso?

—Es sofocante —dijo Kageyama, abrumado por la tensión entre sus instintos. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de... Atacar. Pero mezclada con deseo.

—Y esa es la mejor parte.

Atsumu atrapó a Kageyama contra la pared, apoyando los dos brazos en ella, y se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Kageyama respiraba con la boca abierta, mejillas sonrojadas, mirada desafiante y expresión deseosa. 

Atsumu le miró divertido, también respirando fuerte y sonrojado. ¿Por qué se había fijado en él? ¿Por qué estaban así? Desde luego, Atsumu no habría apostado para nada que pasaría eso. Pero ahí estaban los dos, y lo estaba disfrutando. 

Se acercó a los labios de Kageyama, y el beso resultó ser un segundo de calma tras la tempestad.

Kageyama se sintió en paz por un instante, como si sus instintos se hubiesen silenciado, y solo estuviera el beso hambriento y curioso.

Sin embargo, todo volvió de golpe, y en su cabeza volvió a sentir la excitante necesidad de atacar, de marcar, de... Ah... Hacía mucho que no hacía eso.

El mordisco pilló por sorpresa a Atsumu.

—Hey... Eso ha sido queriendo ¿Verdad?

—¿No dijiste que era mejor si era peligroso?

Atsumu sonrió. No era capaz de descifrar lo que estaba pensando Kageyama, pero aquella situación era... Perfecta. No se había equivocado, Kageyama realmente era interesante. Bajo aquella fachada de santurrón, estaba una bestia hambrienta. 

¿Cuán satisfactorio sería saciar a la bestia? Pensó en Hinata y la impresión que había dejado en él. Había sido tan intenso que no le había dejado fijarse en el chico que tenía ahora delante, jadeando y mirándole desafiante y deseoso. 

Sonrió, divertido. Seguro que no sabía que, estando en esa situación, notaba en Kageyama un rastro del pelinaranja. ¿Cuán fuerte tenía que haber sido la impresión, o cuán a menudo, para seguir ahí?

Kageyama, por su parte, recordó lo que había hablado con Hinata. Habían dicho que aquello era divertido. Que se podía parar cuando se quisiera.

Pero eso también significaba que se podía dar un paso adelante en cualquier momento ¿Verdad?

Y eso hizo. El colocador del Karasuno dio un paso hacia el gemelo, sin previo aviso, atrayéndolo hacia él, sujetándolo de la chaqueta. 

Besó a Atsumu como solía besar a Hinata, y al instante dejó de pensar en su amigo.

Atsumu, aunque pillado por sorpresa, respondió al beso, gruñendo y rodeando la cintura de Kageyama. 

Se besaron entre gruñidos y jadeos, en medio del cuarto, luchando por someter al otro sin éxito, hasta que Atsumu le dio una orden a Kageyama.

—De rodillas.

Kageyama no le hizo caso, pero sí se quedó paralizado del shock. La orden había sido tan intensa, tan fuerte, que sus rodillas habían temblado. Miró a Atsumu, confundido y con la respiración agitada, y el chico rió, besando su mandíbula.

—¿Te he sorprendido? Bueno... Tengo mucha seguridad en mis órdenes, sé que no puedo someterte, pero... ¿Esa sensación que acabas de tener no te parece maravillosa?

—Es... Raro —reconoció Kageyama, estremeciéndose por los besos en el cuello, todavía incapaz de reaccionar.

—Entre dominantes no podemos someternos, pero sí bloquearnos si las órdenes son muy fuertes —Se irguió frente a Kageyama y le miró —Prueba, quiero saber de qué eres capaz.

Kageyama gruñó, excitado, al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero respiró hondo, tragando saliva.

—No quiero arriesgarme... A tener una caída —dijo, con voz calmada.

—No tienes por qué...

—Lo sé... Pero... Prefiero no jugar así con las dinámicas. Me cuesta controlar a mi dominante interior a veces. No quiero que haya problemas...

Atsumu ladeó la cabeza y asintió. Un instante después, Kageyama notó que no quedaba rastro de sus hormonas en el aire. La atmósfera era más ligera.

—Tienes razón, disculpa. Pero que conste que me encantaría recibir una orden tuya en algún momento, tengo mucha curiosidad, Tobio-chan.

Atsumu le besó, mordiendo su labio inferior al separarse.

—No dejes de ponerte nervioso cuando esté cerca, eres muy lindo cuando no puedes dejar de mirarme.

Dicho eso, el gemelo se separó y abrió la puerta.

Minutos después, estaban de vuelta al entrenamiento, y Kageyama se sonrojó tras asimilar lo que había pasado.

Aquel chico era un monstruo a la altura de Hinata.

Al día siguiente, volvieron a encontrarse en el cuarto de Atsumu tras una mañana de miradas y sonrojos. 

Esta vez no hubo dinámicas de por medio. 

Pero sí mordiscos.

Cuando Atsumu mordió el cuello de Kageyama, apoyado en la pared, Kageyama gimió sin esperarlo.

—Oh, vuelve a hacer eso —dijo Atsumu, riendo antes de volver a morderle al lado del mordisco anterior.

Kageyama volvió a gemir, dejando escapar un gruñido, y Atsumu respondió con otro gruñido de excitación. 

—Me encanta, Tobio-kun —susurró a su oído, juntando sus caderas.

Kageyama jadeó al notar al otro chico y le besó, antes de ir a por su cuello y morderle de vuelta. Atsumu gimió y Kageyama sonrió.

—También quiero escucharte a ti —dijo, avanzando, separándose ambos de la pared.

Lo malo de los descansos es que eran breves.

Por eso, dos días antes de acabar el campamento, se vieron de noche.

—Wow... Míra cuán excitado estás... —dijo el gemelo, cuando tras los besos y los mordiscos se hubieron sentado en la cama, tocándose. Kageyama se sonrojó, sintiendo la mano ajena, y tocó al gemelo.

—No más que tú.

Y ambos siguieron besándose, sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro con las piernas entrelazadas. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos según avanzaban, y Atsumu atacó el cuello de Kageyama, pero esta vez para marcarle, dejando marcas de besos repartidas por su cuerpo.

Se empezaron a besar para contener los gemidos cuando las manos de ambos se empezaron a mover más rápido, hasta que, tras el éxtasis, se detuvieron, jadeando, con las cabezas bajas.

Alzaron la mirada a la vez, frente con frente, y se besaron de forma calmada, sin pensar. 

—Creo que tenemos que limpiarnos —dijo Atsumu, riendo al separarse.

Se levantó para ir a por papel, y Kageyama se quedó mirándole embelesado. Cuando el gemelo sonreía así, por alguna razón, le daba la sensación de estar viendo a Hinata.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te has enamorado de mí? —dijo Atsumu, riendo al ver la mirada de Kageyama.

—¿Eh?

Aquella palabra le descolocó. No, no estaba enamorado de Atsumu Miya. Pero... 

—Claro que no, estúpido. Es solo que... Me gustan tus expresiones —dijo Kageyama, levantándose para limpiarse también.

No, claro que no estaba enamorado de Hinata Shoyo. No. Le gustaba, pero no era amor, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente, la última noche del campamento, Kageyama quiso darle a Atsumu lo que había pedido el primer día. Si sus dinámicas se sensibilizaban, al día siguiente estaría en casa para solucionarlo.

Por eso, cuando estuvieron a solas en su cuarto, basándose, Kageyama pilló por sorpresa al otro.

—De rodillas.

Atsumu jadeó, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, y se sintió paralizado. Aún así, una sonrisa de excitación se dibujó en su cara.

—Pensaba que no lo harías nunca —suspiró, sintiendo la rebeldía de su dominante interior ante aquella orden. Jadeó sintiendo el mordisco en el hombro, y miró a Kageyama —Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Y es que, aunque ninguno de los dos entendía por qué había surgido aquella atracción entre ambos, lo cierto es que la disfrutaron todos los días.

Y desde luego, lo que Hinata no se esperaba al toparse con Kageyama al día siguiente, era tener una caída espontánea nada más sentir en él la presencia de otro dominante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... No me preguntéis qué me ha pasado. Simplemente pensé que molaría juntar a estos dos... No me matéis!!! Pero recordad que está taggeado como "rarepairs" xD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y sí!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!! Vuelvo a actualizar cada semana :3 Tener una semanita de descanso me ha venido muy bien~
> 
> Espero escuchar vuestra opiniones!!!


	22. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama se siente mal ante la reacción que ha provocado en Hinata. ¿Le dirá algo a Atsumu? Y... ¿Cómo están los demás?

Todos en el Karasuno se sobresaltaron cuando llegaron esa mañana de invierno a las puertas del gimnasio y se encontraron a Hinata en brazos de Kageyama en plena caída.

Esa mañana, todos los miembros de segundo habían llegado a la vez a la entrada de la escuela. La nieve lo cubría todo, y hacía frío. Kageyama y Hinata, nada más verse, echaron a correr en una carrera por ver quién llegaba antes al gimnasio.

Tsukishima bostezó al verles así, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras que Yamaguchi reía por verles competir como siempre, y Yachi saludaba a Tanaka, que acababa de llegar.

Ellos fueron los primeros en encontrarse a la pareja en aquella situación.

—¡No funciona! —exclamó Kageyama, mirando a Tsukishima, que se había puesto alerta al ver a Hinata así —No funciona la protección. Está cayendo más y más.

Tsukishima se agachó al momento, comprobando que en efecto estaba cayendo a pesar de Kageyama y sus intentos de ayudarle.

La situación era caótica.

Kageyama estaba ejerciendo una protección muy intensa sobre Hinata, abrazándolo fuerte y tratando de ayudarle, y Yamaguchi, al acercarse a ellos para intentar ayudar, entró de repente en la zona al sentir la protección de Kageyama y la de Tsukki, recién activada.

Tsukishima sostuvo a Yamaguchi al notar cómo se desestabilizaba, y un ligero gruñido salió de su garganta, al ver la situación mientras ayudaba al sumiso a arrodillarse.

Yachi se acercó rápidamente, intentando ayudar a sostener a Yamaguchi, abrazándolo. 

—¡Ayudad a Hinata! —dijo Tanaka, interrumpiendo y acercándose. Tsukishima al momento avanzó hasta el sumiso y lo sacó de brazos de Kageyama por puro instinto.

Kageyama gruñó llevado por su instinto. No era buena idea arrebatarle a un dominante al sumiso que intentaba ayudar. Tanaka se acercó a él, tratando de calmarle, mientras Tsukishima se alejaba un poco para proteger a Hinata, que no dejaba de caer y estaba muy caliente, temblando.

Kageyama respiraba agitado, nervioso, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué había caído Hinata? ¿Por qué no estaba en sus brazos? ¿Por qué no había funcionado la protección?

—Kageyama, tranquilo, Hinata estará bien, tranquilo... —dijo Tanaka, intentando calmarle, sintiendo una presión fuerte emanar del chico. Kageyama temblaba confundido, queriendo ir a por Hinata.

Y es que la adrenalina y el miedo corrían por sus venas mientras sentía cómo su protección no alcanzaba al sumiso que caía frente a sus ojos. Y al no tenerle en brazos. Tenía miedo, necesitaba abrazarle, protegerle, asegurarse de que estuviera bien...

—¡Está funcionando! —exclamó Tsukishima, al notar a Hinata dejar de temblar poco a poco.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, y Kageyama se derrumbó, sentándose en las escaleras, nervioso ahora por toda la tensión que le había provocado su instinto. Tanaka ayudó a Yachi a acercar a Yamaguchi hasta él. En ese momento, no solo Yamaguchi necesitaba ayuda, sino que Kageyama necesitaba un intercambio para calmarse.

El chico abrazó a Yamaguchi al instante, con fuerza y con una protección muy intensa. Tanto, que Yamaguchi empezó a ronronear al instante, a pesar de que él solía tardar en hacerlo. Kageyama hundió su cara en el hombro de su compañero, y todo el caos se calmó.

Yachi y Tanaka suspiraron, aliviados, mientras llegaban Ennoshita, Nishinoya y los demás miembros de tercero.

Tanaka explicó lo ocurrido, y Nishinoya se acercó a Tsukishima.

—¿Está mejor?

Tsukki asintió, aletargado por el intercambio. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared, con Hinata en brazos, abrazado a él como un koala.

—Tardó en entrar en el intercambio... Y estaba muy abajo, no sé cuánto tardará.

Nishinoya asintió, suspirando, y mandó empezar a preparar el entrenamiento.

Poco después los miembros de primero también estaban dentro del gimnasio, mientras que los intercambios continuaban.

Yamaguchi salió de la zona lentamente. No sabía que era Kageyama el que le abrazaba con tanta fuerza, pero al abrir los ojos lo entendió. Kageyama no le había llamado... Nishinoya, al lado de ellos, lo había hecho.

—¿Estás bien, Yamaguchi?

—Sí... Fue porque me acerqué para ayudar y no esperaba tanta intensidad —dijo, sin moverse.

—Kageyama —dijo Nishinoya, tras asentir —Ya está, puedes soltarle.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza, apretando el abrazo. Nunca habían visto así a Kageyama, pero era comprensible. Al intentar proteger a un sumiso, a Hinata, no había funcionado. Probablemente había sido un shock.

—Tranquilo, Kageyama. Hinata está bien, y yo también. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Kageyama asintió, todavía tenso, pero soltó a Yamaguchi.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un... Aroma extraño. No es como si estuviera muy familiarizado con tus dinámicas y hormonas, pero parecen diferentes.

Kageyama inclinó la cabeza, sin entender a qué se refería el chico.

Cuando vio a Hinata en brazos de Tsukishima, ronroneando, suspiró, más relajado.

—Cuando esté recuperado podemos preguntarle —dijo Nishinoya, dando una palmada en la espalda de Kageyama, que se sobresaltó y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento por las molestias que he causado —dijo Kageyama, inclinándose, antes de entrar corriendo en el gimnasio.

Hasta la mitad del entrenamiento, Hinata no fue capaz de volver por la llamada de Tsukishima, que lo había intentado un par de veces sin éxito, pensando que ya podía.

Hinata se puso de pie en el suelo, todavía abrazado por Tsukishima para evitar que se cayera, y miró alrededor, confundido.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el más alto, realmente preocupado.

Hinata asintió, algo mareado.

—Kageyama no podía protegerte, ¿sabes por qué puede ser?

Hinata asintió para sorpresa del otro, que no esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—La caída fue porque sentí... Hormonas de dominante... —murmuró Hinata.

—¿Te dio órdenes? O acaso... ¿Era él el que iba a tener una caída? 

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Eran hormonas de otra persona.

No dijo nada más y entró en el gimnasio, dejando a Tsukishima pensativo.

—Kageyama —llamó Hinata al terminar de recoger —¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Es por lo de antes? —Hinata asintió, y Kageyama fue con él a una esquina del gimnasio —Lo siento, no entiendo por qué, pero mi protección no funcionó, y no sabía qué hacer...

—No tienes que disculparte —dijo Hinata. Estaba manteniendo una distancia mayor de lo normal con Kageyama —No sé si es normal o no, pero la caída me la provocaron las hormonas de dominante que tienes contigo.

—¿Eh? No recuerdo estar liberándolas de ningún modo.

—No... Las tuyas no.

—¿Eh?

—Las de Atsumu Miya.

El silencio se hizo al instante, y Kageyama parecía confundido, a la par que avergonzado por la mención al gemelo.

—¿Todavía...? —Kageyama empezó a exclamar aquello, mirándose un brazo, pero al momento se cayó y miró a Hinata —Puedo explicarlo.

—No tienes que explicar nada si no quieres. No quería hablar por eso. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Hinata se mordió un labio, con la cara colorada, y desvió la mirada.

Kageyama frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabías que es Atsumu?

Hinata alzó la mirada a Kageyama y asintió. De eso quería hablar.

—Porque las conozco. Durante el torneo de primavera el año pasado hubo un momento en que ambos nos quedamos... Enganchados. 

—Pero... Todavía te hacían efecto los supresores, no es...

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. Sentí cómo mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder ante una orden que nunca llegó. Fue un momento, pero... Las dinámicas de Atsumu son muy fuertes. Cuando esta mañana terminamos la carrera, estábamos tan cerca que lo reconocí al momento y mi cuerpo cedió de repente.

—¿Por eso te mantienes alejado?

Hinata asintió, mirando al suelo.

—Espero que mañana no quede rastro —dijo el colocador —Me dio... Mucho miedo no poder ayudarte. 

—No fue culpa tuya.

—En cierto modo, sí lo fue.

—Vamos, Kageyama, no puedes pensar eso. No tenías forma de saber que me afectaría así. De hecho, probablemente no habría ocurrido si fuera cualquier otra persona. He presenciado una caída de Noya-senpai, y no fue tan fuerte ni de broma. Y he estado conviviendo en el gimnasio con Tsukishima, Daichi-senpai y contigo y nunca ha pasado nada así. Ni con los de primero. Lo normal es que no lo supieras.

Kageyama asintió suspirando. Hinata tenía razón, pero él se sentía culpable igualmente. 

Y es que durante todo el día, no pudo quitarse aquella sensación de la cabeza. La sensación de haber fallado a Hinata. 

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, le escribió a Atsumu, contándole lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero sentía que debía decírselo. Que tenía que saberlo.

Se sobresaltó cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, y como resultado, el aparato cayó sobre su cara. Se incorporó, frotándose la frente, y miró la pantalla. Atsumu.

—¿Hola? —respondió, confundido.

—Tobio-kun, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... Supongo... ¿Por qué me llamas?

—¡Por lo que me has escrito! ¿Seguro que estás bien? 

—Claro... No me ha pasado nada, fue Hinata el que...

—Pensé que estarías desanimado. No poder proteger a un sumiso es muy frustrante, y más si es alguien importante.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio un instante. ¿Le había llamado porque estaba preocupado?

—¿Tobio-kun?

—Sí que estoy frustrado —dijo Kageyama, con un hilo de voz —pero no sirve de nada. Ya está todo bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente. Debería olvidarme del tema, pero en mi cabeza no deja de aparecer el pensamiento de haberle fallado.

Otro silencio siguió a la intervención de Kageyama, que no entendía por qué lo había contado todo, nervioso ahora por ello.

—Es normal —dijo Atsumu entonces, con una voz diferente a la usual. No sonaba ni juguetón ni travieso. Sonaba serio —nuestro instinto nos maneja a la hora de proteger a un sumiso que lo necesita. Nos grita que le protejamos, y si no es algo que podamos hacer nos frustramos. Seguramente lo sentiste cuando Shoyo-kun tuvo aquella caída en medio del partido.

—Sí... Me costó mucho no dejar el partido para ayudarle —dijo Kageyama.

—Yo estuve a punto de tener una caída, y eso que estaba encima de las gradas —dijo el gemelo.

—Pero no es igual que esto.

—Lo sé, es peor ¿Verdad? Aquella vez fue frustrante no poder ir a ayudarle. Pero esta vez lo hiciste. Le protegiste. Y... ¿Que pasó? Que no funcionaba. Tu protección no le alcanzaba. 

—No funcionaba —repitió Kageyama, afirmando las palabras del otro.

—Por eso es peor. Porque tu cuerpo estaba iniciando el proceso para protegerle, pero no funcionaba.

—¿Por qué sabes... Cómo funciona?

—Lo he visto antes. 

—¿También te pasó?

—No... Le pasó a mi hermano. La chica no era más que una compañera de clase, pero al querer ayudarle, no funcionaba. Osamu estuvo mal el resto del día, sintiéndose muy frustrado. 

—¿Fue por lo mismo? 

—No, hay caídas muy fuertes ¿Sabes? A veces la protección no funciona y hay que usar supresores de emergencia. Pero un dominante que no consigue alcanzar con su protección a un sumiso en esa situación siente mucha frustración. Por eso quería asgurarme de que estés bien. He visto lo mal que se pasa.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. ¿Sabes? Aunque parece que hemos hablado más ahora que en todo el campamento.

Kageyama se sonrojó.

—En el campamento... Hablamos de otras cosas.

—Desde luego, pero no me disgusta hablar contigo. Somos compañeros de deporte, y probablemente nos encontremos más en el futuro. Podemos ser amigos ¿No crees?

Kageyama abrió mucho los ojos, y sintió calidez en su pecho.

—Me gustaría.

—No por ello voy a perder el interés en Shoyo-kun —añadió Atsumu, travieso —sobretodo ahora que sé que él también reacciona a mí.

—Dijo que el año pasado os quedasteis enganchados por un momento.

—Sí. Pero creo que hay una explicación lógica. Soy muy sensible a las caídas. Extremadamente sensible: puedo tener una caída solo con sentir la de un sumiso. Y mis dinámicas son muy fuertes.

—Lo sé —dijo Kageyama, recordando la intensidad con la que le había dado una orden.

—Pues... Creo que en ese momento, Hinata ya estaba en proceso de caer. Eso me hizo reaccionar al verle, ya que no esperaba para nada sentir una caída en nadie cerca de mí. Y probablemente, al activarse mis dinámicas por accidente, él las sintió y fue así cómo nos quedamos enganchados. Por suerte fuimos interrumpidos antes de que nuestros instintos actuasen. Créeme que si hubieran pasado unos segundos más, habría lanzado una orden.

—No lo había pensado...

—Es lo que más lógica tiene. 

—Pero Hinata estaba con supresores, se supone que en ese momento aún funcionaban...

—Créeme, la caída que tuvo después llevaba formándose más que unos minutos. Probablemente, su cuerpo llevaba días al borde de una caída y por eso ocurrió así. Y al ser tan sensible, pude sentirlo antes que nadie.

—Ojalá haberlo sabido para evitarlo.

—Si lo supiera, habría dicho algo. Pero no podía saber qué pasaba realmente.

Los chicos hablaron un poco más, y colgaron, deseándose las buenas noches.

Atsumu sonrió satisfecho cuando colgó, feliz de haber podido hablar tranquilamente con Kageyama, y de que estuviera bien. Cuando le había escrito aquel mensaje tan preocupado, no había podido evitar llamarle, recordando lo mal que Osamu había estado en una situación parecida.

Ahora tenía ganas de volver a ver a Kageyama. Y también de conocer de cerca a Shoyo-kun. Aunque lo que más deseaba era ver y presenciar cómo eran esos dos juntos. Tenía la sensación de que disfrutaría mucho siendo testigo de su tiempo compartido.

Kageyama, por su parte, estaba relajado. Por fin había conseguido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido como algo de lo que era culpable. 

Se durmió en seguida, cansado por la preocupación que había reinado durante el día.

Esa misma tarde, también Tsukishima había hablado con Yamaguchi de vuelta a casa, acompañados por Yachi.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Caíste muy de golpe.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, Tsukki? Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya te dije que me pillasteis desprevenidos tanto tú como Kageyama con las dinámicas tan activas. Cualquier sumiso habría caído en mi situación.

—Al final no pasó nada ¿No? —dijo Yachi, sonriendo —lo que no entiendo es por qué cayó de repente Hinata.

—Dijo que Kageyama tenía hormonas de otro dominante —dijo Tsukishima.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Yachi.

—¡Tiene sentido! Tenía... Como un aroma diferente, y algo en él era distinto además de su preocupación —dijo Yamaguchi —sin embargo, a mí sí me funcionó su protección...

—Chicos, ¿me explicáis que significa eso de las hormonas?

—Probablemente Kageyama estuvo en contacto con algún dominante durante una caída o algo parecido... —dijo Yamaguchi —y puede que parte de las hormonas que se liberan al dar órdenes se quedasen con él. 

—¿Y a Hinata le afectaron? 

—Hay que tener en cuenta que Hinata e muy sensible —dijo Tsukishima, abriendo el paraguas. Estaba empezando a llover. 

—¡Ah! Me olvidé del mío —exclamó Yachi, rebuscando en su mochila.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Yamaguchi, también mirando su mochila.

—¿No visteis que iba a llover hoy? —dijo Tsukishima suspirando, mientras se acercaba a ellos para taparles.

El paraguas era grande, pero aún así resultaba algo incómodo ser tres debajo de él. Tsukishima suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, y acercó a Yamaguchi más al ver que se estaba mojando un hombro, intentando dejar más paraguas para él y Yachi.

—Puedes juntarte más ¿Sabes? —dijo, y Yamaguchi sonrió, dando las gracias y pegándose a él. 

—¡Yo tengo que separarme aquí, chicos! Pero muchas gracias por el paraguas —dijo Yachi, llegados a un cruce.

Yamahuchi y Taukishima se miraron, y Tsukki suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te podemos acompañar.

Era gracioso ver a los tres caminar, al principio algo separados de Tsukki, y al final tanto Yamaguchi como Yachi sujetándose a los brazos del más alto, riendo y charlando de diferentes cosas.

Tsukishima, en medio, protestaba de vez en cuando, pero no les decía que se alejaran. En realidad, estaba bastante cómodo.

—¿No vas a decirle nada? —preguntó Tsukishima mientras veían a Yachi entrar en su portal. Yamaguchi le miró.

—Creo que... Aún no quiero decírselo. ¿No crees que lo de Kiyoko está muy reciente? No quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando...

—No es el tipo de persona que vaya a pensar eso, y lo sabes. 

Yamaguchi suspiró.

—No me siento preparado.

—¿Y cuándo sí te vas a sentir listo? Creo que si esperas el momento perfecto, solo estás perdiendo otros momentos.

Yamaguchi volvió a suspirar, y se abrazó al brazo de Yamaguchi, apoyando su cabeza en él mientras caminaban.

—Es solo que no quiero estropear nada.

Caminaron en silencio hasta sus casas, y se separaron para entrar cada uno en la suya. 

Al llegar a su cuarto, Yamaguchi respondió al mensaje de Yachi de si habían llegado a casa.

Y justo en ese momento, Tanaka y Kiyoko hablaban por teléfono, poniéndose al día.

Y Asahi se encontraba a Nishinoya en el supermercado.

Y Suga llegaba a casa justo en ese momento, jadeando y con la cara caliente.

—Daichi —llamó, con la voz débil. El chico apareció, asomándose desde la cocina, y corrió junto a él al sentir su caída.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Desde que subí al autobús... —dijo Suga, abrazándose a Daichi en cuanto éste estuvo suficientemente cerca.

—Tenías que haberme llamado, habría salido a buscarte.

Daichi abrazó con fuerza y cuidado a Suga, protegiéndolo y levantándolo en el aire para que se abrazase a él con piernas y brazos.

—Pero ahora ya estoy en casa... —susurró Suga, empezando a entrar en la zona, cerrando los ojos tras besar la mejilla de Daichi.

Daichi le cargó mientras iba a apagar el fuego en la cocina y, a continuación, se sentó en el sofá, acomodándose y permitiendo que Suga se acomodase también. 

Llevaban nueve meses ya turnándose en supresores y hormonas, y poco a poco, y con el seguimiento de su médico, habían ido encontrando la comodidad en las dinámicas cambiantes de ambos.

Cuando Suga era sumiso, tenía a veces caídas lentas si se sometía a mucho estrés, que solía acabar en los dos abrazados en el sofá y envueltos en una manta, como en ese momento. Daichi no podía dejar de emocionarse al sentir la conexión del intercambio con Suga desde sus propias dinámicas. Suga ronroneaba mucho, y Daichi respondía lleno de cariño, acariciando su espalda.

Cuando el sumiso era él, caía de forma más rápida y repentina, pero con menos asiduidad. Aún así, sus caídas solían hacerle sentir muy perdido, buscando a Suga casi de forma desesperada, alterándole. Suga siempre le abrazaba de forma protectora y tranquilizadora, haciéndole sentir a salvo.

No es que tuvieran muchas caídas, ya que hacían intercambios con órdenes prácticamente todos los días. Pero al inicio de cada mes, correspondiente con el inicio del tratamiento, sus dinámicas eran bastante irregulares.

Generalmente, no hacían intercambios con órdenes los días que tenían caídas, ya que el sumiso solía estar cansado. 

Ese día estuvieron media hora en el sofá ronroneando, hasta que Daichi sintió a Suga totalmente relajado, y le llamó de vuelta.

Cuando Suga abrió los ojos, Daichi rozó sus narices y sonrió, besándole.

El beso se hizo largo por parte de los dos, hasta que se separaron.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Koushi—dijo Daichi, sonriendo.

—Mmm... Gracias, Daichi —dijo Suga sonriendo —¿Es curry eso que huelo?

—Menos mal que ya estaba hecho cuando llegaste —dijo Daichi, besando su frente antes de levantarse.

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban comiendo en la cocina, hablando y riendo juntos.

Lo que no sabían, es que esa misma semana pasaría algo para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Espero que estéis bien. He tenido un poco de burn out con este capítulo, pero espero que os guste igualmente :)
> 
> Tengo MUCHAS ganas de escribir el siguiente cap, ya que voy a introducir cositas nuevas ~~~
> 
> Contadme ¿Qué os parece lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Qué creeis que va a pasar con Suga y Daichi?
> 
> Quiero escucharos!!! 
> 
> Nos leemos la semana que viene~~~


	23. Abuso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi go back to Daichi's home, and meet other Karasuno members. Where will be the problem???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Este capítulo contiene un cierto grado de abuso y violencia que puede resultar inadecuada para un público sensible!!!
> 
> Prefiero poner el aviso, ya que aunque a mí pueda no resultarme problemático, nunca se sabe quién puede leer esto. Explicito esto por si alguien espera contenido muy violento y explícito al leer el aviso: no, no es un grado muy extremo, pero no cuesta nada avisar aunque sea algo "light". 
> 
> Es la primera vez que hago esto, lo siento si lo he escrito o avisado mal, he modificado etiquetas del trabajo antes de publicar el capítulo.
> 
> En caso de no poder leer el capítulo, habrá un resumen de lo ocurrido más adelante.

Ese fin de semana de febrero, Suga y Daichi volvieron a casa. Los padres de Daichi prepararon una gran comida por al fin tenerles de vuelta tras tantos meses, además con tan buenas noticias sobre sus dinámicas.

—¿Realmente funciona? No sabéis lo felices que nos hace saber que al fin lo habéis conseguido —dijo la madre de Daichi, sonriendo —Además de que es algo muy importante para sentar precedentes. Otras parejas tomarán este camino conociendo vuestro caso, será algo cada vez más normal.

—¿Todo ha ido bien? Sigue siendo algo poco habitual, espero que os estén haciendo un correcto seguimiento.

—Papá, es como te hemos dicho. Son todos muy amables, y cada mes vamos a consulta.

—¿Sabes? La unidad de dinámicas suele ser siempre así —dijo Suga, sonriendo —conmigo no podían hacer nada hasta que creciera, pero quienes trabajan ahí... Suelen especializarse en ese campo porque quieren realmente mejorar las cosas. Siempre me sentí escuchado cuando mi médico decidió mantenerme en seguimiento.

—Me pregunto si Hinata se sintió igual de apoyado por su médico.

—Seguro que sí. No salió bien, pero que le diera supresores con dieciseis años indica que quería intentar ayudarle aunque fuera arriesgado.

Volver a casa de los padres de Daichi se sentía algo cómodo y agradable. Aquel lugar era el que Suga consideraba hogar realmente y, aunque ahora que vivían juntos en su propia casa sentía que ya tenía su sitio, volver allí, con los padres de Daichi preguntándoles sobre su vida, sus estudios, el trabajo... Era gratificante .

El domingo, los dos salieron de paseo para ver a Asahi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita y Tanaka, que estaban libres. Todos se reunieron en una cafetería para hablar y ponerse al día, y cuando les contaron sobre sus nuevas dinámicas, todos se alegraron mucho por ellos.

—Me alegro tanto por vosotros —dijo Asahi, emocionado. Era el único además de Daichi que sabía de las circunstancias de Suga desde el principio —Os lo merecéis, llevábais tanto tiempo esperando esto...

—Vamos, Asahi, si lloras va aparecer que hemos contado algo malo —le vaciló Suga.

—Lo siento, es que estoy realmente feliz.

—Como siempre, eres un grandullón sensible —rió Noya, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Asahi.

—Es una pena que Kiyoko no haya podido venir —Dijo Daichi, a lo que Tanaka alzó la mirada.

—Está muy ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo. Se está esforzando al máximo, como siempre —dijo, con orgullo.

—Seguro que en el club la echais de menos, en especial Yachi —dijo Suga, antes de beber.

—La verdad es que sí... Pero Yachi y Kiyoko ya no están saliendo juntas —dijo Ennoshita.

Asahi, Daichi y Suga escucharon aquello con sorpresa, ya que no sabían nada.

—¿Desde cuándo...?

—En verano ya no estaban juntas —dijo Tanaka.

Aprovechando que había salido el tema, poco a poco se fueron poniendo al día con lo referente al club, los entrenamientos y todo lo que pasaba.

Se despidieron a media tarde, con la promesa de volver a reunirse todos en el futuro.

—Tenía ganas de quedar con ellos —dijo Suga, sonriendo, mientras tomaba la mano de Daichi.

—Y yo.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano, charlando y alargando el paseo caminando despacio.

De repente, Suga se detuvo, mirando hacia un lado. Daichi dejó de hablar y le miró antes de mirar en la dirección que miraba Suga: la calle que llevaba a su casa. Al pasear sin pensar en la ruta, habían acabado en aquella zona.

—Suga, ¿estás bien?

—Sí... Ha sido raro darme cuenta de dónde estamos.

—No me di cuenta de que veníamos hacia aquí, perdona.

—No, no pasa nada, yo tampoco me di cuenta.

—Podemos ir al parque, si quieres, para seguir paseando lejos de aquí. O volver a casa, si lo prefieres.

—Al parque —dijo Suga, apartando la mirada —podemos parar en una tienda y comprar unos bollos de carne, hace mucho que no los comemos.

Daichi sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de dirigirse los dos a una tienda un par de calles después.

—Espera fuera, traeré bollos de dos sabores y tienes que elegir.

Suga rió y se sentó en un banco de fuera, intentando no mirar hacia el interior para no ver antes de tiempo lo que compraba Daichi.

Justo en ese momento, un coche se detuvo delante de donde Suga se encontraba, y éste no prestó atención hasta que unas palabras le hicieron estremecerse.

—Oh, Koushi, veo que has tenido la osadía de volver por aquí.

Suga se tensó, volteando la cabeza y viendo ahí a su madre, desde el coche, con la ventanilla bajada.

Al momento, Suga se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, tenso.

—Oh, vamos, ¿No vas a saludarme? —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta, con una sonrisa que hacía temblar a Suga.

—No tengo por qué hablar contigo—dijo él, retrocediendo más. Miró a su alrededor, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la poca gente que había en la calle a pesar del buen tiempo.

—Koushi, deberías ser más educado —Suga se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de su madre, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y le miraba directamente —Sigo sin entender cómo has sido tan osado como para irte sin aparecer por casa. Pensábamos que vendrías a por tus cosas, pero te largaste sin decir nada.

—Sabéis que no os quiero en mi vida.

—Eso da igual, eres nuestro —dijo ella, borrando su sonrisa. Suga respiró hondo, intentando silenciar su instinto ante aquella amenaza —y ofendernos de esta manera no es algo que deberías haber hecho.

—Os doy igual, no deberíais ofenderos por que haga lo que sabíais que haría.

—Nos ofendiste desde el momento que te juntaste con ese chico, echando a perder todo el esfuerzo que invertimos en educarte correctamente.

Suga se volteó, con la intención de entrar en la tienda. Tenía que alejarse ya de su madre, cada vez más cerca y más amenazante. Necesitaba tener a más gente alrededor, tener a Daichi al lado...

—Quieto.

No era la primera vez que su madre le daba órdenes. Sus padres abusaban de sus fuertes dinámicas. A pesar de ser dominante, Suga siempre sentía la parálisis que generaban unas órdenes tan intensas. Sus padres lo usaban todo el tiempo para intimidarle.

Pero ahora Suga era un sumiso.

Su cuerpo se detuvo de forma inmediata, pero de un modo distinto a cuando era dominante. Sintió cómo su mente se nublaba ante las hormonas tan intensas de su madre. Sofocantes. Jadeó, viendo todo borroso. Sus ojos se desenfocaban, ya que su mente caía en la zona ante una orden tan fuerte.

Tenía que moverse y avisar a Daichi. No podía permitirse hacer frente él solo a alguien como su madre estando bajo los efectos de su tratamiento. Era imposible.

—No sé por qué me sorprende —Su mente se despertó, y volvió a ver claramente, cuando su madre le sostuvo la barbilla diciendo aquello, mirándole con desprecio —Te has convertido en un sumiso inútil, Koushi. No sabía que podías decepcionarme más todavía.

—Déjame —dijo Suga, asustado.

—Sígueme.

La orden volvió a nublarle la mente, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía solo, avanzando hasta el coche.

—Entra.

No, no quería entrar. Pero su cuerpo se movió, y su mente se nubló más todavía. No veía nada, se sentía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué no le ignoraba? ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz?

—Daichi —pensó, asustado —Daichi, ayúdame...

—Oh, Suga-kun, no sabía que habías vuelto.

La nueva voz le hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos. Se sentía mal, mareado. ¿Quién...?

—No sé quién es, pero ¿podría decirme qué está haciendo dando órdenes a alguien en un lugar público?

—Precisamente, no sabes quién soy. Así que deberías irte.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Déjele irse.

—Koushi, no escuches. Entra.

—¡Suga, vuelve! —gritó la otra voz, y Suga sintió las hormonas de otro dominante alcanzarle. Aún así, las de su madre eran mucho más fuertes.

Se sentó, temblando, y su madre le dio una nueva orden.

—Cae.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar tras el portazo y el silencio que le acompañó. Sintió su cuerpo aislado del mundo, frío y calor insoportables y un pánico indescriptible.

Se le revolvió el estómago, y vómito a ciegas, no muy seguro de en qué posición estaba ni qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Pronto perdió las consciencia, temblando y llorando, asustado, bajo los efectos de la violenta caída provocada por una orden agresiva y directa.

Cuando Daichi salió con un bollo en cada mano, lo primero que vio fue a Saeko Tanaka discutiendo con la madre de Suga. Y Suga no estaba.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —exclamó, corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Daichi-kun! Esta mujer ha metido a Suga en su coche con órdenes.

—¡Como no le sueltes ahora mismo, voy a...!

Al avanzar hacia el coche, sintió la caída de Suga, y todos sus instintos entraron en pánico.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

—Sawamura, si no fuera por ti, mi hijo estaría en el camino correcto. En vez de eso, le has marcado de por vida.

Daichi la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta del coche, a lo que la mujer le detuvo con una orden agresiva.

—¿Sabe que lo que está haciendo es ilegal? —dijo Saeko, acercándose y abriendo la puerta. La caída de Suga les golpeó —dios mío... ¿Se lo ha ordenado? ¿Sabe lo peligroso que es eso?

—Niña, aléjate del coche ahora mismo.

Saeko se mordió un labio, tratando de sobreponerse a aquella orden tan fuerte. Miró a Suga, dentro del coche, y gruñó, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo.

—Es la última vez que le diré que suelte a Sugawara por las buenas —dijo, amenazante. La mujer la ignoró, dirigiéndose a la puerta delantera.

—¡QUIETA!

La orden de Daichi fue tan contundente que hizo detenerse a la madre de Suga. Daichi abrió la puerta del coche y trató de sacar a Suga, a lo que Saeko reaccionó y le ayudó, sacando entre los dos al chico.

—Sawamura Daichi, estoy harta de tu existencia y tu molesta costumbre de entrometerte en los asuntos de esta familia.

Daichi abrazó a Suga con fuerza, tratando de silenciar el instinto agresivo y las ganas de atacar a aquella mujer. Sabía que no podía ganar, y que Suga necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Saeko, por su parte, también se sentía dividida entre la necesidad de dar protección y la necesidad de atacar a la amenaza que suponía aquella mujer.

El instinto de protección siempre ganaba al resto.

Daichi cerró los ojos y se centró en proteger a Suga, liberando sus hormonas con fuerza, tratando de hacerle reaccionar con caricias y un fuerte abrazo.

Nada.

Saeko no abrazaba a Suga porque prefería cederle a Daichi aquello, pero sí que intentaba hacerle reaccionar, acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Aún así, permanecía alerta, atenta a los movimientos de la mujer.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar en ese momento, y Saeko dejó escapar el aliento que llevaba reteniendo largos segundos.

—¡Policía! ¡Quieta donde está!

Dos policías bajaron de un coche patrulla, apuntando a la madre de Suga, que había intentado arrancar el coche en cuanto había escuchado las sirenas.

Alguien se dirigió a los chicos, con rapidez, pero no retiraron a Suga de brazos de Daichi, aunque Saeko se apartase voluntariamente.

—¡No responde! ¡Es grave!

—¡Traed supresores ya!

Daichi abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Suga empapado en sudor frío, empezando a enfriarse. Aquello era malo, mientras el cuerpo estaba caliente, la situación era grave, pero si se empezaba a enfriar, significaba que la situación era de vida o muerte.

Daichi empezó a respirar rápido, nervioso, asustado. Sostuvo la cara de Suga y le besó, ignorando el vómito, sin dejar de abrazarle y mantenerle cerca. No conseguía conectar con él, y eso solo le asustaba más. Notó a los médicos inyectarle algo, y tan solo volvió a besarle, llorando.

—Suga, por favor, vuelve, no le hagas caso a lo que te haya dicho, ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti. Suga, por favor...

Saeko hablaba con un médico, explicando lo ocurrido. Un policía se acercó y también habló con ellos. La chica luchaba por no correr hacia Suga y protegerle, sintiendo la caída más grave que había sentido en su vida.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—El sumiso es Sugawara Koushi... El dominante es Sawamura Daichi.

Un policía se acercó a ellos y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Daichi.

—Daichi-kun ¿Me oyes?

Daichi abrió los ojos, llorando.

—¡Ayudadle! Por favor, no puedo alcanzarle, está muy mal, por favor...

—Daichi, necesito que me hables de las dinámicas de Sugawara.

—¡Ayudadle!

—Los médicos lo están intentando, pero los supresores tienen que hacer efecto todavía.

—¡Ya los toma! ¡No van a servir! Suga es un dominante.

La médica que estaba inyectando una segunda dosis de supresores alzó la cabeza alertada por ese comentario, y fue corriendo a la ambulancia.

—¡Necesita bloqueadores de hormonas!

—¿Qué? —dijo el otro médico —necesita la tercera dosis de supresores.

—Este chico está en tratamiento hormonal, es un dominante. Tenemos que anular los efectos de su tratamiento ya.

Mientras la médica administraba las nuevas sustancias, el médico preparaba un respirador, necesitando para ello separar a Daichi temporalmente de Suga.

Daichi lloraba, ahora gruñendo por no poder besar al chico, incapaz de perder más contacto físico con él.

Los envolvieron en una manta térmica, que ralentizó la bajada de la temperatura corporal de Suga.

Daichi murmuraba entre sollozos, sin alejar a Suga ni un milímetro de su pecho. La médica se mantuvo cerca, ayudando, controlando la temperatura, la oxigenación y la tensión de Suga hasta que, tras media hora sin cambios, suspiró y se sentó en el suelo (hasta el momento había estado de cuclillas) relajando el cuerpo.

—Por fin —jadeó, sonriendo —está fuera de peligro —anunció.

Saeko también se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando con una sonrisa de alivio. Miró a los dos senpais de su hermano y luego volteó a mirar hacia el policía. Se había quedado allí mientras su compañero se llevaba a la mujer en el coche patrulla.

Se levantó y se acercó a los chicos, ya sin sentir la necesidad instintiva de proteger a Suga, pero sí preocupada.

—Gracias —murmuró Daichi, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—No tienes que darlas. Vi lo que estaba pasando y no podía no hacer nada.

—Gracias —repitió Daichi, llorando —Ella le habría dejado morir.

Saeko se estremeció, con mil preguntas en mente, pero no dijo nada. Se fijó en la respiración de Suga, apoyada por la bombona de oxígeno.

—Ahora deberíamos trasladarle al hospital —dijo la médica, con voz suave. Daichi alzó la mirada y asintió. Unos instantes después, cargaba a Suga hasta la ambulancia, recostándole en la camilla —sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero necesitamos que le sueltes. Ahora mismo ya no está bajo los efectos de las hormonas. Es dominante, ya no necesita protección.

Daichi se mordió el en labio inferior, pero aceptó, sentándose al lado de Suga.

—¡Daichi-kun! —fijo Saeko, desde fuera —¡Iré al hospital en moto! ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Aviso a alguien? ¿Os llevo algo?

Daichi miró a la chica, y volvió a llorar, abrumado, incapaz de hablar.

—... Padres... Mis padres —dijo,en un hilo de voz, mientras los médicos permitían a Saeko subir para escucharle —avisa a mis padres...

—¿Puedes escribir su número aquí?

Saeko le puso su móvil en las manos, y Daichi escribió el número de su madre.

—Ropa... Para Suga —dijo Daichi, mirando a la chica, que asintió.

—Me hago cargo —abrazó a Daichi con fuerza, y al separarse apretó sus manos —todo saldrá bien, Suga-kun está fuera de peligro.

La ambulancia se fue y Saeko llamó a los padres de Daichi, explicándole la situación lo mejor posible y pidiéndoles la dirección para poder ir a su casa.

Cuarenta minutos después, los tres llegaban al hospital.

Suga estaba monitorizado, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando a Daichi, que se había quedado dormido de agotamiento a su lado.

—¡Koushi-kun! —exclamó la madre de Daichi, acercándose. Suga le miró, justo cuando Daichi abrió los ojos.

—¿Suga? —se incorporó de golpe, preocupado, y tomó las manos de Suga, mirándole de arriba a abajo —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien ahora. Solo... Muy cansado.

Suga se había recuperado muy rápido para lo grave que había sido la situación.

—Veo que estáis mejor —dijo la médica, entrando —ha sido una suerte que seas un dominante, Sugawara-kun.

Todos la miraron mientras comprobaba las constantes del chico.

—Querría tenerte una noche en observación. Estás fuera de peligro, pero tu cuerpo ha pasado por un shock muy fuerte.

—¿Podré seguir con mi tratamiento después de esto?

—Sí, debes esperar un par de días para retomarlo, pero esto no va a influir negativamente en tu tratamiento.

—¿No es peligroso que tenga caídas así? —preguntó el padre de Daichi.

—No hay posibilidad de que tenga una caída así de forma natural, menos todavía si sus caídas suelen ser distintas. Esta ha sido una caída provocada, por eso digo que ha tenido suerte de ser un dominante. En cuanto conseguimos bloquear el efecto de su tratamiento, la caída se detuvo. De ser un sumiso, no sé qué habría pasado.

Daichi apretó la mano de Suga, y alzó la mirada hacia Saeko, antes de ponerse de pié para inclinarse ante ella.

—Saeko-san, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó la chica, tocándole los hombros para que se irguiera —Me alegro de haber pasado por allí en el momento adecuado. Llamé ala policía nada más ver la situación, y traté de retenerles allí.

Se hizo el silencio por un instante, y Saeko volvió a hablar, dubitativa.

—¿Quién era la mujer?

—Mi madre.

Suga sonrió a Saeko, que no pudo borrar de su mente en todo el día la voz y expresión con la que el chico había respondido.

—Ryu... ¿Puedes bajar? —dijo, al llegar a casa. Tanaka se asomó a las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que debo contarte lo que ha pasado hoy.

Tanaka escuchó con atención, en el sofá, sorprendido por todo lo que le contaba su hermana, y maldiciendo por haber estado minutos antes con sus senpais.

Todos los miembros de tercero y segundo del Karasuno se enteraron al día siguiente, lunes, del suceso a través de Tanaka. Todos escribieron a sus senpais preocupados, deseándoles ánimo y ofreciéndoles ayuda.

—¿Sabéis qué pasará con la madre de Sugawara? —preguntó el profesor Takeda más tarde a Tanaka, junto al entrenador Ukai.

—No... Sé que hay una denuncia, y que los padres de Daichi les apoyan, pero aún no se sabe cómo evolucionará todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Daichi a Suga, en el tren.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. Solo necesito tenerte cerca. Estoy más preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien...

—No, no lo estás —dijo Suga, tomando la mano de Daicho, que dejó de temblar con ese gesto.

—Se me pasará. De verdad. Ahora solo quiero cuidarte.

—Daichi...

—Por favor... No quiero pensar en ello. 

—Tendremos que hablar de ello en algún momento.

—Dame tiempo. Por favor —Daichi le abrazó y cerró los ojos —estás aquí, y solo quiero pensar en eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, me ha dolido tanto poner a Daichi y Suga en esta situación T.T
> 
> Espero no haber echado a nadie atrás por el aviso del principio, pero pensé que podía ser necesario, ya que aunque personalmente no considero muy fuerte lo que he escrito, no quiero que alguien a quien le pueda afectar le pille por sorpresa :
> 
> Últimamente leo muchos webtoon, y me he acostubrado a leer avisos antes de capítulos de contenido explícito o violento, y creo que son avisos que no sobran :3
> 
> ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí en España las medidas del coronavirus se han endurecido y todo es un poco... Sombrío. Pero escribir y dibujar me distrae, así que no dudéis en comentar vuestras impresiones y compartir vuestras opiniones, me haréis muy feliz!!!
> 
> Un saludo a todo el mundo y espero que estéis lo mejor posible.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


	24. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los nacionales, el cambio de curso y los sentimientos y experiencias de todos provocan cambios que pueden ser más o menos importantes. Pero para todos, se acerca una época de cambios vitales.

-Tiene que ser horrible -dijo Hinata, tumbado en cama. Kageyama estaba sentado al lado, ambos estaban descansando de la práctica, en casa de Hinata.

-Probablemente, Daichi-senpai tardará en recuperarse. Es horrible no poder alcanzar a un sumiso cuando está cayendo.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Sí, mi instinto me transmitía una desesperación casi inaguantable. Y tú estabas cayendo, pero Tsukishima en seguida consiguió ayudarte. No quiero imaginarme cómo sería si estuvieras en peligro de muerte.

-Pero nuestros senpais son fuertes, seguro que pronto se recuperan -dijo Hinata, incorporándose.

-Seguro que sí.

Faltaba cada vez menos para el torneo de primavera, y ambos se morían por que llegase el momento de volver a Tokio y jugar con todos los equipos maravillosos que conocían.

Aunque en ese momento, en Tokio, había dos parejas que habían decidido no esperar a las nacionales para verse.

En el piso de Kuroo, tanto él y Kenma como Akaashi y Bokuto despertaban después de una larga siesta.

Los cuatro estaban ligeros de ropa y enredados entre ellos en los futones iluminados por la luz de la tarde. Akaashi se abrazaba a Kenma, que a su vez reposaba su cabeza en Bokuto. Kuroo se despertaba abrazado a Akaashi, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Kenma.

-Mmmm... Es más tarde de lo que pensaba... -dijo, viendo el reloj. 

-Kuroo, sigue durmiendo... -dijo Kenma, acurrucándose más entre los otros dos.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a una clase -dijo, levantándose. Akaashi abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir el calor del chico en la espalda.

-¿Tienes clase ahora?

-Me las cambiaron para la tarde. 

-Pued ahora Kenma es todo nuestro -dijo Akaashi, sonriendo y abrazándose más al chico, que ronroneó en respuesta.

-Bueno, pero que no se olvide de estudiar.

-Kuroo... Puedes irte -dijo Kenma molesto.

-Tranquilo, luego estudiamos juntos -susurró Akaashi.

Bokuto entonces se giró para abrazar a Kenma también, y besó su mejilla todavía medio dormido.

-Me voy -dijo Kuroo, ya vestido y con su bandolera a hombros -Y Bokuto... No llegues tarde al entrenamiento.

Cuando Kuroo se fue, sin obtener respuesta, Bokuto abrió los ojos e infló las mejillas, abrazándose a Kenma.

-¿Cómo se acuerda de todo lo que tenemos que hacer? 

-Kuroo es así -dijo Kenma, cerrando un ojo por estar contra el pecho del otro, que le apretaba contra sí -Siempre ha sido muy responsable aunque no lo parezca. Bokuto ¿puedes aflojar un poco?

Akaashi sonrió al ver a Kenma respirar hondo al ser liberado por Bokuto, y se estiró, ronroneando, y quedándose sentado en los futones.

Solamente tenía los calzoncillos puestos.

-Deberíamos empezar con las tareas si queremos adelantar el trabajo suficiente para que no nos moleste con los nacionales -dijo, mirando a los otros dos.

-Mmm... Pero yo quiero quedarme con vosotros -murmuró Bokuto.

-Bokuto, tú tienes que ir a entrenar dentro de poco, deberías prepararte y darte una ducha -dijo Akaashi, suspirando.

-Solo si vienes conmigo a la ducha.

Kenma rió, incorporándose, y miró a Akaashi, que tenía una expresión entre ruborizada y seria.

-Puedes ir solo.

-Pero si vienes conmigo es más entretenido.

-Qué remedio me queda.

Kenma les miró salir del cuarto en dirección al baño, y se volvió a tumbar, mirando el móvil.

Después de la conversación que él y Kuroo habían tenido con Hinata meses atrás, habían vuelto a hablar de forma normal, aunque no a verse fuera de partidos. 

Durante un tiempo, había estado bastante nervioso, sintiéndose culpable de no haber notado que Hinata podía tener dudas. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, y tras hablar con él, aquella culpabilidad se había ido diluyendo.

Se sacó un selfie entre las sábanas, en respuesta a la dinámica fotografía de Hinata con su hermana paseando.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, estirándose y abrazándose a la almohada de Kuroo, que olía a él.

Eso, y los sonidos que salían del baño, le hicieron sonrojarse, acurrucándose.

Akaashi y Bokuto se lo estaban pasando bien en el baño, y Kenma daba gracias de que ninguno fuese dominante, ya que sabía que estaría sufriendo las consecuencias del juego que la pareja se traía entre manos de forma descuidada.

-Kenma, arriba -dijo Akaashi, arrodillado a su lado, con el pelo goteando y una toalla a los hombros, secándose con ella. Kenma gruñó y Akaashi le besó la mejilla -Arriba, tenemos que estudiar.

-Mmm... Te odio.

-Me adoras. Y ahora, arriba. Levántate, tenemod que acabar antes de que Bokuto vuelva echo un remolino y ya no nos permita continuar.

Kenma asintió, estirándose, y se levantó.

Permanecieron dos horas estudiando, y la verdad es que ambos, una vez concentrado, eran buenos estudiantes.

-Mañama vuelven los compañeros de Kuroo -dijo Kenma, estirándose -tenemos que recoger.

-Es cierto. Ha estado bien poder estar los cuatro juntos.

-El año que viene podríamos intentar que fuera todo el año.

Akaashi sonrió y se acercó a Kenma, le sostuvo la barbilla y le besó suavemente.

-A veces dices cosas preciosas sin darte cuenta.

-Y tú te aprovechas de tu cara bonita -dijo Kenma, devolviéndole el beso -no es justo que me pidas cosas siendo tan guapo. 

-Oh, debería pedirte más cosas...

Kenma rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Akaashi y sonrió antes de besarle profundamente.

-Vamos a la cama -susurró Kenma.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de parar de estudiar, ¿Eh? -rió Akaashi antes de levantarse.

-No te ofendas, pero Bokuto tiene demasiada energía y a veces... me agota.

-Es normal, todos pensamos que Bokuto tiene demasiada energía. 

-Pero le quiero igual -se apresuró a decir Kenma, sonrojado -quiero decir, no es algo malo, yo tengo menos energía y siempre estoy cansado, y es admirable que él sea así, no lo he dicho como algo malo...

-Lo sé -dijo Akaashi, besando al chico -no tienes que explicar nada.

Ese año, todos volvieron a reunirse en el torneo de primavera, en Tokyo. No todos los equipos se enfrentaron entre sí, pero todos los jugadores que se conocían, aprovecharon aquellos días para verse, charlar y ponerse al día.

Durante la primera noche, Atsumu y Kageyama se vieron sin saber muy bien qué hacer: terminaron hablando largo y tendido de volleyball, hasta que Hinata llamó por teléfono a Kageyama para pedirle un intercambio.

-¿Es urgente? Si Tsukishima o Noya-senpai están cerca deberías decírselo, tardaré un poco.

Atsumu se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo mientras escuchaba la conversación sin querer.

-Prefiero... Hacer el intercambio contigo, Kageyama -dijo Hinata, con una voz que hizo que Atsumu alzase la mirada hacia Kageyama, que se sonrojó ante aquello.

-Voy enseguida, estúpido.

-¿Te pide intercambios?

-Ya te lo expliqué... Tiene caídas cada poco, y...

-Y te prefiere a ti.

Kageyama suspiró y se sonrojó.

-Es que Noya-senpai seguramente ya esté dormido, y Tsukishima... No sé, aunque no quiera, seguramente le ayudaría sin dudar si su caída fuera seria.

-Entonces solo quedas tú.

-En realidad... No.

Y es que Kageyama sabía que no tenía que ser él. Hinata sonaba bastante tranquilo, lo que indicaba que no estaba sufriendo una caída grave, y por lo tanto, cualquiera podía ayudarle.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, y se despidió de Atsumu.

Cuando llegó al hotel, descubrió en el salón a Tsukishima y Yachi abrazados a Yamaguchi, dormidos. Estuvo tentado a pasar de largo, pero se acercó, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza al dominante, antes de subir las escaleras.

Tsukishima despertó con el toque y suspiró al ver a Yamaguchi y Yachi a sus brazos. Ronroneó, sintiendo el intercambio con Yamaguchi, que se abrazaba a él mientras entrelazaba una mano con Yachi.

-Deberías volver -susurró, consciente de que era tarde y no debía hablar alto.

Yachi abrió los ojos primero, y Tsukishima le revolvió suavemente el pelo cuando ella alzó la mirada aún medio dormida. 

La chica ya no reaccionaba con timidez o inseguridad a su alrededor. Ya quedaban lejos los días de primero en que reaccionaba asustándose. 

Yachi ya no solo era amiga de Kageyama y Hinata. Ya había aprendido a relacionarse con los chicos sin problemas, y gracias a Yamaguchi, más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Sonrió ante el gesto suave de Tsukishima, consciente de que el chico era mucho más amable y considerado de lo que solía expresar. 

-Mmm... Hola... -susurró Yamaguchi, abriendo los ojos despacio. Ambos le miraron sonriendo.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó el más alto.

Yamaguchi había estado muy ocupado en las últimas semanas, y ese día habían decidido hacer un intercambio por sugerencia de Yachi. Si Kageyama y Hinata solían hacerlo para prevenir caídas en partidos ¿no deberían hacerlo ellos también?

-Sí, muchas gracias. Creo que ha sido buena idea -dijo Yamaguchi ligeramente sonrojado al sentir la mano entrelazada con la de Yachi -deberíamos ir a dormir ¿No?

Los tres se levantaron, y Yachi fue a su cuarto separado, con la nueva manager de primero, ya dormida por los nervios. Suspiró, sonrojada. 

¿Por qué había sido tan consciente de la mano de Yamaguchi todo el tiempo? Eran amigos, y estaban acostumbrados a abrazarse, darse las manos y todo tipo de cercanía física amistosa. Pero esa vez no. ¿Por qué se había quedado abrazada a él si el intercambio lo hacía Tsukishima? 

Suspiró y se metió en el futón intentando dormir.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi entraron en el cuarto viendo a todos dormidos ya. Bueno, salvo Hinata y Kageyama, que no estaban.

Una vez tumbado, el más alto pensó en cómo sus amigos se habían dormido sobre su pecho. Yamaguchi por el intercambio, y Yachi... Estaba claro que le gustaba Yamaguchi, pero no sería él el que se metería en eso.

Aún así, se sentía cómodo en medio de esos dos idiotas indecisos.

Mientras tanto, en el futón del salón del segundo piso del hotel, Hinata se abrazaba a Kageyama ronroneando, en la zona. 

-¿Sabes? Podrías haber avisado a cualquiera -dijo Kageyama, acariciándole la espalda.

-Mmmm... -Hinata emitió una leve protesta negando con la cabeza, apretando el abrazo. Kageyama suspiró, apartando la mirada. 

-Eres un caprichoso.

La suave risa de Hinata desde su estado le hizo cerrar los ojos. La verdad es que él adoraba esos intercambios, aquella conexión que, desde que los besos y mordiscos habían acabado, se había vuelto más especial. Sentía que solamente él conocía al Hinata actual. Se sentía privilegiado por poder tener esos intercambios tan habituales con él.

Se sentía tan conectado a Hinata que a veces pensaba que podrían llegar a tener esa sensación incluso en la cancha. 

Aunque su conexión en los partidos no era menos especial que aquella.

De repente, su teléfono brilló, y leyó un mensaje de Atsumu, sonriendo al verlo.

El gemelo le daba las buenas noches y le retaba a ser al día siguiente ganadores de sus respectivos partidos.

Kageyama respondió, y mientras lo hacía, Hinata sintió el cambio en su respiración, en sus latidos, y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver su cara iluminada por la pantalla del móvil.

Parecía emocionado.

Y, desde el intercambio, podía sentir que lo estaba.

-¿Es Atsumu?

Kageyama se sobresaltó al escuchar a Hinata. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para suspirar justo después, escuchando reír al más bajo.

-Podrías avisar de que querías volver, idiota.

-Deberías haberte dado cuenta ¿o es que estabas muy distraído mirando el teléfono?

-Tonto.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó. Ambos fueron al cuarto común discutiendo en voz baja: Hinata intentaba sonsacarle algo a Kageyama sobre Atsumu y Kageyama le decía que le dejase.

Al día siguiente, tras los partidos, Bokuto abrazó a Hinata con fuerza al saludarle, y Hinata, cansado por los dos partidos ganados ese día, tan solo se dejó, sonriendo feliz de verle. Aunque mientras Bokuto hablaba, se acercó a abrazar a Kenma y Kuroo en un gesto cálido. 

-Lo has hecho bien, pequeñín -dijo Kuroo, riendo.

-Os dije que había mejorado.

-Deberías ir a descansar, Shoyo -dijo Kenma, con voz calmada, también cansado por sus partidos -mañana no será fácil.

-Pienso ganarte -dijo el pelinaranja, ante la sonrisa de todos.

-No cantes victoria ante nuestro cerebro -dijo Kuroo, apoyándose en Kenma.

-Kuroo, deja de decir esas cosas vergonzosas, ya no estás en el equipo.

-Oh, vamos, pertenezco al alma del Nekoma.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Hinata! -exclamó Bokuto, abrazando a Akaashi, que se despedía con la mano. 

Hinata se despidió de ellos y corrió hacia donde estaba el equipo, viendo a Kageyama junto a un pasillo.

Se acercó al trote, ya con más energía, y solo ralentizó la marcha al ver a la persona que acompañaba a Kageyama.

-¡Shoyo-kun! Pensaba que no tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-Hinata, ¿hay que irse ya?

Hinata se quedó parado a dos metros de ellos, mirando al gemelo en silencio.

-No... No hay que irse. Tenemos tiempo libre, ya está... Todo recogido.

-¿Hinata?

-Kageyama, creo que ya entiendo algo.

-Shoyo-kun, ¿estás bien? -dijo Atsumu, acercándose con una expresión que trataba de enmascarar su deseo.

-Atsumu... Va a sonar muy raro lo que voy a decir, pero... ¿te atraigo?

Kageyama abrió la boca sorprendido, al tiempo que Atsumu rió, divertido.

-Tobio-kun tiene razón, eres muy interesante. 

-¡Contesta! -dijo Hinata, acercándose a él y mirándole fijamente, expectante. Los dos dominantes se estremecieron, y Kageyama se acercó a él instintivamente, de forma protectora.

-Me atraes, y yo te atraigo a ti si no me equivoco ¿Mm?

Hinata sonrió y miró a Kageyama antes de asentir.

-¡Sería muy divertido ver qué pasa si decidimos divertirnos los tres juntos! ¿No creéis?

Kageyama tosió avergonzado, y Atsumu se quedó boquiabierto, sonrojado.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo Kageyama riendo -pensabas que le habías avergonzado tú, pero ha sido él quien te ha dejado sin palabras.

Atsumu se llevó una mano a la cara, sonriendo y tapándose los ojos. Hinata había dicho aquello con una mirada tan inocente e ilusionada, que el gemelo no estaba seguro de si sabía lo que significaba aquello.

-Con divertirnos, te refieres a...

-Bueno... -Hinata bajó en un poco la mirada, frotándose la nuca y torciendo los labios en un pucherito, algo sonrojado -ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Atsumu miró a Kegayama, que asintió tapándose los ojos, sonrojado.

-Me atraes mucho. Y mis instintos me gritan que me sometas y... Sé que Kageyama y tú os gustáis, y...

-¿Esta noche en mi cuarto? -dijo el gemelo, sonriendo.

-Mejor antes de cenar -dijo Hinata -mañana tenemos que darlo todo en los partidos.

Sonriendo, se fue al trote para alcanzar al resto del equipo, y Atsumu y Kageyama se miraron.

-Te dije que era incontrolable.

-Eso lo veré en persona en una hora -dijo Atsumu, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kageyama rodó los ojos y se despidió antes de volver con el Karasuno.

Estaba algo emocionado y preocupado a la vez.

-Hinata... ¿Podemos hablar? -le dijo una vez en el hotel. Fueron hasta su rincón en el segundo piso -¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho a Atsumu?

-¡Sí! Al verle lo vi tan claro... Fue como... Como que todos mis instintos se ven atraídos por él, y... Después de lo ocurrido con sus hormonas la última vez... Quiero divertirme con él. Me gusta.

-Apenas le conoces.

-¡Lo sé! Pero... Pero estarás tú, y tú sí le conoces y sabes cómo es... Solo quiero saber cómo son nuestras dinámicas juntos.

-¿Y por qué quieres que esté allí? ¿Para vigilar? ¿Para cuidarte? -dijo Kageyama, dolido -¿Quieres que vaya a ver cómo es y poder ayudarte si algo sale mal?

Hinata se quedó en silencio, negando con la cabeza.

-Te quiero a ti... Como antes.

Se hizo el silencio, y los dos se quedaron quietos, sonrojados. 

-¿Estás seguro? -Hinata asintió.

-Llevo tiempo queriéndolo, pero... No quiero convertirlo en un hábito, una inercia... Por eso, si lo hacemos así... Será algo puntual y especial ¿no crees?

Al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que a la hora acordada, estaban subiendo el ascensor con Atsumu, llendo a su habitación individual, en un hotel más caro que el que su escuela podía permitirse.

-Vale... Necesitamos palabra de seguridad -dijo Atsumu, tras darle a cada uno una botella de agua. En realidad, estaba algo nervioso.

-Kageyama y yo ya la tenemos, pero tú y yo podemos establecer una ahora.

-Y Kageyama y yo también. No como una palabra de seguridad instintiva, no va a funcionar así. Pero puede que nuestras dinámicas se interpongan en la del otro en algún momento, o alguno se sienta incómodo... Los dominantes también tenemos derecho a decir la palabra de seguridad si la necesitamos.

-Nunca lo había pensado así... -dijo Kageyama, pensando.

-¡Arroz! -dijo Hinata -Mi palabra de seguridad contigo, Atsumu. "Arroz"

-Me encata-dijo él, emocionado, antes de mirar a Kageyama -¿Te parece bien "santurrón"?

Kageyama sonrió, para sorpresa de Hinata.

-Es perfecto -dijo simplemente, antes de notar el beso de Atsumu en sus labios.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver a Kageyama siendo besado por alguien más que él, y se acercó, dubitativo, antes de besar la mejilla de su colocador y robárselo a Atsumu, que sonrió, manteniéndose cerca, observando.

Kageyama y Hinata se besaban como si fuera algo perfecto.

Pero él no buscaba perfección en ese momento, y se acercó a los labios de Hinata, besando su cuello, su barbilla... Y finalmente sus labios.

Fue diferente de lo que ambos esperaban. No hubo una conexión especial, ni nada que encajara al besarse. Solo el placer de hacerlo.

Y ese placer fue suficiente para seguir besándose entre los tres, poco a poco, hasta que los dominantes notaron cómo Hinata empezaba a liberar hormonas de forma demandante.

-Shoyo, ¿quieres que te diga qué hacer? -preguntó Atsumu, ronroneando a su oído.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro? 

-¡Sí!

-Creo deberías ser más específico, ¿No crees, Kageyama?

-Pídelo, Hinata -le susurró, alzando su barbilla.

-Sometedme, por favor.

Ambos dominantes gruñeron, y Atsumu no perdió la oportunidad de dar la primera orden.

-De rodillas.

Hinata gimió al escucharlo, cediendo y jadeando una vez en el suelo. 

Las dinámicas de Atsumu eran especialmente fuertes, intensas y placenteras de cumplir. Se relamió, jadeando con la mirada borrosa por la zona que empezaba a envolverle.

Kageyama, en cambio, se dio cuenta de que la orden de Atsumu había estado muy por debajo de lo que había hecho con él. ¿Por qué? Con él no lo había hecho.

Sintió a Hinata entrar en la zona y le miró, a lo que tragó saliva, excitado.

El chico parecía tan deseoso con aquella orden, tan... Sumergido y sumiso, tan hambriento...

Atsumu se había contenido porque Hinata era un sumiso. 

Kageyama se agachó a besar a Hinata con Hambre, y el chico respondió deseoso. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata fue a abrazarlo, le detuvo entre gruñidos.

-Quieto.

Hinata dejó caer los brazos, totalmente a merced de los dos dominantes, cegado y por completo en la zona. Solo estaban Atsumu, Kageyama y la posibilidad de complacerles para sentir más placer.

Sintió una caricia en el pelo, y ronroneó en respuesta. A continuación escuchó otra palabra.

-Aquí.

Se estremeció, llevando las manos al suelo para no caer, y empezó a temblar, sin entender la orden tan intensa que acababa de escuchar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kageyama a su lado, sonrojado, de rodilla, gruñendo y mirando a Atsumu, que se bajó el pantalón, dejando ver su erección bajo los calzoncillos. ¿Por qué Kageyama estaba...?

-Aquí -repitió, esta vez con tanta fuerza que Hinata dejó de pensar y supo al momento qué hacer con su boca, gimiendo al cumplir la orden.

Kageyama alzó la mirada, gruñendo, y Atsumu acarició los cabellos de Hinata, conduciendo de paso su cabeza en un vaivén que Kageyama no podía si no envidiar y desear a la vez. 

Las órdenes de Atsumu hacia él eran... Mucho más fuertes que las que conocía, y desde luego más fuertes que las que usaba en Hinata. Se había arrodillado ante él sin un segundo para resistirse. Pero su dominante interior protestaba, gruñendo.

Le encantaba esa sensación.

Se acercó a Hinata, separándole de la erección de Atsumu con un beso profundo y deseoso, antes de que Atsumu posara una mano en su cabeza y la dirigiera al lugar que Hinata tan dedicadamente había trabajado.

Kageyama no lo pensó y abrió la boca, dejándose llevar. Hinata entreabrió los ojos, desatendido, y se excitó más al ver a Kageyama hacer aquello.

Las órdenes se sucedieron, entre órdenes simples de paralización a Hinata, hasta que Atsumu dio la orden que Hinata nunca había escuchado.

-Muéstrate.

Algo hizo mala conexión con aquella orden, ya que al colocarse Hinata en aquella posición tan vulnerable, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Kageyama estaba muy excitado viendo a Hinata haciendo aquello que nunca le había visto hacer, pero cuando Atsumu llevó sus dedos al sitio que ni siquiera él había tocado, gruñó, apartándole.

-Hey, Tobio-kun, ¿estás enfadado?

-Déjale -ordenó Kageyama, con fuerza. Hinata dejó su posición, afectado por esa orden, y gimió al sentir la protección que las hormonas de Kageyama empezaban a emitir.

Atsumu rió, estremeciéndose, y gimió antes de atacar el cuello de Kageyama y marcarlo.

-Más, Tobio-kun -jadeó el gemelo, que gimió cuando Kageyama le ordenó que se arrodillase.

Hinata abrió los ojos, notando aquella lucha entre dominantes, y vio a Kageyama sujetando las muñecas de Atsumu contra el suelo, besándole, con las piernas entrelazadas, estimulando sus erecciones.

Gimió al ver aquello, y ambos chicos le miraron, sonriendo, antes de ir los dos a por él: Atsumu para hacerse cargo de su erección con su boca, y Kageyama para besarle de una forma que llevó a Hinata a perderse totalmente en la zona, enchido de placer.

Cuando despertó, fue por los gruñidos. Kageyama sujetaba a Atsumu de las manos contra la pared, gruñendo, enseñando los dientes de forma amenazadora. Atsumu gruñía pero riendo.

-Le está gustando, hace todo lo que le digo y no usa la palabra de seguridad.

-¡No puede! Está muy sumergido, no es consciente de nada y solo puede obedecer.

-Tobio, estás tan sexy cuando te enfadas.

-No quiero enfadarme, pero debes parar con Hinata. Ya ha sido suficiente.

-Entre tú y yo no lo ha sido. Abajo.

Kageyama se quedó paralizado por la órden, cosa que Atsumu aprovechó para separarse antes de que Hinata hablase.

-Arroz -la palabra salió de la boca de Hinata con una serenidad impropia de la situación, sentado en la cama y los ojos clavados en el gemelo.

Atsumu perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, calmándose y cayendo de rodillas al escuchar la palabra de seguridad. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que la respiración de los tres se volviera a escuchar.

-Lo siento... -susurró Atsumu, alzando la mirada.

Hinata suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y dejándose caer en cama. Acababa de detener a Atsumu, descontrolado, y se sentía extraño. Acababa de cortar de cuajo un intercambio, y eso nunca era agradable, pero la conexión con Kageyama seguía ahí, y aún estaba algo ido.

Kageyama miró al dominante en el suelo y se acercó a él, agachándose.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, Tobio-kun -susurró Atsumu, abrazándose a él -estaba... Confundido. Las órdenes entre nosotros me empezaron a volver más... 

-Violento -dijo Kageyama, asintiendo -tenía que haber usado la palabra de seguridad -añadió.

-No creo que hubiese funcionado...

-Tendría que haberlo intentado. ¿Estás bien?

Atsumu asintió, separándose, y Kageyama se levantó para acercarse a Hinata, que estaba tumbado y respiraba despacio.

-Ey, Tontoyama -dijo, sonriendo, aunque algo nervioso -parece que te ha tocado dar todos los cuidados, ¿eh?

Kageyama respiró hondo y sonrió, poniéndole la manta encima, y le susurró que esperase un poco.

-Atsumu, ¿puedes levantarte?

El gemelo temblaba ligeramente, pero asintió, tomando la mano de Kageyama para levantarse. El colocador del Karasuno le acompañó a la cama para ayudarle a tumbarse, y también le tapó con la manta.

-Tsumu-chaaaan -canturreó Hinata, girándose a abrazarle, ronroneando. Atsumu sonrió y Kageyama se sentó al lado, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Hinata, estás muy ido -dijo, con cariño, acariciándole el pelo.

Hinata se volteó, sin soltar a Atsumu, y sonrió a Kageyama, invitándole a tumbarse a su lado.

-Tenemos que acabar el intercambio e irnos, Hinata -dijo, besándole la frente.

Hinata cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, y asintió tras un momento, dejando de ronronear.

Kageyama sonrió, murmurando un "muy bien" antes de vestirse.

-Lo haces muy bien -dijo Atsumu, acurrucado, observando a Kageyama, cuando Hinata también se levantó para vestirse.

-Estoy acostumbrado a cuidar a este tonto -dijo Kageyama, ya vestido.

-Antes entraba en pánico -dijo Hinata, adormilado -Le ponía nervioso dar cuidados posteriores... Aunque lo hacía bien.

-Ten, te va a hacer más falta de la que pensabas -dijo Kageyama, dándole a Atsumu su botella de agua -avísame si pasa cualquier cosa, y descansa.

Atsumu se acurrucó tras beber.

-Mañana os ganaré -dijo.

-Ganaremos nosotros -dijo Kageyama, y el gemelo se quedó dormido.

Kageyama no soltó la mano de Hinata en ningún momento de camino a su hotel. No era tan tarde, todavía podían ir a cenar sin prisa.

-Lo has hecho bien -dijo Kageyama, acariciando la cabeza del otro chico.

-Tú lo has hecho bien, Tontoyama.

-Gracias por decir la palabra de seguridad. 

-¿Por qué estabas enfadado con Atsumu?

Kageyama no dijo nada, y Hinata infló las mejillas, dejando de andar. Estaban en mitad de la calle.

-Vamos, tenemos que cenar -dijo Kageyama.

-No, dime qué pasó.

-Hinata...

-Kageyama, te conozco, no te enfadarías de esa forma si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Atsumu se estaba comportando de forma muy... Impulsiva.

Hinata tomó la otra mano de Kageyama, parado delante de él, mirándole.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Nunca he hecho intercambios como estos con otro sumiso, pero... Sería lo mismo. No quiero hacer nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, en especial tras lo que pasó con los mordiscos.

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco lo querría de otra forma.

Kageyama suspiró.

-Estabas muy sumergido -Hinata asintió -y Atsumu te ordenó... Que... Te mostraras.

-Recuerdo eso.

-No... Lo hizo más de una vez.

Hinata frunció el ceño, pensando. No, no recordaba más de una vez aquella orden. 

-Estabas muy sumergido, y no reaccionabas tú, solo tu cuerpo, y cuando Atsumu te... Tocó... Ahí...

Hinata se dio cuenta de que la voz de Kageyama se había ido vuelto más temblorosa y débil, y le abrazó.

-Gracias. 

Kageyama abrazó de vuelta a Hinata, cerrando los ojos. 

-Atsumu no lo hizo con mala intención, jugar con órdenes de esa forma simplemente es peligroso... Yo también estaba más alterado de lo normal...

Cuando se calmaron, volvieron a su hotel a cenar, con todos los compañeros. Pero, aunque el resto del torneo transcurrió de forma normal, cuando volvieron a casa, algo había cambiado para todos.

Los miembros de tercero pronto se marcharían. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita y los demás acudían a sus últimos entrenamientos en el Karasuno, mientras que todos los miembros de segundo pronto serían los más veteranos del equipo.

Aquellas semanas estuvieron llenas de cambios.

Tsukishima, por ejemplo, presenció sin querer la confesión de Yamaguchi a Yachi un día al acabar el entrenamiento. Ya todos se habían ido y ellos tardaban más de lo habitual, así que había ido al gimnasio a ver qué ocurría, ya que Yachi era la encargada de cerrar el gimnasio ese día.

Se asomó, pero antes de decir nada, retrocedió dos pasos.

—Me gustas, Yachi. Y me gustaría que saliéramos juntos.

—También me gustas, Yamaguchi —respondió ella, emocionada.

—Por fin se han decidido —murmuró Tsukishima antes de alejarse, perdiéndose así el resto de la conversación. 

Y es que Yachi y Yamaguchi estaban hablando de él, pero eso no lo sabría hasta unas semanas más tarde, ya comenzado el nuevo curso.

Kageyama y Hinata, desde el intercambio con Atsumu, habían hecho solamente los intercambios imprescindibles, pidiéndole Hinata intercambios a los demás cuando tenía caídas.

Y Kageyama había seguido hablando con el gemelo, ahora de una forma diferente. Atsumi ya no le hablaba de aquel modo juguetón que tanto le caracterizaba. No, le hablaba de manera más dulce. Y es que el gemelo había visto cómo era de verdad Kageyama en un intercambio. Cómo era atento, cómo intentaba mantenerse controlado. Cómo se preocupaba por Hinata. Cómo se había preocupado por él.

Atsumu no estaba seguro, pero juraría que se había quedado prendado de Kageyama.

La semana anterior a empezar el nuevo curso, de vacaciones todavía, Hinata invitó a Kageyama a dar un paseo, algo que Kageyama aceptó sin problema, guardando el balón en su mochila. Eran días calurosos, y seguramente jugasen en el parque.

Lo que no esperaba, era que Hinata le diera la mano y le abrazara al llegar a su punto habitual del parque. No se esperaba el ronroneo ni la mirada.

—¿Está todo bien?

Hinata asintió, y decidió separarse y agarrar el balón.

—¿Jugamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa

Kageyama nunca respondería que no a eso.

La tarde fue pasando entre pases y pases, remates y carreras para recoger el balón colina abajo. Las risas de Hinata llenaban los oídos de Kageyama, y por eso cuando el chico se quedó callado, mirando el balón, le miró preocupado.

—Kageyama —dijo Hinata, sin levantar la mirada del balón —me gustas mucho.

El colocador, durante un instante, se preguntó si había escuchado bien, pero Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y eso le sirvió de respuesta.

—Tú también a mí —dijo, sin moverse del sitio.

Tras unos segundos, Hinata le pasó el balón, y sin decir nada, siguieron jugando.

—¡Tienes que mejorar mucho todavía en tis recepciones, idiota!

No volvieron a hablar de aquella confesión, pero sí que volvieron a hacer intercambios diarios.

Sin embargo, sus intercambios estaban llenos de calma, como queriendo alejarse del frenetismo e impulsividad que habían reinado hasta ese momento en todas sus relaciones.

Bien pensado, el cambio era mínimo. Seguían quedando para entrenar, compitiendo por todo y discutiendo varias veces al día. 

Pero ahora los besos eran distintos. Sabían mejor y no hacía falta hacer intercambios para besarse.

Podían hacerlo cuando quisieran sin empezar a pensar más de lo necesario. Se gustaban ¿no? Pues eso era suficiente.

Un día, mientras veían un documental de volleyball en el cuarto de Kageyama, Hinata se abrazó a él.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?

—Tus reflejos. Y tu velocidad. Aunque si fuera tan bajito como tú estoy seguro de que aprovecharía mejor esa resistencia que tienes.

—¡Tonto! Eso es fácil decirlo porque eres alto.

—¿Y a ti qué te gusta de mí?

—¡Tu altura! Y tienes mucha fuerza, ojalá pudiera hacer un saque de esos tuyos... 

—Podrías hacerlo si practicaras.

—Tonto.

Kageyama sonrió, y acarició el pelo de Hinata lentamente.

—Me gusta lo espenjoso que es tu pelo —dijo, sin pensar.

Hinata alzó la mirada, sonrojado, y sonrió.

—¿En serio? —el otro no dijo nada, y Hinata continuó —a mí me gustan tus ojos.

Se besaron despacio, saboreando el momento, y Hinata empezó a ronronear al sentir las caricias en su pelo.

—¿Estás...?

—Mmm... Me gusta mucho besarte, y estoy tan cómodo...

—¿Quieres que nos tumbemos en cama? 

Hinata asintió, empezando a entrar en la zona, y Kageyama suspiró, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Mmm... Me gustaría hacerlo contigo, Tontoyam —murmuró Hinata —Pero sin dinámicas de por medio. Quiero acordarme de todo todo...

—Idiota —dijo Kageyama, abrazándole para que no viera su mirada avergonzada.

—¡Voy a ser la primera vez de TontoYama! —canturreó Hinata, antes de sumergerse por completo en la zona, abrazado al otro chico como un koala.

—Y yo la tuya, tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Qué tal estáis? Me disculpo por no publicar la semana pasada y hacerlo sin avisar. Estoy pasando una racha con algunos problemas de ansiedad debido principalmente a la circunstancia histórica que estamos viviendo, y no he sido capaz de terminar el capítulo a tiempo para la semana pasada. Así que decidí saltarme una publicación, y el resultado es este capítulo más largo de lo normal.
> 
> Os diría que no os acostumbréis a esta extensión, pero ¿Preferiríais capítulos así de largos cada dos semanas o la extensión habitual semanalmente? Tengo curiosidad.
> 
> Hay cosas que no me gustan del capítulo, y a la vez cosas con las que estoymuy feliz y satisfecha. Me encantaría escucharvuestras impresiones y saber qué os ha gustado más!!!
> 
> Un saludo, esta vez sin saber muy bien si publicaré la semana que viene o dentro de dos. Supongo que en una semana lo descubriremos!!
> 
> Nos leemos!


	25. Tercer año.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eltercer año será un curso muy importante para Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Hinata y Kageyama. Un año lleno de nuevas experiencias y decisiones.

Tsukishima jamás reconocería lo orgulloso que se había sentido cuando Ennoshita le había pasado a Yamaguchi el puesto de capitán. Sabía que su mejor amigo era el más adecuado para ese puesto, y que se lo había ganado a base de responsabilidad y trabajo duro.

Ahora, que empezando tercero también empezaba a realizar sus tareas como capitán, empezaba a sentir algo que no le gustaba al darse cuenta de que Yachi y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos hablando, organizando todo para los miembros más jóvenes del equipo. 

Después, Yamaguchi hablaba con Kageyama, el vicecapitán, y los demás. Y Yachi con los demás managers: una chica de segundo año y un chico y una chica de primer año.

El equipo, pese a no ser el campeón de ningún torneo, había crecido mucho gracias a sus altas posiciones en los campeonatos y a los buenos partidos que ofrecían a una audiencia que estaba más que satisfecha por apoyarles. Además, ya tenían una grada fiel, capitaneada por Saeko Tanaka y muchos miembros del vecindario y la escuela. 

Gracias a sus juegos y al duro trabajo del profesor Takeda, volvían a ser un equipo fuerte y considerado por los demás equipos a la hora de entrenar.

Tsukishima se estiró después de cambiarse en el cuarto del club, especialmente cansado. Se sentía frustrado y tan solo quería volver a casa y descansar. Era viernes, y podría desconectar de los pensamientos que le molestaban. Aún no era verano, pero hacía mucho calor.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Te apetece ir a la piscina mañana?

Yamaguchi apareció de repente cuando caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela, seguido de cerca por Yachi, que se acercó a ellos al trote.

—¡Eso Tsukki! —exclamó Yachi, con su sonrisa encantadora. Tsukishima evitó mirarles —Vayamos los tres, seguro que nos divertimos.

—Hay que estudiar para los exámenes...

—Vamos, llevas todo el trabajo adelantado —dijo Yamaguchi, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Te vendrá bien para relajarte ¿No crees? —dijo Yachi, caminando a su lado.

Tsukishima tragó saliva al ver cómo el sol hacía que su pelo, recogido en una coleta baja, brillase. 

—Sí... Pero no mucho tiempo —aceptó, apartando de nuevo la mirada.

—¡Bien! Será genial —exclamó la chica, abrazándose al brazo de Tsukishima —¡Nos vemos mañana! 

Dicho eso, se despidió y salió al trote hacia su casa, desviándose del camino de los otros dos.

Su falda ondeaba con sus pasos, y los dos chicos la miraron. Uno sonriendo y el otro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace mucho que no vamos juntos a la piscina, ¿verdad, Tsukki?

—Estoy cansado, me voy a casa.

—¿Eh?

Tsukishima se adelantó y entró en su casa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No había nadie en casa en ese momento, y fue a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? No habían dicho a nadie que estaban saliendo, pero... ¿A él tampoco? Llevaba apoyándoles desde el inicio, eran amigos... Y ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada. 

Dolía. 

Aunque no dolía más que la sensación que aparecía al pensar en los dos juntos como pareja.

Al día siguiente, en la piscina, decidió meterse para paliar el fuerte calor. No había mucha gente, ya que no habían empezado aún las vacaciones.

Yamaguchi le ponía crema en la espalda a Yachi, que se sostenía el pelo en alto. Ambos sonreían algo sonrojados, y Tsukishima suspiró, nadando de espaldas hacia el otro borde de la piscina. Veía las nubes moverse despacio, y el sol calentaba con mucha fuerza.

Demasiada.

Su cabeza chocó contra el borde, y maldijo en voz alta, poniéndose de pie. Llegaba perfectamente al fondo de la poscina en esa zona, algo que agradecía, ya que estaba mareado.

—¡Tsuki! ¡Hagamos uma carrera! —dijo Yamaguchi, desde el borde.

Tsukishima le miró en silencio. El cuerpo de su amigo estaba lleno de pecas. Ya lo sabía, pero ese día no pudo evitar ver dibujos en ellas, lo que le hizo sonrojarae y apartar la mirada.

Y al hacerlo, vio a Yachi, vestida con un bañador de una pieza con la espalda descubierta, de color rojo y con el pelo recogido en un moño brillante.

Tsukishima se sorprendió respirando con fuerza, con el cuerpo caliente y más mareado que antes. Hacía mucho calor. Mucho.

Mucho.

Cogió aire y se sumergió en el agua, con los ojo fuertemente cerrados y soltando aire para permanecer bajo el agua.

Por un instante, todos los sonidos se suavizaron, su cabeza de refrescó y todo pareció ir más lento. 

Deseaba quedarse ahí.

Cuando salió a respirar, la caída llegó de golpe.

Yamaguchi se detuvo a escasos metros de él, alertado por sus hormonas, y Yachi se acercó a él, sin notar nada, agarrándose al bordillo al lado de él.

—Es agradable estar en el agua con el calor que hace ¿Verdad? 

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

Yachi miró al chico sin entender, pero se preocupó al verle abrazándose y temblando. Se clavaba las uñas en los brazos, intentando resistir la brusquedad con la que quería actuar.

Yamaguchi se alejó despacio, sabiendo que acercarse solo sería peor, ya que se arriesgaba a caer bajo la influencia de las hormonas de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no te dijimos... El qué? —preguntó Yachi, entendiendo lo que pasaba, pero no la pregunta.

Tsukishima gruñó y se apartó cuando ella se acercó.

—Estais saliendo.

Yachi abrió la boca, sorprendida, y Yamaguchi frunció el ceño.

—Os escuché antes de acabar segundo. Pensé que me lo diríais, pero... A pesar de que os he apoyado desde el principio, no me habéis dicho nada. 

El contacto de la mano de Yachi en su brazo le hizo sobresaltarse, gruñendo. 

—Te vas a hacer daño —dijo ella, suavemente, tomando sus manos con suavidad para que dejase de clavarselas uñas en los brazos. Por suerte las mantenía cortas por el volleyball. Aún así, había dejado marcas.

Tsukishima, distraído por los movimientos calmados de Yachi, se sorprendió al notar el abrazo de Yamaguchi.

Inmediatamente le abrazó, de forma instintiva y protectora, y lloró durante el intercambio, sintiendo a Yachi abrazar a los dos.

Tenían suerte de varias cosas: 

Una, que apenas había gente. No pasaba nada por hacer aquello en público, pero podía resultar vergonzoso.

Dos, que Yachi era neutral, y con pacienia y calma, les fue guiando para salir del agua, despacio, e ir a sus toallas, al sol. La chica tumbó la sombrilla para ocultarse de miradas idiscretas y tener más privacidad, y se sentó al lado de ellos, abrazados.

Le acarició el pelo a Yamaguchi, que empezó a ronronear, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tsukishima, esperando a que los dos volvieran del intercambio. Apenas sí había notado una ligera tensión en el aire, que ahora se disipaba, pero si no fuera por Yamaguchi, no habría entendido que eso se debía a una caída.

Pensó en los intercambios con Hinata. Todas las veces que le había ayudado como neutral habían sido de algún modo especiales para ella. La primera en especial. Había podido vivir de primera mano algo que no pertenecía a su naturaleza.

Recordó también la vez que le habían dado hormonas para ayudar a Hinata, y miró a sus amigos. Sabía cómo era la conexión entre ellos en ese momento.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos despacio tras unos minutos, relajado. Respiró hondo, sintiendo el olor a cloro que desprendía el pelo de Yachi, apoyada contra su hombro.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Yamaguchi.

—Sí. Lo siento.

—No, no tienes que disculparte —dijo la chica, antes de mirar a Yamaguchi, dándole un suave toque en la cabeza.

Él se encogió con un ligero sonido de protesta.

—Creo que puede volver ya ¿no crees? —dijo la chica, sonriendo. Tsukishima asintió, relajado, y acarició el pelo de su amigo.

—Yamaguchi... Vuelve...

El chico abrió los ojos, abrazado contra Tsukishima, y sonrió al verle tanto a él como a Yachi observándole.

—Hola. ¿Estás mejor, Tsukki?

El dominante asintió en silencio, antes de disculparse. Entonces tanto Yachi como Yamaguchi se arrodillaron de manera formal delante de él, que les miró sin entender, sorprendido.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo Yachi, con calma —no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, y teníamos miedo de que... Reaccionaras mal o te enfadases con nosotros...

—Pero sin querer te hemos hecho pensar que no confiamos en ti, cuando sí lo hacemos —añadió Yamaguchi, en tono de disculpa —perdona por no darme cuenta de que te sentías así, Tsukki...

—No... No os disculpeis por eso, tontos. ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar porque esteis saliendo? En tal caso, querría poder alegrarme por vosotros abiertamente...

—La cosa es que... No estamos saliendo... Aún —dijo Yamaguchi, sonrojado.

—¿Eh? Pero si os escuché...

Tsukishima se quedó en silencio mirándoles, sin decir nada más. Ambos estaban sonrojados, y por alguna razón, esa visión le resultó... Preciosa.

Tragó saliva. Ya se había fijado más veces, pero siempre intentaba no pensar en ello. En ese momento, sin embargo, el silencio de los otros dos le dificultó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera... Ellos. 

Pensar en lo guapa que era Yachi. Pensar en lo atractivo que era Yamaguchi. En lo bien que le quedaba a ella el bañador. En lo bonitas que eran las pecas de él a la luz del sol.

—Nos gustamos —dijo Yachi, dándole la mano a Yamaguchi y arrancando a Tsukishima de sus pensamientos. Los chicos le miraban nerviosos.

—Y nos gustas —dijo Yamaguchi, avergonzado pero sin apartar la mirada de la del confundido Tsukishima.

La cara del más alto se tornó en varios tonos de rosa y rojo, a la vez que soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa y les miraba incrédulo.

—¿Qué? Quiero decir... ¿Es una broma? No es posible que los dos... Quiero decir, sois dos, y yo soy... Conmigo somos tres, y eso es... ¿Por qué no estáis saliendo si os gustais?

—No es una broma, Tsukki—dijo Yamaguchi.

—No queríamos empezar a salir sin decírtelo. Los dos hablamos de ello al confesarnos, porque lo sentimos necesario, y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos sentíamos los dos igual, decidimos que antes de salir juntos los dos teníamos que decírtelo.

—Y pedirte salir con nosotros.

—Los tres —dijeron los dos a la vez, con seriedad, aunque nerviosos.

La mente de Tsukishima se quedó en blanco mientras trataba de asimilar aquello. Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lloras, Tsukki? Perdón, ha sido muy brusco, ¿verdad? —dijo Yamaguchi, preocupado.

—No... Es que... —lloró más fuerte, sintiendo cómo se quitaba un nudo del pecho que no sabía que estaba ahí —también me gustais... Los dos... Y... Me siento muy aliviado.

Esa fue la confesión que hizo que Yachi y Yamaguchi viesen el lado más vulnerable de Tsukishima juntos, a la vez que el día que empezaron a salir los tres.

No era fácil en algunos aspectos. Pero tampoco era tan difícil.

Pronto empezaron a forjar una relación entre los tres que, poco a poco y de forma fluída, se hizo lo más natural del mundo.

Como si unas piezas invisibles encajaran.

Pasaban tiempo juntos los tres, y a veces solo dos. Pero ya no se sentía como una traición a nada ni nadie. De repente, Tsukishima no se sentía culpable por sentir su corazón acelerarse al ver a Yachi colocarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras hablaba con las otras managers. No se sentía avergonzado por fijarse en las pecas de Yamaguchi cuando estiraban y parte de su espalda quedaba al descubierto. 

Y se sentía feliz y lleno de calidez al ver a los dos hablar solos.

Ninguno apartaba ya la mirada avergonzado al toparse con los ojos de otro. Ahora sonreían, cómplices.

Tercero fue un curso muy importante para todos.

—Hey, Hinata, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa esta tarde? —preguntó Kageyama un día de verano, antes del campamento de entrenamiento.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir al médico para una de mis revisiones —dijo el chico, guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Estaban en el parque de siempre.

—Oh... ¿Sigues necesitando revisiones?

Hinata se levantó y le miró extrañado.

—Kageyama, aunque haga intercambios contigo casi todos los días... Sabes que sigo teniendo caídas, y que mi condición sigue siendo la misma que cuando empecé. Por ahora te tengo a ti y a los demás para ayudarme, pero...

De repente, Hinata se quedó en silencio y suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—Perdona, hace tanto que no caes, y se me ha hecho tan normal tener intercambios contigo, que...

—No pasa nada. 

Esa tarde, en la consulta, Hinata habló con el médico sobre algo de lo que solamente había hablado con su madre y su entrenador y profesor.

—¿Supresores de emergencia?

—Sé que estar en tratamiento no funciona, ya lo hemos comprobado, y no quiero arriesgarme a una caída como la que tuve aunque pueda tener unos meses decentes. 

—Pero sabes que podríamos ir alternando por meses, podría funcionar.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Lo agradezco, pero de verdad que no quiero arriesgarme. Prefiero mil de mis caídas a una sola como aquella. 

Sabía que el médico era consciente de lo grave que había sido.

—Entonces quieres supresores de emergencia —Hinata asintió —sabes que ya los hemos probado y apenas te afectan...

—Pero pueden ayudarme... Creo que es mejor que pueda disponer de ellos que no tener nada.

—¿A qué se debe este cambio tan repentino? Hasta hace poco no querías ningún tipo de supresores.

—Cuando termines este curso... Iré a vivir a Brasil durante una larga temporada.

El médico abrió mucho los ojos, antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Te recetaré supresores de emergencia de forma crónica. Podrás recogerlos cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias.

Hinata salió aliviado, sabiendo que podría contar con supresores de emergencia cuando los necesitase. Miró el reloj y respiró hondo. Tenía tiempo de ir a casa de Kageyama, y quizás...

Le llamó y el chico parecía feliz de aquella llamada.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, Kageyama sonrió al abrirle. 

—Al final has acabado pronto.

—Pensé que estaría bien pasar la tarde juntos también —dijo Hinata, levantando una bolsa —¿Te apetece ir a la piscina?

—Nah, no me gusta demasiado...

—Eso es porque seguro que no me ganarías a ninguna carrera.

La cara de Kageyama cambió de expresión enseguida, y le miró desafiante.

—Voy apor mis cosas, te daré una lección, idiota. Entra mientras tanto.

Hinata subió al ya familiar cuarto de Kageyama mientras éste buscaba sus cosas. Se sentó en su cama, mirando al chico. Eran novios. Aún así, no es como si muchas cosas hubieran cambiado. Se besaban más, hacían aquellas cosas íntimas sin tener que pensar si estaba bien o mal. Pero... 

Quizás debería decirle que planeaba irae a Brasil al acabar la preparatoria. 

—Kageyama —dijo, alzando la mirada, y viéndole sin camiseta, sonrojándose —¿Qué haces?

—Cambiarme de ropa, no voy a ir... Espera... —Kageyama sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Hinata, que olvidó de lo que quería hablar al verle con esa expresión.

—Eres un tonto —dijo Hinata, antes de tocar el pecho del más alto con su mano —pero me gustas mucho.

Su mano viajó por el pecho de Kageyama, subiendo por su clavícula y rodeando su hombro, para atraerle hacia él y besarle.

Kageyama fue dejando su peso sobre él hasta que tuvo al otro debajo de él en la cama, suspirando conla cara roja.

—Creo que podemos ir a la piscina otro día —dijo Hinata, besándole de nuevo y rodeándole con las piernas, sintiendo bos lo excitados que estaban.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Kageyama, sonrojado.

Aunque habían hablado sobre sexo, todavía no se habían atrevido a llegar al final, pues tras buscar en internet información, se habían sentido muy avergonzados al respecto.

—Mmm... tenemos el lubricante y los cond...

Kageyama le tapó la boca, avergonzado y rojo como un tomate, y Hinata soltó una suave risa.

—Oh, vamos, TontoYama, no puedes avergonzarte solo por que diga la palabra condones.

—Es vergonzoso.

—¿Tú quieres intentarlo?

Kageyama se sentó a su lado en la cama y le miró, antes de acariciarle la mejilla, apartando un mechón de pelo que caía graciosamente sobre ella, y asintió, sonrojado.

—Hinata reposó su mejilla en la mano de Kageyama, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo.

—Si sueltas hormonas como esas, no voy a poder evitar entrar en la zona —dijo Hinata, abriendo los ojos y alzando una ceja.

Kageyama se sobresaltó, apartando la mano y dándose cuenta de que estaba emitiendo protección y deseo sobre Hinata. 

—No quieroque las dinámicaa influyan en esto —dijo el sumiso.

—Lo sé —añadió Kageyama, besándole.

—¿Qué prefieres?

—No lo sé... Me gustaría poder probar ambas cosas contigo. Me da un poco de miedo recibir, por si duele... Pero también me da miedo hacerte daño —reconoció el chico, avergonzado pero sincero.

—Me pasa igual —respondió Hinata, sonriendo. 

—Podemos decidirlo sobre la marcha —dijo Kageyama, besándole.

Y esta vez se besaron sin intención de parar. Los nervios se fueron esfumando según la excitación aumentaba, y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Hinata se arrodilló frente a la erección de Kageyama, haciéndole gemir al estimularlo con su boca, y Kageyama hundió la mano en el pelo naranja y alborotado de su novio. 

Cada vez lo tenía más largo, y le encantaba.

—Aah... ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Hinata, separándose, jadeando y tragando saliva.

—Me encanta—digo Kageyama antes de besarle —quiero... Quiero que uses ese lubricante conmigo —susurró, avergonzado y excitado.

Hinata contuvo la respiración, alcanzando las cosas, que estaban en un cajón, y poniéndolas sobre la cama.

—Juntos —dijo, sonriendo tranquilizador.

Juntos buscaron la manera, con torpeza pero mucho cuidado.

—Es... Raro —dijo Kageyama, sintiendo un dedo de Hinata en aquel sitio que ni él mismo había tocado nunca.

—¿Te duele?

Kageyama negó con la cabeza, gimiendo al notar la boca de Hinata en su erección.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Así lo disfrutarás más ¿No crees?

—Oh, vamos... Aah...

—Me gusta escucharte.

—Es vergonzoso... ¡Ah! Hi...nata...

Hinata quería hacerle sentir bien, así que se recreó, mientras trataba de acostumbrarle a sus dedos.

—Hinata... Hinata, por favor... Si sigues voy a...

El chico se separó, relamiéndose y sonriendo al ver al otro tan alterado.

—¿Vas a...?

—Idiota —dijo Kageyama, jadeando y lanzándole la almohada. Hinata rió le besó —Podemos intentarlo.

—¿Estás cómodo? Si no te gusta no tenemos por qué hacerlo aho...

Kageyama le interrumpió con un beso, tumbándole y posicionándose sobre él.

—Lo haré yo, así podré ir a mi ritmo —dijo, rojo como un tomate. 

—Eso es sexy —dijo Hinata, riendo, y rodeando la cintura de Kageyama mientras este tragaba saliva, posicionándose sobre la erección de Hinata.

La verdad era que estaba nervioso, pero quería saber cómo sería aquello que se suponía que se sentía tan bien. Con Hinata.

—Mmmm... 

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando Kageyama se movió, lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse. Pensaba que le dolería, pero no. Hinata había pasado un buen rato preparándole. Aún así, era raro y a la vez excitante.

—Ah... —abrió los ojos al escuchar el gemido de Hinata, cuya expresión estaba llena de placer, y se sonrojó más, quedándose quieto sobre él —¿Estás... Bien? 

—Sí... No sé muy bien qué hacer, pero no me duele y... No es incómodo. Creo que puede funcionar.

Hinata se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de mover sus caderas, y en su lugaf, llevó la mano a la erección de su compañero, para ayudarle. Kageyama gimió, sorprendido, y al mover ligeramente sus caderas, hizo gemir a Hinata.

Con torpeza, Kageyama empezó a moverse encima de Hinata, mientras le masturbaba con la mano. Se sentía bien, aunque no fue hasta pasados unos instantes que un gemido le pilló por sorpresa.

—Hinata... ¿Puedes moverte? —pidió, excitado.

—Llevo aguantándome todo este rato —dijo, antes dd mover sus caderas y hacer estremecerse a ambos.

Hablando y observando las reacciones del otro, consiguieron una primera vez satisfactoria que acabó con los dos chicos jadeando, llenos de sudor y otros fluídos, respirando con fuerza sobre la cama de Kageyama.

—Ha sido genial —dijo Hinata, mirando a su pareja.

—Sí lo ha sido... Tenemos que hacer esto más —añadió, mirándole.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados de lado, mirándose y sonriendo. Kageyama jugaba con los mechones de pelo rebeldes de Hinata.

El ronroneo fue sorpresivo.

—¡Hey! Solo estaba acariciándote el pelo —dijo el dominante, soltando una leve risa.

—Mmm... Pero se está tan bien...

—Tenemos que ducharnos, idiota.

—Kageyama...

Ese susurro sonó como una petición, un ruego inconsciente, que activó todos los instintos del dominante. De repente, quería abrazarle y protegerle de todo.

No tenía ningún sentido. No estaba cayendo, ni necesitaba protección.

Respiró hondo, tratando de no dejarse llevar, y se incorporó, acariciándole una mejilla.

—Vamos, nos daremos una ducha y luego podemos remolonear o jugat, lo que prefieras. 

Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió, alzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Cárgame hasta el baño, Kageyama!

El chico se sonrojó, llevándose la mano a la cara.

—¡Puedes caminar solito! —exclamó.

—Vamos... —canturreó Hinata, mirándole a los ojos. De nuevo ese escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kageyama, diciéndole que abrazase al chico.

—Hinata, ¿estás haciendo algo con tus hormonas?

—¿Mmm? No que yo sepa —dijo, sin bajar los brazos hasta que Kageyama le cargó.

—¡Será la última vez! —dijo, llevándole al baño.

Se ducharon juntos, se vistieron y entonces estuvieron preparados para... La caída de Hinata.

No fue como sus antiguas caídas: rápidas y repentinas.

No, esta vez, Hinata se quedó quieto mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Frunció el cielo y miró al suelo. Se sentía... Al borde de una caída, pero como a cámara lenta. No se encontraba mal, ni le invadía todavía ninguna necesidad instintiva.

Simplemente sabía que iba a caer.

—Kageyama —le llamó, sin moverse. El más alto se volteó y le miró, ladeando la cabeza —Voy a caer —dijo, con calma.

Kageyama se acercó a él preocupado, ya que hacía mucho que Hinata no caía por sus intercambios diarios. 

Hinata se abrazó a él, y solo entonces Kageyama notó ligeramente que, en efecto, el chico empezaba a caer.

Pero era diferente: era suave y lento, como algo que estaba llegando despacio.

Kageyama le abrazó con protección, deteniendo aquello antes de que empeorase. 

Aquellas caídas fueron más habituales según avanzó el curso. Hinata a veces, de repente, dejaba de sonreir, y le decía a quien tenía más cerca que iba a caer.

Tsukishima era muy sensible incluso a aquellas caídas lentas que nunca llegaban a manifestarse del todo. A lo largo del último año, se acostumbró a proteger a Hinata incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo necesitaba. 

A veces, si estaba lejos, se lo indicaba a los demás. Señalaba con la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cancha para que Yamaguchi le ayudase. Llamaba a Kageyama y, sin decir nada, ya lo decía todo.

Desde luego Tsukishima era muy sensible a las caídas, y Hinata contaba con la suerte de tener a sus compañeros.

Pero no entendía por qué sus dinámicas estaban comportándose diferente. Por qué volvía a sentir que caía diariamente a pesar de todos sus intercambios con Kageyama.

El médico le dijo que, quizás, su cuerpo estaba madurando. Después de todo, la adolescencia era laépoca de cambios en el cuerpo ¿No? Tenía sentido.

—Hermanito, ¿de verdad vas a irte tan lejos?

La voz de Natau le interrumpió, y él se agachó a su lado.

—Sí, y te echaré mucho de menos. Pero ya verás, cuando vuelva, estarás orgulloso de mí, ¡¡¡seré un gran jugador profesional de volleyball!!!

—Yo también te voy a extrañar —dijo su hermana, mirándole con ilusión —¡Pero sé que vas a ser el mejor! Y mira ¡Te he comprado esto!

Natsu levantó los brazos, que tenía a su espalda hasta ese momento, y le enseñó un bonito monedero.

—¡Así te acordarás de mí y podrás guardar tu dinero! Mamá me llevó al mercado para elegirlo.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana antes de levantarla en volandas.

—Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! Soy tu hermana, tengo que ser la mejor.

Poco a poco se acercaba el fin del curso, y Hinata se descubrió a sí mismo sim saber cómo contarle a sus amigos... a Kageyama... su decisión de irse.

Cada vez que lo retrasaba, le resultaba más difícil tomar la decisión de contarlo.

Y cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, en su cuarto con Kageyama, decidió hacerlo.

—Cuando acabe el curso, me iré a Brasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! Siento el retraso, pero espero que disfruteis del capítulo ^^ Me está costando escribir por mi ansiedad y mis agobios, pero quiero seguir haciéndolo!
> 
> No dudeis en contarme vuestras opiniones del capítulo!! Espero que todos estéis bien, y que disfrutéis con la lectura.
> 
> Un saludo y: nos leemos!!


	26. Ansiedad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un repaso por lo que están viviendo diferentes personajes durante sus vacaciones de invierno. Y una muestra de la ansiedad que, en algunos, empieza a aflorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! Siento mucho la tardanza, últimamente, como los personajes de este capítulo, estoy lidiando con la ansiedad, que a veces no me deja hacer las cosas que me gustan, o no me permite concentrarme. 
> 
> De todos modos, espero que os guste, y si no publico, no os preocupéis, solo significa que por asuntos personales no puedo hacerlo puntualmente.

-¿Qué?

-No sabía cómo decírtelo.

-Pero... ¿a qué?

Hinata sonrió levemente. Kageyama preguntaba a qué iba, no por qué. Y es que sabía que había algo que perseguía.

-A entrenar. Soy consciente de que me falta mucho para alcanzarte, para llegar alto. Voy a... jugar volley playa. Me ayudará a mejorar.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Hinata cogió aire, inflando el pecho con orgullo por las palabras de Kageyama, y le besó.

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes.

-Supongo que tenías muchas cosas en las que pensar antes de decírmelo.

-En algún momento se lo contaré a los demás. Por ahora prefiero no pensar mucho en ello, es muy lejos.

Fuera nevaba. Era un invierno más frío de lo habitual, y no podían salir a entrenar y arriesgarse a tener un resfriado.

Por eso pasaban mucho tiempo leyendo revistas deportivas, viendo partidos o jugando con Natsu cuando llamaba a la puerta buscando atención.

Kageyama se había acostumbrado a ella, y ahora la niña adoraba estar con él.

-Kageyama, ¿te quedarás a dormir hoy? -preguntó ella, después de llamar a la puerta para jugar con ellos.

-Sí, fuera está nevando, es mejor que vuelva mañana a casa -Respondió el chico.

-¡Entonces podremos jugar más tiempo!

Pusieron la consola y jugaron los tres, competitivos. Natsu, a pesar de su edad, jugaba muy bien y a veces les ganaba mientras ellos dos competían entre ellos.

-¡Otra vez! -exclamó ella, feliz por su reciente victoria.

-Es muy tarde, ¿no crees? Deberíamos lavarnos los dientes e ir a dormir -Dijo Hinata, tras ves a su madre asomarse a la puerta abierta.

-Pero quiero más...

-Bueno, señorita, creo que es hora de irse a dormir ¿No crees? -dijo su madre entrando con una sonrisa -mañana así podrás ayudarme a hacer una tarta ¿Vale?

Eso pareció convencer a Natsu, que dejó el mando en el suelo, le dio un abrazo a Kageyama y un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y se fue corriendo.

-¡Buenas noches! -exclamó.

Su madre suspiró y les miró.

-Descansad. Shoyo, recuerda que hay mantas extra en caso de que tengáis frío -le recordó, viendo la nevada más allá de la ventana.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Descansa.

Una vez estuvo la puerta cerrada, los chicos se miraron.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron ellas?

-Mamá fue la primera en saberlo después de hablar con el entrenador Ukai. Hablamos seriamente y aceptó mi decisión después de asegurarse de que iba en serio. Natsu... Se lo dijimos juntos y al principio no le gustó, pero ahora está emocionada porque voy a ser el mejor.

-Eso es mucho hablar, ¿no crees? -dijo Kageyama, sonriendo -Tendrás que demostrarme que eres el mejor.

-Lo haré, ya verás.

Se besaron, y Hinata suspiró, levantándose y preparando la cama.

-Hace frío, será mejor hacer caso a mi madre y usar una manta extra.

-Hey, déjame ayudarte, no tienes que hacerlo tú todo -dijo el más alto, sosteniendo parte de la manta para estirarla.

-Estoy algo nervioso... Creo que voy a caer -reconoció Hinata, al acabar de colocar todo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... Me siento agitado. Sé que siempre lo estoy, pero... Aquí -dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho -es como si tuviera una presión constante.

Kageyama le abrazó sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-No sé si es igual, pero antes, en primer curso... Bueno. Sabes que era mucho peor hablando con todos -la ligera sonrisa de Hinata le confirmó lo que no necesitaba confirmación -me sentía parecido a lo que describes. A veces notaba el pecho como... Lleno. Demasiado lleno de algo que no debía estar ahí, y me ponía nervioso, a veces sentía ganas de llorar... Pero poco a poco, gracias a todos en el equipo... Fui dejando de sentirme así. 

-A veces quiero llorar -dijo Hinata, asintiendo, respirando profunda y lentamente.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... No sé cómo ayudarte, pero tú me ayudaste mucho, y sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites, hablar conmigo... Si crees que te sentirás mejor.

Hinata se abrazó a su novio y respiró hondo antes de alzar la mirada, con la cabeza reposando en su pecho.

-Quiero protección... -dijo, en un susurro, avergonzado. A pesar de las decenas, quizás ya cientos de veces que había hecho intercambios con Kageyama, solicitados o no, sentía ahora una vergüenza rara al pedírselo. Como si estuviera pidiendo algo descabellado.

Por supuesto, no lo era.

Kageyama le besó la frente y le colocó bajo las mantas, dejando a sus dinámicas de protección guiarle y alcanzar a Hinata, que enseguida, rodeado por los brazos de Kageyama, empezó a ronronear y se sintió más relajado. La presión en el pecho se fue disipando según entraba en la zona, y se quedó dormido al calor del abrazo, arrullado por el ronroneo de Kageyama y sintiéndose a salvo.

Kageyama, por su parte, se durmió acariciando el pelo del chico, manteniéndole cerca de su pecho y transmitiéndole la mayor seguridad posible.

Mientras pudiera tranquilizarle y ayudarle con protección, lo haría. 

En una situación parecida estaban Suga y Daichi en ese mismo momento. Suga abrazaba a Daichi, que temblando y sollozando se aferraba a él con los ojos cerrados.

Hacía menos de un año del suceso que había puesto en peligro la vida de Suga. Pero los efectos continuaban afectándoles de varias maneras.

El más afectado había resultado ser Daichi.

Los primeros días tras aquello apenas quería separarse de Suga. Tenía especial cuidado con él y apenas dormía, observándole, comprobando que todo estaba bien.

Cuando, tras unos días, había vuelto a tomar el tratamiento por indicación de su médico, Daichi empeoró. Su estado continuo de alerta y protección provocaba intercambios involuntarios, haciendo a Suga entrar en la zona varias veces sin querer.

Hablaron de ello. Suga sabía que Daichi no estaba bien, pero hasta ese momento no había vuelto a sacar el tema. Daichi lloró por primera vez al hablar sobre aquello.

-No puedo... Dejar que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo, Suga... -dijo, derrumbándose entre lágrimas, hiperventilando -sé que tengo que tranquilizarme... Pero... Cada vez que estás lejos pienso que va a volver a por ti, que no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte... ¡Y sé que no tiene sentido! Pero tengo... Tengo pánico de verte de nuevo a punto de...

-Daichi, amor, mírame -dijo Suga, tomando su mano y posándola en su mejilla -estoy aquí. Estoy bien ¿ves? Mi temperatura es normal, estoy hablando y estamos solos, en nuestra casa. En casa. Nadie nos va a hacer nada.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, Daichi. No tienes la culpa de nada. Mañana llamaremos al médico y le diremos que es importante que hablemos con él, seguro que puede ayudarte.

Daichi asintió, y al día siguiente, el médico les recibió, escuchando con atención todo lo que ocurría.

-Todo apunta a que lo que describes son ataques de pánico, Daichi. Es normal y podemos trabajar para solucionarlo. Lo he visto más veces, en situaciones similares, aunque menos afortunadas. Ver a un sumiso en caída y no poder actuar es por sí sola una experiencia estresante. No alcanzar a un sumiso en caída es frustrante y traumático en ocasiones. No alcanzar a tu pareja en una caída provocada y verle en la situación en la que estuvo Koushi... Lo más probable es que sufras de estrés postraumático, pero eso deben determinarlo la psiquiatra y el psicólogo.

Y a pesar de la medicación, la terapia y la mejoría, a veces Daichi seguía teniendo ataques de pánico.

En ese momento, estaban abrazados en cama, mientras Suga, que ese mes no estaba en tratamiento, le protegía para calmarle.

-Está todo bien, Daichi. Estoy aquí, contigo. 

-Suga... Perdón... Perdón... -repetía Daichi, aferrándose a él llorando.

Suga le besó la frente, sin dejar de acariciarle.

-No has hecho nada malo, cariño. Estamos en casa, y estamos juntos.

Poco a poco, Daichi se fue calmando, respirando más despacio, entrando en la zona.

Ya no pasaba tanto, pero sus ataques casi siempre le despertaban con un sudor frío, de un sobresalto. 

-Te quiero, Daichi -susurró Suga, ronroneando.

Se quedaron dormidos así, y al día siguiente, Daichi despertó antes, descubriéndose entre los brazos de su novio, con la manta tapándoles hasta la nariz. Apenas se movió, observando el rostro dormido de Suga, que respiraba pausadamente.

-Gracias -susurró. El otro abrió los ojos despacio.

-Buenos días -dijo Suga, sonriendo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Daichi?

-Bien. Disculpa por lo de esta noche...

-Sssh... Ya sabes que no quiero que te disculpes por eso. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

-Eres muy fuerte... Fue a ti a quien hizo daño, pero soy yo quien no sabe gestionarlo.

-Hey, ya hemos hablado esto. Claro que me afectó, pero... No fue una sorpresa. Quería negarlo, pero sabía que mis padres eran así. Ahora no vale la pena arrepentirse de nada. Estamos juntos, estamos bien, nos ayudamos y estamos haciendo lo que queremos con nuestras vidas. Y no podría desear nada más. Te recuperarás, y todo esto quedará en el pasado.

Dicho eso, posó sus manos en las mejillas de Daichi y le besó suavemente, con cariño.

Se tenía el uno al otro, y aunque las cosas tardasen en estar bien, juntos lo conseguirían. Estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Quieres que volvamos mañana o pasado? 

La pregunta pilló a Daichi por sorpresa.

-A tu casa, por Navidad.

-¿Podría ser mañana? Creo que nos vendrá bien estar acompañados.

-Me parece perfecto, Daichi -dijo, besándole la frente -podemos aprovechar para ver a los demás, si te apetece.

-Me encantaría.

Se pasaron el día remoloneando en cama, tapados, en pijama y cocinando juntos comida caliente. Les venía bien distraerse, y pasar el día viendo series y teniendo sexo era una manera perfecta de conseguirlo.

Esas navidades fueron las primeras para la relación de Tsukishima, Yamagichi y Yachi. Aunque poco a poco se habían ido acostumbrando a ella, sabían que no era algo habitual. No era inexistente, había casos de famosos en relaciones de tres o cuatro. Pero todavía resultaban razón de cotilleos y escándalo. 

No tenían muy claro cómo decírselo a sus familias o amigos, por lo que todavía era un secreto entre los tres.

Ese día de invierno estaban en el cuarto de Yamaguchi, jugando a un juego de mesa. Estaban en el suelo, al lado del calefactor, y estaban más concentrados en su conversación que en el juego en sí.

-Yo creo que Hinata y Kageyama lo entenderían -dijo Yachi, bajando una carta.

-Esos dos no son el mejor ejemplo, no creo queles importe ningún tipo de tabú o prejuicio, no sirven de referencia.

-Pero eso no es algo malo. Podrían ser los indicadospara decírselo primero -dijo Yamaguchi, cogiendo una carta.

-Supongo... 

-Ellos nos lo dijeron -dijo Yachi, sonriendo.

-No, no lo hicieron -le corrigió Tsukishima -Se besaron en mitad del gimnasio tras dominar su nuevo pase y remate, delante de todo el equipo. Simplemente son idiotas.

-Bueno, pero no lo ocultaron -añadió Yamaguchi, dejando una carta.

-¡Gané! -exclamó Yachi dejando su última carta y levantando los brazos sonriendo.

Tsukishima sonrió al ver su expresión, y Yamaguchi la rodeó de la cintura para besarle la mejilla.

-Eres preciosa -dijo sonrojando a la chica.

-Los dos lo sois -dijo Tsukishima desde su sitio, sonriendo con una mirada de adoración, sonrojándoles.

Yachi hinchó las mejillas y gateó hasta Taukishima, para darle un beso en la mejilla de imprevisto.

-No vamos a ser los únicos con las mejillas coloradas -dijo sonriendo.

La verdad era que aunque sí estaban acostumbrados a los abrazos, a dormirse unos al lado de los otros, a darse las manos o acariciarse mientras veían una película o estudiaban... Iban a su ritmo, y en ese ritmo los besos en las mejillas eran razón para ponerse nerviosos.

Yamaguchi observó cómo Tsukishima acariciaba el pelo de Yachi, largo y suelto sobre sus hombros. La sonrisa de su amigo... Su novio... Estaba llena de adoración por la chica, y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir más fuerte al verles juntos.

Y cuando se voltearon a mirarle, sintió que se derretía de amor.

-¿Qué miras? -dijo Tsukishima, algo sarcástico. 

-Os quiero.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Yamaguchi sin pensarlas, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbado boca arriba y Yachi estaba abrazándole con fuerza.

-Yo también os quiero mucho -dijo ella, emocionada.

-Al final sigues siendo más genial que yo -dijo Tsukishima, sentándose a su lado.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios mientras Yachi le abrazaba con fuerza.

Aquel beso era de verdad, no como el que le había dado por necesidad durante su caída hacía dos años. 

Tsukishima porfin entendiópor qué aquel beso le había afectado tanto.

Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que le gustaba Yamaguchi.

Al separarse, se miraron, sonrojados y sonriendo suavemente. Yachi les miró, avergonzada pero con su corazón latiendo con rapidez y fuerza.

Los chicos enseguida dirigieron la mirada a la chica, y sin pensarlo, Yamaguchi besó sus labios von suavidad, y al separarse sintió mariposas en el estómago, que dejó que revolotearan libremente mientras Yachi buscaba ahora los labios de Tsukki.

La chica no sabía cómo describir aquello, y entendió por primera vez por qué Hinata usaba tanto expresiones como "WHOAAA" y "FFFUAAAAH". El primer beso con Yamaguchi sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de nerviosismo y calmarse de golpe, sintiendo que quería aquello. Y al separarse, no dudó en cerrar aquel triángulo besando a Tsukki, notando cómo todo encajaba perfectamente.

Cuando se separaron, no se movieron. Siguieron así: Yamaguchi tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, Yachi sobre él, ahora erguida sobre sus brazos, y Tsukishima sentado al lado e inclinado a la altura de los dos, de lado.

Tras unos segundos, rieron.

Las relaciones de más de dos eran algo que, poco a poco, iba surgiendo en la sociedad. Un tema a la altura de las relaciones homotípicas, pero menos normalizado. 

Por eso Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma y Kuroo estaban al fin viviendo solos en un piso de alquiler. Se habían quedado en el que era de Kuroo y, aunque a ojos de los demás eran compañeros de piso, lo cierto es que aquella casa era su espacio seguro.

La relación de Kenma y Kuroo era conocida por sus padres. Y la de Akaashi y Bokuto lo era porlos suyos.

En el caso de la primera pareja, al ser amigos de la infancia, vecinos y sus padres amigos entre ellos, la relación fue aceptada, normalizada y celebrada desde el primer momento.

En el caso de la segunda pareja... Fue más difícil. Fue Bokuto quien, al necesitar hormonas para ayudar a Akaashi, tuvo que hablar con sus padres. Si bien les pareció una medida extrema para su edad, en cuando conocieron a Akaashi y vieron cómo hablaban juntos, aceptaron sin mayor reparo la relación. Los padres de Akaashi estaban preocupados por el hecho de que Bokuto no fuera un dominante, pero todo fue aceptado y asumido poco a poco tras verles decididos a intentarlo.

Ahora eran cuatro. Con sus diferencias, sus momentos de intimidad y sus momentos compartidos. Y aunque el mundo todavía fuera un lugar poco comprensivo para ellos, allí dentro todo lo demás no importaba.

Al ser un piso de cuatro habitaciones, cada uno tenía asegurados sus momentos de intimidad si los necesitaban. Kuroo se pasaba horas estudiando, Bokuto entrenaba también todos los días. Akaashi estaba en primero de carrera, y en esas vacaciones de invierno tenía tiempo para relajarse, mientras que Kenma se dedicaba a hacer streamings diarios desde que había acabado la preparatoria. Se estaba convirtiendo en un Youtuber con bastantes conocidos, gracias a su perseverancia desde hacía dos años, y como eso había empezado a darle dinero, había decidido dedicarse a ello. Así podía vivir de lo que más le gustaba: los videojuegos.

Ese día, de todos modos, estaban los cuatro en casa, decididos a pasar la Navidad juntos sin más preocupaciones. Volverían a sus casas en año nuevo, por lo que aquellos días libres había que aprovecharlos.

Aunque a Bokuto y Akaashi tenían un modo de vivir su sexualidad diferente a la de los otros dos.

Les gustaba usar sus dinámicas, ya que entre ellos eran algo muy especial. Disfrutaban de los ronroneos y las sensaciones que les recorrían al satisfacer las dinámicas. 

Kuroo y Kenma preferían, por lo general, no usarlas en el sexo. A Kuroo no le gustaba la sensación que le dominaba al dejarse llevar, y a Kenma le gustaba ser más activo de lo que las dinámicas le permitían.

Por supuesto, siempre había excepciones.

Lo interesante fue que funcionaban bien los cuatro juntos. Como en ese momento, en la habitación de Kuroo, al calor de la estufa, sobre los futones extendidos en el suelo 

Kenma disfrutaba en sobremanera de besar a Akaashi, marcarle y hacerle llorar de placer. Kuroo observaba excitado aquella escena, y Bokuto se mordía los labios antes de mirar a Kuroo de reojo, entrelazando sus manos. Kuroo sabía que, pese a lo explosivo y extrovertido que era el chico, en aquellas cosas era más tímido, todavía descubriendo cosas nuevas en esa relación.

Se volteó para besarle. Bokuto besaba endiabladamente bien, algo que le había pillado por sorpresa en su primer beso. Los dos chicos se enzarzaron en besos y caricias pausadas que nada tenían que ver con lo que provocaba los gemidos de Akaashi.

Entonces los dos sumisos se acercaron a los otros dos, y buscaron sus labios.

Los besos se encendieron más y Kuroo se estremeció cuando sintió las hormonas de Akaashi.

—Akaashi, ¿lo estás haciendo aposta? —preguntó Kuroo, conteniendo un gruñido de excitación.

—N-no... Solo... Sé que quiero...

Gimió por un mordisco de Kenma en su espalda, y Kuroo se acercó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ser dominado —susurró Akaashi, antes de sentir las hormonas de Kuroo alcanzarle.

El efecto dominó hizo que Kenma también se dejase llevar al sentir las dinámicas de Kuroo activas.

De un momento para otro, los dos sumisos estaban en un intercambio con Kuroo. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y lo disfrutaban.

De echo, Bokuto adoraba poder ver a Akaashi en aquel estado sin instintos cegándole. Y adoraba colmarlo de atención en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, ese día, por alguna razón, cuando acabaron y se abrazaron los unos a los otros, Akaashi empezó a llorar al volver en sí.

Los otros tres se preocuparon.

—¿Qué ocurre, Akaashi? —dijo Kuroo, siendo el primero en escucharle.

—Akaashi, ¿es otra vez la tensión? —dijo Bokuto, abrazándole, sorprendiendo a los demás por aquella pregunta. Akaashi asintió, abrazándose al pecho de Bokuto, que miró a los otros dos sin moverse —A veces dice que tiene... Tensión en el pecho. Y después del sexo... O de los intercambios... A veces llora porque dice que no le cabe más tensión dentro.

—Lo... Siento... Me ha encantado, de verdad...

—Sssh... —Kuro le besó la mejilla, abrazándole por la espalda —es normal. No pasa nada. Mucha gente llora después del sexo, sobretodo al tener orgasmos, o incluso después de intercambios. Porque liberamos mucha tensión y se deja salir. No dudamos que lo hayas disfrutado, no te preocupes por eso.

—Kuroo tiene razón, no es nada raro, no pidas perdón.

Kenma se colocó detrás de Kuroo, abrazado a su espalda, y murmuró.

—Puede ser ansiedad —dijo —Yo la tengo a veces... Y se parece a lo que describes de la tensión en el pecho. No estoy seguro y tendrías que ir al médico para saberlo si te pasa mucho. 

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, acariciando a Akaashi para calmarle. 

—Os quiero —susurró cuando estuvo más tranquilo —Gracias.

Se quedaron dormidos en esa especie de nido que los acogía entrelazados y abrazados los unos a los otros, respirando tranquilos.

La ansiedad estaba de algún modo en la vida de muchos, pero con la compañía correcta y las acciones necesarias para superarla, poco a poco ésta sería menos palpable.

A no ser que lo que la causaba estuviera cada vez más cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!!! Me ha costado terminarlo, pero estoy contenta von el resultado. Espero que lo disfruteis.
> 
> ¡No dudéis en comentar! Me da ánimos, fuerzas y motivación para deguir escribiendo y ganarle a la ansiedad.
> 
> Un saludo muy fuerte, espero que estéis sanos, felices y seguros. Espero que por Navidades como muy tarde haya nuevo capítulo!!! 
> 
> Nos leemos!!!


	27. Noticias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando todos vuelven a verse, comparten las noticias. Las buenas. Las malas. Sorpresas. Noticias felices. Noticias sobre amor. Noticias sobre odio. Noticias sobre proyectos de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! Feliz 2021, espero que estéis bien y hayáis tenido unas buenas fiestas. 
> 
> Me disculpo por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. Era incapaz de continuar el capítulo, que lleva a medio escribir desde Navidades, por razones personales, y pensar que tenía que darme prisa y actualizar ya me agobiaba más, así que decidí respirar y darme el tiempo que necesitaba para escribir sin agobios. 
> 
> Ha sido mucho tiempo, pero espero que os guste y le deis mucho amor a este capítulo!! Me ayudaríais muchísimo simplemente con kudos y comentando ^^
> 
> Un saludo muy fuerte, y gracias por leerme.

Tanaka estaba muy sonrojado mientras hablaba con Kiyoko. La chica estaba todavía más guapa de lo que recordaba, pero no era eso lo que hacía al chico sentirse nervioso. No, era lo mucho que la chica había crecido y madurado, siendo menos tímida, más habladora y visiblemente entusiasta. 

—¡Me alegro mucho de habernos encontrado en el supermercado! —exclamó ella, sonriendo, envuelta en su cálido abrigo.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pensé que vendrías en un par de días...

—¡Decidí que debo tomarme unas vacaciones! Nada de estudiar estos días, solo ver a mis amigos y disfrutar.

Tanaka y Kiyoko hablaban mucho por teléfono desde que ella se había ido. Ahora su conexión era más cercana que nunca antes en el club.

—Podemos quedar todos en Navidad, estoy seguro de que a los demás les encantará verte —propuso el chico, con voz suave y amable.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos ese plan para el 25 y el 24 salimos tú y yo a pasear bajo las luces?

Sí, Kiyoko fue la primera en proponerle una cita a Tanaka, que esa noche llegó a casa sintiéndose flotar en una nube.

Le escribió a Nishinoya al respecto. Hablaban mucho y era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, a pesar de haberse visto poco el último año. Sin embargo, el ex-líbero no le respondió hasta el día siguiente deseándole suerte.

Y es que Nishinoya estaba muy ocupado. Nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los estudios, pero se estaba esforzando mucho para aprender idiomas y, así, poder en el futuro cumplir su deseo de viajar con total libertad.

Había sido Asahi el primero al que se lo había contado, y el mayor, bastante mejor estudiante que él, le ayudaba en vacaciones con el inglés.

—Tu móvil está vibrando, ¿seguro que no quieres atenderlo? —había preguntado Asahi.

—No... Lo apagaré. Si empiezo a hablar con la gente me desconcentraré.

—Te estás esforzando mucho —dijo Asahi con una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarme. 

—No tienes que darlas. Además, mientras haces los ejercicios, también aprovecho para adelantar trabajos —dijo el mayor, con un libro de bocetos en las manos.

—¡Enséñame el que estás diseñando! —exclamó Nishinoya, levantándose de su silla y sentándose en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra, al lado de Asahi.

—Ya te has desconcentrado...

—Es tarde, no iba a estudiar mucho más tiempo de todos modos.

—No lo he terminado...

—Oh, vamos, Asahi. Quiero verlo, por favor...

Con un suspiro, el alto alejó el cuaderno de su pecho y le mostró a su amigo el avance en su diseño de figurinismo. Estaba estudiando patronaje y confección, y una de las tareas que más disfrutaba era diseñar conjuntos nuevos.

—Wow, deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Coserlo —dijo Noya, mirándole —hacerlo de verdad. Para ti. Te quedaría genial, Asahi.

—Jamás he usado nada parecido, y aún no sé coser...

—¡Pero vas a aprender! ¿Verdad?

—Bueno... Sí...

Nishinoya rió al ver la vergüenza reflejada en la cara del mayor.

—Tienes que dejar de infravalorarte, es un diseño genial, y me encantaría verte con él puesto.

Asahi sonrió finalmente.

—Gracias por siempre darme los ánimos que necesito, Noya.

Nishinoya entonces se quedó en silencio, viendo al chico sonreír, y apartó la mirada, devolviéndola al cuaderno.

—Definitivamente te quedará genial.

Se mordió un labio, tratando de ignorar el repentinamente acelerado latido de su corazón.

—Ey, dice Kiyoko por el grupo si podemos quedar todos el 25 por la tarde. ¿Te viene bien?

Noya asintió, y miró de reojo a Asahi, que escribía relajado en el móvil.

—Asahi... —dijo en voz alta, pero von una vacilación poco habitual en su forma de hablar que llamó la atención de su amigo.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustas.

Se hizo el silencio, y durante unos largos segundos, ninguno se atrevió a respirar. Entonces Asahi se puso colorado y bajó la mirada, abriendo la boca y cerrándola enseguida, sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada —se apresuró entonces a decir Nishinoya —simplemente... Quería decírtelo. No sé exactamente desde cuándo me siento así, pero últimamente siento mi corazón acelerarse cuando te miro y... Me acabo de dar cuenta de qué son estos sentimientos. Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor, Asahi...

—Jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo, Noya. Ahora no... Siento no poder... —Asahi respiró hondo y le miró fijamente —Gracias por decírmelo. Me siento... Honrado de que te sientas así por mí, pero ahora mismo no puedo corresponderte.

—Lo sé, no pasa nada —dijo Noya sonriendo, sabiendo de antemano que esa era la respuesta —solamente quería... Decírtelo. Para no ocultarte nada.

—Gracias.

—Espero verte con ese traje cuando aprendas a coser —dijo Noya levantándose —¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Mañana —dijo Asahi asintiendo, antes de que Noya se fuese a su casa.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos se durmió temprano, con sus caras calientes y sus pensamientos agitados.

Y el ex-líbero no encendió su móvil hasta el día siguiente, contestando a Tanaka y deseándole suerte.

Noya todavía se sentía asustado de iniciar una relación. La suya con Yaku había sido... Breve pero intensa. Y le costaba imaginarse cómo sería ese proceso con otra persona. Porque se imaginaba que también acabaría en algún momento, y aún no se sentía preparado para vivir de nuevo aquella sensación.

Por eso se había apresurado a aclararle a Asahi que quería seguir siendo su amigo. Porque temía perderle por haber dicho en alto sus sentimientos.

El mayor, por su parte, se sentía confundido ante aquella confesión repentina de su amigo, al que alguna vez había mirado de esa manera en el pasado. Había encerrado sentimientos bajo llave durante mucho tiempo, temiendo dañar la amistad tan especial que tenía con Noya.

Ahora, en mitad de la noche, el Asahi de 20 años se levantaba para tomar supresores para detener una caída provocada por sentimientos que el Asahi de 18 años había enterrado.

Esa misma noche, Hinata despertaba a Kageyama con un beso para ser el primero en felicitarle el cumpleaños.

—¿No podías esperar hasta la mañana? —preguntó el colocador, medio dormido.

—No, ¡tenía que asegurarme de ser el primero!

Kageyama bostezó y abrazó a Hinata, sonriendo y acercándole a su pecho.

—Gracias.

Se durmieron abrazados y se despertaron cada uno en una esquina de la cama, como siempre. Natsu entró de golpe a la habitación nada más llegar la mañana, exclamando "feliz cumpleaños" y despertando a los dos chicos.

—¡Natsu! No puedes entrar así, pídeles perdón —exclamó su madre, disculpándose con la mirada.

—Pero... ¡Quería ser la primera en felicitar a Kageyama!

—Lo siento, pero me he adelantado —dijo Hinata, guiñándole un ojo y sacando la lengua a su hermana.

—¡No es justo! El año que viene también quiero dormir con Kageyama para ser la primera en felicitarle.

Entre risas y felicitaciones, bajaron a desayunar todos. Fuera no nevaba, pero una gruesa capa blanca cubría el paisaje hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

El día 24, Suga y Daichi llegaron a casa de los Sawamura para pasar allí las Navidades. La nieve seguía ahí, y cuando llegaron antes del mediodía, nevaba con fuerza.

Saludaron a los padres de Daichi, se instalaron y se permitieron relajarse, sintiéndose de algún modo protegidos.

Habían quedado al día siguiente con sus amigos, y estaban deseando verles, sabiendo que eso también resultaría curativo.

Aún así, Daichi no podía deshacerse de un día para otro de sus problemas, y aunque estuviera relajado y tranquilo, su mente y su cuerpo todavía necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. Por eso cuando, en mitad de la comida, Daichi empezó a caer, Suga reaccionó con calma y suavidad, abrazándole e iniciando el intercambio de protección enseguida. Sólo una vez Daichi estaba en la zona, Suga se permitió mirar a sus padres.

—Todavía necesita tiempo para recuperarse —dijo, con tono de disculpa —está mucho mejor, pero aún ocurre esto...

—Lo sabemos, Suga. No tienes que darnos explicaciones, nos lo habéis contado —dijo el padre de Daichi, sonriendo.

—Sabemos que estáis haciendo las cosas muy bien, y estamos orgullosos de los dos —añadió la madre —No dudéis en pedirnos ayuda siempre que haga falta.

Suga sonrió, asintió levemente, y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Daichi al escucharle ronronear.

Estaban en un lugar seguro, y eso les daba calma y les ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Aún así, la llamada de teléfono que Suga recibió por la tarde fue inesperada.

—¿Sugawara Koushi? 

—Sí, ¿quién es?

Los padres de Daichi supieron qué ocurría al ver el rostro del chico, que se había quedado pálido mientras respondía con monosílabos. Cuando colgó, parecía ido, y se quedó unos instantes mirando fijamente la pantalla del teléfono.

—Tenemos fecha para el juicio —dijo, en un hilo de voz —el cinco de enero...

—Suga, tranquilo —dijo la madre de Daichi, dándole un abrazo —estaremos con vosotros todo el proceso.

—Dejadnos a nosotros el tema del papeleo y buscar un abogado —dijo el padre, posando una mano en su hombro.

—Dicen que tengo que declarar... Pero... Mi padre también estará, y... Y tienen mucho dinero, pagarán una defensa que...

—No pienses en eso ahora, vamos a ayudarte. Eres como nuestro hijo, y desde luego, parte de nuestra familia pase lo que pase. 

—Nunca podré agradeceros lo suficiente todo lo que hacéis por mí —dijo Suga, llorando, abrazándose con fuerza a la que era más una madre que la suya propia —Me habéis dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos desde el primer día, sin juzgarnos a Daichi y a mí, sin pedirnos que cambiemos, dándome un amor que no teníais por qué darme... 

Suga lloraba, y los dos adultos se miraron, entendiendo perfectamente todo. 

Daichi dormía en el sofá, cansado tras la caída del mediodía. Los sollozos de Suga le despertaron y le alertaron.

Y se dio cuenta de nuevo del daño que habían provocado los padres de su novio en él.

Pensaba estar a su lado hasta el final. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera más daño.

Ese 24 de diciembre, Tanaka y Kiyoko se encontraron junto a un árbol de Navidad iluminado por multitud de luces doradas. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, y todo relucía con los adornos navideños.

Kiyoko estaba abrigada con una gabardina negra larga. Llevaba unas botas altas, y una gran bufanda que le ayudaba a protegerse del frío. Tanaka también iba abrigado hasta las orejas.

Ambos tenías la punta de su nariz roja por el frío, pero las mejillas rojas por otra cosa.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias, tú también lo estás —dijo la chica, sonriendo —¿No te parecen preciosas las luces?

—¡Sí! Lo son... —se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Tanaka se aclaró la garganta, nervioso —¿Quieres que demos un paseo y tomemos algo caliente?

—Me encantaría —dijo Kiyoko con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Y eso hicieron: pasear. Empezaron a hablar con más calma según iban comentando diferentes cosas. Cuando se pararon para pedir unos creps para llevar, terminaron de relajarse y hablaron de forma distendida, riendo y mirándose con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros.

—Te echaba de menos —dijo Tanaka cuando se pararon a ver un escaparate. La chica le sonrió.

—Y yo a ti. Hemos hablado mucho estos últimos meses, ¿verdad? 

—Me alegro de poder hablar contigo así, Kiyoko.

Kiyoko se abrazó al brazo de Tanaka, en silencio.

El sonido de los villancicos en diferentes tiendas resonaba en sus oídos, y cuando empezó a nevar suavemente, ambos caminaron lentamente de vuelta.

—Sé que te he dicho esto mil veces en la preparatoria, pero... —dijo Tanaka, deteniéndose, nervioso, tomando las manos de la chica —¿Saldrías conmigo?

Kiyoko esbozó una sonrisa, y dejó escapar el aliento en una nube de vapor.

—Creo que podemos intentarlo —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Y es que Tanaka iba a trasladarse a la misma ciudad en la que estudiaba ella, y al hablar de ello, ambos habían visto posible aquella relación.

Ahora era oficial.

Se fueron a sus casas felices, sonrientes y emocionados. Al día siguiente verían a sus amigos y no podrían aguantar la emoción, seguro.

Esa reunión estuvo llena de sorpresas para todos.

Los primeros en verse fueron los mayores. Asahi y Kiyoko llegaron al café unos minutos antes que Daichi y Suga, y se abrazaron felices de verse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estáis? —dijo Asahi, tomando de la mano a los dos chicos.

—Estamos bien, no te preocupes —dijo Suga.

—Nos has llamado todas las semanas, Asahi. Tranquilo —dijo Daichi, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Pero, ¿de verdad? 

—Bueno, a veces todavía es duro... —dijo Suga, tras unos segundos de silencio, sentándose de nuevo —pero poco a poco... Vamos siendo capaces de superarlo.

Los demás se sentaron, y todos empezaron a hablar sobre sus cosas, poniéndose al día y sincerándose.

Más tarde, llegaron los demás. Primero fue Tanaka, que abrazó a Suga y Daichi nada más verles.

—Mi hermana os envía muchos abrazos —dijo, antes de separarse —¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien, gracias. La veremos mañana —dijo Daichi, sonriendo —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bueno... —Tanaka miró a Kiyoko de reojo, y sonrió —¡Genial!

Poco después llegaron Kageyama y Hinata corriendo a la carrera, compitiendo por ver quién llegaba antes. Sin embargo, a la puerta del establecimiento tuvieron que frenar y caminar en silencio para no molestar. Les vieron acercarse discutiendo quién había ganado.

—Veo que seguís igual que siempre —dijo Asahi al verles.

—¡Es como volver a la preparatoria! —exclamó Suga.

Los dos chicos rieron y les saludaron, felices de ver a sus senpais.

No tardaron en hablar de volleyball, y al poco rato llegaron los demás.

Charlaron un buen rato, compartiendo risas y momentos, hasta que Tsukishima les preguntó a Suga y Daichi sobre lo que les había pasado.

—¿Ya ha pasado todo?

—Bueno... La verdad es que el juicio empieza el cinco de enero —dijo Suga, dejando de sonreír —estoy algo nervioso, la verdad.

—Lo siento, no quería... —empezó a disculparse Tsukishima, sintiéndose mal por sacar el tema.

—No te preocupes, queríamos decíroslo. Íbamos a hablar mañana con Saeko Tanaka —dijo Daichi, mirando a Tanaka —por si... Nos puede ayudar como testigo.

—Sé que os ayudará —dijo Tanaka, serio —Lleva queriendo hacerlo desde que ocurrió todo.

—Gracias —dijo Suga, antes de suspirar, estirarse y sonreir —dejemos de hablar de cosas así... ¿Qué tenéis vosotros que contarnos? Seguro que hay muchas cosas interesantes que habéis hecho.

—Hinata y yo estamos saliendo —dijo Kageyama, antes de morder el bollo de carne.

—¡Quería decirlo yo, tontoyama! —exclamó Hinata, indignado.

Los mayores se quedaron en silencio observándoles.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Asahi, feliz por sus Kouhais. 

—Por fin os habéis decidido —dijo Suga riendo.

—Nosotros también hemos empezado a salir —dijo Kiyoko, poniendo su mano sobre la de Tanaka y sonriendo. El chico se sonrojó ante aquella acción inesperada, y asintió ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

Yachi miró a la chica cuando dijo eso. Mientras todos sus senpais reaccionaban a aquella noticia, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Yachi tragó saliva.

Era el momento.

—Nosotros también tenemos algo que contaros —dijo Yachi, con la cara colorada y la mirada sobre la mesa. Todos la miraron, dejándole hablar. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo decirlo.

Notó entonces la mano de Tsukishima sobre su mano, en la mesa. Y casi a la vez, las de Yamaguchi. Alzó la mirada y miró a los chicos, sintiéndose más tranquila.

—Estamos saliendo —dijo.

—Los tres —añadió Yamaguchi.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que todos sonrieran y les dieran la enhorabuena. Kiyoko miró a Yachi y le sonrió con calidez, feliz por ella.

—¡Eso no lo sabíamos ni nosotros! —exclamó Hinata, entusiasmado —¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias por decírnoslo —dijo Suga.

—Vosotros nos ayudasteis a entender que había otras formas de querer... Si no fuera por el respeto que hubo siempre en el equipo, dudo que hubiésemos llegado a esta conclusión.

Todos miraron a Tsukishima, asintiendo por sus palabras.

—En realidad, fue gracias a Hinata, que tuvimos que convivir a diario con temas relacionados con dinámicas y relaciones...

—No, vosotros me aceptasteis desde el principio sin ningún prejuicio. Yo le doy las gracias a todo el equipo del Karasuno —dijo Hinata, sonriendo—Y ya que estamos dando noticias... Cuando acabe el curso, me iré a Brasil.

Tras explicar a qué iba al otro lado del mundo, Nishinoya rió.

—Esto si que ha sido un bombardeo de noticias ¿Eh? Quién iba a decir que Shoyo se iría tan lejos.

—Seguro que aprendes mucho —dijo Asahi, sonriente.

Comieron juntos, riendo, charlando y disfrutando del reencuentro. Era como dos años atrás, cuando el equipo al completo caminaba de vuelta a casa tras un duro entrenamiento. Estaban todos los que eran hacía dos años, y era maravilloso.

Por la tarde se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a dondele correspondía. Suga y Daichi fueron con Tanaka a su casa, con unos bombones como regalo para Saeko.

Al llegar, la chica les dio un enorme abrazo, feliz de verles.

—¡Feliz Navidad! Cómo me alegro de veros ¿cómo estáis? 

—Mucho mejor, gracias —dijo Suga, respondiendo al abrazo.

—Saeko, les ayudarás en el juicio ¿Verdad? —dijo Tanaka, dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

—¡Tanaka! —dijo Daichi, avergonzado.

—¡Por supuesto! No seáis tímidos al respecto, os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Muchas gracias... —dijo Daichi, agradecido —no sabemos cómo va a ser exactamente, mis padres se están encargando del papeleo...

—Sentaos ¿queréis tomar algo? —dijo la chica.

—Ya lo hago yo —dijo Tanaka —vosotros tenéis muchas cosas que hablar.

—Gracias, Ryuu.

Tanaka preparó té para todos mientras su hermana hablaba con sus senpais. Le explicaban detalles sobre la fecha, lugar, citas con el abogado... 

—No os preocupéis, estoy lista para lo que sea —dijo ella, tranquilizadora y energética —¿Cómo lo lleváis?

—A veces se hace cuesta arriba —dijo Daichi, con una media sonrisa resignada —estamos mejor, pero no ha desaparecido.

—Es normal, fue un shock muy grande —dijo Saeko, ladeando la cabeza —me alegro de que Suga se recuperase por completo, pero entiendo el impacto de cómo te sentiste. Estaba allí y era casi imposible resistir la necesidad de darte protección —explicó, mirando a Suga —no quiero imaginar cómo te sentías tú, Daichi.

—Lo superaremos —dijo Suga, tomando la mano de su pareja —somos más fuertes que esto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Saeko, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Yamaguchi, Yachi tenía las piernas enredadas con las de los chicos bajo el kotatsu mientras estudiaban. La chica, muy buena estudiante, pronto cerró su libreta y se estiró antes de tumbarse y abrazarse a Tsukishima.

—Hey, ¿has acabado?

—Mmm... Sí. Ahora voy a relajarme aquí —dijo ella, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió al notar una mano en su cabello, acariciándole gentilmente.

—Descansa —dijo Yamaguchi, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, pero csin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Yachi suavemente.

Era tranquilo y agradable.

No como la caída de Hinata al llegar a su casa.

—Maldición —masculló, jadeando por lo repentinode la caída. Acababa de separarse de Kageyama ¿no podía haber tenido la caída antes? —¡Mamá! 

Nadie respondió, y Hinata se mordió un labio. Hacía mucho que no pasaba una caída solo.

—Los supresores —murmuró, recordando que ahora los tenía. 

Subió a su cuarto como pudo y tomó uno, antes de tumbarse, temblando y sudando, mareado.

Intentaba respirar hondo, pero le resultaba difícil controlar la respiración. ¿Cómo había aguantado aquello antes de que el Karasuno le ayudase? 

Unas lágrimas se escaparon mientras se encogía por el dolor.

Todo se volvió oscuro mientras un pensamiento le introducía un nuevo miedo en el cuerpo.

—¿Sería así en Brasil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado!! Cada comentario me hace sonreír, no dudéis en escribirme algo para motivarme a escribir más!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por estar ahí y leerme ♥


	28. Apoyo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando hay problemas, encontrar apoyo en las personas a las que queremos y nos quieren siempre ayuda. Esto ocurre con amigos, familia o parejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por todo el amor que estáis dándole a esta historia :')
> 
> Cada vez que veo un comentario o kudos me siento super feliz ♥
> 
> Esta semana estoy contenta porque he encontrado trabajo telepresencial y he hecho mi primera commission de dibujo, y estoy super orgullosa de esos dos logros!
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo. Siento que ha quedado algo... ¿Vacío? Dejadme vuestra opinión, me ayudaréis a mejorar :)
> 
> Un saludito, espero que estéis genial<3

Cuando Akaashi abrió los ojos, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba dormido sobre la mesa y sus apuntes. Se incorporó y bostezó antes de mirar la hora en el teléfono.

Eran las 9 de la mañana. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Ahora entendía el dolor de espalda.

Se estiró y sólo entonces notó la manta deslizarse hasta el suelo. ¿Quién le había tapado?

Se levantó, ordenando un poco las apuntes antes, y se puso una bata, ya que hacía frío.

Había vuelto el día anterior al piso desde casa de sus padres, a donde había ido a pasar el año nuevo, y se había puesto a estudiar para los exámenes nada más llegar.

Al abrir la puerta notó algo en el aire que tardó en reconocer. Algo familiar, conocido... Pero que no lograba descifrar.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta llegar al lado del cuarto de Kenma, con la puerta abierta.

Bokuto estaba haciendo un intercambio con Kenma, en el suelo. Ambos parecían dormidos, pero al asomarse, Bokuto levantó la mirada, alerta.

—¿Akaashi?

Su voz sonaba confundida, y Akaashi se dio prisa para entrar y acercarse a ellos.

—Bokuto, ¿qué ha pasado?

Por un momento, al ver al chico acercarse, Bokuto se tensó y abrazó con más fuerza a Kenma. Pero al escuchar su voz y sentir su mano se relajó un poco.

—Llegué a medianoche, y fui a tu cuarto, pero te habías quedado dormido y no quería despertarte...

Akaashi sonrió y asintió entendiendo esa parte.

—Y me fui a mi cuarto para prepararme para dormir, pero entonces escuché un ruido en el cuarto de Kenma, y entré y le vi en el suelo... Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en casa ya, pensaba que vendría mañana...

Akaashi miró a Kenma, y se mordió un labio. Tampoco sabía que estaba en casa. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, que estaba caliente.

—Fui a por hormonas... Para hacer un intercambio... Pero... Pero me asusté mucho —dijo Bokuto, encogiéndose de forma protectora para Kenma —Cuando noté la caída me asusté mucho porque era muy fuerte... Y aún no se ha despertado... Pero no era capaz de moverme, porque si me muevo, va a caer...

—Sssh... Tranquilo, Bokuto. Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Akaashi, acariciándole la mejilla —está todavía en la zona, pero no parece correr peligro —le dijo, tranquilizador —Aún así, es cierto, mientras le abraces y protejas estará bien...

—¿Seguro, Akaashi?

Akaashi se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bokuto reflejaban cansancio. No había dormido en toda la noche, alerta... Un momento... ¿Cómo?

—Bokuto... ¿Cómo has aguantado toda la noche?

—Tomé más hormonas cuando sentía que empezaba a dejar de notar el intercambio...

Solo entonces Akaashi se percató de que en el suelo, al lado de los dos chicos, estaba el blíster de las pastillas de hormonas de Bokuto, con varios huecos vacíos.

—¿Cuántas has tomado?

—Creo que... que tres...

Akaashi respiró hondo y acarició el cabello de Bokuto antes de volver a tocar la frente de Kenma.

—Voy a llamar a Kuroo ¿Vale?

Bokuto asintió, y Akaashi fue a buscar su teléfono, llamando al número de Kuroo.

—¿Diga?

—Kuroo... ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Akaashi? Estoy volviendo al piso ¿Qué ocurre? 

—Kenma ha tenido una caída y Bokuto ha tomado hormonas para ayudarle... Pero esto ha pasado de noche sin que me enterase... Siguen en intercambio, y Bokuto no puede tomar más dosis por hoy. 

—Estaré ahí enseguida, gracias por llamarme, Akaashi.

La voz de Kuroo sonaba preocupada, y Akaashi respiró hondo antes de volver a entrar en el cuarto de Kenma.

—Está llegando —dijo, con tono tranquilizador.

—¿No deberíamos llamar al médico?

—Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? —dijo Akaashi con voz calmada.

El chico se sentó al lado de ellos y les acarició el pelo a ambos.

—Estoy aquí. 

Media hora después, Bokuto llevó la mano al blíster, pero Akaashi lo alejó de él.

—Akaashi... Se me están pasando los efectos, y Kenma lo necesita...

—Has tomado la dosis máxima para un día, Bokuto. No puedes tomar más.

—Akaashi, no va a pasar nada, por favor...

Bokuto se estaba poniendo nervioso, sintiendo poco a poco cómo el intercambio era más débil.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, intentando mantenerse sereno.

—Kuroo llegará en seguida, tranquilo.

—Pero...

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, y Akaashi dejó escapar el aire, más tranquilo ahora que Kuroo había llegado.

En un instante, el dominante estaba allí, y se acercó a ellos con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Akaashi, sonriendo —Bokuto ya no puede seguir con el intercambio.

Kuroo se acercó y besó la frente de Bokuto, que todavía estaba bajo los efectos de las hormonas de dominante, y seguía en el intercambio de modo desesperado, sintiéndose peor a cada segundo por la sensación de estar perdiendo la conexión con Kenma.

—Gracias Bokuto, lo has hecho genial —dijo Kuroo, acomodándose a su lado, abrazando a Kenma y acariciándole la mejilla al neutral.

—Mmm... ¿Estará bien?

—Seguramente sí. Últimamente le notaba cansado, y puede que se haya extralimitado trabajando y durmiendo poco. Le ha pasado alguna vez.

Bokuto soltó poco a poco a Kenma dejándolo en brazos de Kuroo, que levantó al sumiso y lo colocó en su cama, tumbándose al lado de forma protectora, ronroneando.

—Muy bien, Bokuto —dijo Akaashi, abrazándole. El mayor le abrazó haciendo pucheros.

—Mmm... Si tienes alguna caída hoy no podré ayudarte, Akaashi —dijo, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, no voy a tener una caída. Y me podría ayudar Kuroo ¿verdad?

Kuroo asintió, sonriendo antes de extender una mano para acariciar el pelo de Bokuto, que le miró.

—Podéis venir si queréis... Estaremos algo apretados, pero...

Bokuto no se lo pensó antes de subir a la cama y abrazarse a Kuroo, mimoso. Akaashi sonrió y se acurrucó junto a Kenma, sintiendo suavemente el intercambio entre él y el dominante. 

Podría seguir estudiando luego, estar allí en ese momento era algo mucho más agradable e importante.

Le costaba no sentirse culpable por relajarse, pero se había decidido a intentar ser más flexible consigo mismo.

Los suaves ronroneos de Kenma y Kuroo le mecieron hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Por su parte, Daichi y Suga estaban en casa de los padres de Daichi. Al día siguiente era el juicio y estaban muy nerviosos.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Daichi, acariciando el pelo de Suga. 

Suga, que hasta la noticia del juicio había permanecido fuerte y entero ante aquella situación, había empezado a desmoronarse por el miedo al encuentro con sus padres. Daichi había sacado fuerzas para poyarle ahora que era cuando más le necesitaba.

—No sé cómo reaccionaré... 

—Estaremos allí. Mis padres, Saeko, Tanaka, Asahi, Kiyoko y yo. Estaremos apoyándote, habrá seguridad. No va a pasar nada. La señora Sueko va a ayudarnos mucho.

—No podré agradecerle nunca a tus padres lo suficiente que hayan buscado a una abogada tan buena, y estén pagando ellos...

—Ssh... Lo hacen porque quieren ayudar. Si quieres darles las gracias, tan solo déjate querer.

—No sé si seré lo bastante fuerte...

Daichi besó la frente de Suga, respirando hondo. 

Ese mes era Suga el que estaba en tratamiento, y hacían intercambios diarios para tratar de evitar caídas por los nervios.

Aún así, cuando al día siguiente se levantaron para prepararse, la madre de Daichi tuvo que asistir a Suga cuando éste tuvo una caída mientras Daichi estaba en la ducha.

—¡Suga! ¿Está bien, mamá? —exclamó Daichi al llegar a la cocina y verles abrazados junto a la mesa.

—Está bien, son los nervios. Ve desayunando, no creo que dure mucho, es una caída leve.

Daichi desayunó, tratando de ignorar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Todo saldría bien. La señora Sueko era una abogada excelente, conocida de su padre. Hacia tiempo que no hablaban, pero le habían pedido ayuda por su largo historial de casos relacionados con abuso de dinámicas en el ámbito doméstico y la pareja.

El viaje al juzgado fue silencioso y tenso. Suga estaba asustado, mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. 

—No tienes que decir más de lo que hemos hablado, Koushi. Las demás preguntas las responderé yo—dijo Sueko al verle, con una sonrisa afable —todo saldrá bien.

Entraron en la sala bajo un silencio sepulcral. Suga caminó lentamente hasta su sitio al lado de la abogada, y se sentó, sin alzar la mirada.

Cuando entraron sus padres, tampoco levantó la vista.

El juicio comenzó, y el tiempo pareció congelarse con cada turno de palabra.

Suga apenas escuchaba nada, sumido en la concentración para no desesperarse.

—... desconocimiento total... alteración... dinámicas de su hijo...

Suga se mordió el labio inferior, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas. Se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar que era su hijo. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

—El uso de dinámicas con fines coactivos es ilegal incluso entre personas de un mismo tipo —dijo el juez, con seriedad.

—Mi cliente se reitera en asegurar que en ningún momento trató de coaccionar a su hijo, sino que la emoción de verle tras tanto tiempo la alteró significativamente y no fue capaz de controlar del todo sus hormonas. La reacción negativa de éste tan solo le descolocó, ya que no le dio oportunidad de hablarle antes de intentar alejarse. Fue un desafortunado desajuste provocado por un malentendido con muchos sentimientos implicados.

—¿Tiene algo que decir? 

Sueko se levantó.

—Sugawara Koushi asegura haber recibido una orden de caer, además de reiteradas órdenes de subir al coche y desoir a su amiga cuando intentaba socorrerle. Incluso si el shock hubiera sido tan grande como para olvidarlo, todos sabemos que una caída como la que sufrió es la misma que provoca decenas de muertos de sumisos cada año por abuso de poder de mano de dominantes. Un tipo de caída que solo puede ser provocada por un dominante.

—¡Protesto! —exclamó el otro abogado —está insinuando una intencionalidad letal en las acciones de mi cliente sin pruebas. Repito que desconocía por completo la alteración hormonal de su hijo, y por tanto no podía saber el peligro que entrañaba un descontrol de dinámicas dirigidas hacia él. 

Daichi se mordía las uñas, nervioso. Permanecía atento, mirando a Suga, que parecía pequeño y frágil allí sentado. Detestaba cada mentira que salía de boca del abogado de aquella mujer, y notó que lo mismo le ocurría a Saeko.

Les fueron llamando a declarar: Daichi, Saeko, los médicos que habían atendido a Suga, uno de los policías... Sin embargo, a pesar de lo claro que parecía todo en favor de Suga, había algo raro en la calma de sus padres. Como si hubiesen ganado desde el principio.

—Sugawara Koushi, ¿es cierto que ha sufrido abuso por parte de sus padres?

—Sí.

—¿Puede indicar desde cuándo es así? 

—Desde que di a conocer mi relación con mi pareja. 

—Dice usted que el uso de las dinámicas para coaccionarle era algo habitual. 

—Sí.

—¿Por parte de quién?

—Ambos.

—Sabe usted que su padre es un neutral ¿Verdad? 

—Sí... Pero... Empezó a tomar hormonas de dominante.

—Y dígame, si el acoso era tan acusado ¿por qué no aceptó la emancipación?

Sueko, la abogada, se dio cuenta de qué estrategia estaban siguiendo, y se levantó.

—¡Protesto! Las razones personales para aceptar o no la emancipación no son relevantes.

—Lo cierto es que sí tiene relevancia, ya que fue él quien la solicitó y, posteriormente, la rechazó.

—Sólo tenía la opción de irme a Tokyo, donde no conocía a nadie. Mi pareja, mis amigos y mi vida están en esta ciudad, o al menos era así en aquel entonces. Y los padres de mi pareja me acogieron en su casa con los brazos abiertos. Mis padres viajaban mucho por trabajo, por lo que prefería aguantar su presencia y sus malos tratos mientras fuera de casa seguía rodeado de las personas a las que quería.

Daichi se mordió el labio, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

Cuando Suga se sentó de nuevo, temblaba. Dejó de escuchar, intentando alejarse mentalmente de aquel lugar.

El fin del juicio fue amargo.

A su madre le fue impuesta una fianza frente a dos años de prisión... Y la fianza estaría pagada antes de que acabase el día.

Al salir de la sala, sintió la mirada de sus padres, pero no se atrevió a mirarles a los ojos. 

—Koushi, tranquilo —dijo la madre de Daichi, abrazándole —Lo has hecho muy bien. 

Pero Suga tenía miedo de volver a verlos. Daichi también.

—Siento no haber podido conseguir más—dijo Sueko, disculpándose.

Suga sabía que lo habían hecho bien, sin embargo, sus padres tenían mucha influencia e hilos que mover para evitarse problemas.

Aún así, cuando al día siguiente se vieron de vuelta en su casa, ya que enpezaban las clases al día siguiente, se sintieron liberados de un gran peso que llevaban encima.

—Daichi... Intentemos pasar página ¿Sí?

—Vale. A partir de ahora, pensaremos en el hogar que queremos construír juntos, ¿te parece bien?

—No se me ocurre nada mejor.

Y aunque ninguna herida se cura de un día para otro, ese día dieron el primer paso para recuperarse.

Mientras los días pasaban, todos en el Karasuno se preparaban para el nuevo torneo de primavera. Yamaguchi se esforzaba como capitán, organizando todo junto al entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda.

Yachi se encargaba de coordinar el trabajo de las managers, y los demás entrenaban sin parar.

Bueno, en ese momento en concreto, Hinata era abrazado por Tsukishima mientras hacían un intercambio.

Las nuevas caídas lentas de Hinata habían ido a más, y todos los días las sufría a pesar de sus numerosos intercambios intencionados con Kageyama.

El médico no había logrado entender la causa, ya que todo parecía igual que siempre. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo ocurría. 

—Voy a pautarte los supresores en dosis bajas. Vamos a empezar por la mañana. Comprobemos si consiguen mantenerte estable durante unas horas.

—¿No volverá a pasarme lo mismo? 

—No, estos son supresores de emergencia. Son más suaves, ya que están pensados para que hagan un efecto rápido. Los que tú tomabas estaban pensados para que el efecto fuera duradero, pero lento.

Hinata mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sujetando el borde de su camiseta.

—Entiendo que estés asustado. Pero deberíamos trabajar para encontrar una solución antes de que te vayas, ¿no?

Hinata asintió.

Habían funcionado. Tomar supresores de emergencia por la mañana le daba unas cuatro o cinco horas de estabilidad. Seguía teniendo caídas el resto del día, pero al menos podía controlar una franja de horario.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Yachi a Tsukishima, agachándose a su lado.

—Como siempre... 

—Te noto preocupado...

—Mmm... Me preocupa cómo se las va a apañar en Brasil.

Yachi suspiró levemente, igualmente preocupada por eso.

—Encontrará la manera. Siempre la encuentra.

Tsukishima asintió, acariciando el pelo de Hinata, que en ese momento le tapaba por completo los ojos.

—No le digas a ese idiota que te he dicho esto.

Yachi rió y de levantó.

—No prometo nada —respondió de forma juguetona la chica.

—Tch... —Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, y Hinata se encogió sobresaltado, a lo que el dominante reaccionó de inmediato abrazándole más cerca de su cuerpo —Perdón... Tranquilo, todo está bien...

Cuando unos minutos después le llamó de vuelta, Tsukishima pido ver los ojos llorosos de Hinata al levantar la vista.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, genuinamente preocupado.

Hinata parecía todavía en trance, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No le digas nada a Kageyama, por favor.

El sumiso se levantó frotándose los ojos, apartando las lágrimas.

—Hinata, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Tsukishima, agarrándole suavemente del codo.

—No... Todo está bien.

—No esperarás que me crea eso.

—Tsukishima... De verdad, no es nada. Últimamente, cuando vuelvo de una caída, siempre me pasa...

—No es normal en ti.

—Lo sé... Pero no quiero preocupar más a nadie. El médico dice que todo está como siempre, y... Puede que sean los supresores, no sé.

Tsukishima le soltó y suspiró.

—Aunque no se lo diga, va a acabar dándose cuenta.

—Lo sé... Pero cuánto más tarde mejor.

Hinata de alejó caminando, respiró hondo y volvió a correr y saltar como siempre, ayudando a sus Kouhais.

—Podemos probar dos horarios —dijo el médico cuando fue a consulta unos días después —Intenta hacer un intercambio fuera de esos intervalos de tiempo, y es posible que puedas tener unas horas a la mañana y otras a la tarde libres de dinámicas sin que afecte a la intensidad de tus caídas.

—Gracias... Quería consultar algo más —dijo Hinata, dubitativo.

—Dime.

—Lloro durante las caídas. Y a veces durante los intercambios. Al volver lo noto...

El médico alzó las cejas antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Intentaré averiguar qué puede significar. Te llamaré a una cita cuando sepa algo. Puedes venir antes si lo necesitas, cuando te haga falta.

Según Hinata salió de la consulta, el médico se puso en contacto con el psicólogo del centro médico.

Tenía sus sospechas.

Tomar supresores dos veces al día, en efecto, le ayudó a aumentar sus horas de estabilidad sin afectar a la intensidad de sus dinámicas. Había hablado con Kageyama sobre ello, y durante la hora de la comida hacían un intercambio todos los días de escuela, para intentar reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de caer estando separados.

—Tienes el pelo muy largo —dijo el colocador un sábado al despertar al lado de Hinata, en su casa.

—Mmm... ¿A que es suave?

—Mucho. ¿No te molesta para jugar?

—Mmmm... Empieza a hacerlo un poco...

—Te quiero.

Hinata se sonrojó y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti.

—Hinata... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Hinata asintió, sin abrir los ojos —¿Por qué lloras durante los intercambios y caídas?

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un escalofrío, y se abrazó con fuerza al chico.

—¿Desde cuándo? —acertó a preguntar.

—Me fijé hace unos días, pero... Al principio, como estabas bien, pensé que era por tus nuevas caídas. Pero... Te pasa cada vez más, y... Creo que te ocurre algo.

La voz de Kageyama sonaba preocupada y amable, y Hinata respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—No lo sé... Me siento... Triste —dijo al fin Hinata, con voz débil —cada vez que caigo siento que mi pecho se desborda, y acabo llorando sin darme cuenta.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó en Navidades?

Hinata asintió despacio.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que había pensado en algo.

—Me da... Miedo.

—¿El qué?

—Irme.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, y Kageyama no dijo nada, protegiéndole en el momento en que Hinata empezó a caer, llorando.

Tenía miedo del momento de separarse de todo lo que conocía. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más miedo le daba.

Quería perseguir su sueño, pero a la vez estaba asustado por dejar atrás a su familia. A sus amigos. Su casa. A Kageyama.

—Da igual que te vayas a la otra esquina del mundo. Me aseguraré de que sepas de mí. Y sé que te esforzarás para poder enfrentarte a mí en el futuro.

—Voy a extrañarte —susurró Hinata, entre el llanto y la zona.

—Y yo a ti. Pero el volleyball nos unirá siempre ¿no crees?

Hinata se aferró a aquella frase, una frase que se repetiría a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo siempre que extrañase a Kageyama.

Una frase en la que Kageyama creía con firmeza. El volleyball le había unido a aquel chico revoltoso y enérgico del que se había acabado enamorando. El volleyball le había hecho madurar. El volleyball le había enseñado a confiar.

Hinata le había acompañado en el volleyball con el mismo entusiasmo que él. Era una presencia que corría detrás de él pasa alcanzarle, y que ahora estaba siempre presente.

A su lado.

—Llegará el día en que sea yo quien corra detrás de ti para alcanzarte. Y sé que te esforzarás para conseguirlo.

Pero Hinata no escuchó aquel susurro, totalmente sumergido en la zona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme! Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo!!!


	29. Nueva Vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva etapa. Una nueva vida. O al menos, una en construcción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!! ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, últimamente con el trabajo (¡He conseguido trabajo!) y las nuevas restricciones estoy más cansada y desanimada y me cuesta escribir seguido, por lo que avanzo despacio.
> 
> Sin embargo, estoy muy contenta por haber llegado a esta parte de la historia, ya que estoy deseando escribir lo que viene a continuación ¡Y que llevo pensado desde el principio del fanfic!
> 
> Sin más dilación, espero que os guste el capítulo, y no dudéis en dejarme comentarios con vuestros pensamientos, preguntas y/o impresiones ¡Siempre os leo y respondo!
> 
> Nos leemos~

—Deberías cortarte el pelo —dijo Kageyama cuando Hinata recibió su saque flotante.

—Sí, definitivamente me molesta —respondió Hinata, apartándoselo de la cara. 

—Es una pena, estás precioso.

Hinata se sonrojó y se acercó a él.

—Nos vemos lo antes posible, Kageyama —dijo, sonriendo, dándole el balón.

Kageyama colocó las dos manos sobre la pelota, mirando a su novio.

—Me esforzaré.

—Y yo.

Se besaron, tratando de contener la tristeza que les invadía.

Hinata se iría esa tarde. Al día siguiente de graduarse.

Se separaron y se miraron en silencio.

—Voy a superarte.

—Demuéstralo —respondió Kageyama, juguetón.

—Lo haré, solo espera.

—Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

Se separaron y, esa tarde, Hinata fue con su madre y Natsu al aeropuerto, con todo su equipaje en dos maletas y una mochila bien equipada, con todas sus recetas y las direcciones, datos e información proporcionados por el entrenador Ukai y el resto de entrenadores a quienes les había pedido ayuda para hacer aquello posible.

—Llámame cuando llegues, Shoyo —dijo su madre, abrazándole —y siempre que lo necesites. Te pasaremos fotos y te contaremos todos los días qué tal estamos, haz lo mismo, por favor.

—Lo haré, mamá. Os quiero mucho. Gracias por permitirme hacer esto.

—Sé que conseguirás tus objetivos, estoy muy orgullosa de que tengas las cosas tan claras, cariño.

—Os quiero —Dijo Hinata, abrazando a su madre y su hermana.

Subió al avión tras despedirse, y se preparó para el largo viaje.

Los últimos días habían consistido en despedidas, y ahora que todo empezaba, sintió una calma extraña pensando en todas las personas a las que no vería en mucho tiempo.

El inicio del viaje lo pasó mirando por la ventana, disfrutando de la sensación de volar. Sin embargo, era difícil para él estar quieto tanto tiempo, por lo que decidió que dormir sería una mejor opción para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Y mientras él dormía, camino a su nueva vida, todos se preparaban también para avanzar en sus vida poco a poco.

Kageyama comenzaría a jugar para el equipo olímpico, por el momento no como titular, pero estaba dispuesto a entrenar al máximo para llegar a lo más alto.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con gente conocida en aquel lugar.

Bokuto, Ushijima, Sakusa y Atsumu también formaban parte del equipo, aunque tan solo Ushijima era titular por el momento.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, Tobio-kun —dijo Atsumu con voz juguetona cuando se encontraron a la salida de la primera reunión para conocer cómo serían los horarios de entrenamiento.

—No sabía que estabas aquí...

—Quería darte una sorpresa —dijo Atsumu, sonriendo. Se alegraba genuínamente de ver a Kageyama después de un año entero sin hacerlo. Hablaban de vez en cuando por teléfono, pero nada más —¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien, deseando empezar los entrenamientos.

Atsumu ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto apagado.

Kageyama miró de reojo al chico y sonrió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se me pasará.

—Si necesitas hablar...

Kageyama respiró hondo, pensativo, antes de torcer los labios y mirar a Atsumu.

—Hinata se ha ido hoy y... sé que le voy a echar de menos.

—¿Shoyo-kun? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

—A Brasil.

Atsumu se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, hasta que suspiró y abrazó a Kageyama.

—Puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. No dejaré de competir contigo en la cancha, no te preocupes por eso. Pero fuera, puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Gracias, Atsumu.

Kageyama tardaría pocas semanas en encontrar en Atsumu un verdadero amigo, ya que su amistad profundizó mucho más desde el momento en el que comenzaron a entrenar juntos a diario.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Yachi habían decidido la universidad a la que irían, y aunque sus campus estaban separados, decidieron vivir los tres juntos en el mismo piso. ¿No era la mejor forma de fortalecer su relación?

Despedirse de Hinata había sido algo breve. Si bien el chico había sonreído como siempre, todos sabían que estaba nervioso por aquella aventura hacia lo desconocido. Pero también sabían que estaría bien.

—Este es barato —dijo Yamaguchi, enseñándoles la foto de un piso —y parece estar en buen estado. Es viejo, pero seguramente podamos decorarlo a nuestra manera...

Yachi observó las fotos y sonrió, emocionada.

—¡Sería genial poder vivir en un sitio acogedor los tres juntos! Deberíamos echar un vistazo a este ¿No crees, Tsukki?

Tsukishima se quedó mirando los datos del piso unos instantes, antes de asentir con una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que es una buena opción.

—¡Entonces estamos los tres de acuerdo!—exclamó Yamaguchi, guardando los datos de contacto de aquel piso para llamar y pedir información —si nos dan cita, podremos ir a verlo un día los tres juntos.

Sus padres aún no sabían nada de su relación, pero poco a poco se iban sintiendo más preparados para decirlo algún día.

Yachi suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire y relajándose contra el hombro de Tsukishima, entrelazando una mano con cada chico.

—Tengo muchas ganas de vivir juntos.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, y se inclinaron hacia ella para besarla. Tsukishima en los labios. Yamaguchi en la mejilla. Luego en los labios mientras Tsukishima bajaba al cuello de la chica, acariciando su espalda.

—Eres preciosa —susurró Yamaguchi antes de besar su oreja, mientras Yachi se estremecía por los labios que acariciaban su cuello y los que jugueteaban con su oreja, sin dejar de sentir las manos de los chicos alrededor de su cintura.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Tsukishima habían descubierto lo mucho que adoraban colmar de atención a la chica entre los dos. Hacer que su voz se escapase en pequeños jadeos y gemidos involuntarios tan solo con caricias y besos.

Yachi era preciosa, desde luego. Ambos estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

—Mmmm... ¡Ah! Chicoooos... —Yachi se removió, colorada, y miró a Tsukishima con el cuerpo caliente —mi madre... Esta en casa...

Al momento, los chicos se sonrojaron y se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de que se habían dejado llevar. 

—Perdón... —dijeron a la vez, avergonzados, y Yachi rió, también avergonzada.

—Yo también estuve a punto de olvidarme —reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que... Adoro escuchar tu voz cuando...

Yachi se levantó de golpe, avergonzada, e interrumpiendo a Yamaguchi.

—¡Voy a por algo de beber!

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo de su cuarto, con la cara roja.

Tsukishima abrazó al chico, sonriendo.

—Sabes que le da vergüenza.

—Pero quiero decirle todo lo que me gusta de ella —protestó Yamaguchi, inflando una mejilla. El rubio le besó lenta y tortuosamente, y ambos se relajaron, jugueteando con los cabellos del otro en el beso.

—Me gusta esa parte de ti —dijo Tsukishima al separarse —cómo nos dices lo que piensas, cómo la miras...

Yamaguchi se mordió un labio, entendiendo la vergüenza de Yachi al escuchar aquellas cosas.

—Aquí está, zumo de naranja para los tres —djo Yachi, entrando con una pequeña bandeja, y sonriendo al verles —Me encanta veros así —dijo, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

Lejos de reaccionar avergonzado o alejándose, Tsukishima siguió abrazado a Yamaguchi, acariciándole el pelo con una mano. 

Yachi se arrodilló a su lado tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita. Se apartó el pelo tras la oreja y se inclinó hacia Tsukishima antes de besarle suavemente en los labios.

Se miraron en silencio, tranquilos, y entonces Yachi besó a Yamaguchi suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Cuando vivamos juntos, podremos hacer estas cosas sin estar alerta —susurró, con un tono de ilusión.

En efecto, vivir juntos daba una libertad diferente en ciertos aspectos. Eso era algo que Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo y Kenma disfrutaban desde hacía ya un año, cuando se habían ido a vivir los cuatro juntos.

Kenma se había ido a despedir de Hinata a su casa. La flexibilidad de su horario le permitía hacer aquel viaje, algo que no ocurría a Bokuto con los entrenamientos, o a Kuroo y Akaashi con los exámenes.

Le había dicho a Hinata que sería su patrocinador. Que le ayudaría con parte del dinero que ganaba con sus vídeos.

—Kenma, no hace falta que hagas eso, voy a trabajar por mí mismo...

—Entonces solo te ayudaré en el volleyball —Dijo Kenma —te ayudaré con la equipación, los alimentos especiales y las tarifas de torneos. Déjame ser tu patrocinador, Shoyo. 

—Gracias, Kenma.

—Prométeme que no te vas a cansar del volleyball.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás me cansaré!

Kenma sonrió, asintiendo.

—Entonces no tendré ninguna razón para dejar mi canal.

Hicieron aquella promesa: Hinata no dejaría nunca aquel deporte, y Kenma le patrocinaría siempre que lo necesitase.

Al volver a casa, Bokuto estaba entrenando, y Akaashi estaba en clases.

—Kenma, ¿qué tal ha ido? —Preguntó Kuroo desde la cocina al verle llegar.

—Todo bien. Ha aceptado.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo el mayor, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla —Me voy a encargar yo de la cena, puedes descansar si quieres.

—Debería hacer un directo hoy...

—Kenma, hemos quedado en que te tomarías días libres —dijo Kuroo con una expresión seria.

—Pero si solo lo hago de dos horas...

—Por favor, tómate en serio tu descanso.

Kenma se mordió un labio y asintió, sentándose en una silla.

—Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos —murmuró, observando al mayor cocinar.

—Es cierto... —dijo Kuroo, metiendo en el horno la comida.

—Kuro... —El chico sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda al tiempo que se volteaba a ver a Kenma —¿Me abrazas?

—Por supuesto —dijo el dominante, acercándose y abrazándole. Kenma empezó a ronronear al momento, antes de empezar a besar el cuello de Kuroo —hey, ¿estás bien? 

—Mmm... Quiero hacerlo, Kuro.

De nuevo una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Kuroo, quien se mordió los labios ante aquella petición acompañada por la liberación de hormonas.

—¿Ahora? —Kenma asintió, y Kuroo miró el horno. Les daba tiempo —Pero luego tendré que hacerme cargo de la cena —dijo, juguetón.

Se devoraron allí mismo, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Era maravilloso tener una relación de cuatro, pero agradecían aquel momento solo para ellos dos.

Kenma gimió cuando Kuroo le colocó sobre la mesa, totalmente inmerso en el vaivén de sus caderas y el placer que éste generaba.

—Ku... Ro... Más —jadeó, ladeando el cuello, emitiendo más hormonas —muérdeme...

—Luego... Te dolerá —dijo Kuroo, tratando de resistirse a sus instintos.

Pero Kenma le abrazó entre gemidos, acercándole a él, y los instintos de ambos se descontrolaron.

Akaashi, nada más entrar por la puerta e casa, sintió sus rodillas temblar al sentir las hormonas de Kuroo.

—Quieto —susurró Kuroo a Kenma, antes de morderlela oreja y agarrarle de las muñecas.

Kenma se quedó helado, sin dejar de gemir de placer, al tiempo que se sumergía en la zona con fuerza.

Akaashi se quedó helado en la entrada, jadeando. Escuchaba los sonidos que llegaban de la cocina, y la orden de Kuroo le había alcanzado por la intensidad usada con sus dinámicas. 

Su mente empezó a sentirse embotada, tratando de entrar en la zona, pero a la vez incapaz de hacerlo.

—Aah... —un gimoteo salió de su boca en protesta, sonrojado, excitado y al borde de la zona.

Le costaba pensar, y cuando el rostro de Bokuto apareció delante del suyo, se inclinó para besarle, deseoso.

—Akaashi... ¿estas bien? 

—Cuando llegué estaban haciéndolo y...

Bokuto le besó, también excitado, y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo.

—Yo también quiero —dijo el neutral, antes de llevarse a la boca una pastilla de hormonas. Akaashi se sonrojó, ante la perspectiva de sexo con un intercambio con Bokuto —Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos, Akaashi.

Y cuando Kenma y Kuroo terminaron, entre jadeos, respiración agitada, sudor y cansancio... Los gemidos y las hormonas de los otros dos chicos llegaron a ellos.

Se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y Kenma suspiró todavía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Deberías levantarte... —Dijo Kuroo con un tono cariñoso.

—Kuro, ¿en serio crees que puedo?

La mirada de Kenma fue suficiente para que el mayor se llevase la mano a la cara, avergonzado por el desastre que había provocado en el sumiso.

Kenma no tenía fuerzas, tenía mordiscos repartidos por todo el cuerpo y... Necesitaba una ducha.

—Te llevaré —dijo Kuroo, acercándose para cargarlo.

Kenma, empezando a necesitar los cuidados posteriores que tanto le gustaban, cerró los ojos cuando estuvo en brazos del mayor. Empezó a ronronear al tiempo que salían de la cocina, topándose con la imagen de pasión desenfrenada entre Bokuto y Akaashi.

Kenma jadeó al notar las hormonas de Bokuto en pleno intercambio, viéndose arrastrado al instante de nuevo a la zona, haciendo que Kuroo se sobresaltase, reenganchando con él.

—Sssh... Vámonos —susurró, tratando de resistirse a las hormonas de Akaashi. No es que estuviera mal unirse. No, probablemente sería divertido. Era lo que solían hacer los cuatro juntos.

Pero en ese momento, sabía que aquellos dos estaban teniendo un momento de pareja al igual que él y Kenma habían hecho. Y además, Kenma necesitaba una ducha y cuidados posteriores después del descontrol que ambos habían experimentado.

Se mordió el labio inferior, alejándose con Kenma ronroneando entre sus brazos.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, respirando hondo, acariciando el pelo del sumiso, que se abrazaba a él, totalmente sumergido.

Kuroo empezó a acariciarle con suavidad y a limpiarle con una toalla húmeda lentamente, ronroneando y acompañándole en el intercambio.

Respiró hondo, aliviado, cuando dejó de escuchar gemidos provenientes del pasillo.

Abrió el agua caliente, más relajado, y ayudó a Kenma a ducharse con calma.

—Mmm... Kuro... Te quiero... —murmuró el chico, abrazándose a él bajo el chorro de agua.

—Y yo a ti, Kenma. Pero ahora tenemos que lavarnos ¿Sí? —dijo, con tono amable y cariñoso —Te ayudaré a lavarte el pelo ¿Vale?

Y dicho esto, empezó a masajear el cabello de Kenma con cuidado, creando mucha espuma en su cabeza, dejando que el chico se apoyase en él.

—Muy bien... Cierra los ojos.

Poco a poco fue enjabonándole y refrescándole el jabón, hasta que terminaron de ducharse.

—¡Listos! Ahora puedes descansar, Kenma —dijo en tono cariñoso, rodeándole con una toalla y besando su frente mientras le ayudaba a secarse.

—Mmm... ¿dónde están? —murmuró Kenma con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Supongo que han ido al otro baño.

—Mmm... Quiero abrazarles —Dijo el sumiso, alzando la mirada hacia Kuroo, adormilado.

—Claro —dijo el mayor, besándole la frente —Seguro que cuando acaben podemos hacerlo.

El dominante salió del baño con Kenma en brazos, todavía bajo los efectos del intercambio y el cuerpo cansado.

Kuroo se dirigió a su cuarto, ya que Kenma solo utilizaba el suyo para trabajar y jugar. Le tumbó sobre la cama y le ayudó a ponerse el pijama con cariño, besando su piel por momentos con pequeños ronroneos tranquilizadores.

—Chicos —dijo Bokuto, asomándose un poco por la puerta —He apagado el horno, la comida ya estaba lista. ¿Comemos en un momento?

—Claro —dijo Kuroo, sonriendo —gracias, me había olvidado del horno. ¿Cómo está Akaashi?

—Mmm... Necesita... Cuidados posteriores —dijo Bokuto algo avergonzado —¿Crees que podríamos estar aquí los cuatro?

—Claro —dijo Kuroo, sonriendo.

Unos instantes después, los cuatro estaban sobre la cama de Kuroo, acurrucados y abrazados, ronroneando y ayudando a Akaashi y Kenma a recuperarse de los intercambios intensos que habían vivido.

—Podríais avisar la próxima vez —dijo Akaashi, riendo suavemente —Me pillasteis por sorpresa y casi entro en la zona nada más entrar en casa.

—Lo siento —dijo Kenma, abrazándose al otro sumiso —Es que... Me hacía falta... Estaba desanimado...

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bokuto, preocupado.

—Hinata se ha ido a Brasil —dijo Kenma, escondiendo la cara contra el pecho de Akaashi —Y me sentí... Triste pensando en que tardaré mucho en verle... Pero sobretodo al pensar en que va a estar allí solo...

—Sabes que es un pajarillo social, le irá bien —dijo Kuroo, animándole —haría cualquier cosa por el volleyball. 

En efecti, Hinata haría cualquier cosa por el volleyball. Y no se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión, simplemente... Sabía que no sería fácil.

Por eso, cuando pisó el suelo del aeropuerto al otro lado del mundo, a primera hora de la mañana, supo que debía esforzarse al máximo. 

Le recibió un entrenador conocido de Ukai y otros entrenadores, que también era japonés, y le hacía sentirse cómodo sabiendo que había alguien con quien podía comunicarse fácilmente. 

Le llevó a su piso, que amablemente se había encargado de reservar para él, y Hinata dejó allí su equipaje, antes de ir a ver la playa en la que se jugaba, y el gimnasio para practicar volleyball en cancha, ya que no podía desacostumbrarse.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó al terminar de verlo todo —¡Prometo entrenar duro!

Y no solo tenía que entrenar: también tenía que trabajar. Pero no conociendo el idioma, y teniendo que centrar la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en entrenar y mantenerse sano, ¿qué podía hacer?

Un trabajo temporal. Le daría poco dinero, pero era algo ¿no?

Así que decidió trabajar de rider, ya que era casi la única opción, y sabía manejarse bien en bicicleta.

Decidió primero de nada ir al mercado que le había indicado el entrenador para comprar las cosas necesarias para empezar a vivir en Brasil. Había muchísimo movimiento, y muchos productos que no conocía.

—¿Eh?

Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo para pagar una bolsa de verduras, pero se dio cuenta de que su cartera no estaba.

—No, no, no, no, no... —Empezó a ponerse nervioso, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Le habían robado la cartera.

Se disculpó con el dependiente y se fue a su casa, agitado. De vez en cuando volvía a comprobar que, en efecto, la cartera que le había regalado Natsu no estaba.

Según avanzaba a casa, se iba dando cuenta.

Había perdido dinero.

Había perdido la foto de Kageyama que llevaba en la cartera.

Había perdido dinero para una semana de compra. 

Había perdido la cartera de Natsu.

Cuando llegó al piso, vio a su compañero. Le habían dicho que se llamaba... Pedro, ¿verdad?

—¡Hola! —saludó en inglés, sonriendo. Pero el chico le miró sin decir nada, movió ligeramente la cabeza, y volvió a atender su teléfono.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, respirando hondo, y se fue a su cuarto.

Y entonces ocurrió su primera caída allí, acompañada de lágrimas.

Se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación, mareado, caliente y llorando en silencio.

Estaba solo. Y había perdido la cartera de Natsu. Y no conocía a nadie. Y su compañero no parecía querer hablarle. Y no sabía portugués. Y hablaba mal inglés. Y el trabajo no sería suficiente para pagar sus gastos...

Se levantó de golpe, recordando los supresores, y abrió la mochilanpara llevarse una pastilla a la boca. 

No podía dejarse derrumbar. Debía lidiar con las caídas ahora que estaba solo.

Por eso se volvió a acurrucar en una esquina, esperando a que pasara aquella caída. 

No habría más intercambios en mucho tiempo.

—Debo acostumbrarme —susurró, apretando los párpados, intentando no llorar —Debo aguantar.

Empezó a repetirse que debía aguantar. Que pronto pasaría.

A fin de cuentas, ya había pasado por eso antes ¿No? Ya había vivido una época de caídas solitarias.

Podía aguantar aquello de nuevo, solo tenía que acostumbrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> (Comenta "I'm in horny jail" si pensabas que iba a pasar algo más entre Yamaguchi, Tsukki y Yachi uwu)


	30. Brasil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Hinata en Brasil no empieza siendo sencilla. Pero poco a poco se irá adaptando, madurando y conociendo gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo!!! Siento no haber actualizado antes!! Llevo dos semanas con el capítulo escrito, pero símplemente olvidé publicarlo!! (Creo que esta semana vais a tener dos capítulos xD)
> 
> Espero que os guste, y no dudéis en comentar qué os parece y qué pensáis que va a pasar!!!
> 
> Me encanta leeros, así que espero que disfrutéis muchísimo este capítulo!!

Hinata se despertó por la vibración de su teléfono en el rincón del cuarto en el que había pasado su nueva caída.

Llevaba una semana en Brasil, y cada día había tenido una de aquellas caídas lentas tan diferentes a sus caídas rápidas de antes.

Tomaba supresores por la mañana y al mediodía siempre, para mentenerse en forma en el entrenamiento y en el trabajo. Y luego se volvía a su casa rápidamente para dejar que su caída le golpease al pasarse los efectos.

Antes de dormir era el mejor momento, ya que ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero ese día se había quedado dormido durante la caída. 

Parpadeó varias veces, ya recuperado, y miró el contacto del teléfono. 

Era su madre.

Respiró hondo y respondió.

—Hola, mamá —saludó, intentando sonar lo más feliz posible.

—Shoyo, cariño, ¿como estás? Esta mañana no has llamado.

—Si, lo siento, mamá, es que llegué tarde a casa y estaba muy cansado. Me quedé dormido como un bebé —dijo, riendo.

Había doce horas de diferencia entre Japón y Brasil. Hinata llamaba a su madre antes de acostarse, lo que era a media mañana para su madre. 

—¿Estás conociendo la ciudad? ¿O solo te dedicas a entrenar? Aprovecha a conocer nuevos lugares y hacer nuevos amigos, Shoyo. ¡Y Natsu quiere fotos de ti en la playa!

—Las pasaré, lo prometo. Y sí, estoy entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ya empiezo a conocer poco a poco el lugar —dijo, omitiendo el detalle del trabajo de rider —ya verás, aprenderé a hablar portugués.

Hablaron unos minutos más y se despidieron. Hinata entonces suspiró, dejando el teléfono sobre la cama, y se levantó.

Le dolía el cuerpo por haber dormido en aquella posición. Y lo cierto era que estar tan pendiente de aprender a defenderse en aquel país tan desconocido para él hacía que no se concentrase en los entrenamientos.

Salió de su cuarto tras ducharse, tratando de mantenerse en el mejor estado posible.

—Esto también es volleyball.

Se repetía esa frase contínuamente.

Se quedó mirando la foto de fondo de pantalla de su móvil.

Eran todos sus compañeros de año del Karasuno. Tomada en su último entrenamiento juntos. 

Hinata notó las lágrimas agolparse tras sus párpados al cerrar los ojos, y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No podía seguir así, tenía que recuperarse, volver a estar animado...

No podía seguir solo.

Se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, viendo a Pedro, su compañero de piso, leyendo sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

Le saludó, recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte, y se preparó el desayuno. Estaba bien, seguramente podría acabar comunicándose con aquel chico, solo tenía que encontrar la forma... 

Al sentarse frente a él, se dio cuenta de que lo que leía Pedro era un manga, y uno con el que Hinata era muy familiar. 

—¿Te gusta One Piece? —dijo, en inglés, señalando el libro, sonriendo.

Pedro alzó la mirada y tardó un instante en asentir, sonriendo por primera vez.

—¡Es mi manga favorito!

Pedro respondió en portugués, pero Hinata pudo entender por sus gestos el significado de la frase.

—Y el mío —dijo Hinata, despacio. No era bueno en inglés, pero al menos lo suficiente para hacerse entender en aquella breve conversación —Me llamo Hinata Shoyo —dijo, sonriendo.

—Yo soy Pedro. ¿Puedo llamarte Shoyo? —Hinata entendió la frase, dicha despacio y con cuidado para que pudiera entenderle, y asintió sonriente.

No hablaron mucho más, ya que Pedro tenía que ir a clase. Pero Hinata se sintió ligeramente mejor. Había hablado con su compañero de piso por primera vez, y se habían entendido a pesar de la barrera lingüística.

Se tomó los supresores y salió, listo para entrenar. La arena era difícil, rebelde. Sus piernas no lograban el apoyo que necesitaban para permitirle volar, como solía decir Kageyama. Pero a la vez, la arena era amable, ya que las caídas y los golpes contra el suelo... Eran suaves, no había prácticamente ningún temor a hacerse daño. 

Hinata tardó varias semanas en empezar a moverse con soltura en la arena. Una vez se sintió cómodo en aquel medio, la gente empezó a sorprenderse con sus saltos. A pesar de no ser más altos que antes, como buscaba, seguían resultando sorprendentes a ojos de los demás.

Durante esas semanas, Hinata se esforzó en trabajar siempre tras el entrenamiento, en hablar con Pedro, en intentar aprender portugués, llamar a su madre, a sus amigos, a Kageyama...

Hasta el día que llegó a casa y se desplomó, en plena caída.

Pedro salió de su cuarto al escuchar el golpe, y se encontró a Hinata en el suelo, con la puerta de casa abierta, sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo y al chico respirando agitado, sudando y con los ojos nublados.

—¡Shoyo! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, corriendo hacia él, preocupado.

—Caída... —susurró Hinata, en portugués. Esas palabras las había memorizado antes de irse de Japón —In... Interc... cambio...

—¡Soy neutral! No puedo...

Hinata empezó a llorar, débil, cansado, triste. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Por qué se había ido tan lejos de casa? ¿Por qué era incapaz de cuidar sus dinámicas? Empezaba a pensar que estaba muy equivocado al haberse ido a Brasil.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, a su familia y su hogar.

Los pensamientos negativos empezaron poco a poco a desvanecerse a la vez que sentía su cabeza más clara y su cuerpo menos pesado. Y es que Pedro, a pesar de no saber qué hacer, había abrazado a Hinata del mismo modo que había visto a los dominante abrazar a sumisos alguna vez en el instituto. 

Y, afortunadamente, la caída que Hinata estaba experimentando en ese momento se detuvo.

Pedro sintió la conexión del intercambio, notó el momento en el que Hinata dejó de caer, a pesar de que nunca había hecho nada parecido.

Notó cómo poco a poco dejaba de temblar, y le acarició el pelo a aquel chico que apenas conocía y con el que le costaba comunicarse por su timidez y la diferencia de idiomas.

—Todo está bien, Shoyo... —dijo, con voz suave y tranquilizadora —Ya está, pronto estarás bien...

Hinata tardó una larga media hora en abrir los ojos, y al ver a Pedro, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Abrazó al chico, sintiéndose increíblemente agradecido de que le hubiese ayudado. 

—Gracias... Gracias... —repitió, varias veces, en tres idiomas diferentes. Pedro suspiró, aliviado de ver que su compañero de piso volvía a estar consciente.

Unos minutos después, ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, ya que estaban en el suelo, en la entrada del piso.

Lentamente le ayudó a llegar a su cuarto, y Hinata se sentó en su cama.

—Mmm... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pedro en inglés, dubitativo.

Hinata le miró y asintió despacio. Tomó una libreta que tenía cerca, y trató de escribir en el mejor inglés posible mientras respiraba hondo.

—¿De verdad te pasa a menudo? —preguntó Pedro, sorprendido. No conocía a nadie que pudiera tener intercambios con un neutral como él, así que entendía que el caso de Hinata era especial —Puedes... Pedirme ayuda si vuelve a pasarte —dijo, algo avergonzado.

Hinata le miró con una expresión que Pedro no lograba entender.

—Es que... Me pasa todos los días —confesó Hinata, avergonzado.

No le resultaba tan difícil hablar de aquello desde hacía tres años, cuando en el Karasuno le habían aceptado y habían normalizado su condición.

Pedro frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no has pedido ayuda?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No quiero ser una molestia...

—¡No lo eres! —exclamó Pedro, en inglés, y con timidez añadió —tú puedes... Pedirme ayuda. ¿Me entiendes? —Hinata asintió —me cuesta... Relacionarme con los demás, pero... Ya que vamos a ser compañeros, podemos ayudarnos.

—Gracias, Pedro... ¡Ya sé!

Hinata se levantó y rebuscó en una de sus maletas, donde había guardado parte de sus cosas y que aún estaba sin deshacer.

Sacó dos tomos de One Piece y se los ofreció a Pedro, sonriendo.

—Aunque están en japonés, creo que te puede gustar echarles un vistazo —dijo, y al momento vio la expresión ilusionada del chico.

—¡Gracias! ¡Nunca había visto ningún tomo en japonés! —exclamó, lleno de ilusión, en portugués.

Hinata solo entendio la palabra 'gracias', pero por el tono y la expresión del chico, supo que le había gustado.

Se los dio y, tras intercambiar unas palabras, prometiendo ayudarse y hablar más, Pedro se fue ilusionado y Hinata se quedó solo, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Había hablado con su compañero de piso. Había sido capaz de explicarle su condición y Pedro le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido desde su llegada a Brasil.

Menos solo.

Y así fue cómo poco a poco comenzó la amistad entre aquellos dos chicos de orígenes tan diferentes. Pedro le enseñaba portugués hablando con él, y Hinata le hablaba de su país, respondiendo a las curiosidades del chico.

—¡Ya no me caigo tanto en la arena! —exclamó, hablando por teléfono con Kageyama —Me está resultando más sencillo, aunque aún me queda mucho para controlarlo.

—Seguro que lo consigues —dijo Kageyama, sonriendo. 

—¿Tus entrenamientos qué tal van?

—Genial, hay muchas personas fuertes, y aprendo de todos un poco. 

—Tiene que ser genial...

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Hinata había llegado a Brasil. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, teniendo un amigo, y aprendiendo a comunicarse poco a poco con las personas que le rodeaban. Ya no tenía que sufrir las caídas solo, ahora Pedro le ayudaba siempre. 

Kageyama entrenaba todos los días para ser jugador olímpico. Atsumu y él se habían acercado bastante, retomando la amistad con fuerza una vez empezaron a pasar el día juntos.

—Te echo de menos —dijo Hinata, de repente —sé que es una tontería, pero me encantaría verte.

—Tonto, sabes que va a tardar en ocurrir. No hasta que seas bueno.

—¡Eh! Ya soy bueno.

—No tanto como yo —dijo Kageyama en tono de burla —te estoy esperando.

Hinata iba a decir algo, pero escuchó la voz de Atsumu llamando a Kageyama, y éste se despidió con rapidez.

Poco a poco, según fueron pasando los meses, las llamadas entre los dos se fueron espaciando más.

—Ya no hablamos tanto —dijo Hinata, una noche en la que Kageyama le respondió al teléfono.

—Lo sé... Es sólo... Que no sé qué contarte... 

—No tienes que contarme nada... Echo de menos simplemente hablar contigo...

—Y yo... Pero por teléfono es... 

—Frío. Lo sé.

—Hinata... Los entrenamientos se están haciendo más difíciles, tengo que esforzarme para conseguir ser titular. 

—Lo sé, pero... Te echo de menos, Kageyama.

—Céntrate en disfrutar de la experiencia, seguro que no piensas tanto en ello.

—Mmm... La estoy disfrutando...

—Pero no dejas de pensar en mí, en todos... Cuando vuelvas, estaré esperándote. Pero no conviertas tu tiempo ahí en una cuenta atrás. Disfrútalo.

Y según el calor aumentaba en Río, Hinata fue entendiendo aquello.

Si, debía aprovechar aquel tiempo, aquella experiencia.

Las noches con las playas llena de gente jugando al volleyball se hicieron más comunes, y Hinata encontró un momento que adoraba. Empezó a conocer a gente con la que jugaba a menudo, y con su mezcla de portugués e inglés, además de usar una pizarra para escribir lo que no sabía decir, fue aprendiendo a relacionarse con su nuevo entorno.

—¡Eres como un ninja! —exclamó un niño que se había unido a un partido rápido una tarde.

—¡Es Ninja-Shoyo!

Y a Hinata le gustó aquel nombre, el nombre por el que le empezaron a conocer en aquella playa. El nombre que empezó a usar en las redes sociales.

Y una noche de diciembre, en la que jugaba entusiasmado con un grupo de gente que le había invitado a unirse, escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Shoyo-kun?

Se volteó, sorprendido de escuchar una voz conocida, y además escuchar aquel sufijo. 

Y allí estaba, en la acera al lado de la playa, alguien que no esperaba encontrarse para nada al otro lado del mundo.

—¡¿Oikawa-san?!

—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí, chiquitín? —dijo Oikawa, riendo.

—¡Lo mismo te pregunto! No sabía que estabas en Brasil.

—Ah... No, estoy de vacaciones, pero...

—¡Ninja-Shoyo! Puedes jugar con tu amigo —dijo un señor con el que estaba jugando, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Eh? Pero nunca he jugada a volley playa.

—¡Venga, únete! Es divertido —dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa radiante.

Y así fue como Oikawa se vio arrastrado a jugar con Hinata.

—Creo que me has hecho recordar algo importante —dijo Oikawa cuando acabaron el partido, tirado en la arena, riendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Hinata, contento, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Sí —Oikawa le dio la mano, y cuando estuvo de pie junto a él, continuó —el volleyball es divertido.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, y, mientras hablaba con el Gran Rey, Hinata recibió una felicitación navideña de su madre, y del grupo de chat de sus compañeros del Karasuno.

—Feliz Navidad, Oikawa —dijo Hinata, al darse cuenta —se me hace raro que haga tanto calor —añadió, riendo.

—Tengo una idea para que todo el mundo se sorprenda como nosotros.

Y esa idea consistía en enviar una felicitación a través de las redes sociales con una foto de los dos al lado de muñecos de nieve hechos con arena.

Cuando Suga le enseñó a Daichi aquella imagen, éste escupió el café que estaba bebiendo.

Yachi empezó a reír mientras le enseñaba la imagen a Tsukki y Yamaguchi, que también empezaron a reír, dejando comentarios en el post. 

—¿Por qué los han hecho de arena? Parece otra cosa —dijo Yamaguchi, riendo.

Yachi le pasó la publicación a Kiyoko, que se la enseñó a Tanaka, y éste se encargó de enviársela a Nishinoya, entre risas.

Nishinoya se la pasó a Asahi.

Iwaizumi, que estaba en Estados Unidos, no pudo evitar reír al ver a aquella extraña pareja haciendo aquella pose tan extravagante junto a dos muñecos de arena que parecían de todo menos muñecos.

Kageyama vio la foto porque Atsumu y Hoshiumi estaban riendo cuando pasó a su lado, y se la enseñaron.

Llegó en seguida a más personas, pero Hinata no se dio cuenta ese día de todas las notificaciones por comentarios en aquella publicación.

No, estaba ocupado poniéndose al día con Oikawa, que ahora parecía mucho más maduro, y resultaba más fácil hablar con él.

O quizás era porque Hinata extrañaba hablar con alguien conocido, en japonés, cara a cara.

O porque Río de Janeiro era un hervidero de gente, música y fiesta por la fecha navideña tan extraña para los dos.

Había gente en las playas en bikini, disfraces, sombreros de Santa Claus y calor.

—Argentina... Wow, no tenía ni idea —dijo Hinata, riendo.

—Pronto seré titular, y la verdad es que es un país que me encanta.

Estaban rodeados de gente, ambiente de fiesta y alcohol.

No, ninguno de los dos solía beber. Sin embargo, el ambiente, la insistencia de la gente, la euforia del momento...

Les llevó a beber sin saber hacerlo.

Y bailaron con la música navideña en aquella noche calurosa, riendo, hablando de cosas comunes. ¿Que nunca habían sido amigos? Eran rivales, y en aquel lugar, aquello era tan increíble que descubrieron que una amistad puede nacer en cualquier momento.

Había música en las calles en las que se encontraban tras haber ido a cenar, y los diferentes bares llenaban de ruido, gente y luces el ambiente.

Hinata nunca había experimentado nada parecido, y le estaba encantando. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Brasil, se sentía eufórico, sin rastro de tristeza o melancolía.

Quizás Brasio podía ser también un hogar.

—Nunca había hecho esto —exclamó Hinata, sobre la música fuerte, a Oikawa. El mayor no le entendía, y se acercó a él, para que le repitiera lo que había dicho. Hinata se acercó más y le habló al oído, divertido —¡Nunca había hecho esto! ¡Me encanta!

Oikawa rió, rodeando a Hinata por la cintura cuando se vieron empujados por la gente nueva que entraba en el local.

—Eres tan chiquitín que si no te sujeto te va a arrastrar la gente —dijo Oikawa, inclinándose sobre él para hablarle al oído. 

—Eres mi escudo personal —dijo Hinata, riendo en su oído.

Un nuevo empujón de gente los acorraló contra una pared. Los neones del local les iluminaban, y en sus oídos retumbaba el bajo de la música de fiesta. Oikawa apoyó los brazos contra la pared, a ambos lados de Hinata.

—Soy tu escudo —dijo, de forma juguetona, inclinándose sobre él. 

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos, a una distancia muy corta, y rieron. Hinata se preguntó si Oikawa siempre había sido tan guapo. Oikawa pensó que quizás Hinata Shoyo era más atractivo de lo que le habría gustado reconocer, más ahora que con el pelo corto y su piel morena por el sol parecía un adulto en vez del niño de secundaria que solía aparentar años antes.

Sí, definitivamente, Hinata era sexy. 

Oikawa se acercó al cuello del chico y le besó allí, notando una mezcla de olor a sol, mar, crema solar y sudor en el chico. 

Le gustaba.

Se pegó más a él, dejando que Hinata notase su peso contra la pared, y subió hasta su mandíbula, notando los brazos del otro rodearle del cuello. 

Se separó para mirarle, y Hinata le besó.

Ninguno de los dos pensó más después de aquello.

Se descubrieron increíblemente atraídos el uno por el otro, disfrutando enormemente de aquel contacto.

Oikawa llevó los brazos a la cintura de Hinata, besándole con hambre, dejándose arrastrar por el deseo que le invadía.

Y Hinata respondía con su característica energía y lleno de deseo.

Muchas horas después, al día siguiente, Hinata abrió los ojos y la luz le hizo cerrarlos al momento, con dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido beber? Desde luego no era sano, y menos aún, conveniente para entrenar al día siguiente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, maldiciendo para sus adentros por haber bebido alcohol, y se topó con el rostro dormido de Oikawa.

Un segundo.

¿Qué?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Soy nueva por aquí y también escribiendo un fic de Haikyuu, así que espero que os guste ^^
> 
> Ha sido un reto usar un universo creado por y para el porno y hacer algo basado en el fluff y la calma y tranquilidad xD
> 
> Gracias por leerlo y, si os gusta y me dejais un comentario me haréis MUY feliz <3


End file.
